


Royal Gladiator

by Magus_Argentum



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 114,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magus_Argentum/pseuds/Magus_Argentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting for glory in honorable battles. This is the path of gladiators. Though the truth is, they are forced to struggle in the arena for the entertainment of others, even until death. Yet Ganondorf, one of them, never loses his hope of earning his freedom to become a warrior. But his future is overshadowed by his forgotten past that waits for the day to reveal his true destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Great War & The Game of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks go to my beta reader Debochira, who is a great help in improving this story to make it more enjoyable to read. :)

**Prologue -** **The Great War**

* * *

Hyrule, a magical country united as a kingdom under the banner of the royal family. They held the might to reinforce justice and keep the balance between all the tribes. Peace reigned over their fatherland. Century after century, era after era.

Even though most tribes aided their neighbors or even traveled the world together, clans existed whose laws differed. The most notorious amongst them consisted of strong warriors who were branded as a tribe of outlaws, being infamous for disrespecting and crossing the borders of others, again and again.

As it continuously happened within history, it was inevitable that the day would arise on which the conflicts grew apart to a point where words lost their purpose. In the following night, the royals made the fateful decision. They placed the death sentence upon the peace. No one could have foreseen the fierce consequences of the declaration of war that would follow the days, the months, even the years after it.

The green landscapes of Hyrule had turned into a battlefield, buried under the remains of the fallen. The peace had long since vanished for fear and misery that claimed the hearts of the inhabitants, when the warrior clan clashed into the royal army.  
Amidst the madness, thousands have lost their lives but even more would join them in death until the day where only one nation would triumph in victory over the enemy's extinction.

Despite all the cruelty that humanity had to offer in the Great War of Hyrule, there was a miracle. In the heat of the battle, almost at the same time, both leading nations had given birth to their successor. A prince and a princess.

Even though their early life was shaped with painful losses, the war came to an end when they both were still children. Yet it had claimed its victims. Only one nation survived. The knights of the royal army remorselessly hunted down the remaining people of the defeated tribe and only a few of them could escape their deadly fate. Now spread all over the kingdom, they were, together with their culture, forgotten by most.

As for both successors of their respective nation, they survived, though only one was allowed to become royalty and lead her people to prosperity.  
The other one was condemned to a life of repression without knowledge about his own folk.

However, it was written within their destiny that one day their paths would cross each other's, maybe even closer and deeper that anybody deemed possible. Still their future was unknown and might even lead history on a darker path than the Great War itself.

* * *

**Act I - The Life of a Gladiator**

* * *

**Chapter I - The Game of Death**

The rusty sand crawled into his mouth. Heavily he breathed, suffering from the wounds inflected to him in the raging fight. As a result, great parts of his dark skin took on the same color as his hair. Red.

He spit out the dust again. It tasted disgusting. Mixed with the blood of the ones who had fought on these grounds before, fought for their lives. Even though some of them successfully protected it, many have found their eternal rest here on this battlefield.

However, he was not alone. In fact, he never was. A crowd of people surrounding him screamed and cheered helter-skelter. Though he never understood their words, it was obvious that they wanted, that they demanded he continued the fight. Something that made him sick, over and over again, because they just sat there on their tribune and watched, far outside of the range of any danger. The only thing they feared were battles that ended too soon or even worse, got stale and boring for them.

He never fought to protect anybody or to gain anything. The only reason he fought for was to entertain them in a game of death. Always knowing that the fight could be his last one and take the capital punishment without objections if he did not performed well enough.

In the end, this was expected without any exceptions from any gladiator. From him.

He panted angrily when he braced himself on the elbows. Though he still, after all the years, loathed the fact the he followed the bidding of them to fight on, it was his willpower to survive that pushed him forward. Again and again. Year after year. Though to achieve living another day, he needed his weapon back. His sword lay in eye-sight, yet still remained out of reach.

In the distance, the beast, a mixture of boar and minotaur, roared fiercely when it bashed against the barrier that divided it from the audience. It was supposed to fight him but after it had sent him on a flight, it seemed to have gotten a deeper interest on the people outside. Probably he was not enough to satisfy its hunger. Its attempts remained in vain since the barrier was powerful, even reinforced with magic. No one, neither human nor beast, could ever break it. At least not with mortal powers, that is.

He knew, once the monster would find out that the only living flesh in its reach would be him, it would not hesitate to drill its claws into his body and tear him apart.

He had to grit his teeth. He needed his swords, there was no other way but to crouch towards it. Once he reached his right arm out to get his hand on the blood-covered riff, an intense pain ran through it. Reflexively he let go of the weapon with a quiet cry. His view wandered upon the arm which had intercepted a lot of the impact of his fall before. Frustrated he witnessed that it had become useless. The damage was too severe. He had to fight with the other one. He could only hope that the adrenalin flooding in his veins could compensate this, indeed great, disadvantage.

The audience screamed louder in pleasure when he finally got up on his feet again. It was annoying but not a secret that they loved it, this drama, and this willpower of a warrior to keep on fighting, regardless of his injuries. They never spent a single second thinking about how someone in this arena felt when death was calling from beyond. Why would they.

It interested no one that they, the gladiators, never had chosen this life voluntary. Though their circumstances that lead to it were all different, from penalized bandits and murderers to orphans and outcasts, they had one thing in common. They were slaves, even tools of their master and bound to his will, his mercy at any given decision and time. The only other possibility they could choose was death. Truly frustrating to think about the choices that were offered to him since more than thirteen years. But he would not give up. Never, he swore to himself. One day, it should end. It must. And the end did not mean his death.

The monster had stopped attacking the barrier and realized that its supposed enemy had recovered. The red glowing eyes gazed at him and the teeth protruded out of its jaw. A howl echoed though the arena.

The ground trembled when the two hoofed feet crashed on the floor. He felt the impact very well on his whole body. This thing was without a doubt gigantic, more than double in size compared to himself, even though he towered as well above most other human beings with ease.

It came near him, the claws dangerously stretched. This here, it would be their last clash. The time had come. A winner would be declared between the both of them. Though he might be stretching on his physical limits, the creature had forfeited a lot of its stamina in the long ranging fight as well. And no matter how formidable his enemy might be, if this one wanted a piece of him, much effort had to be taken for it.

The beast charged at him and with its full weight, it tried to slice its claws through his stomach. He jumped aside, avoiding the biggest impact of the attack. He injured himself on his shoulder when he crashed to the ground. Unfortunate, his armor had fallen apart due to the reckless attacks and by now left his arms and a great part of his upper body unprotected.

The audience screamed in "oohs" and "ahhs" when they marveled at his struggle. Because of the missed attack, the beast stumbled. He used the chance to crawl between its legs to reach the backside, watching out to not get trampled down or smashed with its tail.

Still confused, the monster tried to locate him, but he already had grabbed the tail with his remaining arm, the sword now fixed onto his armor. He lifted himself onto the beast's back. The only chance he had to end the fight in his favor was to hit it directly on the head. All the other parts of its body were covered with a hard skin beneath its fur. Far too difficult to cut through in regard to his weakened condition.

The task of climbing up proved to be tough as the beast tried to shake him off. One time he barely avoided a hit from the tail. He lost his balance though he was able to grab one arm of the monster to prevent the fall. It tried immediately to slice through him with its other claw.

A painful roar echoed through the arena. The beast had drilled its own claws into its body. He avoided the attack with a well-timed maneuver. Albeit a quite close call as he had felt the blast of air blowing over his skin when the claws neared.

Now the monster was distracted by its own pain. It stumbled without orientation through the arena. Finally! He had the chance to climb up to its head. Upon it, he saw the thin layer of skin, the weak spot. Heavily breathing, he grinned. The end, at hand.

He twisted his legs around the horns of the beast. He needed his arm free to draw the sword again to execute the mortal blow. He hammered the blade into the head. No mercy for the beast. Again, remorselessly again he hammered the sword into its skull. Again and again, spilling its blood even on his own body until a last scream echoed all over the battlefield. The light in its eyes extinguished. Death had claimed it.

Under the sheer jubilation of the audience, the beast fell down together with him. From one moment to another, silence dominated the arena as both lay motionless in the dust.

No denying, he was exhausted. His body had reached its limits. As his view wandered onto the beast, resting besides him with the sword sticking in its head, he realized… It was finished off and the fight… victory belonged to him. Only him. A feeling of pure exhilaration filled him from the inside, followed by a deep and satisfying smile ranging all over his face.

The emotion, strong enough that it blinded out his pain and exhaustion. All of it. Slowly he stood up. Not easy to stay on his feet. No matter. He raised his left arm. Victory was his. Only his.

The cheering. Immense. He stumbled along on his way to the outside with his last strength. This moment, one of those rare ones he really enjoyed from the bottom of his heart. He would not allow himself to miss it because of his physical condition. Because the triumph combined with the feeling of acknowledgment of his skills from all the people made him feel to be a little worthwhile at least.

The sad truth, he knew once he would be out of their sight they would forget him and only remember the fight between a man and a beast that tore each other apart until death. As for him, everything would repeat again one day without knowing if he would witness this moment ever again. Maybe he would join the ones that found their eternal rest on this battlefield. Because the games of death knew no end as long as people loved to watch them. And they have for eons.

Under all the cheers and jeers, he could hear it. It was neither clear nor loud but a few screamed it nonetheless. His name. It created a warm feeling inside him. Maybe this was even worth more than all the jubilation combined. It showed he was more than a mere tool. He was a human and would not be forgotten by all.

His name, he held it dearly for it was the only thing he remembered before his life as a gladiator. The name Ganondorf.


	2. Scars of the Battle

No matter how much strength Ganondorf had gained from the exhilaration, it only overshadowed his exhaustion and pain. It accompanied him on every step. But showing his weakness towards the audience? No, never. As long as he was in that arena, he would stand upright even if it would kill him.

Ganondorf reached the preparation room. Every gladiator went here before and after their fights, for they were not allowed to take any weapons or armor into the inside areas. These ones were secured with an additional iron railing and the guards only opened it when the fighter had put everything back on the designated racks, far out of their reach to suddenly grab them again to turn against his superiors.

The fighters might be branded as the property of the arena, but it did not change the fact that they were skilled and had nothing to lose besides their enslaved life. Rebellion happened one day or another out of the desperation, but the master had drastic measurements for such a behavior. He used the death sentence without blinking an eye, yet still it remained even in his interest to keep the chances of uprisings at a minimum.

Once the arena gate closed behind Ganondorf, his body exacted its toll. Nothing he could against his knees becoming weak. He fell over. He had not even the strength to lessen the impact. Just how he hated the fact that he laid in the dust again despite the fight being over. Knowing that in the recent years he never was that exhausted and injured after a fight scratched his pride even further. Maybe this was even more painful than the wounds itself. No, it was.

He heard one of the guards, known as Mikrul, demanding him to stand up again and get out of his armor. This one time, Ganondorf would have loved to follow his orders and spare himself this pathetic view despite the aversion he had towards this man. But since his body denied him to a point where even breathing and keeping his eyes open became strenuous, there was not even the possibility to act willingly disobedient. He had not only reached his limits with this beast, he had overstepped it. By far.

Mikrul's shouted towards some other guards, his annoyance audible, after Ganondorf did not show any inclination to do anything. The door burst against the bars.

"Do you intend to lay there for all eternity?!" moaned Mikrul when he stood near Ganondorf. "If you would've fought properly and not like an absolute beginner, you wouldn't look like a slaughtered pig now."

The arrogance of this man. Disgusting. Enraging. Ganondorf would have loved to take the man's head and crush his skull into pieces on the next wall. Mikrul likely was one of those people who enjoyed to show and exercise power over others, but who could never stand up to a fight in the arena. His relatively small stature and hollow cheeks were good indications for this. It fed his own aggression towards this man even more to know he was in the inferior position and unable to do anything against him without severe punishment.

Before Ganondorf could even think about a response that he probably could not have spoken out anyway, Mikrul had grabbed his right arm and tried to tear him up with it. "Couldn't you have taken better care of yourself? How do you think to compete in the next fight?"

Mikrul only achieved that Ganondorf moaned. The pain spread instantly through his body, to head, to toe, accompanied by a prickling feeling. Out of all parts of his body, Mikrul had to strain the one that had taken the most damage. His field of vision blurred, like his sense of hearing. It became too much, far too much to handle.

He was on the edge of losing his consciousness, when Mikrul abruptly let go of him. Ganondorf heard another man with a sharp voice, "What are you doing? Are you blind? Can't you see he won't move a muscle anymore?"

Raul he recognized, a man that grew grey hair but who had a terrifying presence with his sinister expressions and sturdy build. A man of strict rules no one mucked around with unpunished, yet he was someone who knew when he had to abandon his principles and take other priorities. Definitely one of the more sympathetic guards if he could say that about any.

"He shouldn't make such a fuss out of it. I thought if he was an ever so strong warrior, then he should act like one and not like a pussy," responded Mikrul in a spiteful manner.

Raul knelt next to Ganondorf and loosened the leather strap of his armor and sighed annoyed. "You should know when to keep your trap shut. If we would all act like you, we would soon have not a single gladiator left. If you want them to function and keep on, you have to care at least a little for them. Even more when you want them to compete in the more challenging and dangerous battles." He stopped in his movement and Ganondorf assumed he looked up to Mikrul. "I would wish you much fun to tell our chief that one of his better fighters died not in the arena but because of your carelessness. Maybe he'll send you as a replacement for him so that you learn a thing or two, assuming you survive out there." He continued in getting Ganondorf out of the armor. "And now stop staring into the space and help me. This is true for you two, too. We must get him to the infirmary."

Mikrul remained quiet and followed Raul's instructions. Ganondorf tried to not grin, even this was painful. But such an enjoyment if someone shut Mikrul up. Luckily, Raul was a great example for it and since he was higher ranked and more experienced, Mikrul had no chances to counter. Now, if Raul also would have smashed his face in, it would have been perfect.

After Ganondorf only having left a breechcloth, Raul and another guard each laid one arm of him over their shoulder. They were indeed much more careful in not worsening his injuries when they carried, as opposed to Mikrul.

The infirmary was nearby and belonged to the best furnished stations the whole facility had to offer. Though the walls were still made of cold stone with windows reinforced with bars, the room he was brought to consisted of six beds, three arranged parallel on each wall. A surprisingly well lighted one. Even the condition of the beds and the tissues on them was good, especially in contrast to the old and worn out ones they had back in their cells.

A luxury even though it left a bad taste it was not meant as a compensation for the hard fights. Since they put a lot of rupees in getting a slave in the first place, they also had to put money, effort and time into their training before they could be sent into the arena to show a proper fight. Otherwise, the audience would be unhappy, resulting in demanding their money back. And even worse, they would not come again.

They tried to keep the losses of their capital as low as possible which also meant to get the gladiators up again once they were wounded from the fights. The ones bound to the arena for a long, trained as they were, were able to compete in more spectacular fights against dangerous beasts and foes, thus making those fighters even more valuable. They were willing to put more effort and rupees into their recovery than they would be willing for a newcomer.

Despite the good condition of the room, the smell of blood and death polluted the air. Always. Ganondorf was used to it, but this day he got a twisted feeling in his stomach and felt sick once the two guards had dragged him into the hospital ward.

He heard footsteps from the other side of the station and shortly after the voice of Dina, "I guess the fight is over. Did he manage to get through it?" The head of the infirmary and a skilled user of the healing arts. She took her work very responsibly, but even though she was successful, she was not sensitive when it came down to treating injuries or illnesses. Much to the chagrin of the wounded.

"He breathes," answered Raul before he added with an amused undertone, "and he can moan. Guess that means he's still alive,"

"What a sharp conclusion." Her voice remained cold. "Now get him on the bed, who knows how long he'll stay this way if you let him hang around like this all day."

The third guard grabbed Ganondorf by his feet and the three lifted him up to place him on the bed. The last thing he saw was the angular face of Dina who bent over him. He could barely hear her saying, "Let's see what I can do," before his injuries and the sickening air closed him off from the waking world.

It was the shaking and the resounding itching that brought him back to his senses. Though at first disorientated, Ganondorf slowly recovered his memory of the events leading to his current state. And he realized that he stared into the face of Dina.

"Finally awake? Took you long enough," she said without emotion. "Then you can finally drink this." She put a bottle filled with a red liquid on his chest which he intended to take with his right hand, but he soon noticed it was an impossible endeavor. When he turned his head, he saw that it was bandaged and stabilized to restrict any movements.

Dina must have noticed his hesitation and suspicious view. "It's for this. The other injuries will still need their time to heal but with this one you've gone overboard. It will take months to heal under normal circumstances. We need to speed up the healing process with the help of medicine." She pushed the bottle forcefully against his chest. "Now drink it. I don't have to explain you that its effect lessens with the more time passing by and you've wasted already enough with your sleeping."

Since Ganondorf's mind cleared up, he refused to take bottle. He knew this medicine, and he did not like it. Not at all. Not because it tasted gruesome and one would spit it out within seconds if unprepared, it was the value it held. Though it could not heal injuries or prevent the effect of mortal wounds, it stopped the bleeding and supported the recovery process. But since it was also difficult to store and consisted of rare ingredients, its cost proved to be horrendous.

"I would rather fight with one hand for the next couple of weeks than drinking this," stated Ganondorf straight-forwardly. He was serious with it. Absolutely. He acknoweledged that they deemed him worthy enough to pay for such a medicine, yet he knew they would never do it without ulterior motives. He had to pay it back, all of it, more likely double or thrice the price. Not in money as he possessed none, but they could let him participate in more fights than usual or assign him with other unpleasant tasks between the breaks of the training schedule. Cleaning the arena, scrubbing floors or peeling potatoes, they had enough of those things. He would rather fight at such a disadvantage than endure this degree of humiliation again.

"It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order." Dina glared at him but Ganondorf did not change his mind. She continued with a menacing voice, "I do not have to remind you, one of our veteran fighters, about the consequences we have for disobedient behavior, do I? Correct me if I am wrong."

Ganondorf turned his head away to avoid her piercing glare but he was clenching his teeth. Even though he, as long as he could remember, had spent his whole life inside these walls, he still loathed to this day the fact he was under someone else's command, not allowed to make decisions on his own. However, what he hated even more was when those people showed him the power they held over him right into his face, knowing he could do nothing against it.

"See. Continue acting like this and I'll call the guards. They'll get the medicine into you, believe me, and later on we will see how pleased you are to spend all your time between training and battles in a small cell in the company of chains." Dina's voice, so cold while she tapped her fingers on the bottle. "It's your decision, but make it in the next ten seconds or I do."

The sound from her tapping alone was annoying but her words bugged Ganondorf even more. As much as he would have liked to shove the medicine into her mouth and begin a quarrel with the guards, it would harm him by far more than giving in. He whipped out the bottle of her hands and lifted his upper body before he drank it down in one gulp. It tasted horrible, disgusting, but the alternative to it was even worse. No treatment of a newcomer for him again where he was not allowed to make even a single step without being guarded and chained up outside of the training ground. It had taken enough time to reach and to regain this status any other time. He did not want to lose it now, certainly not.

"Next time you spare me the trouble," demanded Dina when she took the bottle back. Without losing any other words, she left.

Later on, Ganondorf received five days to spend at the hospital ward without any duties except recovering. A surprise even for him as it was an unusually long time frame and a privilege to not be forced to do any work. Maybe the battle was something special, at least he could not deny it was his toughest one over the years despite his improved skills.

Despite having nothing to do these particular days, they did not feel boring. Not at all. Ganondorf enjoyed them because he did not have to train from morning to evening, had not fulfilled any other humiliating task, had a comfortable bed, was not yelled at and especially not ordered around. It felt wonderful. Really wonderful. He wished the time would not end too soon. Or better, not at all.

In the coming days, he had seen other gladiators coming and going. Most of them had only small injuries, resulting from the training and were soon sent back. One that came on the fourth day though, he remorselessly pressed his hands against his chest. When two guards carried him to one bed, he moaned in pain. Even after Dina had cared for his wound, he still laid crumbling there, gasping for air.

Ganondorf guessed him to be a new one who had fought in his first serious battle where real weapons were involved. The ascension it got called, meant to test if someone was prepared to enter a true fight in the arena in front of the audience's eyes. In regard to his condition, he failed the trial. Unlikely he would survive this night.

Ganondorf's interest in other people besides himself was never a great one, he never made a secret out of it. He did not ask the dying for the circumstances. Even if the man was able to answer, he had no desire to involve himself in a conversation. He preferred to keep his distance towards others. Else one day he might be ordered to fight against one he grew attached to. Those sentiments could be proven to be dangerous if not deadly. Sentiments he could not afford in one of those fights. Neither he needed them.

With the dawn of the fifth day, Ganondorf's assumption became true. The man's motionless body was carried away. The guards showed no pity, they did not even seem bothered. For them it was just another one. Another tool failed. Maybe they regretted the loss in money but that was the ultimate feeling. Though truth be told, he did not feel any different. It could happen to him as well one day and probably no one would care either.

This was just the life of gladiators; the ones who were weak were condemned to die. Only the powerful survived. He wanted to belong to the last.

The hours passed by before Ganondorf heard trampling from the direction of the staff room. A familiar voice shouted, "Is the redhead here?"

"I have a name!" Ganondorf could not and neither wanted to hide his annoyance. True, he had never seen anybody else with red hair here, yet he detested it to be only addressed by this and especially by this man.

Mikrul walked towards him. "Here you are."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on your intentions for coming."

"Very funny." Mikrul crossed his arms in front of his chest when he said derogatorily, "And just for your information, redhead. If I want to call you redhead, I call you redhead. And if I want to call you trash, I call you trash. Got it?"

"Forget it, scum." Ganondorf could not suppress all of his rising rage. Even though he got better control over his short temperament in the years, it was a characteristic that accompanied him since his childhood. Despite all the punishment he earned for it, he never got rid of it entirely.

Mikrul's expression darkened and Ganondorf noticed how his hand slid towards the rift of his sword. He restrained himself from drawing it though he made no secret out of his displeasure. "You're just on the way to getting better and you're already scratching the boundaries really close, redhead. You should watch your mouth because I've already noticed in the recent time that you're getting a little defiant. I don't like this. Seems like you need some measurement to help you remember your position here, don't you think, redhead?"

Ganondorf remained quiet. Even though it itched strongly in his tongue to give Mikrul another naughty remark, it seemed to be wiser to not provoke him any further. It would harm him more than it would Mikrul. No matter how much he despised him, this one was in the superior position. Unfortunately.

Mikrul enjoyed the silence; at least his amused expression indicated it. He let a good amount of minutes passing by before asking, "Oh, can I assume you have already remembered?"

Ganondorf clenched his fist under the duvet in such a strong way it hurt. He even had to bite on his tongue and remind himself that this disgusting man was just not worth the trouble he had to undergo if he would punch him straight in his ugly face. Or just strangle him to death.

Mikrul waited again, obviously enjoying the situation before he threw a pile of tissues on Ganondorf's legs. "Then take this." Just a pack of rags that they were given as normal clothes. A roughspun tunic with a trouser, together with a pair of footwraps, all of them colored in olive-green and in a worn-out condition. Probably not even worth one rupee but at least better than only the underwear he wore by now.

"I also have a message for you," continued Mikrul while Ganondorf tried to get into the clothing. Due to his right arm still being immobilized, it proved to be a more difficult task than expected. "Your master wants to speak with you. Personally. Now." Mikrul walked towards the door and turned around a last time. "Though I would love to see his reaction on you if you let him wait, you shouldn't do it. He detests it. You don't want his wrath on you. Believe me, even you just don't want that, redhead."


	3. The Master

Ganondorf strolled along the corridor, lost in thought while rubbing the bandage. Unusual that his master wanted to speak with him, else he just passed down his messages to the respective trainers. He could count up on one hand how often he had visited him in his office. Otherwise he had only seen his master when this one decided to watch one of the, as he called it, 'gladiator's games' himself.

The guards on patrol eyed Ganondorf when he passed by, but since he belonged to the veteran fighters, he had earned the privilege to move in specific areas without restrictions. Since they wore heavy armor and some of them were even versed in the magic arts of stunning the opponent, attacking them was meaningless. Combined with their numbers, they would overpower him soon if he tried anything funny. Regarding the consequences, he did not even want to consider them. He must be in a desperate state if he even began to think about trying.

Two men with their faces hidden under a helmet guarded the oversized door of the master's office. Each one held a halberd crossed before it. Only on the movement of the head, Ganondorf assumed they observed him, before one nodded and the other said to him, "Master Azett is already awaiting you."

Both took their weapons up when they stepped to the side in order to make the way free. Ganondorf pushed the door open and walked into the office without knocking or any other sign for coming in.

The office had not changed from the last time he saw its interior, yet it was overwhelming time and time again. A red carpet, decorated with golden signs. Portraits cluttered the wall, showing treasures and other golden glowing riches like the picture with three connected triangles. The furnishings were either covered with a gold laver or even made solely of the pure metal. Jewelry even overspread the chandelier and windows.

Even the most foolish understood that Azett was a rich man who loved prosperity and splendor over anything else. It was common knowledge within the arena that widening his riches was the most important if not only interest in his life. How he earned it and how many had to give their lives for it was none of his concerns. This man did not care how many corpses pilled up as long as it paid off for him.

At least, Ganondorf assumed Azett was a man or at least a human. He had never seen his face, he always hid in the shadows for he engulfed his body in a silky cloak of a dark-violet color, ornamented with golden embroideries. He only left free were his hands cluttered with rings. The finger nails though, shaped like claws connected on the rough skin.

Since Ganondorf had entered the room, Azett had not said one word. He sat behind his desk, absorbed in a document in front of him. Even though he had his head tended down, Ganondorf could not deny that Azett had an intimidating aura around him. Cold and unpredictable. However, it did not prevent him from moving towards Azett and sitting down on the chair.

Slowly Azett put his hands away from the document while he lifted his head and said in a monotonous voice, "You're aware that I haven't given you the permission to take a seat, Garland?"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "It's Ganondorf."

A cold silence filled the room. "Instead of apologizing, you dare to correct me. Very courageous. Or maybe foolish?" Azett opened his hand, stretching his fingers upright. "Despite all those years, the rebel inside you is still strong. It should not be this way."

Ganondorf wondered why he made the finger exercise. It was always impossible to tell what was truly going on in his mind as neither his tone of voice nor his body language gave away any useful indications. Well, they did not give away anything at all.

He felt a cold air on his neck, turning into a sharp pain. Reflexively he grabbed after it, but within moments, his fingers froze to the ice block which had formed itself around his left shoulder. It spread further and soon covered his mouth and nose. Though he could endure a short time without fresh air, it soon became an intense struggle.

Ganondorf crumbled on the chair. No air. No breath! Shortly before he thought he would suffocate, Azett clenched his hand together and the ice turned into water again. Ganondorf barely held himself on the chair when he braced his upper body with his arm on the desk, his whole body trembling.

While he still gasped for air, Azett said in his emotionless voice, "I disapprove of your behavior, but I will let it slip. For now. I assume you have seen the difference between your and my power. I can be certain you have understood that next time you behave inappropriately, the cold equals your eternal grave?"

Ganondorf only nodded. The shock still gnawed on him. Azett was one of the few, if not the only one, he truly dreaded. Especially after he had shown him personally why he did not need any guards in his office. He would pay a lot of attention to not upset Azett again as it was obvious he would make his menace a reality with one more wrong statement or action. This man did not make jokes. Never.

"Now that this is clarified, let us come to the reason I ordered you here before you reach the end of my patience and that of your own life." Azett spoke in his usual cold manner when he laid his hands over each other. "The battle you've presented us five days ago was, as you might have guessed if your mind is sharp, a special one. With that victory, you've proved to belong to my most powerful tools and that even despite your relatively young age. As you might know as well, the time for the Great Tournament has arrived yet again, but I'm still missing an eighth participant for the flagship of my arena."

Ganondorf stared baffled at him. He did not date to trust his ears. The tournament Azett spoke about was well known amongst the gladiators because it was the dream of every last one to attend it one day. He should not lose any more time to think about it, he had to answer. Not anger Azett further. He lacked the right words.

"To put it in more simple words for even you to understand, I want you to take part in the tournament," said Azett without changing his intonation. "I can assume you will enter without complaints?"

"I… yes," stumbled Ganondorf, still overwhelmed.

"Yes, of course you will." Ganondorf assumed he had seen a smugly smile beyond the shadow of Azett's robe. "It's not that any other answer would have been accepted. Because remember, you are mine and you do whatever I order, whenever I order, even if it includes your own death." Azett waved his hand before he commanded, "Go now. Your trainer already knows the introduction for your next month training schedule. I want you to fight on your highest level with the best skills. And I will not tolerate anything beneath that in the tournament." He balled his hands to fists when he added, "Do not disappoint me."

"I won't!" In no way would he forfeit this unique chance without doing everything possible. This Great Tournament, it could indeed be the change in his life he always dreamed about. The dream of becoming his own and only master.

Outside again, Ganondorf felt how tension left his body. Once he reached the end of the corridor, he turned around, watching back at the great door. He just realized how much influence Azett's presence alone had on him. Combined with the sorcerer skills he had witnessed on his own body, it made him even more terrifying.

Such a powerful man. Enviable. Just alone the thought of gaining power on the level of this man left a deep impression. A very deep one.

Ganondorf sighed. If he just could possess such powers as well one day, then no one would ever command him again. He would be forever his own and only master.

* * *

Back at the infirmary, Dina removed the bandages of his arm. Only small scratches remained, mostly a result thanks to the red potion. To his pleasure, the arm did not even hurt anymore. The moving itself was still uncoordinated and the fingers felt a little numb when he tried to fold them but he was confident he could soon use them to their full potential again.

Dina left him to heal up another gladiator. She told him to stay since his trainer intended to come here later on. Ganondorf remained on the seat where he recovered the feeling for his arm, when he was addressed from behind in a defiant way, "Well, well. Who would've guessed you're still with us. I thought the beast would have gotten rid of you. Seems like it was a weak one and I unfortunately have to endure your presence for longer."

Ganondorf did not need to turn around to get to know who was speaking to him. Surprising though he had not noticed him once he entered the hospital ward. Risaad, another fighter who had a small build for being a gladiator and who always wore his brown hair long. He knew that one since his childhood as the man was sent to the arena only two or three years after him.

With the difference that Risaad was already a grown-up back then yet right from the start, the man held an aversion against him. He never knew why. Not that it mattered, it soon became mutual and though they both desired to finally get assigned to fight and smash each other's skull in the arena, it never happened.

Ganondorf remained undeterred. "And I thought it was already clarified that one day I will personally feed your pathetic remains to the beasts to make them hungry for human flesh." Only afterwards he turned around. Risaad laid on one of the beds. "I'm even willing to take my free time to sign up for this task. You should feel honored I'm wasting my precious time on a lowlife like you, even after your rightful death."

"I'll engrave those words on your tombstone so that everybody remembers your pathetic arrogance," responded Risaad spitefully. "Though I'm afraid they're not giving those to such insignificant scum like you."

Ganondorf grinned but he could see that it bugged Risaad. It was a pleasure. "Insignificant, you say?" His grin got even more disdainful. "Well, as opposed to you, I am part of the next month's Great Tournament."

Disbelief ranged all over Risaad's face when he lifted his upper body and eyed Ganondorf suspiciously. "That was a good joke. You should apply yourself as a court jester. This fits you very well."

"No problem. After I've won, I'll come back whenever you're fighting and pray that your opponent slices through your stomach." Ganondorf ignored Risaad's false proposal though he did not hide his satisfying smile.

"You're serious?" yelled Risaad in surprise and horror alike. "By the Goddesses, they must have really run out of good gladiators if they've assigned someone like you." Forlorn he stroked over his forehead before he said after a while, "The secret to how you persuaded them lies in your nose, doesn't it? This beak was always suspicious to me, it's not said for nothing that liars grow a long one. Say, how can you actually hold the balance with such a thing in your mug?"

"Are you searching for trouble?" grumbled Ganondorf. The teasing between them was one thing but it was a red tag for him once his outer appearance was blemished. Or his name.

"No." Risaad remained unimpressed by the menace. "But I can imagine you can use it as a wonderful weapon to hack your enemies to death. Which makes me wonder… Why do you still carry a sword if you have such a weapon on your body all along?"

"Just keep your trap shut up!" Ganondorf drilled his hands into the chair to keep himself under control. Though he felt he was on the edge of losing it.

Risaad did not give in at that point when he asked in a false-pitying manner, "Oh, are we having problems with our temper again, Ganondork?"

Ganondorf could not hold it anymore. Energetically, he jumped from his chair that crashed on the floor. He burst out, "You will regret it, you bastard!"

He rushed towards Risaad. He would strangle him to death! Despite his foe prepared for the attack, Ganondorf was unable to even reach him. He was held back. Before he could react, one of his feet was already swept away and he landed on Risaad's bed. Although he tried to get free again, the intruder had pressed his knees on Ganondorf's back and twisted his arm in a way that increased the pain with every struggle he made. No chance of getting free.

No denying, this one knew how to handle him despite his high build and strength without the use of any weapons or spells. And he could only think of one person that was able to do so. That one was Karlos, the one who trained him since he was a child and knew all his weaknesses by heart.

After the first shock had vanished from Risaad, he began to laugh in mischievousness. In the meanwhile, other guards had gotten alarmed and entered the room.

"What's the noise about?" asked one of them harshly.

"Everything is alright," responded Karlos in a neutral way. "You can leave."

The guards looked confused at Karlos and afterwards at Ganondorf who was still under the control of him. "You're certain that everything is alright? Is he making problems?"

"Like I said before, everything is alright. You can leave!" This time, Karlos voice had a more demanding sound in it. The guards looked at each other but left without saying another word. "And you stop laughing, it's annoying," commanded Karlos sharply to Risaad. "And you calm down again. I can't believe that you're still this quick-tempered. Have you even spent one second to think on the consequences, you fool?"'

Ganondorf grumbled but did not say anything. "I take that as a 'no'." Karlos still restricted Ganondorf from any movements. He took some time to think. "One thing, Ganon. Normally I should punish you for this behavior. It's nothing I tolerate at all. But only because you have such an important tournament in only a month and we have to keep up with the five days we've lost, I won't. Write this behind your ears though. It's the one and only exception. Do it again and you get the sentence for this here as a bonus on top of the next one. Got it?"

Ganondorf did not give him an answer and only grumbled while he tried to get into a more relaxing position. Karlos twisted his arm further when he said harshly, "I've asked you if you've gotten it, Ganondorf!"

"Yes!" he groaned in a mixture of annoyance and pain.

"Good." Karlos knocked on his head. "But next time, you answer in a different manner. Now come on, we've things to do." He released his grasp and gave him a sign to follow him. Ganondorf did, without paying more attention to Risaad because he felt how his pleasant smile would make him lose his control once again and get himself into even more trouble.


	4. Silence before the Storm

"That's enough for today. You only get more injuries if we continue." Karlos pointed his wooden sword under Ganondorf's chin, who lay on the ground as a result from the fight before, his own weapon out of reach. Even though he was used to train for the whole day, the exercises had gotten intense once it was announced he would participate in the tournament. From conditional training to the different arts of combat, Karlos did not give him a lot of breaks. More than once he was bathed in sweat, heavily breathing while he was pushed to his limits.

"But at least we've caught up with your five-days-break. And your arm is almost recovered. I think the next two days will do the rest," said Karlos but he sounded thoughtfully, even worried. "At least a partial achievement."

"Is there something wrong?" Ganondorf did not like it when Karlos spoke in that fashion. "You're sounding like someone has beaten you up." He did not hide his grin when he stood in front of Karlos again. "And for once I wasn't the one responsible."

Karlos did not answer and looked around the training ground. It never offered much of a view since it was surrounded by high walls and the ground only covered with rusty sand, yet it was at least under the open sky. The clashing noise of wooden weapons from other fighters filled the air while Ganondorf pulled of the weights on his arms and legs that should imitate the weight of armor. Most of the time, he or any other arena fighter was not allowed to wear one for training, in opposite to the trainers in order to prevent serious injuries from their gladiators in sparring fights.

Karlos turned his head to Ganondorf again with an unpleased expression. "We have less than three weeks left only thanks to the beast. And before you ask, no that's not much in regard to where you shall participate. The others know it since two to three months and concentrate solely on the training without being sent to other fights or tasks. That's a disadvantage. And to be sincere, not a small one." His view wandered upon the other gladiators again. "Especially since you were one of the first that came to mind, yet you're the last who was chosen. I still don't get why your master delayed his decision for such a long time. But probably I never will."

Ganondorf just grinned. "He was afraid that the others won't come up to me and had to choose them first. Nothing to worry about," he responded unimpressed. "With or without a disadvantage, I'll win this thing."

Karlos raised an eyebrow and his expression showed he did not like his reaction. "We are quite self-confident again, aren't we?"

"It's just the truth. Nothing more, nothing less." There was no place for any doubts.

"I'm afraid that exactly this arrogance will lead to your fall one day. Maybe even sooner than you wish for." Karlos sighed with a touch of desperation. "What does it actually take to make you not underestimate somebody or even something? Did I fail that miserable to teach you this in all those years? It must be around thirteen by now. " Ganondorf did not answer. He only stared self-confidently at Karlos, crossing the arms in front of his chest. "I'll see you tomorrow then. And be here at time. We have still a lot of work to do if we want to make your self-proclaimed truth a reality and not let it rot as a dream of an arrogant fool."

Ganondorf nodded with a satisfying smile. His motivation to hone his skills was at its highest peak because his dream was on the edge of becoming true. Though it flattered his pride to be given the honor to take part in the tournament, held only every four to five years and belonging to the best at the arena, he could not care less about such things by now. It was only the reward of the champion he desired. This title granted what was probably the most precious thing a man could ever gain. His freedom.

Despite his confidence, Ganondorf knew it would be everything except easy to become the winner and remain undefeated for three battles in a row. This time, his opponents were not mindless monsters or lesser skilled gladiators; they would fight in his league with the same goal in mind. In the end, this tournament was the only chance for them of getting free and they all knew it. Because hoping that their master would let them free out of mercy or pity was wasted time. That would never happen. Never.

* * *

The days passed by in a flash in which Ganondorf trained together with Karlos. To his pleasure, he felt that his trainer was motivated as well to bring him in his best form. Karlos was not for nothing one of the very few, if not only one, Ganondorf carried sincere respect for. One that was not solely based in the imbalance in power between them and that was because Karlos was the one that cared for him since he was a child.

Even though he was tough and strict, taking his work very seriously and not letting pass any inappropriate behavior without punishment or at least a warning, he proved to have a heart in times needed. Especially when Ganondorf was younger and because he had no memory besides his name when he was brought to the arena. Neither about his true parents nor his origin.

Not knowing about his past truly bugged Ganondorf though he hoped to seek it out once he was free. The only thing that Karlos told him when he was older was that the people who actually sold him to Azett claimed to have found him wandering around in a wasteland, lost in orientation and in a very exhausted condition. They would have cared for him but since they were low on money, they had to trade him for it. How much of it was true or not, he could not tell.

From that point on, Karlos was assigned to be his trainer and in regard to his young age, his educator as well. However, since he was meant to become a gladiator one day, most of it was about the different styles of combat and the manners that were expected from arena fighters, including the complete submission towards their superiors. But even though Ganondorf was considered a slave, his pride was unbreakable, no matter what sentence he earned again and again for acting rebelliously. A nature that even Karlos never got out of him entirely and that always crawled back to the surface to cause trouble.

The last day before the Great Tournament came sooner than expected. Again, Karlos had ordered Ganondorf to the training ground and according to the sun's stand it was still early midday when he said, "That's enough. We end the training here."

Ganondorf, who cut of the head of a wooden training puppet, turned around, unable to hide his astonishment and annoyance. "What? Why's that? The day only began."

"There is no meaning in going on. The time is better used if you're in a rested condition tomorrow and not exhausted even before the first fight begins," Karlos explained calmly, yet his intention made clear he was determined about his instruction.

Ganondorf remained stubborn. "That won't affect me. Let's go on."

"What you haven't learned by now, you won't in the next few hours either. Now stop questioning my orders, they're not up for discussion. Give me the weapon," Karlos demanded and stretched out his hand but Ganondorf only stared angrily at him. It did not impress Karlos when he added more forcefully, "Ganondorf, don't overstep my patience on the last day. You'll regret it."

It always hit him when Karlos used his full name instead of the short since he only did when he got annoyed. If he continued in disobeying him at this point, the consequences were most of the times not very amusing. However, he could not suppress his displeasure when he pushed the weapon in Karlos' hands.

"Now repair the poor soldier. It's a pathetic view to see him this headless," Karlos ordered further. "And afterwards, get yourself something to eat and rest. I don't want to see you strolling around too much today. You hear me, Ganon?" He did not answer when he picked up the wooden head. "I've asked you a question. And I expect an answer, Ganondorf!"

"Yes, I heard," he responded harshly without turning around while he fiddled on the training dummy.

"If you do not wish to be taken out of this tournament in the last moments, I highly recommend rethinking your position here and therefore the choice of your intonation." There was no doubt in Karlos' voice that he was serious about his menace.

To remain calm, Ganondorf drilled his fingers into the wood that it even hurt him. But losing his temper and throwing a tantrum now would not help. Not at all.

"I have heard it," he answered calmly when he looked at Karlos and swallowed up most of his upcoming rage. "But your demands make me doubting if you even want me to win."

Karlos expression remained sternly and Ganondorf feared that he should have left out the last statement. To his surprise, the seriousness changed into laughter and after Karlos had calmed down again, he explained, "You still have a long way in front of you if you think this is my reason. But to tell you the truth, I'll retire after the tournament. Therefore you would do me a favor if you actually make it. I've stayed even longer in these grounds than I first intended because of your participation."

Ganondorf looked astonished at Karlos. He never expected his trainer had intentions like these when he stumbled, "You'll retire? Then why wasting more time here than needed? That's preposterous."

"And give my responsibility for you to another trainer and witness how all my hard work with you goes to waste?" Karlos looked at him as if he had made a very dumb suggestion. "No, Ganon. I'm used to your short-temper and know how to handle your tantrums. I doubt that if any other would have taken my legacy, you would have gotten the permission to ever take part into the tournament. And believe me, the reason would not have been your lack of skill or ability."

Ganondorf stared disbelieving at Karlos. He was unsure if he got the meaning of his words right as they sounded a way to irrational to be true. "Are you telling me that you only stayed because of me?"

Karlos forced a small smile and scratched on his neck. "Oh, Ganon. Sometimes I don't know what to do with you." From one second to another, Karlos regained his stern expression. "But I think since we're almost at the end now, there's no meaning anymore to make a secret out of it. See, Ganon, I always believed that it's bad enough that you have no memory of the outer world. Just imagining that you would never know anything else besides the life inside these walls and only hear the stories from the outside never fit my liking. I admit, when your master first told me about you, I hoped you would find your death soon to spare you all of it. The way of a gladiator is hard even for the strongest man, but forcing a child to follow it is inhuman. The youngest before and after you were at least in their late preteens."

Karlos made a short pause, but Ganondorf had no intentions to interrupt him this time. "But even though I never figured out how your master was able to see your talents at such a young age, you showed me otherwise. I was surprised. And deeply impressed. You fought as if you were born into a warrior tribe and seeing how you improved over the years, I realized that you might make it through this slavery, alive, and belong to the very few who're able to regain their freedom." Karlos stared up to him, directly into his eyes, when he concluded, "That said, Ganon, there is no one in this world I would wish it more to win this tournament." He stopped for a short moment and continued with a darker voice, "If you just would win it, that is."

Ganondorf did not know how to react. Karlos had never told him anything similar like this nor was he used to such conversations. The words confused him but it was the last statement that gained his most attention. It disturbed him. "What's the matter with the 'if'? Do you have doubts I'll win?"

Karlos eyed him with a touch of suspicion before he responded, "Well, out of all the participants, you're superior in terms of physical strength. This, combined with your use of the sword and the protection of a heavy armor, makes you probably even the most powerful among them. Under normal circumstances, you should be able to become the champion. Of course it won't be easy but you have everything on your sleeve that it takes to become the one."

"Yeah. That's how it is and will be," agreed Ganondorf without hesitation. "But when you know it, why the 'if'?"

"The 'if' is your old archenemy that has befallen you right now. Again. Do you know whom I mean?" Ganondorf looked irritated at him but could not give him an answer. He witnessed how Karlos' expression became annoyed when he tauntingly explained, "Your arrogance. The exact one that often results into carelessness. I can't even count anymore how many battles you could've won with ease if you just hadn't underestimate your opponent, but instead came out cluttered with injuries. However, you know that if you make this mistake tomorrow, it'll be the end of the road? Forever?"

"Those are chestnuts. They have no meaning anymore," put Ganondorf the accusation off. "I lacked the power back then. That was all. No need to worry about these ones."

"And I tell you now, Ganon, as I did more than once before. You shouldn't be that overconfidently about yourself. You won't win the tournament with mere power alone," responded Karlos sharply and his glare was piercing. It even left an uncomfortable feeling inside Ganondorf. "If you can't utilize the right tactic against the right opponent, you'll lose, no matter how powerful you might be. If you pay attention to this, you have everything to make your way to the top. Just don't let your naughty attitude and short-temper snatch the victory from under your nose. Have you gotten this?"

"Yes," responded Ganondorf in a neutral fashion even though it bugged him. But his only intention was to end the lecturing. He could neither hear nor endure it anymore. It was always the same and there was no meaning in disagreeing. It would only make it worse and more important: longer.

"Good. Then leave now, get your meal and relax do be fit for tomorrow," ordered Karlos though his expression told he was not convinced of Ganondorf's answer. "And remember my words out there."

Ganondorf only nodded when he left him.


	5. Let the Games begin

A slicing sound of a sword. A bloodcurdling scream. A numb noise. Followed by nothing else but silence. Even though the eyes of the young boy were opened, the darkness had swallowed up everything except for a lonely light which shined through a small rift, yet did not even reach him.

The time he spent alone in the dark felt like an eternity and he had long lost the track of time. The pressure resting on his body was almost unbearable but he knew he had to stay for he was told that death alone waited outside if they got aware of his hiding. They, the cold-blooded and remorseless death knights.

He tried to crawl deeper into the edge, pressing his face and hands further against his knees because of the fear inside his heart. Barely could he hold back his tears for he was told a man did not cry. Never.

The light brightened and he saw the silhouette of a human being. "By the Goddess of the Sand, he's still alive. You must take him far away from here. I'll see that I make the way free for you two."

Another one appeared, quietly coming towards him. He felt how soft arms encompassed his body before he heard a female voice saying, "Don't be afraid. Everything will be alright. Just have faith in tomorrow."

With ease the woman picked him up and walked into the light. Once his eyes had familiarized themselves with it, he saw the walls, painted in red and a persistent smell crawled into his nose.

He looked at the bodies that lay motionless on the floor but even though he tried to recognize them, they lacked any detail. And it was the same with these two humans. Though he could tell that they were women due to their voices, their faces were nothing more than a blank plate. A blurred memory he had long since forgotten.

Within the blink of an eye, the once calm environment changed. The sounds of clashing metal. Remorseless. The screams. Blood-curdling. The smell. Rotten. The air. Filled with death.

The woman mounted a stallion before it galloped through an ocean of blood with screams of pain caused by those who fought the death knights. Though there was this one, outstanding from the whole rest, clad in black heavy armor with a golden symbol shining on his chest plate. It had to be their leader, the one who slew the most.

Horrible. Just horrible. He never had witnessed anything like that. And in that moment he noticed it; he was not a man. Because he cried. And the tears did not stop running down his cheek. If he just could forget those pictures burned into his mind. Those screams piercing his ears. If he just could forget everything of it.

"Hey, you damned redhead. Stop your pathetic wailing and wake up," shouted an angered voice at Ganondorf. Soon afterwards, two hands grabbed him on his shoulders and tried to tear him up, but he was too heavy for that one.

Ganondorf, still terrified and half-asleep, grabbed for the attacker, got him on one arm and without any other forewarning, he smashed him down. A surprised outcry pierced the air before the man crashed on the floor. Ganondorf did not hold himself back when he warped the arm and kept the one down with all his weight behind him.

After he came back to his senses, he realized that the one was Mikrul, his eyes filled with anger and fear alike and his face distorted with pain. Ganondorf was still too tired to react properly and kept him in the position.

"Told you to not rush in if he has nightmares. Now you know the reason why." Ganondorf looked up and saw Raul waiting at the cell door. "And you, let go of him. Otherwise it will get ugly for you in the next few seconds."

Though Raul's voice remained calm, his threatening undertone could not be overheard. Raul did not move to help his comrade. Ganondorf still needed some time before his jumpy breath calmed down again once he realized he was only plagued by a dream. He let go of Mikrul.

"You can be lucky that it's hard to find another fighter in such a short time, redhead," groaned Mikrul as he rubbed over his arm and shook it to lessen the pain. "Otherwise I would have personally ensured that you only enter the arena today to lick it clean."

"Mikrul, keep your mouth shut or I make you fit for this task," responded Raul, undeterred yet sharp, before he addressed Ganondorf, "And you there, get up. The audience is waiting. You have enough time to sleep afterwards. Even for an eternity if you don't perform well."

Ganondorf followed them out of the cell but his thoughts still clung on the dream. It was not the first time he had it, quite the opposite, though it had become rare with the time passing by. Though he assumed that it was linked to his past, he could not make any sense out of it, just that it was horrible to watch, every time again. Even now when he almost had reached his twenties, he was bathed in cold sweat in the same way as a child.

He shook his head. No time left to overthink it further when Raul opened the gate that lead to the preparation room. He locked it again once Ganondorf had entered. "Your equipment is over there." Raul pointed to one of the rackets. "See that you get it on quickly, your opponent is already inside the arena."

Without losing a word, Ganondorf headed towards the armor and put it on. It protected his full body and was empowered with steel on the arms, legs and parts of the upper body. It looked a lot more gallant than the worn ones they usually gave out to the gladiators. In regard to the tournament it seemed like they were not only supposed to deliver a good fight but look like honorable warriors. Ganondorf sneered. What a disgusting façade.

To his surprise, the armor fit him well. Probably the ones today were specially made for their respective fighters, but it did not have a helmet. Though he did not care much for it. Due to his height, it was not easy for an opponent to get in the reach of his head anyway. He also found one more hindering than helping and every time he had one, he quickly got rid of it.

"Good luck out there," wished Raul when Ganondorf put the sword in his hands and eyed it. Nothing special about it despite the decorative aspect, it was not even one for a long range.

"Thanks I guess," responded Ganondorf before he grinned victoriously once he had bound the sword to his armor. "But I don't need luck." The time had come to make use of all his skills and powers he had gained. The one and only things he needed to become the champion of the most important tournament in his life. He would not fail, now that freedom was finally within his grasp.

The jubilation once he entered the arena was deafening. He thought he was used to it, but today it was a lot louder than usual. When he looked at the audience, he could see that the tribunes were full to the last seat. People even stood in the last rows which were meant as passages. This tournament was loved. Even adored. Today the most skilled would fight against each other, mercilessly to the end. Only one winner would be declared while the rest would find their deaths. Azett knew how to get nothing less but the best out of his tools.

Ganondorf headed towards a separated tribune in which the very important persons resided or at least those who Azett deemed worthy of his presence. When he was near, one of these people surprised him. Usually, the spectators up there wore a noble garb and other expensive clothes. Yet one had a more chivalric looking outfit and his bodily stature made him appear like he was a man who had been out there, on the real battlefields. His warrior-like appearance did not fit with the rich and prosperous people surrounding him.

Their eyes met each other, a mere moment yet in an instant the expression of the man darkened. Ganondorf could not tell why or if he was even the reason because the man soon turned his head around to his neighbor, Azett.

Ganondorf could not afford to get distracted by the man's behavior when he reached his assigned opponent. He took a look to see that he was armed with a trident and he wore a light armor, combined with a shield and a helmet. If he knew that one or not, he could not tell. Not that it made any difference.

Both directed their view to Azett who stood up and raised his arms to silence the audience. Only when they calmed down he began his short speech to open the games. Once he finished, the audience began to scream helter-skelter again, showing that they only waited until it would finally begin.

Azett looked down to his two gladiators. "Today it will be the first and only time you do not solely fight for us but for yourselves as well. Therefore I expect you to show us an outstanding fight we have never seen before. And let me assure you of one point: I do not accept anything less than this."

"We will not disappoint you, master. Otherwise, death by the hands of our opponent shall be the apology for our unforgivable failure," answered Ganondorf and the other man simultaneously while they bowed down before Azett.

There were no words that could describe even roughly how disgusting Ganondorf found this ritual that every gladiator had to perform before fighting. If it was not Azett who attended, it was another person they had to take this oath. This action should show the complete submission towards their master in front of the whole audience. Failing to do it had severe consequences as it was treated as extreme disobedience.

Ganondorf and his opponent looked a last time at each other in peace before they walked apart to the middle of the arena, knowing only one of them would leave this battlefield alive. Once Azett would raise his hand, accompanied by a loud drumbeat, the fight started.

* * *

"Is this all you've got? How pathetic. I expected more from you," shouted Ganondorf disdainfully albeit his voice trembled due to the exhaustion. "But it makes this easier for me."

The sun shined remorselessly from the sky. The rays reflected from the steel Ganondorf held in his hand, covered with blood of his opponent mixed with his own. The sweat ran down on both of them, though the heavy armor he wore made the heat even more uncomfortable than it already was.

"Do not think it is over here because it isn't," responded the man who braced himself on the trident that stuck in the earth. A result of Ganondorf's reckless attack who sliced his sword continuously at his opponent to break his defense. Even though he had to take some hits himself that inflicted bleeding wounds on his unprotected parts, he broke through it and with a hard hit, he cut through the upper body of his opponent and blew him away into the dust.

The man had recovered by now and lifted himself up, though his bent posture showed that it had hit him hard. He took the trident again and wielded the shield in front of him when he carefully walked towards Ganondorf. Both of them had already used up a lot of their stamina which meant that the last clash would come and declare who would be the winner in this round. Ganondorf felt confident. He had not a single doubt that he would be that one.

The audience screamed in excitement because they knew the end drew near when the two combatants faced each other. A small distance divided them by now and only one would see another day.

Then there it was. A slice. A clash. Ganondorf's sword crashed into the foe's shield. A stab. A moan. Two of the trident's points drilled through Ganondorf's blood-smeared armor.

The man was near Ganondorf now. Even though his sword remained in the shield, his left hand was free. Towering above the other and not only trained with steel but in fighting with bare hands as well, his fist crashed into the enemy's skull. His opponent stumbled backwards, the impact only lessened because of his helmet. Otherwise it would have been over by now.

Ganondorf's hand hurt. He shook it to lessen the pain, but the foe's defense was low. The short confusion would be his doom. No time to lose now.

He pulled the trident out of his body, ignored the pain as good as possible, and recovered the sword. Remorselessly he struck at his rival, through the armor, through the flesh, through the muscles. Again and again. No time to rest now.

Ganondorf charged forwards, the blade aimed at his opponent. One strike. Another hit. Blood. The enemy was unable to dodge these assaults. Finally, the man was at his mercy. But Ganondorf had no mercy for the doomed. He would never get it either. He had to satisfy the sword's hunger for flesh and its thirst for blood. And strike. Again. And again.

For a short moment, standing face to face with him, Ganondorf saw it in his eyes. Fear. Even visible through the ventail. The one and only fear of a doomed man had drawn near. His death.

The trident, far out of reach. The power to hold the shield up, lost. It was done. Just done. It took one further stab for Ganondorf. The sword ate through the chest of the man, accompanied by a painful groan. The slain man even lacked the strength to reach out his arms for his slaughterer. He fell down on his knees. Only choking noises left his mouth when he crumbled against Ganondorf's own chest.

He felt it then. One heartbeat. A second one. Followed by the last. Only silence remained. The man had taken his last breath.

The audience cheered pleased. They enjoyed the fight. They enjoyed how two men pierced steel through each other's body until one of them was dead. Disgusting. Plainly disgusting. There was just no other word to describe it.

Ganondorf felt no remorse that he had killed him. No pity. No sorrow. And neither grief nor regret. Nothing. Those feelings had long since gone because the same fate would have awaited him if he had only hesitated a single second. In the end, death always accompanied him, sticking on his hands once they had first placed a sword into them. And either it was the one of his enemy or it would be his own.

The first victory was his and with it, he was one step closer to freedom with only two fights left. Ganondorf raised his hand to claim the triumph all his own while the body of his opponent lay motionless in the sand before his feet. Once again the rush caused by the sheer exhilaration of gaining victory overshadowed pain and exhaustion alike. Never would he let anybody or anything take this moment away from him. And especially not on this day.

Under loud jubilation he left the arena. He had to get fit and prepared for the next game of death.


	6. Life is the Stake for Freedom

This time, Ganondorf had no complaints in drinking the red potion Dina put in his hand when he was at the infirmary. Even though it tasted disgusting as ever, at least he did not had to be afraid of paying it back. Once this day was over, he would be a free man without any obligations towards the arena or his owner anymore.

Ganondorf was more certain than ever to win this tournament because even though he had to take a lot of hits in the battle, and especially the stabs from the last clash still hurt, his wounds were not serious ones. With the treatment he got he could attend the next battle with nearly his full power. And with that one he was unstoppable.

Yet even if his injuries would have drastically impeded his health and make it impossible to attend the next fight, he would have been forced into the arena anyway. In that case, he would have gotten paired up with a fighter who would have been told to stave off the inevitable outcome without making the battle dreary. This was only to ensure that it lasted long enough and the audience was pleased before the wounded would die.

"You're in a good mood. Won your first fight, didn't you? Congratulations." The familiar voice disrupted Ganondorf from his thoughts. "But I would've been disappointed if that one had made a fool out of you."

Ganondorf turned his head to the side and looked up to Karlos. "You?" he stuttered after the first surprise had vanished. "I thought none of the trainers were allowed here."

Karlos shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just say that I had some sweet-talk with Dina to persuade her that I can meet my trainee without anybody being informed about it."

"Well, whatever," responded Ganondorf indifferently. "But did you truly expect anything else than me winning? I hope not. But thanks for your trouble to get here and congratulate me on the obvious."

"Boastful as ever, aren't we? Sometimes I wonder if I will miss this obnoxious attitude of yours once our ways separate today," groaned Karlos while his hands hit his upper legs. "But that wasn't the reason I came here. I came here to give you a little… advice."

"If it's one of these lectures again, then spare me with it. I know what I'm doing and I will win this. No room for 'ifs' and 'buts'."

"Listen, Ganondorf. I know the other contestants and the one who will probably be your next opponent and therefore…," continued Karlos unimpressed, but he was soon interrupted again as he caught Ganondorf's attention.

"You know? Who is it?" He was curious even though he had no doubts he would have the upper hand in the next encounter as well. Still, there was no reason why he should not use the advantage to gain knowledge of his foe before the battle even started.

"Listen, Ganondorf. I can't tell you too much since I've already disregarded the rules by meeting you here. But let me say it this way. There is no denying that you're strong but you can also easily become blinded by your own powers and lose sight of any danger." Karlos paused shortly before he continued undeterred, because Ganondorf released an annoyed groan as he hated, even despised it when Karlos talked to him in this way. "My advice regarding your opponent is, be careful outside in the arena. There is someone in this tournament who might not reach your strength at all but he has other powers to compensate it. You can beat him if you do not make the mistake in underestimating him. Keep him at distance. At every time. Don't let him close to you and especially, don't lower your defense and open yourself to him, even if you think victory is yours. Because if you do, it will be your doom. Trust me."

"Laughable," answered Ganondorf plainly and with a wave of his hand he turned the advice off. "You've become senile in your old days. There is no one here who can take on me. And you know it. I survived all these years and lived on only for this tournament. I have to win this and will win this. I'm not allowing any other outcome except this one."

Karlos sighed, audibly annoyed by Ganondorf's confidence. "Do what you want. But remember, pride comes before a fall." He walked towards the door and once he reached it, he turned around a last time. "Just don't cry on my shoulder if you fall. If you're still able to do so and don't rest six feet under."

* * *

The sand whirled under Ganondorf's feet once he crossed the arena again on the early afternoon. The time had come for the second round to begin. His opponent already waited and while standing next to each other, they again mumbled the oath towards Azett before parting.

Ganondorf found his foe surprising. Despite he hated Karlos' lecturing, he did not put it off entirely this time. The stake for this tournament was too high and the price too valuable to blindly force his way through it. But he could not see how this opponent could prove to be dangerous. Not at all.

Not only was he small in height, his body build was average at the most. A leather armor protected his body, but it would be no match for his blade to slice through. He did not even possess a shield to empower his defense and even his weaponry was underwhelming as he duel-wielded shortswords which had a restricted range. Though they had to be the reason why he should not let him come near.

Ganondorf grinned. If there was not any catch like his enemy being able to transform into a more powerful beast, this opponent would not stand even a small chance. This one was inferior, in strength as well as in defense. No reason to complain though. It made things easier. A lot easier and in the end, a victory was a victory.

Azett raised his hand, a loud sound echoed over the arena and without hesitation, Ganondorf and his foe drew their steel. The man did not make any further movements.

"Are you coming?" Ganondorf walked slowly towards his opponent. "Otherwise, I do." The man remained silent, only wielding his weapons in front of him. Since he wore a leather helmet that covered his face, Ganondorf could not tell what caused his hesitation. If it was fear or a plan.

The crowd cheered once Ganondorf dashed towards him, ready to slice his sword through his stomach. He launched the attack. He did not hit and the sword only cut the air. The opponent had avoided it by quickly stepping aside and counterattacked. His shortsword only hit the steel of Ganondorf's armor. He paid it back with another assault, but it only scratched the armor of his opponent before it fizzled out in the air again.

No denying, he was a fast. His speed compensated a great part of his lacking strength and his light armor, though low in defense, proved to be an advantage for his agility. Yet Ganondorf did not hold back. Remorselessly he began attacking. A slash from the right. A slice from the left. No matter how fast the enemy was, he could not dodge all of these attacks. And he left only few room for a counter. He attacked. Again and again. Hitting flesh and air alike in a never ending series of assaults.

Their steel bit into each other. Second by second. Minute by minute. Even though red spots of the opponent's blood covered both their armors, the heavy one of Ganondorf slowed him down. The man's body was cluttered with injuries, yet none of them cut deep. They did not stop and especially not defeat him. A thing Ganondorf had to change if he wanted to get the upper hand because his stamina was drained due to the man's agility. He would not hold up to it forever.

Once again Ganondorf charged at the enemy, the steel at hand. The attack. A quiet groan. A bleeding chest. Again, no deep wound. The man dodged it while jumping to the side, preparing for a counterattack. This time, Ganondorf had awaited it, made a sidestep, being face to face with his opponent now. His opponent now unable to unleash his onslaught the way he meant to.

Ganondorf grinned. Unfortunately, he could not see the man's expression but he smelled his bafflement. And fear. Only a second later, his sword rushed down and up again, devouring leather and flesh, from shoulder to groin, painting his steel in blood-red.

This time, the scream of pain reached even the audience's ears. Loud and clear. Ganondorf did not hesitate. The defense of the enemy was low. And the weak spot needed exploitation. With his other bare hand he punched him straight into his face. A cracking sound of broken bones echoed over the battlefield. With it, Ganondorf had sent the man flying off, his two blades resting towards his own feet now.

Ganondorf took the chance when his opponent landed on his back a few meters in the distance. He rushed towards him, making a quick jump. The sword pointed towards the earth, he was ready to impale his rival and send him to the afterworld. When he dashed down, his steel only hit the sand. The man rolled to the left, barely avoiding his fate.

His enemy made it back on his feet with another somersault but he was weaponless. His body trembled, of exhaustion and pain alike. In the end, he could not escape the claws of Ganondorf anymore, who held his rival tight on his arm now, using the advantage of his raw physical power. No struggle would free him again and the sword, now ready to drink the enemy's blood. The second victory was at hand. No need to play it safe and keep the man at distance when he could end it right here, right now.

A searing pain occurred in Ganondorf's right shoulder. Instantly it spread through his arm, up to the hand, into the fingers. Remorseless. Unbearable. It robbed his strength. His fingers denied their work. As for the sword, wielded in the position to deliver the mortal blow, it slipped through them. It crashed on the ground.

Ganondorf's eyes wandered to the source of his misery. He saw it. Tiny and small. A dagger whose blade was forced through the small rift between his protective metal layers. It drilled through muscle and flesh, right into the nerve. Ganondorf realized this third weapon was the true reason why he should have kept his distance until the very end. A realization coming too late.

The same moment Ganondorf intended to grab it, his opponent warped it in the wound to worsen the injury. A blood curling outcry. The inflicted pain spread through all of Ganondorf's body and paralyzed him.

The man spoke to him for the first time. "I admit, I thought I was done for. I was afraid you never would keep yourself open to me. But luckily you became careless. And now, my false friend, it's time to turn the table."

Ganondorf looked in irritation at the man. He knew this voice. Very well. Before he could answer, the man pulled out the dagger with a flounce. Reflexively Ganondorf grabbed for the wound, his hand growing wet in an instant. His opponent barged against him and this time, he was the one that lost his balance and fell on his back.

The enemy came after him and kneed down on Ganondorf's chest, the impact only lessened by his heavy armor. His enemy targeted his head but Ganondorf was able to grab the attacker's arm before he stabbed the dagger through his throat. They both struggled as the man still tried to get his way to slaughter Ganondorf, but he lacked the physical strength to do so. Ganondorf forced all his power into his arm to threw the attacker off, who bit into the dust a few feet away.

With the time gained, Ganondorf crawled to his sword. When he tried to use his right arm, he only felt pain. It hurt. A lot. This enemy certainly knew how to hit the sensitive spot. He had to use his other arm. Again. He wanted to stand up, tackle his opponent again. All he felt was a cold force entering his body. It stunned him. Instantly. He did not move anymore once the cold power ate through his lower body.

A heavy breath. Not only his own but another directly behind him. He even felt it in his hackles. His opponent whispered, "You are too slow, Ganondorf. Unfortunate, your power loses all of its strength when faced with speed. My speed. Too bad for you."

At first, Ganondorf did not realize what happened. His hands trembled. His entire body trembled. His breath became flat. Apathetically he stared down. He saw it, under his armor. A bulge. And its cause stood right behind him.

"If you just had had a full plate armor, eh, Ganondorf?" laughed his opponent hatefully even though his voice trembled from exhaustion. "Then I wouldn't have found any spot to pierce my steel through you. But luckily for me, you don't have one. By the Goddesses, it's over. For you!"

Now Ganondorf realized who his opponent was. This prominent laugh. It was unmistakable. "You… but why? Risaad…?" stuttered Ganondorf but he soon stopped as he noticed that speaking worsened the pain.

"Oh Ganondorf, this was always your problem," responded Risaad. Ganondorf felt that he must have had a cynical smile on his lips. "Just because someone is not an arrogant muscle-bound hunk as you are, it doesn't mean he's weak. But I don't expect someone braindead as you to understand." He paused, seemingly bathing in his pleasure of having the upper hand. "Yet one thing is for certain. I'm very glad that I finally met you on a proper battlefield. No one, not even a guard, interfered to shut up your arrogant mouth and robbed me of the desire to break your pride and self-confidence into tiny little pieces."

Risaad pulled out his shortsword and kicked Ganondorf in the hollow of his knees. He fell forward but he could not do a thing to lessen the fall. His right arm felt numb and the severe wound in his stomach area caused a state of shock.

He lay in the sand, his breath flat. Particles entered his mouth and the blood before his eyes, this time, it was his own. It could not be. He could not be defeated. Especially not by this man.

Ganondorf wished that out of nowhere he would regain his strength. Receive a new power source. Maybe even a divine prank to change the outcome of this battle once again. He would give everything to gain such power now. Even his life. His soul. His very being. If it just meant he would not lose to this man. To everyone but not him. No. Not him.

Risaad did not end it. Instead, he stepped over Ganondorf and pushed with one foot against his body to force him on his back. He had to close his eyes for the sun burned into them but he saw that Risaad wielded his shortsword. Soon he would feel the deathblow.

It did not occur. Ganondorf felt a weight lowering down on his chest. He groaned. Breathing became even more difficult as it already was though at least a shadow covered his face and he was able see again. Albeit he wished he never had opened his eyes again as the only thing he saw was Risaad's face with a smile of victory raging all over it. It was even visible through the blood which ran down on it from his broken nose.

"Don't give up on me so soon, Ganondorf. I've waited so long for this moment, so please, grant me the pleasure to spend some more time with you being at my mercy. You hear me?" Risaad pinched in Ganondorf's cheek.

The worst. Certainly the worst. The humiliation to be unable to defend himself, to even give an answer, unbearable. The pain that it inflicted mentally on him was far worse than the injuries on his body. He hated to admit it, Risaad achieved what he wanted. He broke his pride.

"There's one thing I've always wanted to tell you when the right moment arrived. I hope you have enough strength left for this because I would regret it if I had wasted my last chance," said Risaad, unusually serious and his face darkened. "Do you have any idea why I detested you straight from the day I first saw your ugly nose?"

Ganondorf did not answer him, breathing alone was a challenge. He could only release a gasp but it did not hinder Risaad from telling him. "You reminded me of those bandits who robbed me of everything I held dear. But even when they finally got what they deserved after losing the Great War, I got nothing back. Absolutely nothing! And when I struggled to survive and got caught by following a gang of thieves, I was stranded here. But that wasn't the worst. Do you know what was?" Risaad braced himself on Ganondorf's right shoulder who screamed out of pain.

He could not hold himself together anymore and was on the edge of losing his consciousness but Risaad let go. He even loosened the weight on his chest. "I saw you! You, who looked like one of them!" He paused and seemingly had to keep his aggression under control when he glared at Ganondorf. "But the worst was, you were still a child in the same age my son would have been if those bandits hadn't provoked this cursed war in which he died. It wasn't fair that some lowlife like you survived when my own son wasn't allowed to see another day."

Due to his bad condition, Ganondorf barely heard Risaad. Even less he understood the meaning of his words or their relation but Risaad had not finished. "Though I must admit, it wasn't that fair of me. Even back then I knew you aren't one of them. You can't be. But I don't regret my aversion at all. Your arrogant behavior proved that you're no better and especially don't deserve better than them."

Risaad's expression became mischievous. "But we should end it now. The audience is waiting and they should applaud the winner. Me. You've got what you deserved. That's all that matters. But I truly wish they will spare your life." Ganondorf looked doubtfully at him, though he believed that Risaad must have an ulterior motive. "Oh, don't get me wrong. It's because I would love to see you having to endure fighting in this arena until the very end of your pathetic life. Or that you chose your own death out of desperation. That would fit scum like you very well."

Without any other forewarning, Risaad braced himself against Ganondorf's shoulder but with more force behind it. At this point, it was too much for Ganondorf's body to handle. His outcry reached all across the arena before everything turned into a blank and dark slide. The end of his road had come.


	7. Road of Desperation

It did not matter how far he walked. It was always the same. Darkness and silence. No light. No noise. Just an uncomfortable prickling in his body. But he was unable to pin the source as it felt to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

With the time passing by, the prickling began to focus. Soon it grew in its intensity to a point it was strong enough to force him down. First on his knees, then on his hands, his elbows. But even when he crumbled full of pain, it did not vanish. It increased. Further and further. He screamed but his cries silenced in the darkness. No escape, there was no escape and soon it did not only possess his body, but his mind as well.

Ganondorf opened his eyes, releasing a rasping sound when he breathed in. Though he could not see his vision being blurred, there was light and a constant numb sound buzzing in his ears. Impossible to tell where he was. His body was too exhausted to feel out his environment.

One thing tortured him. And it was remorseless in doing so. A pain that spread from his shoulder. He tried to get into a more relaxed position to lessen it, but his body was too weak to make a reasonable movement. He had to endure it until it would lessen by itself.

Once the time passed by and his senses recovered, he figured out that he was at the infirmary, though he could not remember when he was brought here or what led to his injuries. When he tried to grab the details, they vanished in the depth of his memory again.

A sting in his chest. His blood rushed faster through his veins. Fragments of him training with Karlos showed before his inner eyes. And he trained hard, every day. Shortly afterwards, he remembered the reason: the Great Tournament was at hand, maybe it was even less than a day by now.

Ganondorf grumbled. He had no time to care for his shoulder, he had to get up on his feet. He regretted his hectic movement of lifting up his upper body. A pain radiated from his stomach area that was fierce enough to stun him, forcing him to fall back with a loud groan. Gruesome, just gruesome, it overshadowed even the one in his shoulder. He never thought that he could get that badly injured in a training season, albeit it would be interesting to know what Karlos did to him.

Before Ganondorf could further panic about losing his tournament attendance, he felt a hand on his arm. "Are you awake?" He slightly turned his head to the side to see Dina, though he noticed that even this took an effort. "You certainly are tough as nails. I wasn't even sure if I can get you through after all the blood you've lost, but seems like you were lucky and the steel hasn't hurt any vital spots."

Ganondorf looked irritated at Dina since he did not get why she talked about him like he had been doomed. She paid no attention to his confusion. "I had given you about a week or two before declaring your death but that you only needed four days to come back to your senses… impressive."

Dina bended herself over Ganondorf's head when she straightened the area around his eyes to look into them. "You feel a bit dizzy by now, but this will go away. Give us three to four days and the injury through your underbelly will healed up enough that you are able to get up again. Though it will still take some more time before you can fight again but that's not important now. First of all, you must rest."

Ganondorf stared bewildered at Dina after it dawned on him what might have happened. The question about it was burning on his tongue, but he was afraid of the answer. He feared that his worst nightmare, that the wounds did not originate from training but from an arena battle, might be true. When he tried to ask Dina, only grunting sounds left his mouth.

Dina loosened the bandages on his lower body to examine his wounds when she responded indifferently, "I don't speak the pig's language. If you have something to say, do it in a way I understand. Otherwise keep quiet to let your body rest. It needs this."

Ganondorf got mad at himself, how he even failed to express himself properly. It was embarrassing. But as long as he did not know for certain what caused his actual situation, he would not find rest. He pulled himself together and muttered, "What… happened…"

Dina interrupted her work when she eyed Ganondorf suspiciously. "You don't remember?" She looked worried but that expression soon vanished and she returned to her work. "The loss of memory must have been caused by the state of shock. Nothing to further worry about. For your question, the guards who should cart off your corpse noticed you were still breathing. Azett asked the audience if they wished to spare your life or call the executioner to crush your skull. You know it, the usual procedure with defeated gladiators who survived."

Without warning, Dina dropped an ice-cold mixture on Ganondorf's stomach. Caught off-guard, he cringed together which his body punished him with a searing pain. Dina continued her telling without paying attention to his groaning, "You can figure out yourself that those who rose their hand to see you live outnumbered those who wanted to see you dead. And besides the champion, you're the only one who made it out alive."

Meanwhile, two guards in the company of another fighter came in. "We have a costumer for you," said one of the man, unperturbed. "Can we store him here anywhere?"

"Yes, put him on a bed. I'm coming once I'm finished," answered Dina without giving a look, though Ganondorf paid no attention. He only thought about the events Dina told him, but the realization that resulted from it was the worst. Because his dream, his hope of freedom, it was crushed. Shattered. Even destroyed. Entirely.

At this very moment, he felt nothing. Not anger. Not desperation. Not grief. Nothing. There was just a deep and empty hole inside him. Because this time, he had not only lost a battle, no, he had forfeited his entire life. Forever.

* * *

The days passed and Ganondorf neither had thirst nor hunger. If it was not for Dina forcing him to eat by threatening to call the guards if he kept on refusing, he would not even have touched his meals. He could not remember another time in his entire life were his morale felt that low.

Ganondorf had lost the single reason that kept him on fighting. Albeit the days, even years seemed endless and he never knew if he got out alive from a fight or not, there was always this single light of hope. The hope that one day he became a free man. A master of his own. That hope, it had vanished because neither anybody ever attended the Great Tournament a second time nor would he ever have the money to buy himself free. His life had hit a dead end. And for him, there was no way out of it.

For the first time he tasted utter defeat. He never believed he could be such a broken man. But he was. His pride, his self-confidence, his willpower, they had made place for doubts and even desperation.

On the fourth day after he regained his consciousness, a well-known man entered the room. A sardonic smile appeared on his face when he walked towards him. "Well, redhead. I had some business here, so I thought I might give you a visit and enjoy how lousy you feel."

Ganondorf glanced at him before he turned his head away and responded harshly, "I have to disappoint you. I feel good. At least a few seconds ago, but I'm certain that once you leave, the good feelings return." He did not show any weakness to Mikrul, he never would, even though it was very hard for him to hide it and keep his strong façade.

"My dear worthless redhead. If I were you, I would watch my tongue very carefully. Because I don't think that your obnoxious attitude will do you any good from now on." Ganondorf looked in irritation at Mikrul, though that one's expression remained relaxed. Mikrul had an intonation that did not fit his liking. Not at all. "You should better behave and tame your temper if you don't want to rot away in a dark cell for the rest of your life."

Ganondorf needed a few seconds before he had found back his tongue and responded bugged, "You can leave that to Karlos. And you can immediately leave as well if you have nothing worthy to say."

A hateful laughter filled the room. Gladly, Mikrul was out of his reach, otherwise he was not sure if he had been able to restrain himself from getting violent and crush his skull on the next wall. At least Mikrul was good enough to distract him from his frustrating thoughts. At least one time in his life he proved to be useful for something.

Once Mikrul had calmed down, he said, amused, "Hasn't Karlos told you about his retirement? I can't believe it. But he's gone, redhead. Gone. And he won't come back. Especially not for some trash like you."

Ganondorf felt how his face color must have become pale from one moment to another. In that very moment, the memories rushed back. He remembered it. Very clear now. The conversation with Karlos on the last day before the tournament.

"Oh, seems like you can use your brain sometimes. Though you become almost likable when you're speechless. Maybe it's because you spare your environment your incredible arrogance." A disdainful grin appeared on Mikrul's face. "The good, old Karlos. It's a shame you haven't met him after your pathetic defeat. I have never seen him this mad and miserable at the same time. He was frightening everybody to the bones. No one even dared to get near him. Must have hit him hard seeing you lose, regarding that he had intentions to keep you with him until you had familiarized yourself with the outer world. If it wasn't for Dina, he probably would have come here and torn you apart because you've ignored his advices. Again." He waved with his hand, releasing a sneering sound. "But you always ignore them. You're just that dumb. Much muscles, few brain. That's the redhead we know and hate."

Ganondorf did not answer him. Albeit he despised that man, he did not believe that he lied about Karlos. It made him feel even worse to know what he was willing to do for him if he had just won this tournament. Now he had lost that one as well. The one he knew and who cared for him since childhood. The one he respected and liked. At least a bit.

"A hard world, isn't it? You've disappointed the only man that liked you. You know, you're such a failure, through and through. It doesn't surprise me anymore that your blood related abandoned you in that desert." Mikrul brought out in a hateful laughter again.

Ganondorf did not know what to answer. He did not even know what to feel anymore. From one moment to the next, his whole situation had become even worse than it was already.

"Who is responsible for this noise? This as an infirmary, not the arena," interrupted Dina furiously when she rushed into the room. Once she got sight of Mikrul, her expression darkened. "Haven't you fulfilled your duty here already?"

"I thought to give the redhead a short visit. Wanted to see how he feels after his dreams were shattered," answered Mikrul disdainfully.

"I didn't ask what you're doing here and neither does it interest me. But since you're done, leave! You hinder my work with your noise. My patients need rest and silence and not some self-important snob!" Ganondorf rarely saw her in such a mood but even though she never showed to be emotionally involved with her patients, she practiced her work with passion.

"Okay, okay. No trouble. I'm out." Soothingly Mikrul waved his hands and walked towards the door. "But we'll met again, redhead. Assuming you haven't drowned yourself in self-pity by then." With a laughter he left while Dina still looked fiercely after him.

Once Mikrul was gone, Ganondorf stared thoughtlessly at the ceiling. He felt lousy. Extremely lousy. Everything that gave his life a meaning, a reason to fight on, it was all gone. "Why hadn't you just let me die back then?" he muttered. "It has all become way beyond pointless."

Dina stood beside his bed, taking a look at his injuries. She lifted her head from the wounds and he expected that she either commented on it indifferently or ignored his statement entirely. Instead, she reacted in a way he never believed her capable of. Dina smacked him. Forcefully. The pain in his cheek remained.

Ganondorf was too baffled to react in any way, but she had not finished with him when she yelled, "Got a hold of yourself! You call yourself a man, then act like one! And if you want to die that badly, than let the beast feast on you. There are enough people in this world that die for no reason, at least give your death a meaning by feeding those. But by any means, spare me your self-pitying wailing. It's pathetic and a waste of my time that others who want to survive are in need of."

Without waiting for an answer, Dina stood up. Her glare pierced through him, burning into his mind, before she left him. Ganondorf absently touched his cheek. It still hurt and he had not experienced her that mad before. Never. Neither had he believed she would ever show her emotions.

Dina did not come back and the time passed by. Seconds, minutes, hours. Yet her simple action had touched his pride. His willpower. They awoke, slowly, after they had fallen into a slumber. The reason why they returned was because he realized he had become a type of a man whom he loathed from the bottom of his heart due to their lack of power. Because he pitied himself. He swallowed up in his own misery. Yet the worst of it: he gave up fighting. He just gave it up.

Ganondorf clinched his fists. Dina was right. It was pathetic. He was pathetic. But he would not let himself be overpowered by weakness or fear. No. He was strong. He was powerful. Even though he might not have a chance to become free, his death should not be that pathetic. If he had to leave this world then he would do it with his head held high and a sword in his hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, it took me a rather long time to work on this chapter until I was satisfied with it. To put Ganondorf in such a situation and neither skip the whole part after he lost and act like nothing bad happened nor let him become too OOC with his life-dream broken was a true challenge.  
> My beta-reader removed a lot of the doubts I had about that part and I hope the reactions come of as suitable for the characters for the other readers as well. :)


	8. The Chosen One

The days passed by and with the find of a new lease of life, Ganondorf had found a reason to keep on. As of now, he had fallen into a slumber, a restful one. Unfortunate, it did not last long when a rude shaking woke him, followed by an annoyed grumble. "By the three Goddesses, wake up you sleepyhead!"

Still half-asleep, Ganondorf tried to get rid of the unpleasant person and mumbled some inarticulate words. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. His wounds were not healed, he could neither fight nor fulfill any other task. Or at least, he was unwilling to do so now. The man ignored his reluctance when he said, bugged, "Take your beauty sleep another time. There is someone who wants to see you."

Without getting what the man actually said, Ganondorf responded, "Then tell this someone he shall come back later. Or even better, stop bothering me at all and stay away forever."

The man sighed and at the same time, he let go of him. Finally. Ganondorf cuddled up in his bed again as something cold and wet touched his face. It immediately pulled him out of his sleep and he sat upright.

"Some jokes just never get old. And your expression is priceless as well." Ganondorf looked into the amused face of Raul who held a glass in his hand, though he was too perplexed to answer. Raul's smile vanished. "However, I hadn't asked you if you want to see anybody or not. I said there is someone waiting and you will come with me. Now put on some clothing and get up."

Though he always despised the way they ordered him around, there was no meaning in refusing. He had experienced that more than once when he had overstepped the borders of what they were willing to tolerate. Unfortunately, he himself was the one who suffered from the consequences and not them.

While Ganondorf took the rags that Raul had thrown on his legs, he could not stop but wonder who wanted to see him. If it would have been Azett or anybody else of the arena, Raul would have called him either by name or title. "Who wants to speak with me?" asked Ganondorf once he had managed to get into the clothing. His wounds had healed well, yet a careless movement pained him.

"See for yourself." Raul waved his hand to indicate that Ganondorf should follow him. It itched strong on his tongue to repeat his question as he loathed it when they got ignored, though he assumed it was better to not upset Raul. His intonation had made clear that he had no intentions of telling.

Ganondorf walked behind him. He became even more confused when he observed his surroundings. He never had been in these corridors, not even in this whole part of the facility. Gladiators were not permitted to enter those ones. At least not alone and alive.

"You should better stick to me. Otherwise, I can't promise you'll get out of here with your head on your shoulders," said Raul when he noticed Ganondorf's hesitation. The guards looked suspiciously at him and nervously fiddled around on their sword's hafts as if they were only waiting for him to make a wrong movement to pierce their steel through his body.

Still wondering about the ominous person, he almost bumped into Raul when the man stopped and turned around. "They're waiting in here." Raul pointed at a door while he eyed Ganondorf, a fierce view, before he added in a menacing manner, "These are important people to our kingdom. I trust you to not do anything funny because if you do, you will regret it. I can only advise you to behave in a proper manner. I hope that you will take this to heart. At least this one time."

Ganondorf only listened half-heartily. He was too curious to know what this hassle was about for he had never heard of visitors who wanted to see one of the fighters. Without giving Raul any answer, he pushed the handle down and entered the room.

There he saw them, three in numbers, sitting behind a desk in the small and otherwise empty room. Ganondorf did not take a seat. His eyes rested on the tall man sitting in their middle. He had only seen him once, briefly, and already had forgotten him a few moments later after their encounter. Yet this one glare on him was enough that his memories about him rushed back. That man was the warrior-like spectator who sat right next to Azett at the tribune, watching the tournament.

"That is him. The one I told you about. Seems like it was worth the time to come here again before we settled off," said that man towards the other two. His short black hair had some grey between them and the three-day-beard covered his sharp facial features. Though he shared the characteristic of pointy ears with the others.

The man's view rested on Ganondorf. It made him feel uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. Those grey eyes, they looked dull and emotionless, even worse than those of veteran gladiators like him. This man had seen death more times than he had himself. It was not all they gave away. He could see it in them that he brought it to others in an even greater dimension than he himself.

Overwhelmed, Ganondorf could not bring out a single word even though it questioned him what they wanted. By their outer appearance alone, they must be warriors. Real warriors, who fought out there on the battlefields not for entertainment but for their beliefs, as all three wore armor, well-crafted ones that he had never seen inside these walls, adorned with a golden symbol. Three triangles, connected in a way to form an even greater one, held by an abstracted bird beneath it.

"Are those guys even able to speak?" The man to the left yawned. Brown hair covered most of his face. He placed his elbow on the table and braced his head on it while he grumbled, "In all honor, Sir, don't you think we waste our time? I still don't get what about him appeals to you. He's just another outlaw who is here to fight and give pleasure to others. He's not even a Hylian, but rather..." The man observed Ganondorf from head to feet but he did not seem like he got a satisfying answer. "Something else."

"Can't you show more respect? It doesn't matter if he's a Hylian or not, if he's a farmer or gladiator. He's a human like anybody else, not a tool. Even though a lot people like to forget that fact," responded the third one, a blond-haired man. In comparison to the others, he was a lot less bulky and smaller in size, but the determination shining in his eyes was outstanding.

"You are aware that those tools are bandits, marauders and even murderers? What's human on those lowlifes?" asked the brown-haired man undeterred but with a provocative undertone.

"And you are aware that there are also orphans and the poor who slid into this?"

"Link and Jyrik. Stop it, the both of you. We're not here to discuss these matters. You confuse our visitor even more than he already seems to be. Not very polite if you ask me." They both nodded towards the man in the middle before they fell silent. The man returned his attention to Ganondorf again. "Now that this is settled, I assume it's more comfortable for you to have a seat. It is also more pleasant for me if we can talk at eye level."

Ganondorf had not spoken one word. He still did not realize what was going on and what the meaning was. At least he had overcome his first astonishment and sat down.

"Probably you're wondering about our visit, but first of all, let me introduce you to us. My name is Aldar. I'm the highgeneral of the army of Hyrule and those men are two of my lieutenants. He's called Link," Aldar pointed at the blond man, "and this here is Jyrik. It was business concerning the Kingdom of Hyrule that brought us to this region. But when I got informed that the Great Tournament was around, I was adamant to watch it as long as my time would allow it. I know, it sounds weird, maybe even barbarous in your ears, but sometimes a man of my degree appreciates it to observe a serious battle from the distance where neither his men nor he himself has to defend lives," explained Aldar though he never let go of his view of Ganondorf.

Ganondorf was too perplexed to fully comprehend Aldar's sayings. He still struggled to believe that they belonged to the army, yet that this man should be their leader. There was no reason, at least not a reasonable one, why somebody of such a status should bother to visit a gladiator that had even lost the tournament.

"Your name was Ganondorf, wasn't it?" Confused as he was, he only nodded before Aldar continued thoughtfully, "It's an unusual name, not to say I've never heard of it or anything similar before. You must know, I've come around a lot on all my journeys and missions, but when I first heard the name and saw you, I wasn't able to assign you to any folk. I admit, it was my curiosity that led me to ask Azett if I could meet you to ask you personally about it, after I've heard from him you survived and were brought back to consciousness."

A shiver ran down Ganondorf's back. He could not explain it, but for some reason, even though Aldar remained polite, his presence became cold. Ice-cold, up to a point it was solely frightening. He felt that Aldar observed him carefully to catch every stitch he might make as if he had met an old archnemesis after years and only waited for the moment that his masquerade crumbled to reveal his true self.

Once Ganondorf had recovered from the unpleasant feeling, he responded with a clear and undeterred voice, "I can't tell you either." He had no interest in explaining the circumstances. He felt no need that Aldar got to know his lack of memories. He could very well have some ulterior motives for coming and he was not keen to play straight into his hands.

"I see." From one moment to the next Aldar's cold presence vanished. "Azett had told me that you have a memory loss from your earlier childhood, but I thought you might remember anything. My apology that I've asked. It was rude of me. I can only barely imagine how hard it must be to not know where one belongs to and where one's own origin roots are." There was, if only for a second, this disdainful glare in his eyes.

Nervously Ganondorf rubbed along his trousers. When Aldar told the truth of travelling the world a lot, this one could indeed prove to be a chance to get to know at least a bit about his past. A chance that he probably would never get again. He did not trust the man, but if Azett had already told him about his lacking memories and most likely about other things as well, there was no reason to make a secret out of it. "If you came around in this world that much as you claim, can you think of a place I might be from?"

A smile appeared around Aldar's lips but it soon disappeared. "I can only come up with assumptions. Since you're dark-skinned you're probably from a place with a hotter climate. If we go to the extreme, maybe it is even the desert itself. But unfortunate, all the folks I know that hail from those areas don't fit your appearance. My apology to disappoint you yet again."

"Although I've never seen one myself, from what I've heard about them and if we furthermore leave out the gender, he looks pretty much like a Gerudo," intervened Link but Aldar immediately cut him off.

"Don't even dare to mention these pests in my presence!" Aldar rushed his fist down on the table. Ganondorf and the other two cringed. Unexpected from the else reserved man though it became apparent that, for whatever reasons, Aldar had some serious issues with the Gerudos.

Once Aldar had calmed down again, the anger in his eyes vanished but his sharp tone remained. "Why do you even bother him by telling this? That exception you mentioned, it's the absolute evidence he isn't related to them, regardless of how many similarities he shares. They were all women not because they abandoned their male successors; they didn't give birth to any in the first place. Never! No exceptions! And I hope I don't have to explain anybody in here how these pests once preserved their cursed bloodline."

Link and Jyrik shook their heads whereas Ganondorf just watched. He did not take too many thoughts on the topic. Aldar loosened his gaze from Link and turned towards Ganondorf again, saying in a polite manner, "I apologize that we can't help you on that matter. As I said, my curiosity was the reason I came here."

The time passed by where they only stared in silence at each other and Ganondorf assumed the conversation was over. It was unfortunate that they were not of any help in regard to his past, but since he would not get out of the arena, it did not matter anyway. He could not set off a journey to seek out his roots. At least they had given him some entertaining minutes before the dull daily life routine would begin anew.

Ganondorf stood up and said bluntly, "Then we have finished. Good bye." He was never a man of great sentiments and he had not intentions to change it when he walked in the direction of the door.

"You don't belong to the most polite or patient ones. Or are you in a hurry?" At first, Aldar sounded reserved but he soon became provocative. "A shame. Sometimes it might be wise to wait two or three minutes longer before turning your back on someone. Did you know that this behavior can equal your death in a battle if your opponent is able to stand up once again? Trust me; even the most powerful can be defeated by the weak because of such carelessness. You, as a gladiator, should know better than this."

The intonation of Aldar did not fit Ganondorf's liking. Not at all. He turned around, gazing sinisterly at him before he countered, "If you want to stab me in the back, you should better do so without giving out warnings beforehand. You, as a supposed general, should know better than this."

"How dare you speak with the highgeneral in such a way?! Show some respect, you scum!" Jarik burst out but Aldar already stopped him.

"No need to feel insulted, Jyrik." He turned back to Ganondorf. "But I'm impressed. You're a gladiator for over a decade, yet you have such a rebellious behavior. Seems like you're strong willed and proud," acknowledged Aldar. "And a bit arrogant as well."

Aldar's face lightened. "But no fear, I have no intentions in backstabbing you. It is against my morals to slay down a wounded. That is, as long it's outside of war." His voice had become cold for a short moment. "However, it's a lot easier to speak if I don't have to yell across the room."

Ganondorf hesitated. On one side, he did not see any meaning in continuing the conversation. And this Jyrik was annoying, he could very well be the lost twin brother of Mikrul with his obnoxious behavior. On the other hand, he had no an interest in fulfilling the tasks that the guards would throw at him once he went out. He had nothing to lose and he still could take his leave when the situation got unbearable.

"I have another question for you. And I want an honest answer. It will never leave this room, so you don't need to be afraid of any consequences," said Aldar calmly once Ganondorf sat in front of him again. "Are you keen of the life as a gladiator?"

At first he looked irritated at Aldar. He expected many things but not that one. Though he wondered why a warrior would ask such a thing, he said straight-forwardly, "What a dumb question. Would you like to fight for nothing but enjoyment for others when the price for losing can be your own life? And you do this over and over again and nothing changes, ever? Or be ordered around and fulfill the ridiculous bidding of your master or refuse and get punished? No man with sense in his mind would be keen of such a pathetic life and those who do deserve nothing better than this hell."

"You certainly don't even try to mince your words, but I expected your answer would be along these lines. Listen, Ganondorf. Now that we had this nice chitchat, I have a proposal for you." Aldar leaned forward on the table, nearer towards Ganondorf. He lowered his voice. "However, I make it only once. You should carefully choose your answer. Do you want to fight real battles on a real battlefields as a real warrior?"

Ganondorf did not trust his own ears and stared speechless at Aldar, but he was not the only one. The two lieutenants, Link and Jyrik reacted the same before the last one recovered and boasted upset, "In all honor, Highgeneral Aldar, but you aren't serious, are you? You aren't truly intending to take a lowlife into the glorious army of Hyrule, the protectors of the kingdom since centuries, are you? He's a gladiator, an outlaw, even a slave to his master. He has not what it takes to become or even be an honorable knight. Scum like him will never fit into our ranks!"

It needed one fierce glare of Aldar before Jyrik silenced instantly. "I know we're recently not on duty, but even then you should watch your tongue. Or do you intend to question your 'master'?"

"Of course not, Sir. My apology for this inappropriate behavior," answered Jyrik, subdued.

"This is indeed better for you," responded Aldar harshly before he returned towards Ganondorf again. "And now you. What is your answer?"

Ganondorf still could not believe it and he knew that even if he wanted to, it was impossible. "Well, the temptation is great. But Azett will never agree to this. I can be the most worthless subject he has, but if it goes the road of giving that one away, I instantly become the most precious fighter he ever possessed in his entire life."

Aldar shook his head in a lecturing way and put his worries off with a wave of his hand. "Azett was neither my question nor should it be your concerns. Now, let's do it again. Do you want to become a true warrior?"

Ganondorf did not hesitate with his answer. "Of course I want." His knowledge about the army might be slim and he did not know what they expected from him, but he could not care less. If he stayed in the arena under the will of Azett, one day he would only find his certain death.

"I take it as a definite answer." Aldar pushed his hands on the desk when he stood up. "Wait here, I will arrange anything necessary with Azett." With a sign of his hand, he showed Link and Jyrik to follow him. Ganondorf would never forget the despised gaze of Jyrik as he walked past him.

Now left alone, Ganondorf got absorbed in thoughts. If he was honest to himself, he had no faith in Aldar's words. Probably that one only amused himself on his expense since he did not get the answer for which he had come. That man could recruit thousands of other people to his army with fewer obstacles, assuming that he was even the highgeneral he claimed to be or belonged to the army at all. And even if he was, he had to convince Azett to let him free and that greedy one would never agree without a huge compensation. At the latest, there was the end of the road.

The time passed by and Ganondorf gazed into the air without leaving his seat. He grinned at the thought of how it would be to be outside, fighting among others against a common foe. On a battlefield without spectators where everyone contributed to victory or defeat. With people willing to lay down their own life for another to survive. It sounded like a fairy-tale. All of those were things he barely understood since he always had to fight on his own for his own.

"Are you ready? Or did you suddenly develop an unexplainable affinity towards this place?" Ganondorf turned around only to look up into Aldar's face. He struggled to believe that he had returned. "You don't have much trust in other people's words, do you? Hm, that's probably not the worst attitude." Aldar pushed a piece of paper on the desk and hold it with one hand. "It's official that you're now registered on my name."

Ganondorf viewed the sheet, but only barely deciphered his name. He knew the seal of Azett though and he saw it waxed under a scribbling that should be his signature.

Aldar must have noticed Ganondorf's hesitation and spoke out in surprise, "Don't tell me you can't read this. It's the official language of our kingdom." Aldar sighed when he probably realized that his assumption was true. "They really don't teach you anything here besides fighting, I guess. We have to catch up on this. It reflects discredit on my army if my men don't know the basics of social life."

Ganondorf wholeheartedly ignored his remark when he stumbled in disbelief, "I belong to you now?" He turned his head up to Aldar again and added with a more sardonic voice, "Have you finally killed that greedy bastard?"

"Ganondorf, you shouldn't think that negatively. Murdering for one's own advantage has no place in the army of Hyrule." Aldar looked sinisterly. "And before you get any strange ideas, it also entails severe punishment, which can even include losing your own life. However, to satisfy your curiosity, I gave him 500 for you. Not quite cheap, but I'm certain Her Majesty, our queen, would've agreed on this without hesitation as well."

"500?" repeated Ganondorf in apathy before his voice regained his force. "He agreed to this for only 500 rupees?"

Aldar brought out in laughter and only when he had calmed down again, he answered, "You truly have to learn a lot. Truly. 500 rupees… as if Azett would even consider dealing in that small dimension." Ganondorf looked bugged at him, but Aldar offered no further explanation. "At least the price included a horse and clothing for you. If you would accompany us in those rags, everybody and his mother would think you're our prisoner. I don't think you would be keen of this."

Aldar put a pile of clothing in front of Ganondorf, before he took the certificate back. "When you're ready, we can set off. Link and Jyrik are already waiting outside."


	9. New Bonds but Old Chains

His breath stopped. His heart missed a beat. Overwhelming. Everything. As if he had entered a different world from one moment to the next without any warnings.

For the first time in his life, Ganondorf did not merely listen to stories about the outside, he witnessed this world with his very own eyes. He saw it. He heard it. He felt it. The impression flailed at his mind. Relentless. Without mercy. No matter where he turned his head, it did not end. There was no end.

People everywhere, walking on the streets without boundaries. Allowed to go where their hearts desired. Engulfed in conversations of joy. They were cheerful. No orders were spoken within the peaceful atmosphere. No threats either. And the wind that blew here, touching his face and whirling through his hair, it felt living. Not even a touch of rotten flesh polluted it.

Nothing, absolutely nothing out here shared a similarity with the death that lingered around him every other day for as long as he could remember. Yet one thing was true. As magnificent as these impressions were, they overstrained him. Entirely.

"It is fascinating to just observe you and your expression." Ganondorf breathed flatly when he turned his head around and looked down to Aldar. "You remind me of men who were freed after years if not decades of imprisonment. Or even torture." He sounded melancholy when he added, "But I assume your situation doesn't differ that much from those men."

Ganondorf's view wandered back to the crowd. He merely understood Aldar, but that one continued, undisturbed, "Even for me it's hard to get into your mind and imagine you've never seen something ordinary like this. The daily life of Hyrule's inhabitants. I'm convinced you'll get used to and as easily bored out of it as me and the others. Maybe this day will even be tomorrow." Aldar clapped him on the shoulder. "We shouldn't let Link and Jyrik wait. They already look annoyed at us."

Aldar pointed in the direction apart from the masses where his lieutenants, together with their horses, stood. Ganondorf did not move. Still overwhelmed, he stared mesmerized at all those people, humans, humanoids and other races who showed such a cheerful and peaceful attitude towards each other he had never seen before. It was another world. It must be. But it was a wonderful one.

Since Ganondorf did not react, Aldar grabbed his arm and pulled him along. He did not do it forcefully like the guards, he paid attention that he could follow him easily without stumbling.

"I hope this outlaw doesn't slow us down on our journey," grumbled Jyrik when he observed Ganondorf. "I want to be back at the castle when dinner is served and not when everybody sleeps."

With a piercing glare, Aldar silenced Jyrik before he took the reins of a horse with a muscular build and black fur. "This is your stallion, Ganondorf. I hope it isn't a problem for you to get on it with your injuries."

Ganondorf hesitated. Not because of the wounds, he barely noticed them anymore after all the excitement, but because it was the first time he ever faced a horse. His pride forbade to ask for specific instructions in how to mount it. It just could not be too difficult.

The stallion whickered unpleased and Aldar soothed it when Ganondorf tried to get on it. Even though it proved to be more difficult than expected, he sat in the saddle. Albeit it took him some time and even more attempts.

"And you're certain, Sir, that this dork shall become a knight when he doesn't even know the most essential basics to be one?" Jyrik looked suspiciously at Ganondorf and screw up his nose. Aldar's face got even more bugged than the last time and Jyrik took his distance without losing another word. Ganondorf could not hide his grin when he saw Jyrik's troubled face. He knew that man at most a few hours, yet he found him to be obnoxious to the core.

"I have to agree, it wasn't the most elegant way I've seen a man mounting a horse. There's a lot of room for improvement," said Aldar with a doubtful voice. "Yet I won't judge on that since it was your first time. At least you're sitting and haven't fallen down again. Now let me show you the most basics of riding."

Once Aldar began to instruct him, Ganondorf felt a lot more comfortable in the saddle than he thought he would be. In the end, it proved to be quite easy and to his biggest surprise, it did not feel new, but very familiar like he had been often and long on horseback. His memory though, he recalled nothing.

Albeit feeling safe on the horse, he refrained from using the chance to escape. Most likely Aldar was still superior and faster in terms of riding. He would soon catch up and since he must be a skilled swordsman, there was no chance he could offer him a battle without sword and armor himself.

"Without a doubt, you are very talented," acknowledged Aldar after Ganondorf smoothly absolved his first round alone and returned. "This way we make it back to the castle in less than two days. I have to admit, I feared it would take us much longer with you, but it seems my worries were unnecessary."

"Maybe his folk are excellent riders and their skills are resting inside his blood. I haven't seen anybody learning that fast." Link sat on his mare, a brown one with a white mane and tail. Jyrik was close behind. They had mounted their horses when they saw Ganondorf's success.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It doesn't matter," responded Aldar unusually aggressively. For some reasons, Aldar could not stand it when the topic about his origin came up. Ganondorf believed that Aldar knew more about him than he admitted but right now, to experience his unknown future interested him more than pondering over his forgotten past. When the time had come, he could still seek that one out.

* * *

In the late evening they built up the tents to camp for the night in the middle of a plain which Aldar had introduced as Hyrule Field, the greatest and most prosperous landscape of the kingdom. Ganondorf sat together with the three knights around a campfire but once the moon had climbed up to the sky, Link and Jyrik decided to take their sleep, leaving him with the general behind.

Ganondorf had not spoken on the journey. The impressions of it stuck deep inside him, even until now. The landscapes he had seen, they were beautiful. Words alone could not do them justice. And when they rode, he heard it. Adorable voices of the animals, carried by the wind that blew over the countryside. The peace the field showed was just one thing: wonderful.

As wonderful as it was, the more depressing his life as a gladiator seemed to be. Once his eyes caught the beauty, he realized how much he had missed in life and how small his own horizon was. For the first time he witnessed eye to eye how petty his actual knowledge about the world was.

One question remained. It got buried under his impressions, yet constantly nagged on him and crawled back into his mind. Now that he was not bond to Azett anymore, he would not fight in the arena again. But neither was he a free man. Even though his bonds changed, he was still chained to the will of Aldar.

Ganondorf turned his head towards that man, who gazed lost in thoughts at the flames. The cracking of the burning woods disrupted the silence. He observed him for a little while, but Aldar did not move. Ganondorf addressed him straight-forwardly, "What do you expect from me?"

To his annoyance, Aldar did not react. Before he was able to ask him again, this one said, worried, "Is it me or has it become quite cold around here? If we're unlucky, we might catch a cold."

Ganondorf looked in irritation at him, feeling how his anger arose because his question got ignored. Aldar remained undeterred and began rummaging in a knapsack standing by his side. After a while, he put out a convoluted sheet of paper. Once he had mustered it, a pleasant smile appeared on his lips. "I'm certain this will give our fire the input to burn brighter to warm us." Without hesitation, he threw the paper into the flames.

Ganondorf watched how they nagged on it, turning it into ashes bit by bit. He saw it. Wax. Astonished he watched how it melted into a shapeless clump, never meant to be recognized again.

"That was…," stuttered Ganondorf, unable to grasp the words and only ended up with an open mouth. No mistaken that this sheet of paper was the one and only evidence that had documented his bond to the man beside him by law.

"Oh, yes, you're right. It was this one important document. By the Goddesses, how could a man of my degree commit such a mistake? I've just let half a million rupees perish into the flames. I'm afraid I'm getting old," sighed Aldar with a bitter voice, but it soon turned into a cheerful laughter. "But in the end, it wasn't my money, therefore it isn't such a tragedy. Just don't tell anybody. Especially no word to the townspeople."

"Half a million?" stumbled Ganondorf, still absorbed in bafflement.

"You still haven't figured it out?" Aldar raised an eyebrow, looking wondering at Ganondorf before he smiled. "Your lacking knowledge is truly amusing. But yes, I've given up 500,000 rupees for you. Which was, by Azett's standards, quite a decent deal. He only did because he was not sure if you're still profitable for him after you suffered such a defeat. Otherwise only the Goddesses know what he would have demanded."

Ghastly, Ganondorf looked at Aldar. Either this one had snapped in the last past minutes or he was kidding. Though in the last case, his jokes tended to be expensive. Very expensive.

"I see, I should quit joking. Otherwise I'm afraid you get the idea of me being a madman." Aldar returned to his serious behavior. "See, Ganondorf. What I've done was a symbolic act. The flames have not only eaten a useless scrap of paper, but destroyed the fictive chains that bound you." Ganondorf met Aldar's eyes but they told him he was deadly serious. "You are now what you ever wished to be. A free man. Your will is subdued to that of another no more. From now on, it is up to you to forge your life. No one will force you to do anything your heart doesn't desire and your mind denies."

Moments passed by in which none of the two said a single word. Ganondorf was still in disbelief what happened right now. Only a few weeks ago he dreamt about winning the tournament to get free, yet he lost miserably without even remembering it. He lost a person dear to him, Karlos, and it seemed his life was doomed only to be ordered to meet his visitors of whom one became his new master. He was meant to join the army but Aldar burnt the property paper to let him free without any restrictions. Without even being asked!

After he had sorted some of his thoughts, he turned again towards the general and asked doubtfully, "You wanted me to become part of your men. Why did you change your mind?"

Aldar did not take his eyes off the fire when he responded, "I haven't changed my mind. This is still my favor to ask you."

Once Ganondorf noticed Aldar had no intentions in explaining himself further, he confronted him skeptically, "But you are aware that you can't force me to fight for you?"

Aldar let some time slip in which he leaned forwards, bracing his upper body with the elbows on his knees before he responded seriously, "Gladiators and knights have much in common. Both are warriors who risk their lives on the battlefield. Who mastered a specific part of combat. But do you know what sets them apart?" Aldar turned his head to him, looking directly into his eyes. "Be honest, Ganondorf. What would you have done if Azett would have been attacked by an enemy and you were the only one who could save him from his certain death?"

Ganondorf grinned. Although he had no clue what Aldar was up to, he answered bluntly, "I would have helped this one to bring Azett's deserved fate faster to him." He despised this man and all the ones surrounding him. Seeing him dead, seeing his men dead, it would be one of the greatest pleasures.

A satisfied smile appeared when Aldar responded, "You certainly don't mince your words, but I appreciate it that you don't make a secret out of your aversions. But this was exactly the difference I meant. Loyalty. You, as a gladiator, only fulfill the biddings of your master because you have to. What you do is not what you believe in. Given the chance, you would backstab your master without asking twice."

Aldar leaned backwards and looked into the night sky when he continued thoughtfully, "However, I can't afford a fragile bond like this in my army. Men who become knights of Hyrule put their hearts into it, even their souls. If they wade into a battle or even into war, they fight with everything they have for their fatherland. They're convinced that what they do is what they have to do by any means necessary."

Aldar looked again at Ganondorf, but he remained quiet. He wanted to listen. "When I'm outside on the battlefields, I need men who stand by my side even until death. I devoted my life to this kingdom and to my queen. To protect both is my duty and I do not carry any doubts in my heart to lay down my life to fulfill it if this becomes necessary one day." He smiled, but it was a cold one. "That said, if only some paper tells you are my servant and I'm your master, I would encounter the same fate you would bring to Azett if I'm on the edge of death."

Both looked again at the campfire and Ganondorf could only agree on Aldar's words. If he turned out to be a second Azett and the chance of slaying him came at hand, he would not have hesitated a single second to exploit his weak spot.

"See, Ganondorf." Aldar sounded calm albeit he did not look at him. "I would appreciate it if you decide to become a knight. You have much potential, I've witnessed it with my very own eyes and your powers and skills surpass that of many, even at such a young age. As for the other common abilities, we will find ways to improve on those ones." Aldar turned around to him and his gaze was piercing when he continued in a serious manner, "Yet you should only decide to come with us if you truly desire it. I have no place for men whose hearts are fragile."

While Aldar stood up, he yawned before he added, "I go to sleep now. You can choose if you stay until tomorrow or if you get on your horse and take the way that seems fitting to you. This is your decision. And yours alone." Without waiting for an answer, Aldar left him.

Ganondorf stayed at the campfire. The wood crackled when the flames rose higher before they fell again. Lost in thought, he watched their struggle of rise and fall. It was harder to make a decision on his own than he thought it would be, as the free man he was now.

For the first time in his life there was not a good or a bad choice. It was not about if he wanted to follow his nature and act reluctant towards the guards and suffer the punishment or ignore his pride and give in to their demands. This time, there were no cruel consequences, regardless of which path he would choose. And that made it hard to decide. Very hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, Ganondorf's life as a gladiator has officially come to an end. However, it doesn't mean his journey and especially his struggles have ended as well, as he can't easily let go of his life and methods as an arena fighter. And then there is also his rather arrogant and short-tempered personality that not everyone will be pleased about, which all lead to new conflicts . And of course his biggest secret remains still hidden: His forgotten past.
> 
> But well, that will be the content of the new act alias the coming chapters. However, now is the perfect opportunity for a longer comment. :D
> 
> First of all, thanks to all the ones who read and support this story. It means a lot to me. Really, especially since I still think about this as an rather uncommon story. :)  
> I truly appreciate all the feedback I can get and I'm always happy to see the reactions from readers, so always feel free to give it to me. :)
> 
> Another big thanks go to my beta, Debochira, who still sticks to me and helps me a lot to get the story to the version you can read. Without his help, there would be a lot of weird sentences and word uses, therefore I'm very grateful for the time and effort he takes into it.
> 
> About the story itself and my motivation behind it: Originally, it was only a small idea how it would be if Ganondorf wouldn't be a powerful king but rather stuck into the opposite position. A prisoner or slave. Shortly afterwards, the idea of him being a gladiator popped up in my head and never let go of me until I took the premise to my NaNoWriMo project 2013. Since writing 1667 or more words a day for 30 days is quite sapping for a slow writer like me, I only started after a longer break to work on the raw manuscript again, which means entirely rewriting and revisiting. And the result, well, it's what you see and hopefully enjoy here. :)


	10. The Kingdom of Hyrule

**Act II - The Life of a Knight**

* * *

The sun shined from the sky when Ganondorf saw the tremendous walls and rode into Hyrule Castle Town, the capital of the kingdom. The townsfolk cheered happily when they saw their general returning, but their faces became suspicious when their view caught the foreigner. Him. Yet he could care less about them. Other things claimed his mind.

Ganondorf had spent at least another hour staring at the fire last night before he came to the conclusion that for now it made the most sense to follow Aldar. He witnessed for himself that despite all the tales and stories told, he knew next to nothing about the world. He had also no clue where he should head to. Besides fighting, how to behave as a gladiator and other minor tasks the guards demanded from him, he possessed no abilities that he needed for the life in freedom.

Even more important, he always had dreamt to become a free warrior who would fight on the battlefield for a true reason. Albeit he was uncertain what this reason might be, it certainly was not for the entertainment of others. Joining the army of Hyrule appealed to him like it would bring him one step further to this goal. If not, he would just leave them again. He did not care much about loyalty though he kept that a secret, especially from Aldar.

Ganondorf followed him and the other two on the path through the town, which led to the castle. The keepers opened the massive gate that scratched over the ground, accompanied by a loud and rusty sound. Curiously Ganondorf looked around when he rode inside. A lot of people crowded the courtyard, some of them armored from feet to head, some in aristocratic dresses and others in common clothing.

The most impressive view was the tremendous palace in front of him. Walls with ornaments, windows in various forms, towers which aimed for the sky and knights that protected the royal castle with their lives. The atmosphere, dominated by enjoyment and peace. The opposite of what he was used to back at the arena. It appealed much to his liking and if it stayed like this, he could imagine to stay as well.

Once they had reached the middle of the yard, Aldar stopped and dismounted from his stallion. His two lieutenants and Ganondorf followed his example and soldiers came. These greeted them before they took the reins of the horses and brought them to the stable nearby.

Aldar informed the three to wait when he headed towards the palace gate. Ganondorf looked after him but soon lost his focus when he saw the person he went to. Formally Aldar greeted her by bowing down though the two men behind her, clad in a magnificent armor and their weapons at hand, did not leave her side.

They shared words with each other but Ganondorf did not understand them since they stood out of earshot. However, even if they were within, he would have not heard them either. His attention was fixated on the woman. She was young, maybe around his age, and she wore her blond hair long and loose, only her pointy ears sticking out from them. She carried around this presence of grace and elegance, maybe even royalty.

Ganondorf did not let his eyes go off from this woman. She left such a deep impression, a fascination which he had never experienced before. Neither could he explain where the fuzzy feeling came from or what it was. No words could describe it, but it was not awkward or even painful. Quite the opposite, he felt warm and comfortable inside.

Once their conversation ended, she headed back into the castle together with her company. Ganondorf still stared after her and neither noticed his surroundings, nor the yelling, but he was soon brought back to his senses by a short twirling pain on his cheek.

"I warn you. I know this absent gaze very well and you should better forget about this. Immediately! It will only bring pain and misery. To you!" Ganondorf turned his head down and looked into the face of the general whose finger pointed dangerously at him. Aldar's body was tensed and his twitches of the face looked like he had to restrain himself from drawing his sword and piercing it through his body.

Ganondorf needed a short time to realize what had happened, but he entirely ignored Aldar's menacing appearance when he responded, bugged, "What's your problem now?"

"Watch your mouth, you…" Jyrik stepped towards Ganondorf but Aldar cut him off with a wink of his hand. He never let his piercing glare off of Ganondorf.

"Listen. I only warn you once. She is far out of your league. Now and forever. And I swear to you: If there is anybody who even thinks about harming her in any way, I don't ask twice before I slice through his throat. He will not even have a single second to regret his idiocy." Aldar's voice became more sinister when he added, "And I certainly don't care who or what he is. And you, Ganondorf, will be no exception if you force me to slaughter you."

Ganondorf only released a grumble which could be interpreted as anything. Even though he was confident about his combat skills and never would be afraid of facing and fighting an enemy, he had to admit that Aldar appeared intimidating in this mood. In regard to him being in charge of the whole army, he must be a very unpleasant encounter if it would come to a battle until death.

Albeit he refrained from picking a quarrel with Aldar by now, he still had not given up on that woman. At least not as long as he did not know what the feeling was about.

Aldar must have felt the reluctance of Ganondorf. "Just because you're a free man doesn't mean you can do anything you want. Your freedom ends where you touch the laws of others. Let me assure you, we had one Great War because of another folk who did not understand this. And their price for this disrespect was their absolute annihilation. I hope for your own health that you do not have any intentions to follow their path because that one led them straight to hell."

Ganondorf did not want to give him an answer because this annoying lecturing reminded him of Karlos. And he never stopped when he talked back, quite the opposite. He only nodded to avoid another one, though he was certain that if this became a habit of Aldar, he would leave the army sooner than he had joined it.

"If this is clear now, see me in my office afterwards. I have to do some business before I can set up the rest for your membership," ordered Aldar in a calmer mood before he turned around and left.

"Congratulations. You were able to cross our highgeneral on your first day. That's quite an achievement, though not one you should be proud of," said Jyrik in a false-friendly voice though it soon changed into a derogative manner. "I don't give you a month before you quit. You might be powerful but that's all you have. Just as I said before, you aren't worthy to become a knight."

Ganondorf did not even look down at Jyrik and responded unconcerned, "You should keep your mouth shut in my presence. You pollute my ears and I don't like this. Would be quite another incident if I stomp you into the ground on my first day. Which will happen if you continue bothering me, squirt."

"Are you trying to threatening me, you savage?!" Ganondorf did not degrade himself again to speak with that man and walked away.

Though he heard Link sighing. "You two don't give much to each other. Hopefully our highgeneral is wise enough to not assign you to the same company."

Ganondorf grinned on his way to the castle's entrance. This little nuisance could do nothing against his behavior. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He was not his master. He would never be. He bathed in the pleasure that freedom had to offer him. Finally he would not be forced to endure every obnoxious attitude or suffer the consequences if he just could not hold himself back any longer.

Ganondorf asked his way to Aldar's office but even though they replied to him politely, every single one of them eyed him with suspicion. Once it got too annoying for him and he began to ask them about it, they claimed it was nothing or just left quietly.

Once Aldar had returned and calmed down to his old reversed manner, he instructed him about the army and the expectations of him which Aldar had not told him before on their ride to the castle. Ganondorf listened only halfheartedly, yet he at least tried to look attentive. He never had a great interest in everything that had to do with duties and rules.

He left the office after Aldar had assigned him to Link's division because he trusted him to manage his haughty attitude. Ganondorf would see if he truly got along with this one, but at least he had shown to be more open minded and respectful even towards him compared to Jyrik.

"Seems like we've met sooner again than I thought." Link walked together with him across one of the many castle's corridors. Ganondorf merely mumbled in response. He was still too impressed by his surroundings because it was the entire opposite of what he was used to back at the arena. Chandeliers or windows lighted the gangways well, some of them had even carpets or portraits and statues that decorated them. Even though some people rushed the paths along, the overall appearance of them was respectful and friendly.

"Fine, I got it. You don't appreciate talking much," noticed Link though his voice remained calm. "But nonetheless, I don't call it a wise decision to immediately integrate you into my group and training in regard to your injuries. They might have been treated and healed up quite well, but they were severe and I don't want to risk anything if I don't have to."

"No need to care about these ones," responded Ganondorf unconcerned. Previously he preferred to be allowed to stay longer at the hospital ward and especially be without any tasks, but now he was far too curious about the things that awaited him. "I'm used to them. I can't even remember one fight I've fought without those. Don't even think they hold me back because they never did."

"Yes, you're tough as nails. I have no doubts about it." Link looked up to him and his view told that he was determined about what he would say next. "But I furthermore already noticed that you're boastful. You don't have to prove anybody anything here, you're already part of the army. Aldar had approved you without any trial or training beforehand and his word in regard to the army is absolute. There is no need to strain yourself if you're still injured. A wise man knows that even though injuries might push him to his limits, his limits are greater if he is at full health."

Ganondorf did not answer as he was surprised about his talking. He had not expected that Link would be able to get his point across without becoming demanding or rough at him. Probably there was more within him than his slender appearance indicated.

"We will start in one week, but we can already use that one to improve your knowledge. A knight who can't read is a bit…" Link stopped and looked as if he tried to find the right words to not insult him. "It's odd but nothing that can't be changed. Albeit what you lack there you surpass others in terms of strength and fighting skills. I'm certain we can make an honorable warrior out of you when we teach you suitable techniques and channel your powers the right way." To his surprise, Link smiled at him when he concluded, "Is this a proposal you can agree to?"

"It's worth a try at least. I'll see how much a knight can teach a gladiator or if you better cut off a slice of me." A smug grin appeared on Ganondorf's face. He could not imagine how this small man should be able to teach him anything when it came down to swordsmanship or fighting in general.

"You're very cocksure of yourself, aren't you? Let me tell you that power alone isn't the key here. The battles you encounter in our ranks differ from the ones you're used to. Don't let yourself get fooled," said Link in a serious manner.

It did not impress Ganondorf. "You know, the ones who talked big like that were also the ones who had fallen first. Monsters and other opponents aren't interested in those corny phrases; they don't even ask what knowledge is inside you when they impale you with their claws or swords. The only language they understand is that of the strongest."

The reaction of Link towards these words was quiet laughter. "Well, I'm certain things will get interesting with you sticking around. But first of all, you'll see a doctor now."

* * *

In the first days, Ganondorf got often lost in the castle's numerous corridors even though Link had showed him most of it. But enough people roamed around whom he could ask and albeit they still seemed to be suspicious and reversed around his foreign presence, they began to familiarize themselves with him.

He also got assigned his own room. Not a big one, but enough for him. At least at this moment. No musty and dark cell anymore he had lived in for more than a decade. Quite the opposite, the window enlightened it nicely, it possessed a bed that fit his size and was not merely a pile of worn out tissues. It also had shelves to store his belongings. At least, once he would have some.

To his surprise, Aldar personally cared for this even though this privilege was else reserved for the higher members of the army. Ganondorf did not complain since he had no home he could go to and he preferred it over the barracks where the soldiers on duty were housed.

All in all, the life here was vastly more comfortable compared to his old one. The food tasted delicious and was more varied, he was not restrained to specific areas and except for parts that belonged to royalty only, he could go to where he wished. He could even leave the castle without being afraid to get slaughtered.

One day, when Ganondorf returned from lessons in which he drove his teachers more than once to desperation due to his arrogant behavior, he walked along a corridor whose windows pointed towards the courtyard. As he did every time, he looked down on the events, on people who ran around, who involved themselves in conversation or who observed their surroundings.

On this particular day he saw Aldar there on the back of his stallion with his men waiting behind him. Ganondorf stopped and braced his hands against the windowsill to observe the on-goings further.

This was one of the reasons why he preferred Aldar far above Azett. He did not only sit in his office all day long and watched passively how others struggled for their life to give him money; he involved himself in these fights and stood side by side with his men. Even though Aldar could be obnoxious, he was at least able to respect him as a warrior and a man. Something he never could have said about Azett. Not back then, not now.

Soon Ganondorf's view caught the woman who spoke to Aldar. He felt a sting in his chest that quickly spread over his body. It vanished. That was the woman he had seen on his first day and yet again, he felt the prickling but warm feeling whose meaning he still did not understand.

He rushed through the corridors, down the staircase and to one of the doors which led to the courtyard. He had to meet her and find out what this weird feeling was about. Hopefully Aldar would be set off since then for he made clear that he did not want him to linger around this woman for whatever reason.

Once he had arrived, not only Aldar was gone but the woman as well. The only feeling left was disappointment. Surely, he had no clue what was going on or what influence this woman had on him. But she had a great one. That much he understood.


	11. The Gallant Gladiator

The week passed by sooner than Ganondorf had expected. Still early in the morning he left his room and searched his way to the training hall which Link had shown him before. Once Ganondorf entered the anteroom, Link greeted Link. "Good morning. Seems like you can find your way across the castle. It's a huge difference compared to the arena, isn't it?" Ganondorf responded with a grumble and even though Link kept his straight face, he sighed. "But you're still not a big talker."

"I can't remember someone saying I'm here for talking. It's a waste of time I can use for more meaningful tasks." Even though he liked Link to some degree, it did not mean he intended to make friends. He never had before and albeit this was not the arena where it was possible he had to fight somebody he could have gotten close to, he saw no meaning in changing it.

"We must do something against your reticence. You're not a loner anymore, Ganondorf. In the army, fellowship is important, maybe even more important than swordsmanship." Ganondorf looked in disbelief at Link. "Because on our battlefields, you only survive as a team."

"Yeah, fine," responded Ganondorf when he let his view wander across the room. It had a table with chairs for about twenty people in the middle, probably meant for instructions. Rackets and shelves with weaponry and armor of different types stood on the stony walls. His eyes caught an armor in his size.

"Is this mine?" Ganondorf pointed at the only armor that could fit him.

"I would appreciate it if you take my words seriously and don't switch topics."

Ganondorf remained unconcerned. "I take it as a 'yes'." He walked towards the armor.

"Ganondorf. Just because unlike the guards back at the arena I don't smack you down or give others the command to do so when you choose to ignore my orders or my person, doesn't mean I let it pass." Ganondorf turned around. Although still calm, Link sounded unusually harsh and resolute. "If you ever intend to become more than just a substitute who spends all day long in the castle, you have to learn how to respect authority. And especially how to follow their orders. I'm certain that Highgeneral Aldar has told you that loyalty is one if not the most important aspects of a knight, hasn't he?"

Wordless, Ganondorf stared at Link but like he himself, this one had no intentions in backing down first. Link was determined and stood his ground regardless of whom he faced, that much he got. Ganondorf turned his head away after a while because it was probably not the best idea to act rebellious right at the start. Still, he loathed it to defer himself to the inferior position, yet he should try to do it as long as he had not achieved what he wanted.

"Then, Mr. Lieutenant Link, tell me your orders," said Ganondorf though his dismissive manner had not vanished when he added provocatively, "We'll see if I care to follow them."

"Cut out the last sentence and we have a solid base. Now, get your armor and sword and follow me into the hall. There I will introduce you to your comrades." Link pointed at the pile of metal Ganondorf had intended to go to before. "You should remember them. By their true name, of course. Not some self-made up ones like squirt."

Ganondorf followed Link to the training ground. A large one that offered a good place to hone one's fighting skills and had enough room to improve the body condition as well. The moment he entered, about twenty men trained in the hall with dummy weapons against each other or against wooden puppets, albeit a few used solid steel. In the back area some soldiers shot arrows at targets, others again trained their stamina. Even though it reminded him of his old days in the arena, he felt much more comfortable inside these walls.

"All of you, get together, please!" shouted Link through the hall. The clashing of swords silenced and the heads of the men turned around to their superior. "I have to introduce you a new member who will be a part of our division as of today."

The men gathered around Link and Ganondorf. Curiously they observed him and their expression ranging from fascination to disgust. He could very well imagine why they reacted this way. They all shared a similar appearance, indicating they must all belong to the same or a closely related race. He though did not look at all like them since they were all smaller in size, less sturdy and not even one had red hair. Though the most prominent feature were their ears. Long and pointy.

"This is Ganondorf, a former gladiator here on Highgeneral Aldar's personal behalf. Because of this, he already possesses good swordsmanship. I can only encourage all of you to not get lazy around him just because he's new to the army," introduced Link him to his men. "That said, I want him to be treated and respected like any other, regardless of his background or any other differences." He looked into the round. "Is there anything left to say?"

The men shook their heads except for one who brought up what probably all the others thought as well but did not want to speak about. Ganondorf assumed he was the one with the most disgusted face and unfortunately, his hair grew too short to cover it. "He isn't a Hylian or any of our relatives, is he? Why would Highgeneral Aldar include someone who isn't of our blood? And especially one who looks like an outlaw?"

Before Link had a chance to react, Ganondorf answered in a disdainful voice, "I've only been here since a few minutes and you're already get on my nerves. And to answer your question: No, I'm not a Hylian or anything like that, but when I see you, I'm glad I don't belong or are even related to you in any way."

The face of the man darkened. "That's a coincidence because I can agree that your arrogance is already obnoxious after that small amount of time. If you want, you can feel the edge of my blade." His hand slid down to the rift of his sword.

Ganondorf grinned. "Then show me what you've got. I've put other calibers than you to silence." The others stepped aside when they noticed the dangerous glare in both men's eyes.

"Stop this immediately!" Link stepped between both of them. "Ganondorf, we had that talk before and I don't like to repeat myself." Link stared at him before he turned his head around to the other man. "And you, Esbern, I've expected more from you. Didn't I teach you to calm your temper and don't let yourself getting enraged by words alone? It lowers your defense, making it easy for your enemy to exploit it, resulting in injuries or even death."

Esbern lowered his voice and put the sword back before he added ruefully, "My apology, lieutenant. I let my feelings overcome my mind. It's just that it's rare we have any foreigner here." He glared towards Ganondorf.

"To which tribe does he belong then?" asked another curiously after the mood had calmed down again.

"I don't know, neither does he. He suffers from amnesia," answered Link calmly. He seemingly did not want that Ganondorf answered again in his arrogant fashion. "But this is only related to his past, not to his abilities in combat. Therefore, as I said, don't get lazy around him. Now, is there anything else?" He looked over his men who shook their heads. "Then go back to your training schedule."

They headed again to their places and continued their training while Ganondorf stayed by Link's side. "What was this about?" asked Link bugged when he looked up to him, the annoyance visible in his eyes.

Ganondorf remained unimpressed. He felt nothing wrong in his reaction. "Your men have a lot of prejudices. Quite obnoxious. Maybe you should teach them how to act properly and not me."

Link grumbled irritated and put his view off of Ganondorf. Soon returned back to his sober behavior. "I'm afraid we both have a really long road ahead of us." He faced Ganondorf again and got more serious when he continued, "Let me tell you again. No matter how strong you might be, with this behavior you won't get very far here. Even though it probably would be better, I don't want to punish you on your first day. But if you act like this again, you will feel the consequences. Is this clear to you?"

"Yeah, all right. Now, will something happen here or do we talk all day long?" In some way he was used to menacing and also punishment, yet it never changed his mind.

Link breathed out loud. "You're really scratching the limits of my patience, Ganondorf. But you'll train with me because I'm not sure if my men can handle you. And I'm not talking solely about your swordsmanship."

* * *

The days which Ganondorf spent in lessons of socializing and training with Link in combat flew by and soon a whole month had passed. It was the complete opposite of the days as a gladiator as those felt like they would never end. Back then, there was no diversion, always the same environment and similar tasks and duties. And the constant threat of death.

The men of the division became familiarized with him. His foreign appearance still remained a topic of conversation which sometimes ended in a fight, especially with Esbern. Even though Link cautioned and punished him when he crossed the borders too far again, his rebellious and naughty nature was nothing he could get out of Ganondorf. With that he failed as miserably as the guards back at the arena.

Despite all his differences, they accepted and respected him for his skills and power for he excelled many if not all of them in these terms. Though he truly enjoyed this as he was never treated this way ever before and only had to function, one day after another. Otherwise, if he denied, he would have been murdered without further questions.

As for Link, even though Ganondorf did not believe it at first, he found a true liking on him. Albeit they clashed more than once into each other with their different views of being a knight and their fighting style, Link showed respect towards him even though he was the superior. To his surprise, he was even allowed to correct or disagree with him without suffering from heavy consequences like back in his old life as long as he did not go overboard and acted overly disobedient.

Ganondorf realized this was because Link saw and treated him as human with his own personality and not a slave or even a tool. Probably also a reason that he, even though he still loathed it, was a little more willing to subordinate himself to Link's orders without too much reluctance.

Another day came on which Ganondorf's sword crossed the blade of Link's when their training season came earlier to an end than usual. "You're again visiting the queen?" Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. Link often mentioned he was going to see her, even in a way as if they knew each other very well. "I thought this woman is such an important and busy person with few time, yet she spends it on meeting the same guy again and again. What's that between you two?"

Link sheathed his sword before he responded, "That's a long story. I doubt you have the patience to listen to the whole one. To keep it short and simple to not bore you out, we're friends since childhood when she was still a princess. We spent many hours together back then. To the chagrin of others, who loathed that a mere forest boy even dared to look at royalty and even worse, spoke to her. But since her father, the deceased king, allowed it and Aldar stood on my side as well, they couldn't prevent it." A smile appeared on his lips. "That was my luck."

Ganondorf sneered. "That's a useful friend. Enviable. She could make you king one day, then you wouldn't have to follow anybody's orders and command them instead."

Link's expressions darkened. "You shouldn't narrow down friendship to usefulness. It's rude at its best, but I rather call it despicable to its core."

"If you think so," responded Ganondorf, uninterested and turned around to continue training with the dummy in front of him. "Do whatever you want. Though it's wasted time if you don't want to become king. And don't complain if you can't keep pace with me when you always leave early because of sentiments like that."

He heard a deep sigh before Link said in a desperate mood, "Sometimes I wonder if you're truly that confident of yourself or only pretend to be." Ganondorf did not answer him when he slashed his sword into the puppet. "And I furthermore wonder if it is a wise choice of Her Majesty to instruct me to ask you if you want to come with me today."

Ganondorf stopped in his movement and faced Link again when he said menacingly, "Are you mocking me? I tell you, I don't like it if jokes are made at my expense."

Link remained unimpressed and answered in his relaxed manner, "I can assure you that I don't. But as I said, I'm not sure if it was a good idea of her. Especially since you call it 'wasted time'. If you choose to come nonetheless, you have to watch your words and behavior. If you can't, either be quiet and stay in the back or even better, don't come in the first place. Don't forget that unlike me she's royalty and you need to treat her as such. No exceptions. Not even one. Is that clear to you?"

His intonation showed that he was absolutely serious about what he said. The words did not impress Ganondorf but he was all along curious what person the queen might be. Without much hesitation, he agreed to come with him.

Ganondorf followed him through the corridors and Link used the time to remind him how to behave in front of the queen. Ganondorf only listened with one ear. He was more interested in his surroundings as he saw a part of the castle he had never visited before. It was better guarded than the rest, but the soldiers immediately parted when they saw Link. Seems he was a respected member of the army and a well-known friend of the queen.

They reached an elaborate ornamented door at the end of a corridor. Link stopped and turned around one last time. "Ganondorf, from now on, mind your manners. It will reflect a bad light on me and my men if you behave the way you do normally."

Ganondorf nodded when he watched how the soldiers in front the door stepped apart and let him and Link enter. He did not notice much of the chamber when he saw the woman sitting at the window, with her back towards them. He got a very bad feeling about it when he looked at her long blonde hair.

She stood up, turned around and even though her face remained serious, her voice was smooth. "Link. I am delighted to see your presence and the one I have asked you about."

Link stepped towards her, greeting friendly in return. Ganondorf stood rooted to the spot without moving or even saying a single word. His mood worsened from one second to the next after he had seen her. It was a rare time he felt that low but Aldar's words echoed remorselessly through his head, "She's far out of your league." Now he knew why he said that about this one woman. Because she was royalty. And not only some royalty, she was the sovereign of the kingdom. The Queen of Hyrule.


	12. Meeting of Royalties

Ganondorf observed Link and the queen but did not involve himself in their conversation. He only listened half-heartily. Well, at least he got to know that she was called Zelda since Link always addressed her by the first name, indicating they truly were very close to each other.

He used the time to inspect his surroundings and by the look, it had to be Zelda's working office, consisting of a large desk which stood nearby the window, covered with documents and other papers and books. A smaller table with fruits and water stood in the middle on the crimson carpet while the walls were hidden behind bookshelves or pictures that probably portrayed the descended monarchs.

Even though the room itself showed to be well decorated, it was not as exaggeratedly furnished as the one of Azett. It fitted a royalty that was not only interested in herself but her subjects as well and avoided unnecessary splendor.

"I assume that you are Ganondorf, the former gladiator whom Aldar admitted to our courtyard." Cut out of his thoughts, Ganondorf looked down at the woman. He had not noticed that she had come towards him while Link stayed in the back. "I must apologize for my inappropriate behavior. It is impolite to not introduce myself first before. My name is Zelda, Queen of the Kingdom of Hyrule."

"Thanks. I've figured out that much by myself by now," answered Ganondorf bluntly after he had recovered from his bafflement. He certainly had not spent much thoughts on the way he responded. The disappointment still hit him hard, now that he knew the woman who caused the fuzzy feeling was the queen. He would never get a chance to figure out the meaning behind it as he probably would never meet her alone. Truly annoying and he did not put much effort into making a secret of his irritation.

His rude remark did not slip Link's ears. His once relaxed body got tense and his eyes a dangerous glare when he said sharply, "Ganondorf! I've told you to watch your tongue!" Link's view fell on Ganondorf's crossed arms before his chest. "And your behavior!"

Ganondorf grumbled and let his hands fall against his upper legs with a loud sound. He was not in any good mood and would rather just turn around to leave. Before Link could scold him again, Zelda touched Link on his shoulder and looked gently but determined at him.

"There is nothing improper in his words nor his demeanor. You know I appreciate and even prefer if my people behave the same in my presence as they do outside these walls," she explained in a smooth way. "You have told me about his defiant nature, yet I was the one who insisted to meet him despite it. I welcome this manner for it has become a rarity once the day arrived on which I had succeeded my father on his throne. I still wish my people would act less stiffly and artificially around me. There is no need in treating me extraordinary carefully, even though I am the queen." Zelda turned her head towards Ganondorf and a friendly smile appeared on her lips. "I would have been surprised to hear a man of his origin speak and even act in a different fashion than the one he showed to us."

"You mean because of his past as an arenafighter?" asked Link slightly confused.

A short irritation was visible on Zelda's face but it soon vanished. "Yes. Yes, this is of course the reason why." Her voice stumbled as if she meant another cause.

Ganondorf never spent any more time on her hesitation. It pleased him far more that, albeit Zelda spoke and behaved like a royalty, she had her own opinion and a very comfortable way she treated the people around her. Especially how she stepped in for him against Link despite she knew him barely a few minutes. It lightened his mood. He even had to grin and it was not the defiant one.

On that particular day, Ganondorf did not trade many words with Zelda. It did not bother him much. He did not even feel the need to give any naughty remarks when Link gave him another piercing glare because that one believed he talked or acted inappropriate again. For the first time in his life, he just enjoyed the presence of one person and did not care about his surroundings. Though he truly wished that Link would not be here and he would be alone with Zelda, but if he stayed with the army, this moment might come one day.

* * *

This meeting was only the first as Zelda asked Link to bring Ganondorf with him on other occasions as well. Though he did not know why she liked to see him more often, especially in comparison to other soldiers who served for years yet did not have this privilege, he never asked for the reasons. It was for his own benefit and he preferred to just enjoy her presence and the warm feeling she caused.

In the conversations with Zelda and Link, he also heard more about their relationship and how it began. Link's father was a member of the army of Hyrule but died in one of the thousand battles in the Great War. Link's mother, mortally wounded in one of the raids of the other folk involved in the war, the Gerudo, escaped into the nearby forest when he was less than a year old.

Link was found by its inhabitants, a folk of children known as the Kokiri. Normally they were shy and resided deep within the woods but they took Link under their care due to the behalf of their guardian and raised him.

Even though Link did not know at this point he was a Hylian, he always felt he did not belong to the Kokiri by blood. The years passed by in which he lived amongst them peacefully until one day a young girl got lost in the forest. To her luck, she was able to escape the curse that laid upon the Lost Woods.

The small village whose houses were carved into dead trees was safe from the curse and the Kokiri allowed Zelda to stay, but they could not help her to find the way back. They had never left the forest, it would equal their death. Link encouraged her to not give up and helped without hesitation to find her way back home.

Unfortunate, they always stumbled back into the village when they tried to find the path through the maze. Even though Zelda kept a straight face about her situation, Link felt that it nagged on her. They never spoke about it, he just stayed by her side to console her as well as he could.

Despite their unsuccessful efforts, Link befriended with Zelda. She told him that she was a princess and on the way back to the castle when she and her supervisor decided to camp for the night in the near of the forest. He had forbidden her to enter it, telling about the danger that lurked inside, yet her curiosity grew too strong, resulting in ignoring his warning. Even though she wanted to take just a short glimpse, she got lost in the maze as she entered.

The days passed by and it must have been about a week or two since Zelda got stuck in the Lost Woods when one Kokiri entered Link's house on a midday. He told them that they found a man who mumbled her name but lost his consciousness when he wandered around the forest for too long. To the surprise of all of them, the curse had not caught him by now and they brought him to the village.

Link had problems in following Zelda. She rushed to the house the Kokiri mentioned. Once they had entered, the eldest, albeit still a child himself but the most respected amongst them, sat by the side of a man lying on a bed. His eyes closed, he breathed heavily and his body was in an exhausted, even unkempt state. Injuries spread all over it as if he had strayed around in the wild for weeks.

Zelda recognized him and shook on his shoulders. He remained motionless. She crumbled before the bed, her hands still encompassing him when she sobbed, "I'm sorry I've ignored your warnings. But please. Please, do not leave me, Aldar!"

Link watched Zelda before he turned his view to the eldest, looking at him questioning about what had happened. And more importantly, what would happen to the man since the forest people distanced themselves from outsiders and especially from adults.

The eldest kept his straight face. "He has to wake up in the next hours. He can't stay here." His voice was pitiless when he first looked at the unconscious Aldar and then back at Link. "Not even until tomorrow. He must leave."

"But why?" interrupted Zelda with a pleading undertone, trying to hold her tears back. "Why is he not allowed to stay? He is an honorable man! He will not harm you!"

"It is not within my power to decide," answered the eldest, still pitiless. "The spirit of the forest has already called for him. If he does not leave soon, his soul will be lost and his remains doomed to haunt these woods for all eternity. He can be glad to be of the magical Hylian blood and to possess a brave heart, otherwise he would not have been able to wander around for days as he supposedly did. But the curse has affected him too much that even the air of our village cannot prevent it anymore if he stays."

The eldest stood up and walked past Link towards the entrance. He turned around one last time. "If he wakes up before dusk, tell him to leave. Immediately. He probably is able to find his way back to the outside but decided to stay for a reason. Otherwise, if he does not come back to us, you have to leave this house for he will follow the call of the forest's spirit and obliterate those staying in his way. At this point, he has lost all memories of you." He glared at Zelda before he left.

Zelda remained by Aldar's side the entire time. He did not move and just mumbled incomprehensible word fragments from time to time. Only her sobbing broke the silence while Link watched the outside, seeing how the sun neared the earth. Not much time left before the man's fate would be determined. For all eternity.

Aldar regained his consciousness. Zelda flung her arms around his neck, resulting in a painful moan from him. Though she told him instantly about the curse that awaited him, he did not seem to be bothered.

"You shouldn't worry about me. I know the nature of the Lost Woods, I've even tried to warn you but seeing the results, I failed miserably. But I had to come. It is my duty and I swore to protect you even at the cost of my life. It's a promise I gave to your father, His Majesty and by no means will I break it." Aldar's voice was weak and his face twisted with pain. "All that matters is that you are all right. What becomes of me is of no importance compared to you."

Zelda looked horrified at him but he smiled in response. "That didn't mean I have given up by now. In the end, I have to bring you home safely. But I'm afraid I don't have much time anymore." Aldar stood up though it was seemingly strenuous for him. "I neither like to rush you, Zelda, nor just leave without thanking my saviors but we have to go now. I'm not keen to becoming a part of this forest forever. Let us just hope that my marks are good enough to get us out of here alive."

Aldar intended to leave but Zelda insisted that Link should come with them. At first, Aldar refused her request since the forest people could not live outside their domain. Link spoke up for himself and followed them even though he held the Kokiri dear. Albeit they never spoke about it, he and they knew he did not belong to them and the day would come on which their paths would part.

What backed up his decision even more was that he found a very dear friend in Zelda even in such a short time. Aldar's courage left a deep impression within him. He had risked his life without hesitation to protect that of another one.

Link told Ganondorf, that despite his rank as the only survivor of once four Highgenerals after the end of the Great War and the responsibility that came along with it, Aldar acted as a mentor and taught him a lot in his rare free time. Once Link was at the appropriate age, he became an officer of the army because Aldar knew he would not be around forever and needed another person who would protect Zelda by any means necessary. One whom he and she herself trusted entirely.

* * *

About a month after Ganondorf had met Zelda personally, the time had arrived to go out for duty, together with Link and a handful of other soldiers of their division. After months of preparations, the informants of the army had finally spotted the position of a bandit gang's hideout. They were notorious for raiding the villages in the province around Kakariko, a village near Death Mountain.

The townsfolk complained that those bandits spread misery and even death upon them, kidnapping their family members and demanding ransom or robbed anything valuable while they set houses on fire. Even though some members got caught and were put to justice, their leader always escaped imprisonment. Not because he was extraordinary clever, according to the citizens he was more of the opposite, but because of his brute strength which was a tribute to his origin of the Moblin species. And once he was able to escape, he gathered new followers and all began anew.

Still early in the day Ganondorf rode behind Link in the company of three other soldiers on a rocky path leading up the mountain. Once they neared the location where the hideout was supposed to be after they forced their way through a forbidding environment, they descended from their horses to avoid unnecessary noises. One of the soldiers stayed by them while Ganondorf followed Link.

Once the path offered a turning, they lurked around the edge and Ganondorf could see a human sitting alongside with a Bulblin around a campfire, roasting some bacon and keeping an eye out for intruders. Once the man began to drink from a bottle in his hand, an arrow forced its way through the back of the monster. It felt forward and while the man stared shocked at his crony first, he stood up, intending to alarm the others.

Before he could shout one word, another arrow drilled through his shoulder and he only released a groan of pain. They had not chance to recover from the sudden attack as Link had ordered his two other men to leave their hideout to chain them and their mouth when he put back his bow.

"According to our information, we probably have to deal with a gang of eight to ten people, excluding their leader," said Link when the soldiers had finished their work. The two enemies, bound together, were only able to release some grumbles of annoyance and pain when they looked sinisterly at their captures.

"Due to the nature of caves, it's preferable if only two of us go inside. It's for once too easy to get spotted and otherwise, the fighting range is too restricted to battle properly with many people in the small corridors," explained Link. "You two wait here. Guard them. Ganondorf and I will go inside. If we don't return within the next three hours, go back to the nearby town Kakariko and get additional support from our other men that are stationed there."

"Yes, Lieutenant Link," responded the two knights accordingly.

"As if this would be even necessary. If the rest is as pathetically weak as those two, then we'll put them down in less than an hour." Ganondorf looked down at the two prisoners. It was their luck that they were not supposed to fight in the arena because in regard to how easily they were defeated, they would not have even survived one minute there. Which meant they were no challenge for him and the rest would not be either. Not at all.

Link released a sigh of annoyance. "Listen, Ganondorf. I have told you that this isn't about killing any enemy that crosses your way. You haven't signed in for fighting death battles out here. Which means, if your head isn't threatened or your opponent begs sincerely for mercy, you spare his life. Because we are knights, not gladiators. The court will decide over their fate, not me nor you."

Link glared fiercely at Ganondorf but he remained unimpressed. "Yes, yes, all right. If I'm in the right mood, I'll be nice to them. Maybe." Ganondorf put Link's order off with a wave of his hand when he already moved towards the cave. "Now let's go."

"Since when do you give the orders?" responded Link sharply but Ganondorf had already entered the cave, forcing Link to follow him. In the end, even though he hated the circumstances and reasons for which he had to fight, the blood of a gladiator, a warrior, still boiled in him. Fighting was always a part of his life and it had been far too long since he had a decent battle where he had no reason to hold back. He missed the sound of cracking skulls and crushing bones when the battlefield was bathed in the blood of the enemies and he prevailed victoriously over them.

 


	13. Alliance between Gladiator and Knight

The petroleum lamps hanging down from the wooden beams were the only source of light in th vaults. When Ganondorf searched his way through them, he sometimes had to duck his head. Otherwise he would have hit it at one of the low ceiling parts. He paid no attention to the noise he caused when he stomped through the corridors, whirling up dust and kicking stones while he tried to either hear or see his supposed targets to finish his duty as fast as possible.

Once Ganondorf neared a greater cavern from which he heard voices and intended to go in without thinking twice, he was grabbed on his arm and held back. Barely had he refrained from pushing that one against the wall, because when he turned his head around, he saw Link who whispered furiously, "What are you doing? Do you want that they find us immediately?"

Ganondorf looked down at him. Link had a fierce glare in his eyes and still had not let go of his arm. He did not understand Link's behavior. "What's your problem? The sooner they find us, the sooner the work is done and the sooner we're out of here. Perfect match."

"Will you be quiet? With that shouting, you will alert the whole mountain of our presence!" hissed Link. "It's easier and especially less bloody if we take them out by surprise." Although he closed his grasp, Ganondorf did not notice much of it.

In the meanwhile, the voices from the room had silenced and he heard footsteps. Link's expression darkened even more but Ganondorf only grinned smugly before he said, "Seems like they're aware we're here. No need to play hide and seek any longer."

Ganondorf freed himself from Link's grasp with ease and walked inside the cavern despite any complaints of his superior. In there, he took a short look at his surroundings and saw a table which had seen better days before. It stood in the middle with chairs around and cards upon it. Cupboards cluttered the rugged walls, some of them adorned with trophies of dead animals and lamps to enlighten the room. It appealed to Ganondorf's liking that the ceiling was higher and the whole area bigger than the corridors. Fighting would prove to be a lot more comfortable in here.

The bandits, consisting of a Lizalfos and two men, one tall and muscular while the other looked like a little twerp in comparison, became already aware of him, though by the time they overcame their surprise, Link had followed Ganondorf and stood nearby him.

"I can't remember your mugs," stated the tall one when he suspiciously eyed Ganondorf and Link. His gaze became sinister. "Who are you?"

Link intended to answer but Ganondorf already cut him off. "Your demise."

After their first bafflement, Ganondorf earned a hateful laughter from the bandits. "Have you heard that fool? What a funny one. Too bad that he won't be able to share his jokes any longer because he got lost in the wrong place." The bandit's hand slid to his sword and without losing any other words, he drew it while charging at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf did not even blink with an eye when he parried the man's attack with his own blade. The clashing sound of two steels biting into each other echoed all over the cave. Even though the surprise was visible in the man's eyes, he meant to perform another assault when he lifted the sword to slice it through his chest. Ganondorf reacted faster, swung his steel across the man's upper body, cutting right through the armor into the flesh.

An outcry of pain filled the air. Ganondorf had not finished. He sent the foe's weapon flying with a skillful strike. The man, far too perplexed to react in any way, only looked fearfully at Ganondorf who forced his steel between his enemy's ribs.

Dismissively, Ganondorf looked down to the man where he saw a collection of pain, fear and disbelief in his eyes. The bandit lacked the strength to even speak and only released coughing and rasping noises when he fell against Ganondorf's chest.

He had expected at least a little more of a challenge because of his muscular build, but this one was just a pathetic weakling with a big mouth. Exactly the way he had assumed: against a former gladiator, those lowlifes would not stand a chance. Not even a small one. And neither would they get any mercy. They only meet their death if they were foolish enough to decide to engage him.

The two other outlaws as well as Link stared shocked at Ganondorf when he kicked the man away to let him slip off his sword. Motionless, his body crumbled on the floor. Ganondorf turned his view to the two remaining gang members. "What about you? Want to pester me as well so you can follow your comrade to hell?"

Ganondorf whipped off some of the blood sticking on his armor while the bandits' views still rested on their fallen crony. They recovered and turned their heads towards him, their eyes filled with burning anger.

"You bastard!" they burst out, albeit it sounded more hissing from the Lizalfos. Both rushed towards him, their steel at hand, ready to slice it through his body and make him pay back his slaughter. For Ganondorf, they proved to be even more underwhelming than the man before them. Just like that one, it took him only little effort to make them follow their cohort's path to the afterlife.

Ganondorf sheathed his sword when he looked satisfied at the slain ones in front of him. SoweYYetomething was missing. He needed some time before he could pin it down. Even though he always despised them for being passive watchers who enjoyed the murders, the jubilation the audience offered him after each victory he had claimed was a pleasing thing. By now, it had been over two months since the last time he heard it.

One person was left who witnessed the event. As Ganondorf turned around to Link, this one only gazed apathetically at the slaughtered bandits. Some other seconds slipped by before he lifted up his head and Ganondorf saw it in his eyes, the horror, not mixed with fear, but anger and incomprehension.

"What have you done?!" stumbled Link before he recovered his tongue and his voice became cutting, "Couldn't you have just knock them out of their consciousness instead of killing them? Do you have even spend a single second thinking about your actions? Haven't I told you we're knights and especially you are no gladiator anymore?! And that this here isn't an arena to fight until death?!"

"I've warned them. Two even twice," explained Ganondorf, entirely undeterred by his slaughters. He did not even understand why Link was this upset since he was not conscious of any guilt. "If they refuse to listen and decide to attack me, it's their problem. Not mine. You said it yourself: if they threaten my head, which they clearly did, I can take their lives."

"But it wasn't necessary to create such a massacre! You could and especially should have handled the situation less deadly! Which starts with following my orders and keep your head down if I tell you to do so! If you would have done it, we would have had a chance to get them alive!" Link's body was tensed, his voice trembled and his glare piercing, yet he had an impressive control over his temper. He neither threw a tantrum nor showed any sign of getting violent. Something he could never have said about the guards back at the arena once they were displeased of his behavior. Or even about himself when he was confronted with a person he considered far too obnoxious.

Link was unable to lecture Ganondorf further as the other gang members must have gotten aware of the intruders, probably due to the death screams of the fallen. They gathered at the entrance which would lead further into the cave.

"What…," stumbled the Bulblin which stood at the front of the crowd. Though it, as well the rest, must have realized the events when they looked first at their fallen comrades and afterwards at Ganondorf's blood-smeared armor. Only two words echoed all over the cavern afterwards, "Kill them!"

Unimpressed, Ganondorf turned his head towards his superior. "So, Mr. Lieutenant Link. Do you wish to try to seduce them with some of your sweet words or will we directly deal with them in the proper way?" He grinned maliciously, knowing that Link had no other choice except agreeing to his suggestion. Albeit he never got a straight order, Link's displeased yet surrendering gaze was enough for an answer.

* * *

On their way deeper into the cave in search of the leader, Link did not say a word. Not a single complaint left his mouth, not even an annoyed grumble or sigh. Yet Ganondorf would not forget anytime soon the sheer horror in that one's eyes once he had finished with the bandits, not leaving even one alive. Still he did not understand why it disturbed him that much to see him slaughter them. They had attacked Link as well. They would have even killed him without mercy if he had not fought back and they would have never stopped as long as they were still breathing.

Ganondorf just pinned it down to a different perspective which gaped a bit more than he first assumed. Nothing that bothered him as he just saw it as the result of him being raised as a gladiator and Link as a knight. Link would get used to his methods. Someday, at least.

Not long after, Ganondorf reached another cavern from which he heard a cheerful whistling. Since it seemed to be the most inner part of the hideout, it could only mean that the one inside would be the leader. Good, because the whistling could only mean that the chief had no idea from which fate his members had suffered and he would soon meet himself.

Before Ganondorf entered, he turned his head around to see for his superior. Although he was not afraid to confront the leader face to face and deal with him like a real man without hiding, it would be better to not disobey yet again. Link had made it very clear how displeased he was about it last time and he did not want to stretch his luck too far if he intentionally ignored his orders again.

Link was still in quite a distance and his body language showed that he had not gotten aware of their enemy by now. Which meant now or never. Since Link had not given him any instructions how to deal with the leader, he would not break any orders if he just rushed in. He could even pretend he did not know anything and was just unlucky to bump into that one.

A smug smile ranged over his face when he stomped into the bandit chief's room. It did not differ much from the one where he fought the others, but he got sight of a bed on whose night table lay a lot of gold coins. All in all it looked a lot more personal, yet Ganondorf could not care less about his surroundings but for the man that stood in the middle, with his back to him.

Though he had to correct himself for the bandit chief was not a human but a Moblin. Not that it impressed him. "So, you're the boss of this self-claimed gang of morons?"

The leader turned around. He had the characteristic features Ganondorf knew from the Moblins he had fought in the arena. Albeit they had the build of a muscular and large humanoid with a short fur, they were not the brightest which was very well visible on their overall dumb looking and beastly face. He never had a high opinion of them as he considered them to be of much muscles but few brain cells.

"Who is he? None of Al Gur's men," grumbled the Moblin with a roaring in his voice and observed Ganondorf calmly. "Where are Al Gur's men?"

At first, Ganondorf was surprised to hear him speak as the Moblins he encountered never did. On the other hand, it seemed reasonable he could if he was in charge of an entire gang. He answered his question defiantly, "Are you speaking of those weaklings? They're taking their beauty nap." He sneered. "Forever, that is."

Al Gur looked in confusion at Ganondorf and he needed some time before he asked with a dumb undertone, "Al Gur's men are dead?"

Ganondorf grinned even more mischievously. "Oh, I see. I have a keen thinker here. You're indeed a perfect match as a leader of morons. It's a shame that they all left you."

"He killed him?" The Moblin pointed at Ganondorf, but he only gave him a challenging view in response. This one would follow them soon anyway and he loved to savor in the feeling of superiority.

"Then he is dead now," continued Al Gur calmly, before he released a scream of war. One that even Ganondorf did not expect and made him shrink back. A second later, he felt an air draft on his hairs, followed by a loud noise of shattering wood.

Ganondorf looked up to the former and now burst support column. The battle axe, which Al Gur had grabbed after his outcry, stuck into the stony walls behind it. Even though he was caught by surprise, Ganondorf was lucky about his reflexes to avoid the attack by falling backwards and only losing some strands of hair instead of his whole head. Once he moved back to get some distance and prepared for the fight, it was for certain that this enemy was tougher than his fellow species. And he was angry. Very angry.

"By the Goddesses, Ganondorf! What are you doing?! Only a brain-dead idiot provokes a Moblin!" Out of the corner of his eyes, Ganondorf saw Link kneeing at the entrance with a staggered expression. He must have witnessed the situation in silence.

"So what? I don't care if he's a Moblin, a Hylian or whatever. He will just go down like any other who foolishly fought me before." Ganondorf drew his sword. No denying though, this foe would take effort to be taken down. A lot of effort.

"Will he go down just like this one guy who utterly defeated you at the tournament?" groaned Link upset by Ganondorf's response. "How were you even able to survive this long with such an arrogant attitude? It's unbearable!"

"That one doesn't count. See, I can't even remember him, so unimportant he is." However, Ganondorf had not time to argue further as Al Gur had recovered his weapon and charged at him. At first, he intended to parry the attack with his sword, but when he noticed how the ground even trembled under the Moblin's footsteps, he decided otherwise. He jumped to the side, avoiding the impact, while shortly afterwards the axe ate through wood and rock alike, making the debris fly across the cavern.

Yet Al Gur only just begun. Sinisterly he looked at Ganondorf, his teeth even peeping out of his underjaw, ready to unleash the next assault. It was for sure now that he had a tough foe in front of him. A tough and very angry one.


	14. A Gift of Time

The surroundings, once meant to be the personal room of Al Gur, looked more like a shattered battlefield by now. None of the furnishings stood in the place they once belonged to, most of them were broken into pieces. They had met the great axe of the Moblin.

The fight lasted on and Al Gur did not seem to get tired. Although he had to take many hits from Ganondorf's sword and even Link's arrows stood out of his entire body, he had become even more enraged. Ganondorf felt it in his attacks as he struggled more to offer resistance when he tried to parry them with his blade, leaving him even less room for a counter. His own exhausted condition could be responsible for this as well.

Ganondorf realized with horror that he would not be able to hold up much longer for his body neared its limits. The fight had to come to an end soon if he did not wish to be the one who would find his eternal rest in this cave. And he certainly did not.

He prepared for Al Gur's attack to find a weak spot in his defense, yet he overestimated his own powers. Once Al Gur unleashed his assault, his axe bite into his sword, but it slid off the blade and clashed into Ganondorf. Luckily, his armor saved him from being cut into two pieces, yet the impact sent him off his feet. He crashed into the wall, some smaller rocks crumbling onto his body.

A searing pain radiated from his ribs and his body trembled. That was bad, utterly bad. Albeit Al Gur's axe stuck again into some stones and he could not recover it immediately, this foe did not seem to want to go down. Ganondorf could barely stand up, much less deliver a proper fight. It was clear now why this Moblin and not any other of the bandits he had faced before was the leader of the whole pack.

"Finally see the errors in your way?" Surprised, Ganondorf turned his head around, looking into the irritated face of Link. He kept on attacking from the distance with his bow because he would have been unable to block the attacks of Al Gur due to his brute force. He had taken a lot of damage as well because of the remorseless attacks of the bandit chief and the bursting woods as well as stones that flew across the cavern.

Ganondorf did not answer him and even avoided his gaze. True, he had underestimated his enemy, but he would always only admit it to himself, never to any other one. Never. Not in a lifetime. That would go against his pride, even in forlorn situations like these.

He watched how Al Gur recovered his battle axe, taking a look around to locate him with one thing in mind: Massacring the one who was responsible for the annihilation of his followers. And to Ganondorf's chagrin, that one was exactly he himself.

"Ganondorf. Do you think you have enough strength left to block his attack one last time? In a way that he cannot move? The way he trembles now I'll never hit the weak spot." Albeit he never looked at Link, he nodded, even though he was unsure if his body could handle it. Yet, he would neither admit any weakness to another one but himself.

"Then do it." Still exhausted, the determination in Link's voice was clearly audible. "It's the only chance left I see for us to get out of here alive."

Al Gur dashed towards Ganondorf, having gotten up on his feet again. Although trembling as the last clash still hurt, he ignored pain and exhaustion alike. He had to. With a timed maneuver, he dodged the attack, though Al Gur sliced backwards and cut into Ganondorf's arm. He groaned in pain, but had to concentrate on figuring out the best way to keep him motionless.

Al Gur did not give him time to think about it when his axe rushed down on him again. In the last moment, Ganondorf prevented the axe from cleaving his skull. The steel of both weapons clenched into each other and Al Gur forced Ganondorf down onto the knees with his pure power behind it. Even though he had the Moblin in a position Link wanted him to have, he felt that he would be unable to hold the sword long enough.

He had only one chance to offer further resistance. Without thinking twice, he took his other hand and encompassed his sword. The blade cut into his palm since even his armor had suffered from the fight. Blood ran down his arm. Everything inside him screamed to let go of it, yet he had to grit his teeth and keep on.

The eyes of Al Gur glared dangerously down at him and a growl left his mouth. Only slaughtering Ganondorf seemed to satisfy him, when a swishing sound filled the air. The eyes of the Moblin turned blind. Ganondorf looked at the end of an arrow sticking out of the skull between eye and ear. The pressure of the axe vanished, crashing onto the ground before its wielder followed.

Heavily breathing, Ganondorf fell backwards, pressing his left hand to a fist and forcing it against his chest to lessen the pain caused by the cut. What a relief though to see the battle had come to an end and Al Gur lay motionlessly to his feet. His view wandered towards Link who leaned against the wall and lowered his bow. Neither of them said even a single word when their eyes met.

Some more time passed by before Ganondorf had recovered enough strength to be able to stand up again. And with it, the pleasant feeling of victory came when he looked disdainfully down at the fallen. In the end, the battle and its outcome differed little from the fights back at the arena, yet it was a welcomed diversion to fight with a trusted person on his side.

"Well, seems like the big moron is gone. We're done here." Pleasantly, Ganondorf looked at Link who still sat on the ground, though he did not say a word when he lifted his head to look at him in incomprehension and annoyance.

A good amount of time later, he put his arm on his knee and demanded from Ganondorf, "When you have still the breath to talk, you can as well make yourself useful and help me up."

Ganondorf took the few steps towards him before he grabbed Link's arm. He could not let it pass by without remarking, "Wasn't I the one who had to stand up against the moron's attack, yet you're unable to get up on your own? Interesting. Is this some other of those knightly methods I better never learn?"

Link did not look at him when he hung his bow over his shoulder and inspected some of his wounds. "You know, Ganondorf, you have gone that far overboard here with just marching in, followed by ignoring my orders, massacring those bandits, provoking this Moblin and forcing me to watch two brain dead muscle-bounds battle each other until death that I don't have any words left by now. And at this rate, it would be better for the both of us if you just be quiet as well and keep your incredible arrogance to yourself."

Ganondorf did not answer when Link walked past, though it was visible on his movement he suffered from his injuries. He himself was not much luckier with his own, especially his ribs and hand still hurt. Seemingly Link was not amused about the outcome of the mission. Not at all. Still, it did go beyond his comprehension why he was that upset about the way it played out.

In silence he followed Link who searched his way through the corridors back to the entrance. After some more time had passed by, Link said calmly but with a dangerous intonation, "Even though I have to admit I'm very glad we both made it out alive without severe injuries, you should not get the false impression it's over here. We have to talk about your behavior and actions later on. It doesn't and it especially will not work if you use your old methods as a gladiator in the duty of a knight."

* * *

The sun glowed in a dark red once Ganondorf followed the way to Kakariko Village. Link, who rode at the front with the two and only surviving bandits in tow, was mute on the whole journey, even when his men asked curiously what had happened. Since he put them off, they approached Ganondorf to get to know the events in the hideout, the lack of other prisoners and what caused the change of their else gentle lieutenant.

Ganondorf had no interest in offering an explanation and only stated that they had achieved their goal. Though his statement was accompanied by an annoyed groan from Link, he was still aware of no fault and ignored the complaint.

Back at the town, Ganondorf got his injuries treated and the news of the defeated bandit gang spread fast. Without any more delays or preparations, a banquet was hosted at the tavern to celebrate the defeat. Though this victory was different from the ones Ganondorf knew from before because this time, he did not only stage a fight and afterwards was forgotten by most, quite the opposite, the people surrounded him, building a crowd and asking questions about the battles while envying his skills.

Ganondorf had not expected this treatment, especially not after Link's terrified reaction. Did not matter, it was enjoyable to stay in the focus of attention. Very enjoyable. After all, this triumph was much more satisfying than any other fight he had won in the arena. There he was only one fighter out of many who remained nameless for most of the spectators, but now he was the one and only champion. It truly flattered his pride.

Later in the evening, Ganondorf sat with other townsfolk around a table, telling them about how he handled those bandits and other foes in his old life. He got tipsy due to the festive atmosphere and the wine, which resulted in embellishing his story about his battles more and more with every telling.

Ganondorf talked about his fight against the gigantic minotaur-boar like beast and how supposedly easy it was to defeat, which was why he, later on, only used one arm to make it more challenging, when someone addressed him from the side, "Are you the one who relieved us of our sorrow?"

He stopped to speak, turning his head around where he looked at an old man. His eyebrows were thick and grey, like his hair and beard, unlike his thin voice.

"Yeah, that's me." Ganondorf leaned back, his arms crossed in front of his chest in self-confidence. Though he lowered them as his movement got punished by his injured ribs. "And remember, no one touches my life without paying with his own beforehand."

The elder's eyes told that he examined him carefully, from head to feet, but before Ganondorf could thrash him verbally for he hated such behavior, the man took the word again, "I'm very grateful of your doings. In my life, I desired nothing more than seeing the murderers of my daughter brought to justice. If death is their rightful punishment, than this is all I've asked for." The man began to dig in the pocket of his robe before he pulled out a blue object. "I promised that the one who fulfilled my last wish shall obtain our old family treasure which was forwarded through generations. But with my daughter gone, our blood will be extinguished with my passing."

Ganondorf eyed the construct the man had put into his hands. With the seven holes on the front and the mouthpiece at the side it could be a flute, but his body was far too massive. The three triangles glimmered on it, the one he knew as the symbol of the Hylian dynasty, albeit it missed the weird bird.

"And its use is what?" Ganondorf looked at disbelief at the man as he could not figure out how this strange instrument could be considered a treasure.

The man chuckled. "It's a secret to everybody."

Irritated, Ganondorf stared at him as he could not figure out what he meant. "What are you talking about? Has the age affected your mind?" The man only mumbled some words which Ganondorf did not understand. "I'm talking to you!" His hand clashed onto the table and he leaped on his feet but without any forewarning, the man vanished into a white cloud. Once it disappeared, the elder was gone, leaving Ganondorf behind with the instrument.

He shook his hand to lessen the searing pain of the cut. Even though the people around told him that the man was well-known for speaking in riddles and using magical tricks to emphasize their mystery, their words could not hold Ganondorf back. He dashed to the outside to find that man again and if he had to, squeeze the information about the ominous thing out of him. However, he had no success in finding him, regardless of how much time he spent searching and asking around as he had no permanent residence.

The refreshing night wind blew into his face when Ganondorf's view fell on the instrument again. He had thought about throwing it away as he had no use for it, but it possessed something appealing. As if it was worth more than its view gave away, maybe a great secret because of the golden triangles. Even though he himself could not make sense of it, he knew whom he could ask.

Only when Ganondorf returned to the tavern in order to speak to his superior, he noticed that Link did not participate in the banquet. When he thought back, he realized that he had not seen him in the tavern at all. For a short moment, it bothered him that Link lost more thoughts on the events in the hideout than he first assumed. When the people crowded around him again, he soon forgot about those worries and the instrument. The banquet was far too enjoyable to leave early and he decided to ask Link about it afterwards.

* * *

When Ganondorf returned to the inn in the late night, he saw from the outside that a small light still burned in Link's room. Albeit tired himself, he searched his way past the corridors to the room and without knocking at the door, he swung it open and entered.

Link sat at the desk and probably wrote on the report of today's mission. Two candles gave the light for writing, while the rest was sparely lit. Link lifted up his head, but just eyed Ganondorf before turning back to the paper without saying a word. Ganondorf saw in the way he held the feather that he was still mad.

Albeit the events in the cave must still nag on him, Ganondorf had no interest in asking for the details. He had his own reasons for coming. "I have a question for you." Since Link did not show any reactions, he walked towards him and dumped the instrument on the desk before he asked, undisturbed, "What is this?"

"Disrespectful as ever," murmured Link when he put the feather down. When he turned his head around and his expression showed he intended to give him a further lecture, his aggravation flew away once his view fell on the instrument.

Without losing another word, he took it into his hands and from the way he inspected it, he must have been fascinated. It nagged on Ganondorf's patience that he wasted his time with looking instead of answering. Even more moments slipped by before Link turned around to him with a suspicious glare in his eyes. "From where did you get it?"

"Can't you just answer my question?" responded Ganondorf impatiently, entirely ignoring Link's demand. "I've asked first."

"Ganondorf." Link spoke out his name in a cold manner and even though his voice was still calm, it had a menacing undertone. "You really should watch for the things you say and especially how and to whom you're saying them. Let me tell you, I never believed that I would ever get assigned a subordinate who would try my patience in such a degree that I lose it. Entirely."

Link's body began to tremble as he visibly had to hold himself back when he continued with a sharp voice, "Yet let me assure you, you are very close to achieving what I deemed impossible with your disrespect of authority, combined with your overall arrogant attitude. Not to forget your incredible self-importance which goes hand in hand with your lack of empathy for just about everybody. But the worst are your murderous if not even plain evil tendencies you've given an undeniable proof of in today's mission!"

Link almost yelled out the last accusations and clenched his fists together. "Who do you actually think you are? A forgotten king who just defies anything and anybody besides his own desires? And who kills the unworthy rest who dares to talk back?!" With a loud noise, his fist crashed onto the desk and even Ganondorf shrank together, while Link jumped up. "Just give me one, only one reasonable reason why I should not order your immediate imprisonment after all your actions!"

Ganondorf did not dare talk back, as rare as it was. He never had witnessed such an outburst from the otherwise very controlled and calm Link. He felt that every wrong word now would get him into a lot of trouble. The determination in Link's eyes told him that he was absolutely serious about his every threats and that even though he was weaponless and his men out of earshot by now, he would not be afraid to confront him more than verbally. No doubts, he carried courage in his heart. A lot of courage.

The seconds felt like hours in which none of them said a word. Ganondorf never had a problem with facing anybody and not giving in, but Link's piercing view left an uncomfortable feeling inside him. A very uncomfortable one. Thankfully though, he could see that Link calmed down, his body trembling less before he regained his full control again.

"My apology. I always tell my men to not let their emotions get the better of them. I know your life wasn't easy and that we can't get rid of the past that shapes us. But you have to work on your behavior and especially your impulses, because otherwise these will cost you your head one day." Link's expression remained severe the whole time, indicating that none of his words were meant as a joke in any way. "Now, what was your original reason for coming?"

Ganondorf was still caught off-guard by the outburst and now by the apology as he was not used to such a behavior. Once people got mad about him, they only showed him the consequences. He needed some seconds before he found his way back from his bafflement. "What's that thing?" He pointed at the instrument.

"You don't know? It's an ocarina, an instrument which shares some similarities with a flute. Though I have to say, this one looks like an extraordinary one." The fascination glaring in his eyes vanished when he asked Ganondorf again, "But you haven't answered my question. Where did you get it?" His expression darkened. "You haven't started to steal, have you?"

The assumption bugged Ganondorf. "Do I look like a thief or what?"

"I guess there are questions which better remain unanswered." Though he recognized a sardonic smile on Link's face, it disappeared as soon as it had come. "Now, where did you get it?"

"From some old geezer who probably lost his mind and vanished afterwards. Said it was a family treasure and some other unreasonable stuff." Ganondorf was not interested in offering a long explanation and left out his search to punch details out of the man. "Do you think it has any value? And what are the triangles about? I thought it was a royal thing but the geezer didn't look like a sovereign. More like a beggar if you ask me."

"You're right, it's a part of the royal's crest, but its origin is far older. Its history reaches even back before to the foundation of our kingdom," explained Link with a touch of enthusiasm. "Countless legends surround it, it's even said that it was the reason for many wars fought in ancient times. They claimed it to be a relic of our creators, the three Goddesses and that it inherits a part of their might and fulfils the wish of the one who touches it first. Back in the ancient times, they called it the 'Golden Power' but today it's more commonly referred to as the 'Triforce'."

"Well, thanks. But spare me the details." Ganondorf waved dismissively with his hand. "Fairy-tales are a waste of time."

"Which is a shame, because I'm quite certain that this one would have appealed to your liking." Link sighed, probably disappointed by Ganondorf's lack of interest. "Honestly, I would have been downright worried about you if you had answered anything else, considering your impatience. But do you truly think about selling that ocarina?"

"What else shall I do with it? I'm not a musician nor do I want to be one."

"You should keep it. Sometimes the worth comes not from the material itself but the value we give it. And even though we still have to do a lot of things against your behavior, it's still the witness of your first fulfilled duty as a knight." Link held the ocarina before Ganondorf's chest who reluctantly took it again. "Just keep it. You can take the task of making it personally valuable for you as a first exercise to become at least a bit more empathetic."

Ganondorf intended to go without answering, but before he left the room, Link added, "But Ganondorf, don't get the false impression that the case about your performance in the cave is closed with that. Because it isn't. Albeit you were successful and we have one bandit chief less in our kingdom, your methods aren't the way to go. Be prepared that you won't get away with that without any consequences. But for now, go, before I take your imprisonment into consideration for real."


	15. The Legend of the Gerudo

On a late afternoon, Aldar crossed the great hall. Alone he headed up the staircase. The soldiers who guarded the magnificent door saluted to him before they stepped apart to make the way free to the room behind.

Inside, the knights stood on both sides next to the ornamented windows, their weapons at hand to defeat or even strike down anybody that entered the throne room unlawfully. They did not move a muscle when Aldar crossed the room.

He looked at the throne in front of him on which he saw her, Zelda, the one he served for since she was born and would continue until his own life would come to an end. Once he stood nearby, he knelt and bowed down with his face directed to the ground when he requested, "Your Majesty, I have to speak with you."

Though he did not see Zelda, he heard how she stood up from her throne. Once she was in front of him, she said in her friendly manner, "Highgeneral Aldar, I do appreciate the formality you are willing to offer me. Still, I do not feel this to be a necessity between you and me." Her voice possessed a demanding undertone.

"But Your Majesty…," stumbled Aldar when he lifted up his head to look at her, but she already interrupted him when she dragged on his ear. A habit that remained from her youth and she often did it when she disagreed with him.

"There is no place for 'buts' and its synonyms." Her voice made clear that she did not accept complaints, albeit she sounded lighthearted. "Was it not you who swore to follow his queen's orders, regardless of the matter as long as she is the one who demands them from you?"

"Yes, of course. I would never forget my oath, madam." Though the moment he spoke out the last word, he earned a piercing glare from her. "I mean Zelda."

"In the days my father still stayed among us, you were far less stiff in my presence. I wish you would behave in your old ways again." Even though Zelda tried to hide her disappointment, Aldar knew her far too well to not notice it.

"I understand it, but back then, it was another relationship between you and me. I was still under the regency of his Old Majesty and assigned as personal protector of yours once the war had ended. Why the last duty of mine hasn't changed, my position requires to treat you in the way I have treated your father," explained Aldar. Even after all the years Zelda held the reign over the kingdom, he still felt disrespectful if he addressed her by the first name in the presence of his men or any other.

"Let me assure you anew that the years before I succeeded my father have far more significance and furthermore meaning to me compared to our current positions. As you know, I appreciate it if my people behave in the same manner in my presence as they do outside these walls." Her view was demanding and even though Aldar knew it before, he still had a hard time to follow this specific order.

Zelda must have noticed his inner struggle and did not elaborate the topic further. "Aldar, what is your reason you have taken the time to come to speak to me?" He thought how he should tell her, but it was not even necessary as she must have guessed what was on his mind. "Is the reason him again?"

Although Zelda's expression told she wished it to be otherwise, he could not spare her the truth. "I'm afraid I have to affirm the question. I'm also afraid that it can't end well if we don't act now and let him continue in his path. Yet I think we better keep this only between us." Aldar took a look around. Albeit he only ordered men he trusted to the heart to stay within Zelda's reach, he believed the conversation was meant for their ears alone.

Zelda agreed to his proposal when she left the throne room together with him to go to the conference hall. In there, Aldar ordered the soldiers inside to guard the entrance. Once they were alone, they both took a seat at the great table, sitting around a corner in order to face each other.

"Now, Aldar, what gives you the fear that letting him perform freely might end in a disaster?" Zelda's once friendly expression became severe.

"I don't think this needs many words. You've already seen what he's capable of. While I have to admit that Ganondorf fulfills his duties without questions and is successful at them, his methods aren't. They aren't at all." Aldar had to hold himself back when he continued energetically, "Everywhere he leaves, the surroundings look more like a battlefield full of bloodshed rather than anything else. When he's involved, it's a rarity to get any of the targets alive. None of my men has such a poor ratio of deaths compared to captures, or comes even close to his."

Zelda's expression told she was not keen to hear it, yet she remained sober. "Has he ever harmed a civilian or taken an innocent life on his missions?"

"No. No, he hasn't. It was always only those who were branded as outlaws beforehand that additionally drew their swords against him." Aldar grinded his teeth because even though Ganondorf's behavior was despicable, it was not unlawful and his own hands were bound as long as he had not the permission of the Sovereign of Hyrule to take actions against him. "Zelda, this man, he is dangerous. It's not only his power, but also his pride. Not to mention his unbreakable willpower. I've told you how reluctantly he acted the day I first met him, despite him being a slave, which is still up to today unbelievable for me. Yet it shows his true nature. I assume that this a remnant of his origin that even despite he has no memory of it, is deep rooted inside him, never meant to be forgotten."

Zelda carefully listened to him, Aldar could tell so by the glimmer in her eyes. She remained silent, to his chagrin as this meant she still was not convinced to take actions. "I'm afraid… No, I'm certain that if he gets to know his origin, he will follow their road. He might have been young when he was separated, but still, he had spent his early childhood among his kind and it must have shaped him significantly. And if he furthermore learns the position he holds in his tribe…"

Aldar paused. Just to think about that scenario sent a spill down his spine. It would be a horrible one. Probably even topping the cruelties he had already witnessed eye to eye in the Great War itself and afterwards when they hunted down the remains of the Gerudo. There was no doubt that once Ganondorf got to know it all, he would not hesitate even one second to strive for vengeance.

Considering the consequences he had to suffer because his tribe lost the war, and instead of being raised in a well-protected community, he had to grow up in a deadly arena, it would be more than enough to make him go berserk. Especially due to his proud and rebellious nature. In regard to his skills, he could easily create a massacre among the Hylians. Only few Aldar deemed capable of dealing with him.

"Aldar, do not think my memory has forgotten the legend you are referring to." He was brought back from his horrible vision and looked at Zelda, hoping she would finally understand and especially support him. "The old legend which is only known to few Gerudo and even fewer outsider until its time comes to rise again. This is a telling that a sovereign should never forget. That once a century a man is born into their bloodline and that he alone is destined to become their king by birthright. The evidence for whom this chosen one is, is obvious for those who know this legend."

Bewildered, Aldar stared at her. He was unable to understand her hesitation of taking actions as she knew, just like him, right from the moment they saw Ganondorf for the first time, whom he was: The Gerudo King of this century and therefore the arch nemesis of them, the Hylians.

"Then why do you hesitate? The reasons I've given you before are enough proof that he is a threat not only for those who cross his way, but for the entire kingdom. Your kingdom that I serve for." Zelda showed no signs of giving in to his pledges. "But even when this is not enough, have I to tell you how many of the greatest sorcerers of the past millennia were Gerudo Kings? And must I remind you which type of magic they used? I know that the history books erased all those facts about the Gerudo Kings and maybe not even a handful know about them and their skills, but it was the black arts, the most powerful and dangerous magic that exists in our world, reached by none other. Able to take thousands of lives, throw misery above whole tribes and even used for atrocities beyond human comprehension."

Aldar braced his hands on the table as not only his voice but his body began to tremble before he concluded in an urgent manner, "The most powerful warlocks, which includes every single Gerudo King who reached his adolescence, were all perfect masters in those arts. Who knows how the war would have ended if Ganondorf just had been twenty years older and already followed their legacy. Luckily for us, he is not, but when he becomes aware of these powers... I don't even want to think about what massacres this ruthless man can commit with them."

Zelda did not intervene. Aldar hoped that she would finally see Ganondorf the way he does, but her expression told, she did not and she soon emphasized it verbally as well. "Still you know, even though you do not say, that he is neither versed in the black arts nor in any other school of magic. Furthermore, none of our own people carry knowledge about the Gerudo's sorcery and the women who taught their male successors their secrets have presumably fallen victim to the war. What remains is that he is a swordsman, skilled indeed, yet I do believe that you as well as other of your men are able to handle him. He might be powerful but he is neither untouchable nor immortal. Though acting against him will only prove to be a necessity if the vision you are foretelling becomes a reality."

Aldar desperately ran fingers through his hair. He did not understand. He just could not understand. "In all honor, Zelda, but why are you defending him even though it's obvious he's a high threat for our kingdom?"

"Because I wish not to end one more life solely based on the aversion of Gerudo and Hylian," responded Zelda without hesitation. Her voice indicated she did not allow any complaints about it. "The Great War has claimed enough of those and you know, even though the end arrived when I was still a child, I never believed this war to be the right answer to our differences. I know there is no meaning in bewailing the past, yet the future is still a time we can shape. Which means, Aldar, you cannot blame Ganondorf for who he is. Therefore, as long as he does not give you a reason besides his origin to take action against him, I do not wish him to be punished with a capital sentence." A smile appeared on her face. "Moreover, even though I know your motives for taking him from the arena, ordering his execution would be a waste of public funds. I, as a queen, cannot support this either."

Aldar grinned in response, though it was more desperate than pleased. Back then, he was indeed only at the arena to get distraction from all his duties. Yet of all times, it had to be in his rare leisure that he faced his arch nemesis. The one he did not even know existed at the current time and even if he did, he thought that one would have been swallowed up by the sand after one of their raids at the Gerudo settlements.

Once he had seen Ganondorf, he truly had a hard time trying to hold himself back from rushing into the arena and finish him off himself. He was relieved when he saw him losing, only to witness he still breathed and the audience wished to spare his life as not one of them knew who he really was. He hoped that the wounds would take care of his archenemy at last, but when he returned and asked Azett about him, his hopes were crushed.

Aldar had to meet him himself because he could not believe that this Gerudo had no memories of his origin or past. But it proved to be true as he doubted that Ganondorf could keep such a straight façade. His nature was far too short-tempered to remain that undisturbed in the presence of his enemies if he had known.

Still, the problem remained that he could not ignore the fact that a Gerudo King lived in this kingdom, bound to a master or not. Although the chances were slim for him to get free, he could very well imagine Ganondorf would have found a way to either attend that tournament again or another solution to escape. And by any means, he could not even risk this small chance of such a man roaming around freely in Hyrule.

He decided to offer Ganondorf to join the army, but despite all his sayings, he never intended to make it a reality. Albeit he could have paid Azett the same amount to let Ganondorf get murdered in an arena fight or do it himself when he was still considered his property instead of taking him along, those methods were against his senses of honor. Ganondorf might be strong, but without the magical powers of the Gerudo King's bloodline, this one would not stand up in a battle of steel against him. He intended to confront him later once that one would have set off in the night after his release from slavery.

However, it never happened. Ganondorf decided, against all of Aldar's own beliefs, to stay. He had never spent even one single thought on that possibility. At this point, it would have been the best if he had broken his word of letting Ganondorf join by pretending he would never be loyal enough. Yet, after he was the one who insisted on taking him along, he could not break such a promise in front of his men. He just could not. It was his honor as a knight that forbade this behavior. Again.

Back at the castle, he hoped Zelda would declare him a public enemy and order his immediate execution. But she did not, for the same reasons she had told him now. To act behind her back was out of question. In this specific case, he did not fear to commit high treason and suffer from its consequences, which would have meant he would have followed Ganondorf on the road to the afterworld soon, but he would never betray Zelda. Never.

Yet the worst was when he, on the first day, returned to Ganondorf and noticed his affection towards her. He had a hard time to refrain from losing himself and piercing him with his sword. The reluctance shining in his eyes once he warned him to forget about it made it even worse, but when he tried once more to convince Zelda to execute him, she insisted he should take him into the army.

Aldar could not get rid of the feeling that there was more for Zelda why she wanted to spare Ganondorf's life. But alone the thought of the Queen of Hyrule and the Gerudo King sharing a deeper relationship made him feel sick. It was disgusting, just utterly disgusting to the core. And it was one of the very rare matters where he was unsure if he could hold himself back from massacring and slaughtering Ganondorf if he ever got to know that he made any, even the slightest, advances towards her.

Before he would get even more enraged on these sickening thoughts, he stopped envisioning that scenario and instead addressed Zelda again. "And the decision of letting him live is final? There is no way you will allow me to take further action against him?" He asked more because of politeness rather than he had any hopes left that Zelda would decide otherwise.

"Yes, Aldar. These are my final words." Her expression softened once she added, "Still, the way you admonish his misdemeanor in the army is within your and your men's might to enforce. You are aware that you have my entire trust in regard to any matters concerning it." Zelda smiled at him once he had nodded in agreement and it lightened his mood at least a bit.

However, Ganondorf would still prove to be a hard case to come by, because even though he got punished for his misdoings, he was as resistant to learn from his faults as a stubborn toddler and just threw tantrums like one. And his arrogance made it even worse.

With every other one, Aldar would have long lost his patience to endure such a man inside his lines and the constant complaints he got from other subordinates. At this rate, he would have been thrown out of the army, maybe even sent into prison or with his head under an axe, depending on his misdoings. Yet Ganondorf was not because he would never let this man roam around the kingdom on his own and Zelda forbade the other possibility.

At least, as long as Ganondorf stayed in the army, he had control over him. He could intervene once the day would finally come where he crossed the borders too far. A day when even Zelda would finally see in Ganondorf what he had seen in that one since the day they first met. An archenemy who had no rights to live amongst them, or to live at all.


	16. King and Queen

"Still haven't finished? What are you actually doing all day long? Daydreaming?!" The annoyance was visible all over Garthar's face when the slender man with his bald head stomped into the direction of Ganondorf.

"I just don't get you people." Ganondorf did not turn around to the chief of the stables. He continued to comb down a horse. "It's always the same with you. First you want something from me, then I finish it, but in the end, you're complaining because of ridiculous reasons!"

"That's because even though you're doing it, you're doing it wrong!" responded Garthar, who hit the wooden column besides him, trying to keep his anger under control. "You shall not loiter here, you shall work. Every other one would have finished caring for all these horses hours ago. But you aren't even done with half of them!"

"Yeah, that's because I'm not some low stable boy. And never will be one!" The horse whickered displeased when he pushed the brush too hard on it.

"Be more careful!" Garthar released a grumble. "You wouldn't like it either if somebody treated you this way, would you?"

Ganondorf's hands slapped his upper legs when he turned around and groaned, "If you don't like how I do it, then do it yourself! Or find another moron who fulfills this dirty work to your liking!"

Garthar's expression darkened and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You are aware that you have still a week in front you, aren't you?" Ganondorf did not back up when Garthar glared at him. "However, if you prefer to serve your punishment in a sticky cell in our oubliette instead of working here, then continue behaving like this. That's totally fine for me because I don't need you!"

Sometimes, Ganondorf questioned himself why he endured those disciplinary actions because of his supposed misbehaving instead of taking his leave. Of course only after he had punched that man into his face or directly into unconsciousness. Even up to today, he never understood why Link and the others were that eager of getting their targets alive when those were not reserved in the slightest to murder them if they got the chance.

There was no reason why he should spare anybody's life if they would not do so in return. Yet he got why Link did not approve it in any way if he ignored his orders and acted on his own, but sometimes these were just too ridiculous and he could not deign himself to follow them.

Ganondorf let his view go off of Garthar, but he was still reluctant in continuing his work. Although he found it disgusting to be forced to do such low tasks, it was still better than being imprisoned. At least, when he was done, he could do what he liked and go where he wished.

"Listen, Ganondorf. You won't finish today, but you'll get two other horses ready. Afterwards, you can go. According to your working speed, it'll be late enough by then." Garthar sounded still displeased, but his anger had vanished. "As for tomorrow, you'll be here promptly. And I will give you a time schedule you have to fulfill, because I have had enough of your lethargic working process I've witnessed in the last few days. And if you can't stick to it until the end of the day, there will be consequences. I don't need lazybones here, they can serve their time in the oubliette as well."

"If you say so." Ganondorf only listened with half an ear and combed the horse again.

"And work on your behavior. I neither need rioters," said Garthar with a threatening undertone, yet Ganondorf did not give him an answer. He would just see to get his work done as soon as possible to spend the evening with more pleasant things. Afterwards, he would go to sleep and plunge into his dreams. These were far more enjoyable than those humiliating tasks.

* * *

The little boy looked down in terror on the masses. Death lingered there, brought over the people by those dark knights. And when he was carried away by the woman to escape this fate, he saw him again. Their leader, not showing any pity, just pure hate when he slaughtered one after another.

He noticed it again. This smell. This rotten smell of death. And the noise, the blood-curdling screams of the women when they fought the invaders, before they fell down only to drown in their own blood, soon to be followed by the next.

He felt the pain of the fallen. Unbearable. He could not stop crying and wanted to scream, but his words were eaten by the wind, soon to be erased from the world and even forgotten by himself.

The loud noise and emerging headache startled Ganondorf up from his sleep when he crashed on the floor. He still wrestled with his duvet and his breath only calmed down once he recognized the contours of his shelter at the Hyrulian knights, realizing he was only tortured by a nightmare. That nightmare which last occurred in the night before the Great Tournament about half a year ago and he believed to have been gotten rid of.

The dust on the floor whirled due to his breath and Ganondorf observed it a bit longer before he stood up again. With a cloth, he wiped off the sweat sticking on his body, though by now, he was widely awake. No meaning in trying to get some more sleep, he would never find it. Yet, when he looked out of the window, the night still claimed Hyrule its own.

Ganondorf grabbed some of his ordinary clothing when he left his room to get outside, out of the castle, out of its courtyard and onto the streets of Hyrule Castle Town to feel the refreshing wind of the night. The dark hours had the advantage of almost empty streets. Albeit he had familiarized himself with the curious and suspicious view of the Hylians and other folks that crossed the capital of the kingdom, it still bugged him. He was glad about every moment he had not to endure them.

Lost in thought, he crossed the paved streets when he observed the stars shining from above. Even though they served since eons as a guide of the night, nobody knew their origin. Their roots. Just as he did not know them, neither theirs nor his own. In all the months he had spent within the army, he still lacked any clues who his ancestors were and how he had become a slave, even a property of another man.

A few of the older people who still carried a little knowledge about the desert tribe mentioned that he shared a lot of similarities with the Gerudo race, but due to his gender could not be one of them. And even if he wanted to see for himself, he would never get a chance to ask said tribe about any relatives since their whole culture was exterminated once they lost the Great War. The few who were able to escape avoided the cities or other populated places as any Gerudo was claimed an outlaw and only death awaited the one who got caught.

Ganondorf grinned bitterly. Assuming there were even survivors left by now, he was unsure if he truly wanted to meet one. The Gerudo solely consisted of women who all held a great aversion against any male living being. They considered them to be weak, even inferior and not a single one was allowed to live amongst them. However, since they did not bring birth to any boy, they, as they called it, 'borrowed' men from other folks to hold up their bloodline and they had high standards with their choices. One of the elders joked that if he would have stumbled across them, they would have never let him go again. He would have been their perfect match. In this regard, it was probably for the best that he would never encounter them. He was absolutely not keen of that vision.

In all his thinking, Ganondorf had lost track of his way and already reached the borders of the capital. Due to the night and the monsters that lurked in the fields outside, the bridge was lifted up and the gates closed. Although he could have used one of the passageways, he had no interest in arguing with one of the guards there why he wanted to leave the city at that hour, when his only explanation was that he wanted to feel the fresh air outside this sticky town.

He had neither an interest of going back to the castle where only unpleasant work awaited him. The night was still young and this would be a waste. Instead, he followed the path which lead away from the main area and soon reached an old cathedral. Despite its age, it was masterfully built and even in the dark offered an impressive view.

Ganondorf intended to leave again when something caught his attention. At these hours, the gate should be sealed, yet one valve stood slightly open. Someone must be in there and according to the time, that one was probably not authorized to be in there.

While gazing at the door, Ganondorf was uncertain if he should go inside and see for himself or just ignore it. He never cared much for thieves and burglars as long as they did not touch his few belongings. It also meant work for him if he had to drag that one to the castle or a punishment if he hurt him too severe.

His curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know who would enter such a place at this time. If he would be a thief himself, he would have certainly searched for another location which offered more riches. Even though the ancient building with its elaborated windows and murmur statues looked graceful, it did not offer valuable treasures.

Once Ganondorf walked on the cold floor between the benches, his steps echoed from the walls, causing the only sound in the otherwise silent cathedral. Together with the darkness as the light from the moon extinguished before it reached the ground, it gave the inner hall an eerie touch.

When he got near the altar, his eyes had familiarized themselves with the dark and to his surprise, he saw indeed a person kneeling down in front of it, mumbling words to himself. Ganondorf grinned. That one certainly did not make a secret out of his presence, but at least it meant he would not attack out of the blue. That man seemed to be absorbed in his thoughts as he did not react at all, probably the intruder had not even noticed him.

Once only a few steps divided Ganondorf from the person, he saw that one more detailed. And from that moment on, he could not turn his view away again. The 'he' was actual a woman and standing that near, he felt the same he felt months ago. Her presence of grace and elegance. And of royalty, combined with a deep affection he was never able to pin down.

"Naryu, dear Goddess, the fight is still struggling deep inside me." Ganondorf stood in earshot, yet he did not listen to Zelda's words when he looked around. "Do I follow the right path? Or will my sparing of one man cause the fall of thousand others?"

"To whom are you talking?" asked Ganondorf in confusion since he had not found anybody else.

An outcry of surprise left her mouth when she turned around and looked up to him. Even through the darkness he could see the shock in her eyes and the changing in her skin color to a paler tone. Not a single word left her mouth now and both stared at each other in an atmosphere dominated by silence, only broken by the wind howling outside the ancient building.

Ganondorf felt no need to apologize for scaring her and just continued, undeterred, "So you're alone here at this hour? Or is your watchdog hiding somewhere?"

Zelda still sat in front of him, caught in astonishment when she replied with a trembling voice, "I am afraid that I cannot follow your saying. Whom do you call my 'watchdog'?"

"This Aldar guy. Although, Link fits in this as well with this protector stuff." Ganondorf took a suspicious look around to be certain that none of the two were here. "Either of them is always lurking around you. Or at least most of the times." He had not paid much attention to sound overly polite or subservient.

The wind howled and the cold claimed the inner sanctuary its own, but when Ganondorf looked at her, he felt nothing of the frost. In all the past months, in all the times he had met her if only with at least Link on his side and never alone, it never disappeared. The warmth she caused. The feelings she woke. Though he never shared too many words with her as he did not know which ones, alone her presence was enough to make him feel good.

Now was the right time to change it. Ganondorf regretted he had not spend more thoughts beforehand on how he addressed things, but he hoped that most of them would slip Zelda's memory due to her surprise. Even though he did not care what people thought about him, with her, it was different. She should not think bad about him since she was indeed one, if not the most important reason why he stayed within the army and why he endured those disciplinary actions instead of taking his leave.

"Say, what does a young lady do outside at these hours? All alone?" Ganondorf could not suppress all of his defiant intonation, nor hid his grin. "And especially an important one as you are."

Zelda stood up and put her head back to be able to look him into the face. He saw the confusion in her eyes, mixed with suspicion and worry. "What happened to you? I am not used to hearing you speaking in a manner this formal."

Ganondorf had a hard time to refrain from crossing his arms in front of his chest and instead, his hands encompassed his trousers. "Do you prefer I speak to you as I speak to those…" He paused to think of a word more appropriate than riff-raff or lowlife. "Well, those not so important people?"

Her eyes still carried the suspicion in them but soon they lightened up, accompanied by a smile around her lips. "I knew that a man of your origin is not raised to speak in this manner for long." Before Ganondorf could get mad about himself, she already said calmly, "Yet I do appreciate your haughty demeanor as before my father took his last breath, my people behaved far more naturally in my presence. I do acknowledge they respect me as a dignified successor to the throne of Hyrule, yet their more formal treatment feels as if they distance themselves. Although it is not within their intentions." Her expression got a bitter touch. "Unfortunately, this is even true for a man very dear to me. I am more than thankful for his presence and do not wish to ever miss him as he always stays protectively by my side, even did in my youngest age. I speak about the one you had named a 'watchdog'."

Ganondorf noticed that the last word hit him like a sting and he truly regretted that he had not spend a second to think how he called Aldar. Zelda seemed to be amused by his facial reaction. "While the second one you degraded to my pet has indeed remained most of his old attitude and stays at my side as a trustworthy friend. Yet I do have to admit that your demeanor is a pleasant variety compared to those who surround me."

"Thanks, I guess," answered Ganondorf perplexed as he had no clue what to say, since the more he thought about it, the less confident he was about the right words. It was odd. Very odd. Because normally he just spoke the way it pleased him, saw himself above those people and never cared for their opinion as long as it did not mean harsh consequences for him. Even then his haughty nature slipped through more than once.

Zelda observed him curiously as he did not added anything else. "Ganondorf. I fear that a matter has to bother your mind as you did never appear to me as a man of shyness."

Ganondorf tried to answer, but his words stuck in his mouth. It seemed like he had lost his speech and the more he fought against it, the more unable he was to say anything.

Zelda did not seem to be bothered, rather the opposite when he watched how the corners of her mouth raised. "My, my. If I would tell any of my people that our defiant redhead becomes a silent man in my presence, I am afraid they, despite me being their queen, would have no faith in my words."

"You find this funny?" Though his voice still trembled, it regenerated his dominance. He words touched his pride. He glared down at her, yet she responded his gaze.

"Yes, indeed. I cannot deny I am amused by your demeanor. Let me reassure you, I do not mean it as an insult. You can be proud for it has been long since the last time I was this delighted." Zelda's once pleasant expression turned to a bitter one. "I can only pray to the Goddesses that this will stay true for the future."

Ganondorf looked questioning at her, but she did not offer any explanation. Now that he had found back to his old ways though, he asked her straightly about it, "What do you mean by this? Is this about your self-talk from before?"

"No, everything is fine." He felt how she tried to avoid his question. "Yet I would be pleased if you leave me alone. I wish to finish my prayer to our Goddesses."

Zelda's reaction made Ganondorf more curious. "Why do you make such a great secret out of it? I think you're the one who's bothered. Not me."

"I do appreciate your concerns, Ganondorf. However, I am afraid that I cannot tell you and truly prefer to be left alone," responded Zelda calmly, yet her intonation showed she was serious about her request when she turned her back towards him.

"Come now. What is it?" Ganondorf did not give up when he took a step closer to her. He might never get to see her alone again, which meant he must use the chance now. "Is it some royal stuff mere men like me are not allowed to know?" He grinned defiantly before he proposed, "Well, if it's that, I could find some hostile wasteland no one wants, call it my country and crown myself to be its king. I'm even fine with a desert without people as long as it makes me royal and you tell me."

Silence. Pure silence. Nothing else filled the cathedral when Zelda turned around. Her face was filled with horror as if he had confessed a capital crime. Bewildered, Ganondorf stared at her as he did not get why his statement caused such a reaction. Now she was the one unable to answer and they both ended up mutely staring at each other again.

Zelda grabbed his clothing, pressing her hands against his chest. "No, Ganondorf, it is not that. It is not that. Yet…" Her voice trembled and she swallowed up her last words.

Ganondorf thought not much about it when he laid his own arms around her hips. It seemed as if she tried to put them away, but she let go and he encompassed her without further reluctance. He felt how his heart beat faster and the blood within him heated. Even a sweat broke out on his neck. Besides all these inconveniences, it felt good. Very good. Pleased, he smile and wished, from the bottom of his heart, that this moment would never end.

"Ganondorf, this should not happen." Once the minutes had passed by in which Zelda had calmed down again, she loosened her grasp from his chest and grabbed his arms to put them away. "It just should not as it must not be."

"If this royal stuff is not the problem, you shouldn't make it one."

"Ganondorf, please. I am afraid to claim that your feelings as well as my own do not matter here as this should not happen. Between anybody it might, but not between the both of us." Her voice sounded as if she did not like her own words, but in the same instant, she pushed Ganondorf away from her. "It cannot end well. It just cannot. And it will not. Destiny tells that our paths are not meant to cross each other's."

Ganondorf stared in confusion and fury alike at her. "Why are you saying this? Who cares for destiny made up by some divines that never show their faces anyway?" Zelda had already walked past him. "Wait, you don't get away that easily!"

Ganondorf grabbed her arm but she freed herself. Despite her anger, he noticed the glimmer of grief. "Our destiny cannot be questioned and the events which occurred within these walls should have never happened, regardless of any emotions involved. As your queen, I demand you to never speak of this ever again if you do not wish to be accused of disrespecting the Sovereign of Hyrule and facing the lawful sentence for it!"

Her footsteps echoed all over the cathedral when she walked away. Ganondorf stared wordless after Zelda, unable to understand her or her reaction. And he had no clue what he should think, what he should feel anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year and thanks for reading the story up to this point, I'm really glad to see people are interested in it. :) Also, I'm always looking for getting opinions on good as well as bad things concerning the story. That said, I would be really happy if you leave me a review. :D
> 
> Furthermore, in regard to the story itself: It will not become a romance or start to focus on the relationship between Ganondorf and Zelda. I'm sorry if I chrushed your hope (or fear, who knows xD), but that's not the main theme of the story, nor will it be. ;)


	17. Lost Hope

"Ganondorf! Watch out!" The warning came too late when the wooden sword of Link slid off of his own, crashing into his body. Soon afterwards, Ganondorf found himself on the ground while rubbing his hurting ribs. "Say, just what is wrong with you? Are you ill?"

Ganondorf released a grumble when he picked up his weapon again. He did not even look at Link who still sounded bewildered. "Ever since you came back from the stables, you've become extremely thoughtless as well as absolutely inattentive while training. Just what happened there? Have they let a horse ride on you instead of the other way around?"

"No." Ganondorf stood up again. "There's nothing. And now spare me your jabbering and keep those ridiculous assumptions to yourself, they piss me off!"

"Ganondorf, I've told you to behave civilized if you speak to me. And I've furthermore told you that I do not like to repeat myself." Although Ganondorf stared piercingly at him, Link remained steady. "Either you control your aggressiveness or it will end here for you today."

"I'm not aggressive!" Ganondorf burst out and could barely hold himself back from putting his hand on Link's throat.

His superior showed no signs of being intimidated, despite his trembling body caused by his rage, absolutely none when he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, of course you're not. Just like there is nothing bothering you." Link's calm voice gained a threatening undertone. "If you don't want to tell, it's your decision. But then it's also my last warning. Control your temper, or else you can additionally report to our head chief for dish washing."

"Just to hell with it!" Ganondorf smashed his sword into the dummy puppet which burst into pieces. Some other comrades practicing in the training hall shrank together and turned alarmed their heads around. Even Link stepped back, but although he had a shimmer of fright in his eyes, his expression showed he would not give in and his voice remained strong. This man carried indeed too much courage in his heart.

"Ganondorf. I've warned you. This behavior is not only inappropriate, it's downright intolerable. Your training season of today is over. Go, now!" They both stared menacingly at each other and it itched strong in Ganondorf's fingers to risk a battle with that man, a serious fight of the kind he had fought often in his old life where it meant kill or be killed.

In regard to the men surrounding him and the thousands of others roaming inside these castle walls, he certainly would soon join Link in death, which was why he, despite the burning anger pulsating in his veins, refrained from making his desire a reality. Ganondorf, still utterly tensed, stomped past Link while he tried to suppress his rage and grumbled to himself. When he had reached the door to the anteroom, he heard Link saying, "Don't forget your report to our head chief."

The frightened man next to Ganondorf jumped aside when his fist crashed into another puppet, destroying it while he roared at Link, "Just to hell with you!"

With his power, he took the door off its hinges and did not listen to Link anymore, even though he called after him, "And it seems like our chief has yet another temporary employee for tomorrow," and only shook his hand to lessen the pain caused by the blood-smeared splinters sticking in his skin.

* * *

Ganondorf stared at the ceiling when he laid awake on his bed. Again. His anger still pulsated inside him when he thought back at the hours he spent in the kitchen with a mountain of dishes in front of him. At one point, he was unable to hold his wrath back anymore when the chief complained about his work. Ganondorf threw a plate at him. Unfortunately, he missed and had to pick up its fragments from the floor, while additionally earning another evening with dish washing. Alone the thought of two other days in company of a sink fed his aggression further.

Link certainly knew which punishments hurt him the most and that they were not the ones involving longer or harder training. He was used to them and to aches as the scars he carried around were not solely testimonies of arena battles. Physical torment was a common punishment back at the arena if the gladiator behaved too inappropriately while the fights did the rest to get familiarized with pain.

Ganondorf despised it the most if anybody insulted his pride, and tasks like serving in the stables or the kitchen achieved exactly that. The humiliation was far worse than any physical wounds that anybody could ever inflict on him, especially since the people here would never go as far like the ones at the arena did, as knights were not the property of a man. Committing actions like the guards did would equal crimes here on these grounds, including severe punishment, whereas even the death of a gladiator meant nothing, regardless if he died in the arena or by the hands of his master.

Although it itched strong in Ganondorf's fingers to refuse to fulfill those humiliating tasks, the alternative meant to spend an even longer time in prison for the refusal was treated as another willful misconduct. At his first misdemeanor, the men had shown him the oubliette, deep under the castle where the sun never shined and the air felt to stagnate, never meant to let the rotten stench and the misery of the men down there escape.

An unpleasant place. A very unpleasant one and when Ganondorf looked in one of the cells, small and sticky, he could not tell if they were even worse than the ones in the arena or not. No room for walking and the chains attached to the walls could restrict movements even further. Unlike the gladiators, the prisoners spent all day in here for as long as their punishment took place.

He was more than glad that he, despite his bad mood after that fateful encounter in the cathedral, could avoid to getting locked down there. Although he could not finish his work at the stables in time, Garthar agreed to give him more hours to get it done. It meant less leisure for him, but anything was better than serving his time in that oubliette.

Bugged, Ganondorf kicked against the shelf standing on the end of his bed, causing some books and other belongings of his to fall on the floor while he stood up. The more he thought about the punishments from Link, about the oubliette, even about Zelda, the more enraged he got. He took some clothing and left the castle for the outside.

The wind whirled through his hair, but tonight it was a cold one. Even the stars seemed to have lost their glimmer when he searched his way to the cathedral. He still could not understand, could not accept, what happened in that one night four weeks ago. And he loathed himself how much it still affected him that it showed on his suffering swordsmanship that even Link addressed it.

In his earlier life, something like that would have never happened to him. Never. Nothing distracted him that much, he had endured it all, the harsh training lessons, the yelling and ordering, even the punishments. Yet every time he had to, he utilized all his powers to fight the next battle. And now he was easily defeated by Link because he fought like a raw recruit. It was pathetic, just utterly pathetic to see what had become of him. His own inability made him even madder about himself.

With a key he got from one man working at cathedral, Ganondorf opened the door that led to the inside of the sanctuary. He had visited it often in the last weeks after his fateful encounter. Deep inside, even though he refused to admit it to himself, he had this glimmer of hope he would see her again, Zelda, alone within these walls. Yet the cold dominated the hall and affected his body. No one here who oppressed the frost tonight. Like there was no one the last nights either.

Ganondorf walked past the altar, followed up a staircase and sat down on a wooden chair. He first took that seat the following night after he had met Zelda. When he had braced his elbows on the supposed plate before him, a loud and eerie sound had pierced through marrow and bone. Startled, he had fallen from the chair while the sound had slowly faded away. Only then he had noticed that the whole construct in front of him was an instrument. The architecture of the cathedral gave it an inexpressible acoustic might he never heard before, leaving a deep impression inside him.

Though he neither possessed an ear for music nor had ever used an instrument, not even the useless ocarina, the pure power the organ offered fascinated him. He fiddled around on its keys and even though his first attempts had sounded horrifying, he got a feeling for it. Especially after he had, on a free evening, approached someone to show him, who worked at the cathedral and played on it at church service and gave him a key for practicing.

Although he had found a basic melody which fit his liking, he still misplayed a lot of tones or missed them entirely. For anybody besides himself it would be unbearable to listen but it was a welcomed diversion as it let him forget about his surroundings, about his frustration, about his unknown future because he was unsure if he wanted to stay within the army. He had lost one of the reasons why he endured those humiliating tasks his inner nature rebelled against.

Ganondorf grinned desperately when the last tone echoed through the ancient building. Regardless of how much he refused to admit it, even denied it, he felt it. A pain he never encountered before. One not caused by physical wounds or injuries, not visible for anyone, not even touchable by himself, but he felt it. Clearly and undeniably. And the reason, it was her, Zelda.

He still felt her soft arms, her gentle embrace and her hair that strove over his own arms. Definitely, there was no other living being in this world that made him feel that way. That robbed all of his other thoughts, who made everything else look like unnecessary matters. Who even tamed his temper.

Yet from one moment to the next, it was all over. She decided against it, pushed him away and never spoke to him again. Neither had he seen her afterwards as she had not asked Link again if he would join him on his visits. She avoided him by any means necessary for a reason he neither knew nor understood.

Indisputable that he wanted her and her rejection hurt his feelings as well as his pride. Even though he was a free man, he could not get what he desired. And he knew, no matter how strong he would become, how much power he would gain, he would never win her with those. There was nothing he could do besides accepting her refusal, if he liked it or not. He would not get her. Not her, just as Aldar predicted. She was far out of his league. Now and forever.

* * *

In that night, after Ganondorf had returned to the castle, he had not even closed one eye and restlessly rummaged around in his bed. No sleep for him tonight and he observed how the sun rose again, inking the courtyard into the morning light.

Still tired, he stood up and made his way to the mess hall to get his breakfast. The other men of his division already chattered about uninteresting topics when he sat down at the table and sullenly stuffed the breakfast into his mouth.

"Hey, Ganondorf. What about you?" After a while in which he only silently sat there, one of the men approached him. "What would you do with 10,000 rupees?"

Although the man tried to involve him into their conversation, he refused to take part. He did not even give them a grumble when he stared unperturbed at his meal without ever losing his gaze from it.

"Probably he doesn't know what 10,000 means. Assuming he can even count up to three", responded Esbern defiantly. "He can do what he wants, but once a savage, always a savage. And not to forget, an obnoxious one as well."

The men got prepared for a counter from Ganondorf and to keep both men apart if necessary, but today, he did not even react. Instead, he stuffed in the last bit of his meal. The cheerful mood and the sober jabbering, combined with Esbern's provocation enraged him to a point where he thought that the best way to keep them quiet was to place his fist in all their mugs. Before he made it a reality and was slapped yet again with another unpleasant task, he stood up in silence.

"You're leaving already? Why so fast, we still have about half an hour before our duty begins." Ganondorf never gave the man an answer, though he could hear some irritated sighs when he left them.

Without hesitation, he headed to the training hall in the hope to release some of the frustration and anger burning inside him when he would feed those puppets with his sword. In the anteroom, he prepared himself for training by buckling on his armor, but before he went to the hall, he heard a familiar voice from behind, "Here you are. I've searched for you since the others told me you've already left."

Ganondorf turned around and Link's severe expression worsened his mood even more. He did not want to ask for the details when he only stared in irritation at his superior.

"We have to talk," demanded Link, though he sounded at least neutral.

"What is it this time?" Ganondorf tried to hide his displeasure. Without success. "Will there ever be a day you won't complain about anything regarding me?"

Link remained sober and did not seem to be bothered by Ganondorf's remark. "Not here, it's not the right place. Come with me to my office."

Ganondorf looked annoyed at him, but Link did not give him any more specifics when he just waved with his hand, indicating that he should follow him.


	18. Things Better Left Unsaid

Sitting in Link's office, Ganondorf looked around while his superior walked past him to take a seat on the other side of the desk. A few books were stored in the shelves in which otherwise figures and masks watched him. It seemed as if Link found a true passion in collection them as well as putting extraordinary plants on the windowsill, probably a token of the forest in which he was raised. In short, sentiments he himself never understood since he had to be insane if he felt to keep souvenirs of the place he spent a lot of his childhood and adolescence.

Ganondorf's view returned to Link, whose expression was still severe. "So, Ganondorf. Any clues why I've ordered you here?"

"No," he answered roughly with his arms crossed in front of his chest, while trying to remain calm. He prepared himself to endure yet another lecturing because of ridiculous reasons that would push him over the limits of his temper if he could not manage to control it.

Link sighed in a mixture of annoyance and desperation. "You could have at least pretended to have spent some seconds on thinking instead of answering immediately." He leaned back and his arms hit the armrests when he looked at him with a hopeful view. "Do you want to try again?"

"No," he responded bluntly without changing his posture or his intonation.

Link took a deep breath. "You know, Ganondorf, sometimes you indeed present a personality hard to endure without throwing a tantrum myself." His intonation left it up for interpretation if it was meant serious or as a joke, but Ganondorf cared little for it when he only returned Link's gaze. "But before your next common quirk called impatience hits the surface, let me ask you: Do you still know for which reason we prepare to set off in three days?"

Ganondorf grinned when he got himself into a more relaxed position. "Of course I do. Some lunatics started to abuse the Shadow Temple for their cult and now it's time to beat sense into their pathetic minds." He truly looked forward to it as he hoped to find some distraction when he could wreak his wrath on them. Everything was better than staying in these castle walls and getting fed up by frustration. Out there, on the battlefields with a sword in his hand, it was his territory and he would not allow anybody or anything to take that away from him.

"Good to hear your memory is still working and that you haven't lost your fighting spirit. But do you truly intend on coming along?" At first Ganondorf believed Link made a joke, a very bad one that is, yet his suspicious expression showed otherwise.

"What's that for an idiotic question?" Upset, Ganondorf hit the desk with his palms when he leaned forward. "Of course I'm coming!"

Link did not even move a single muscle. "You're certain that this is a good idea?"

"Yes, no doubts. Not even a small one!" He gazed at Link, but that one did not back down. And this bothered him. A lot.

"Well, if this is the case, I'm afraid I have to tell you that you're alone with that belief," declared Link resolutely. "Because your behavior shows me otherwise and that one says more than a million words will ever be able to."

The determination in his voice, the confidence in his eyes, Ganondorf felt how they both heated up his blood and he had a hard time in keeping a sober intonation. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think it's necessary to explain myself as you certainly know what I mean." Link remained calm, not showing any impression towards Ganondorf's tensed body language. "Listen. That you're boastful and like to overestimate yourself and your power is one thing, just like you tend to throw a tantrum here and there. I've gotten used to it, though we still have to work on your impulses."

Link made a pause in which he observed Ganondorf, whose expression darkened, before he continued, "However, in recent times it got out of hand. Entirely. You even get enraged by minor issues where everybody else would just carry on and not even lose a single word about it. And at that point I haven't even spoken about your suffering swordsmanship and general inattentiveness while training."

Ganondorf had a hard time to keep his seat and to not rush forward to strangle Link. His degradation alone annoyed him to no end, but hearing another one talking about it worsened it even more. Link did not hold himself back. "See, someone who can't control himself is not only a danger for himself but also for everybody else. With that said, can you explain me how I can afford a man in my line that might be a threat not only for the mission, but all the others as well? Even one to their lives?"

This statement crossed his borders. "I'm not a danger to anyone or their cursed lives! But I might become one if you decide to take me out of that damned mission!" roared Ganondorf at Link, not being able to hold any of his anger back. His fist rushed down on the table when he jumped on his feet, the chair crashing on the floor. It was impossible that the last reason why he stayed within the army would be taken away by Link. He would not allow that to happen. Not under any circumstances.

Link shifted with his chair backwards to get out of Ganondorf's reach, but he showed no further intimidation when he shook his head in incomprehension. "Do you even listen to yourself?" From one moment to the next, Link hit his own fists on the desk, leaping on his feet and standing face to face with him. "What, Ganon, just what happened in the last week at the stables that you've become the man you're now? Just what?!"

Ganondorf, prepared for another scolding, was caught entirely off-guard. He expected Link to either get enraged and threw another unpleasant task at him or remain calm and threw one at him nonetheless. Yet, Link did not only called him by his short name, which he never did before, his eyes lacked any anger as well. There was nothing of it, nothing, only this weird touch of despair.

"Ever since then you've become such a different man. Before that, it was impossible that I could bring you down with such easy maneuvers like I've used yesterday. Not to mention how easily, even for your short-temper, you get heated up by minor provocations." Link backed to his calmer mood again, yet he sounded urgently, "Therefore, I'll ask you again: Just what happened there?"

Ganondorf, still perplexed from Link's reaction, needed a good amount of time to reverse to his old ways. "There was nothing."

"Nothing," repeated Link apathetically, turning his view down and tapping with his fingers on the desk. "Nothing." He took his seat again and scratched thoughtfully on his chin. "And I thought you believed fairy-tales to be a waste of time, yet you seem very eager to retell them over and over again."

Ganondorf, still standing, looked down at Link, who had this hope in his eyes that he would finally tell what nagged on his mind for weeks. But he would not tell. He did not want to. There was no need that Link would get aware about his encounter with Zelda and especially her refusal. That one could not do a thing anyway and his pride was shattered enough by now to involve a third person.

"Why do you keep on bothering me with that since there is indeed nothing?" Ganondorf hid his frustration in a disguise of annoyance.

A desperate smile appeared on Links face. "Ganondorf, you're a bad liar. Though I have to admit, you have that trait in common with her. And since the both of you started to act this strange almost at the same time, one could assume the source is the same." Link stopped and it seemed as if he regretted his saying. "Never mind. I shouldn't stress you with those matters as you have already enough trouble with yourself."

His sayings caught Ganondorf's attention. Albeit he could not tell for certain whom Link was referring to, he believed it to be Zelda. He never met her after the night and neither got an explanation for her behavior, but it was interesting to hear she seemed to still be concerned about the event, even though she demanded it to be forgotten.

Link disrupted him in his thoughts. "Ganondorf. I don't ask you about this event as your superior." Link looked expecting at him. "But as your comrade. It's hard to stand aside and just watch how you throw all your progress away after you've come so far. You know yourself that almost no one here had any belief that a former lifetime gladiator can make it in the duty of a knight. Yet, albeit there is still a long road for you to go, you proved it to be possible."

He braced his elbows on his desk once Ganondorf had sat down again and said in an urgent manner, "And you're risking it all because of a thing you don't want to speak about and that eats you up from the inside. Little by little, but continuously until there's nothing left of your achievements and you probably end up in prison or even with your head under an axe, depending on your doings once you will go berserk due to it." His hands hit desperately the desk when he concluded, "Yet I fail to think of any reason which can affect you in such a degree and therefore lack any idea how to solve this problem."

Albeit Ganondorf remained quiet, he was impressed. Deeply impressed as he never believed that anyone would actually care for him or his concerns and was not solely interested that he just fought well and fulfilled his duty, no matter what. No one ever asked for the reasons when he showed an insufficient performance and was threatened with punishment or even death if he failed to achieve the set standards. The last menace became especially true inside the arena where death lingered everywhere.

The only one who showed at least some concerns from time to time was Karlos, but he had to fulfill his duty himself and this had the highest priority for any trainer. They were not allowed to ever set any sort of sentiments above it, though Ganondorf had to acknowledge that in rare occasions, Karlos scratched these borders very closely or even overstepped it to try to prevent serious harm from him.

Yet with Link, he took it to a whole new level. That one could not be bothered less about one man in his division because he had a good relationship to both, Zelda and Aldar. Probably he only needed to talk with one of them to get him replaced with another man to spare himself the struggle. But he did not. And not only that, he even put himself into more trouble in figuring out the reason and searching for a solution. Only for one man he often had a dispute with because of their different morals and who ignored his orders here and there again.

Ganondorf was not used to that. Certainly not. Nor could he understand as he would never endure anything of it if he were in Link's position. Impressive. Just impressive. And he would have never believed that one day he would feel that way. That he not only found some liking on him and respected Link as a superior and a knight, but as a human, as a person worthy to let get closer to him.

Ganondorf thought about telling him, but at the same moment, he refrained from doing so. Despite every impression he held for that man, he never had confessed any matters concerning him. Even as a child, he never told Karlos of that one nightmare that scared him to the bones, which left him crying in the young age after his awakening and even sent spills down his spine as of today.

No matter how likable Link might be, he did not want to change it. Letting anybody else know about his concerns meant also to admit a weakness to another one, who might exploit that at a later time. Even more importantly, this would scratch his pride. Always did. And ever would.

Ganondorf remained quiet when he reversed to his resolute manner, staring haughty at Link. He observed his changing face, from a hopeful to a disappointed expression, before that one requested forlorn, "Guess you still won't talk. However, if you don't want to tell, can you at least admit that there is something bothering you?"

Even though Ganondorf released an annoyed grumble, he held himself back from any other verbal outburst. To bring the conversation finally to an end, he responded, "If you're that eager to hear it, then you can have a 'Yes, there is something'. So, are you satisfied now?" His voice became more demanding. "And will you now finally stop pestering me about it? This is just getting plain ridiculous! And repetitive!"

Link sighed desperately again, albeit he seemed to have lost his hope to get anything out of Ganondorf. "Well, at least a small step closer to the cause of your strange behavior. Yet, since you probably won't go into details, let's leave it at that." The determination shining in his eyes told Ganondorf that the case was not finished with that and he would get back to it later. "For today, you can go. I'll meet you in the training hall and hopefully, you'll show me some better swordsmanship. I guess you still want to be a part of the mission in the next days, so you better use the remaining ones to convince me that I can take you along. Without being afraid you're going on a rampage or committing any other unreasonable actions. So, your attendance depends entirely on your behavior, not on anyone else's. Got it?"

Ganondorf grinned in self-confidence. "You can bet I'll be on that mission."

* * *

The three days passed by faster than expected and soon Ganondorf found himself in the middle of the mission. In these dark vaults of the temple, the time seemed to stand still. Just like the air which filled the countless corridors, yet he felt how his hackles rose as if a cold shiver remorselessly blew on his neck. Eerie. This place was just eerie. Even creepy. Cold walls with grotesque grimaces, monuments portraying the embodiments of the afterlife and abysses leading directly into it, waiting for those who did not watch their steps carefully. The Shadow Temple offered indeed the darkest of the kingdom.

It did not await travelers passively. Traps lingered everywhere, catching those who blindly forced their way through in order to find its treasures. In the end, the temple was a final resting place with endless chambers which often contained riches meant for the dead. A perfect opportunity for a tomb raider, but most who tried merely joined the deceased.

Ganondorf followed Link closely, accompanied by a handful of other men of the division when they entered a great hall. The differences compared to the rooms he had seen before were slim, yet a great memorial plaque reached from one corner to the other. Upper bodies of skeletons build in stone held the torches to spend the light to make the inscription visible for everybody entering this ancient building. Though he could not tell why, the words caused a twisted feeling inside his stomach: "Within these walls is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred …"

Not the words itself caused the sickness. The arena showed him how bloody it could get, Azett how much greed and Risaad how much hate a person could carry along. With this temple, it was different. Maybe because Link had told him that this place also used to be a mass grave for the victims of the Great War, independent of their races. In regard to the instruments of torture installed in some of the rooms, not only the dead were carried here to find their eternal rest, but also the prisoners of war, the ones branded as the enemies of Hyrule.

And ever since then, ever since he knew the nemesis of the Hylian, the Gerudo, were deep buried inside at the lowest grounds to become forgotten by all, it let a shiver run down his back. From that moment on, there was something constantly nagging on his mind, remorselessly as if there was a connection between them and himself.

Esbern must have noticed his inner struggles as he addressed it with a contemptuous comment. Ganondorf, interrupted in his thoughts, did not back down and picked up a quarrel with that man. Both their bloods heated up further until a point at which even Link was unable to keep them silent and apart.

Only a moment later, Ganondorf rushed ahead to get the duty done and finally leave this place. Esbern, probably annoyed to be ignored, followed him despite any orders and even warnings of their lieutenant. And they both ran into a trapdoor which separated them from the rest of the group.

A few levels deeper and after the ungraceful landing in the dust, Ganondorf threw Esbern off of him. He was lucky that the inclined plane lessened the impact in comparison to a free fall which neither he nor Esbern would have survived.

Ganondorf stood up and noticed he got away with just some scratches, though the fall had cooled down his temper. He inspected his environment. Just as dark and eerie as the rest of the temple, sparely lit by torches and looking like a large sepulcher. To both sides, coffins were shelved on different platforms, up to the ceiling which was at least twice as high as his own size. He noticed that the corridor divided itself into even more.

"Wonderfully done. Really. You're a true genius, savage," groaned Esbern from behind once he had recovered from the fall. "Why couldn't you just have stayed within the arena and annoy the people there until they would stuff your remains in such a thing?" He pushed against one of the many coffins laying within the passageways. Some of them even had to be stapled as there was not enough room to store them properly. "If you would have done it, you would have spared all of us a lot of trouble. You hear me?!"

"I can't remember I've ever asked for your pathetic opinion," responded Ganondorf undisturbed without even looking back to Esbern. The grit crunched under his feet when he walked towards the fork.

Out of all people, it had to be the most obnoxious one he had around his neck now. Even though it was thanks to his provocation he reserved to his old boastful nature, he thought about just getting rid of him. He discarded the thought as fast as it came. Albeit he had no doubt he was superior and probably the others would never find out who would be the one responsible for his decease, he wanted at least try to stray away from his old ways where he solved his problems with raw violence.

Once Ganondorf had reached the fork he had no time to further think about the topic. He heard a crackling sound. Without thinking twice, he jumped backwards. Not a second too late as a blade crushed into the stone pillar next to him.

"What a nice welcome," remarked Ganondorf with a grin before he drew his sword and charged forwards. With a clashing sound, he parried the second slaughter attempt of the attacker.

His grin vanished when he stood face to face with his opponent while the two swords bit into each other. With no words left, he just stared baffled at that one. Neither a monster, nor a human. It was not even a living being, but a skeleton wielding sword and shield alike, protected by armor pieces.

Ganondorf still needed some seconds before he got rid of his bafflement. Certainly, he neither fought something similar ever before nor had any clue what that thing was actually meant to be. On the other hand, he neither cared whom or even what his enemy was when that one dared to threaten his head. And he had only one answer in return: Claim its life before it claimed his.

Though he could not deny that the skeleton left an uncomfortable feeling, it did not look like it possessed great skills. Ganondorf stepped backwards to recover his sword. Yet the skeleton warrior jumped after him, releasing a deep growl. Only barely could he parry the unexpected attack. He felt the point of the sword scratching his chin, causing a bleeding wound.

Ganondorf did not hesitate and used the chance to counter, now that the skeleton was that near. He took advantage of his size and kicked it in its shin. It lost its balance and Ganondorf aimed for the spine. Cut it into two pieces. Not the most gallant method of bringing an opponent down, but he could not care less about it. With a crackling noise, the skeleton crumbled down on the point it stood as if it had lost its life source in an instant.

Still questioning what this creature was, Ganondorf's view fell on Esbern. The overconfident smile ranging in his face vanished for a frightened expression. Apathetically, he stared down at the bones laying on the floor when he stumbled, "It's over… It's all over…"

Ganondorf sheathed his sword as he looked at the trembling man and said dismissively, "Who would have thought you wet your pants just because of some moving bones. Guess you can get in line with those who have a big mouth, but cry for their lives when something's coming in."

Esbern looked up to him, yet his face still lacked any colors. "What? Do you have even the slightest clue what that was, savage?" Before Ganondorf had even a chance to answer, Esbern rushed towards him. Though he tried to grab him on his shoulders, he barely reached his chest and instead grabbed his arms. "That was Stalfos! A Stalfos! An undead warrior!"

"Don't touch me!" Ganondorf snatched Esbern's arm and kept him away. "Next time you do it, I'll feed you with my steel! And now stop wetting your pants because of some old bones, you wimp. This is pathetic. Just as you are!"

Though Esbern's face was distorted by pain because of Ganondorf's forceful grasp, he did not back down. "You don't understand even a single thing! There is only one way how this is possible! Our enemies, they're not just some cultists, they're sorcerers who use black magic! Black! Magic!" The fear in his eyes grew stronger when he spoke out the last two words as if they were poison. "Do you even have a clue how doomed we are when they find us? Just the two of us don't stand a chance against these incantations!" His voice became thin when he added, "I don't even want to think about what they're going to do with our dead bodies."

"I never thought you were this pathetic, but apparently I was wrong." Ganondorf let go of him when he pushed Esbern away that he stumbled backwards. "Fine then. If you're too busy to lose your head over this bad joke of a warrior, I'm going alone. I don't need weaklings nearby, they're worthless and only stand in my way."

Without waiting for an answer, he turned around to follow the path further. Truth to be told, he could not deny that the Stalfos, albeit he was a bad warrior, left a frightening impression. It would not help him if he stayed and especially wailed or cried for help. In the arena, this behavior would have equaled his instant death and this mindset was deeply rooted inside him, even though his last day in there was about seven months ago.


	19. The Black Might

Although the graves combined with their silence left an uncomfortable feeling inside Ganondorf, he kept on and followed the path straight forward without looking back. On his way, he encountered two more Stalfos, but besides their abnormal appearances, they had nothing to be feared about and soon fell victim to his sword to find their true eternal rests. Esbern though, he looked as if he would soon join them. He was still horrified by the undead warriors.

Once Ganondorf walked along one of the countless corridors of the sepulcher, someone jumped on him and flung the arms around his neck. A deep moaning entered his ear, but without thinking twice, he rammed the wall backwards and squashed the attacker.

"I've warned you!" he grumbled threateningly when he stepped away from the wall while the body slid down from his shoulders.

When he turned his head to the side, he saw Esbern at a distance. He had thought the coward had another panic attack and jumped on his back. Confused, he turned around to see for the attacker and looked down at one of the strangest creatures he had ever seen.

Even though it shared the proportions of a human being, it looked highly emaciated as if it consisted of no flesh and the skin only covered its bones. Yet its face was the most disturbing; no impressions on it, just a flat plate with three holes. Two probably meant to be its eyes, but entirely empty, while the third hole beneath them had some sharp looking pieces in it. Teeth.

"This is getting worse with every other second!" Esbern clamped his hands on the back of his head in horror when his view fell down on the creature.

Ganondorf looked unperturbed at the man, who had now lost the last of his skin-color and grinned dismissively at him. "I begin to question myself how it was even possible that they let a weakling like you in the army. You lose it just because of some dried..." Ganondorf raised an eyebrow when he looked at the creature again. "Whatever that is. Just kill it like the rest and be done."

"Say, do you actually know anything, savage?" The horror in Esbern's voice changed into anger when he yelled, "This is a Redead! A freaking Redead!"

"And your point is what?" Ganondorf could not be less impressed by mere words alone.

Esbern must have lost it entirely when he shouted, "By the Goddesses, have you traded all you brain cells for muscles?! These are undead humans! Humans! Just like you and me! Humans whom a madman has turned into his puppets without a will and forces them now to fulfill his unlawful bidding!"

Ganondorf looked in incomprehension at him as he could still not see what enraged him to such a degree, though he made Esbern madder. "Do you even have the slightest morals? Or ethics? Whoever has done this, has done the most damnable deed I can think of. He has blemished the dead and who can say that he himself was not the one who murdered them in the first place? And now he uses the remains for forbidden experiments with the most disastrous magic we know. It's just disgusting! Utterly disgusting! Can't you see it?! How blind are you?!"

Before either Ganondorf could react or Esbern teach him any further, a moaning echoed through the corridor. He turned around and saw a handful of other Redeads slowly shuffling towards them. "Guess our enemies don't care much for morals or ethics as long as they can build up an army of their own." Ganondorf sneered. "So, either keep your sermons to yourself and help me or even better, stand out of my way and let me show you how a real man handles this, weakling."

In moment he intended to rush towards his enemies, a searing scream pierced marrow and bone. He never heard anything similar before and it just ate through his ear. Effortlessly. And it was powerful. Never had he thought that a mere scream alone could freeze his muscles. For seconds, he could not make a single movement.

The screamer, the Redead Ganondorf believed to be dead for good, used his paralyzed condition and jumped on his back again. This time, it closed its grasp around his stomach and chest before Ganondorf felt a sharp pain around the unprotected area of his neck.

The pain grew in intensity, but he could not do a thing until he regained his full control over his body again. With the fury arising from the inside as someone dared to bite him, he rammed the wall again, let the Redead slide off with a groan before he pierced his sword through its chest, turned it around in the wound and recovered his steel.

When he looked on his blade, he did not see the slightest drop of blood. These things were truly tightrope walkers of the living and dead. At least they tended to be very slow walkers as the other foes had only made half of the way towards them in the meantime. Without losing another second, Ganondorf rushed towards them, using his speed and power to his advantage.

* * *

It took him a lot of time to make the last one finally fall victim to his sword. Even though they were everything except good fighters, their screams and following attempts of strangling him to death were exhausting and especially the constant biting in the same wound over and over again hurt. A lot.

Ganondorf still pressed his hand on the wound to lessen the pain when Esbern, who had struggled as well to get the attackers off of him, complained desperately, "What have you brought on us? We will never get out of here alive!"

"Spare me your wailing," responded Ganondorf without looking at him when he moved forward with his sword still at hand. "It's obnoxious. Just like you are!"

Esbern laughed forlornly. "I never thought I would ever think this way, but I really wish I could be as dumb as you are. So I could then pretend as if nothing bad is going on here and just naively force my way through."

"Watch your mouth!" The point of his sword scratched Esbern's throat. "Otherwise I cut through it!" Even though Ganondorf was used to his provocations, this was too much. No one called him dumb and naive in the same instant and got away with it unharmed.

He could see the fear in the man's eyes and his voice trembled when he responded, "You wouldn't do this."

"Do not tell me what I would and what I wouldn't do. There are enough of those whatever they're called skeletons, so no one will ever know who your true doom was." Ganondorf stood on the edge of making his threat a reality, but when he looked at this pathetic excuse of a warrior, the pale skin and the scared expression, he could not endure that his blade would be stained with the blood of such a weakling.

Ganondorf looked disdainfully at Esbern, shaking his head. He lowered his sword before he turned around without saying another word and took his leave. He would not deign himself anymore to speak with such an unworthy and especially unwanted follower.

While Ganondorf continued to search for the way out, something constantly bothered him. His body felt heavier with every step he took. Even breathing became strenuous and a sweat broke out. Although it was not surprising that his stamina decreased, the amount compared to the battles was unusual. Like something drained the energy out of him. He attributed it to the sticky air and lacking light.

More minutes passed by before he heard a mumbling. "I know you are an arrogant pighead, Ganondorf, but don't you feel it?" Ganondorf ignored Esbern as he had nothing to discuss with the man, though that man did not give up. "I can't believe it's only me, but ever since we fought the horde of Redeads, I feel there's something robbing my strength."

"You can't be robbed of something you didn't possess in the first place," responded Ganondorf with his back towards Esbern as he just could not blow the chance to humiliate this man.

"Quit joking. It's far too serious." Albeit weak, Esbern's intonation sounded as if he wanted to continue, but Ganondorf only heard a dumb sound. Alarmed he turned around to see who had attacked him from behind, yet there was no one. Only Esbern who lay on the ground.

Ganondorf hesitated if he should move on or see for him. He neared Esbern and roughly poked his body, even kicked him in his ribs. He was obnoxious, no denying, yet he showed at least a bit of usefulness by acting as a distraction for the enemies. Esbern did not react. Ganondorf moved him with his foot on the back but only looked into a pale face with empty eyes. The movement of his chest indicated he barely breathed anymore.

Esbern's last words still echoed through Ganondorf's head because he felt indeed the same as him; the drained energy, the robbed strength. He could not pin down the source, at least until his view fell on Esbern's shoulder region. Just like him, the Redeads jumped on his back, trying to strangle him and forcing their teeth through his flesh. Even though the wound bled, the liquid running down was not red. It was black. Pitch-black.

Startled, Ganondorf grabbed for his own wound as he could not tell if it only looked like that due to the spare light or if it was real. The fluid sticking on his fingers had the same dark color. He began to tremble when it dawned to him what had happened. These enemies must have infected them with something and since Esbern constantly mentioned black magic, it must be that.

Though for some reason, it affected him less than Esbern because albeit he was weakened himself, he could still stand. No one could say for how long though. Without losing another thought, he started running. He could do nothing against magic and no power, no matter how mighty, would help him overcome this curse. He had to get out of there as soon and fast as possible.

Ganondorf forced himself through the upcoming enemies, using his massive build to push them aside. He had no time to fight them. He had to get out, but his steps felt heavy. And the screams of the undead hindered him, stunned him. Once he recovered from the shock, he had to flee further. But breathing became such an obstacle. And everywhere he ran, it looked the same. The end, he could not find it.

He did not want to admit it, but he had lost his orientation in this sepulcher. It did not even need traps, a labyrinth was enough to keep the intruders forever inside. And it did not differ between the intentions for which they were coming. They all would only ever find one thing down here: Their eternal sleep between all the other fallen. And he would be no exception for his flesh felt weak and no matter how strong his willpower might be, he did not stand a chance. Once his body failed him, giving in to the curse, he clashed on the floor, heavily breathing. He could not do anything against everything turning dark.

* * *

His head felt heavily as if someone had constantly smashed a hammer on it, accompanied by the burning pain torturing his whole body from the inside. Gruesome. Truly gruesome. Ganondorf moaned and groaned in his dazed state, trying to move into a more relaxed position, but he only managed to hit his head on a solid pole and earned a headache. Though it at least this meant he was still alive.

His eyes began to familiarize themselves to the surroundings, though only a flickering light broke through the darkness and left most of the place in it. Thick stripes interrupted the shining and once Ganondorf's senses had cleared up more, he figured out he was locked in a cage, the stripes caused by the bars attached to the ground and reinforced with iron cross-beams.

He felt too weak to attempt to break free, but he at least acquired a sitting position, leaning against the bars with only a stone wall behind them. His view wandered around and the only thing he could see was a cluster of cages on the other side while the dark swallowed up the rest. If he was in the company of other prisoner, he could not tell, though he felt the shiver running down his back, caused by the cold and the stink of rotten flesh polluting the air. This dungeon could definitely out stripe the oubliette of Hyrule Castle and the arena as being the most unpleasant place to be in.

The headache still tortured him when he turned his head to the side and saw a piece of armor laying in the cage next to his own. At first he only looked disinterested at it until he recognized its owner. "Hey, weakling," he mumbled, but the man remained motionless.

Ganondorf crawled slowly towards the bars so as not to increase his pain unnecessarily further. He wondered why Esbern was here and who had carried him to this place. Albeit he was obnoxious, he might have some more knowledge about the magic he constantly complained about.

"Hey, weakling!" he repeated louder but without a reaction. Ganondorf squeezed his hand between the bars as most of his arm was too big for the hole. He grabbed Esbern on his armor and dragged him towards himself, though he already felt that his body was rigid. It left an uncomfortable feeling inside him which got even worse once he felt the cold face.

He hated that man. He loathed him and his provocations as well as his arrogance and self-importance. Only moments before he thought about ending that man's life with his very own hands. Yet, to see him at this state sent a shiver down his spine. He had seen many deaths, he had even killed many himself and certainly Esbern was one of the last he would feel grief to see him gone, but a weird twisted feeling arose inside him. Probably because they both fought on the same side against the same foe. The foe that was still alive. And free, unlike himself.

Ganondorf let go of Esbern, leaning against the bars again, the twisted feeling within his stomach still remaining and making him feel sick. Even though Esbern's fate could not be changed anymore, his own was still unknown. In regard to the thick bars and the rotten smell, it could be nothing good.

He did not know how much time had passed by. No sunlight here yet he heard footsteps. A silhouette of a human engulfed in a robe appeared, but even when he stood at the Esbern's cage, Ganondorf saw only small details of a middle aged man with common proportions, pointy ears which stood out from his long hair and a beard hid most of his face.

"They brought flesh. And so fresh. So very fresh," mumbled the excited man but it soon turned into a wailing, making him sound as if he was on the edge of crying when he pressed his hands against his chest. "But he is not good enough. No, not good enough. Why? Why is he not good enough! Why?! Why?! Just why?!"

The shrill voice caused a searing pain within Ganondorf's ears and he groaned because it worsened his headache. He pressed his hands against his ears to make the beeping noise go away, yet the man must have heard his groaning as he turned his head around and their eyes met. And even through the darkness, Ganondorf saw the madness lingering inside them. Deep and cruel.

Furiously, the man dashed against the bars, let his fingers ran down the iron when he spat out wrathfully, "How did he survive the darkness? How did he? How? The darkness, it shall consume everyone. Everyone! Absolutely everyone!"

Ganondorf just got another headache only by listening to the confusing words spoken in the shrill manner. This madman must have lost his sanity entirely. As much as he would have loved it to strangle this man to death to bring him to silence, the bars combined with his weakened condition kept him back.

The man continued his rant when he fell silent. In confusion, Ganondorf looked at him while the man made a few steps backwards and gasped, awestruck. With an open mouth and big eyes, he stared fascinated at Ganondorf before he said in an overwhelmed manner, "Red atop the head with the gold shining in his eyes which is now jaded by the missing light. Is he the one? The one I was not allowed to be? The sole man amongst the ladies? Oh, maybe. Please let him be. Let him be."

Ganondorf did not understand one word he said just as he had no interest for an explanation. This man, he was just crazy. Snapped to the core. The madman brought out in the piercing laughter, sounding even worse than his shrill voice. "The centuries, they fly away! Fly, fly away. But this is good. Very good! He shall be it. He will be it. The perfect sacrifice! A king's soul for the Shadow Beast. Cut his hands off, cut his head off, just as they did to him."

From one moment to the next, Ganondorf was broadly awake. That was going way too far, he would not be a sacrifice to anyone. No way! Once he intended to rush up and get the man into his fingers, no matter how, his head soon punished his movements and forced him down on his knees again.

With pain, he looked up to the madman. This was bad. Utterly bad. The man did not care for him when he only clapped enjoyed in his hands while he left the room still laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long compared to the others, but I was quite busy with my studies. Yet I'm positive the next ones will be more frequent again. :)


	20. King of Darkness

 

Ganondorf stared at the old iron in front of him when he sat there with his one arm braced on his knee. He noticed the cold crawling inside his body due to the restricted movement but also because of the pain that weakened his body, especially the headache and his shoulder tortured him.

One time he grit his teeth when he encompassed two of the bars and pushed them apart, putting all of his strength into it and even growled with the effort. The iron looked old, the rust already crumbled down from it and he could not imagine it to be robust. They proved him to be wrong as they did not move, not even a bit. He only achieved getting a stronger headache and burning shoulder. 

Ganondorf gave up the attempt and fell back on the bars behind him. This way, he would not get out. No chance. He lacked any other idea how to escape. Though his captures never cared to take off his armor, they retained his sword. He grinned desperately when he dropped his head against the bars. As if that thing would have helped him against sorcerers.

Forlorn, Ganondorf gazed at the flickering light until he heard footsteps again. His throat dried up while he remembered those horrifying words about him being an offering. For the first in a very long time, he felt how an old agony crawled up in his consciousness. One he believed he had long since rid himself of. Fear. Just blank fear, causing his hands to grow clammy and his body to tremble.

The moment it tried to gain entire control of him, he shook it off, pressings his nails into his palms to regain his fighting spirit. In no way would he allow himself to turn into a weakling. Again. The one time back when he lost the tournament was enough. It was not the first time he faced an awkward, even deadly situation, but certainly, this here would not be his last either. It must not. He had not survived more than a decade of battles to death and fought his way out of slavery only to succumb to a madman now.

The blood rush overshadowed his pain, he barely noticed the hammering in his head and the burning in his shoulder when he stood up, waiting for the men to come. Once Ganondorf saw the sorcerer nearing, he was surprised. He believed them to be a whole cult and since he should be such an important sacrifice, expected more to come. Instead, he only met the man from before in the company of the undead creatures that showed no hostility towards him.

Not even for a second let Ganondorf go of the man whose face was filled with joy, only interrupted by the madness he possessed in his eyes. “The time, it has arrived. Finally. For long I’ve waited. Long. Long. Far too long.” A touch of melancholy accompanied his voice, turning into one of bitterness. “But he is so strong. Too strong. They won’t make it, alone.” The man stroked one of the Redeads on its head, carefully as if it had feelings of its own, yet it only moaned in its deep voice.

Ganondorf lacked any words for the situation as he could not think of a moment more bizarre than this man petting a lifeless creature. He shook off his confusion as soon as it came to prepare himself for the battle to come when he braced his muscles. He might only have his fists to defend himself and just a slim chance of gaining victory, but he would not make it easy for them. If they wanted a piece of him, they had to struggle for it. Just like the beasts in the arena had to.

The man stayed the whole time in the front of the cage, not making any movements. “See, see his strength. He’s bursting with strength. Just bursting. Such a perfect sacrifice. Perfect!”

The shrill laughter echoed through his ears, but Ganondorf ignored the pain as he needed to concentrate on his foes. They had to open the door to get him and this was the only chance for him to try to beat his way free. The man still did not move towards it. Instead, he held his hands in front of him, mumbling weird words. Ganondorf noticed the black ball the man formed in them.

“He’s too strong. Too strong for them. Far too strong,” he whispered to himself, but loud enough for Ganondorf to hear. “They won’t make it alone. No, they won’t. But they aren’t alone. No, they aren’t.”

Before Ganondorf could question himself what this man was about to do, he released his incantation. At high speed, it pierced through the bars without damaging them, crashing into Ganondorf and smashing him against the wall behind, engulfed in the particles spreading from the spell all over his body.

A scream of pain echoed through the oubliette. He could not hold himself together. He just could not. The burning inflicting his body was far worse than the one when he awoke. Such pain. Such destruction. And such unbelievable power. So that was what black magic meant to be. Now he understood Esbern’s dread before such a might. A forbidden might mortals were never meant to handle.

Ganondorf crumpled on the floor, robbed of all his strength and on the edge of losing his consciousness. He hated it. He loathed it. The fact that he had to succumb. But he could not do a thing. Nothing at all. Against this power, this might, he was helpless, just helpless. Barely he heard the madness of the man, “Yes, yes, yes! He survived. He’s a master. The true master of darkness! The one true king of eternal darkness!”

The man released another incantation. Ganondorf was not even able to scream anymore as it overpowered his last senses, leaving him only to the dark.

* * *

A constant moaning pestered Ganondorf’s ears and this time, this moaning was not his own. Still dazed, he tried to seal them off with his hands or at least move his head away from the source. Due to his missing control over his body, he achieved nothing and had to endure it for longer, together with the burning pain which tortured him.

Ganondorf slowly opened his eyes. His field of vision showed him a blurred sight. The position he was in felt uncomfortable, his arms stretched to both sides and his feet barely reached the ground as well as a cold embracing his wrists and ankles which was not caused by his armor. Once he tried to change his position he could not move a muscle.

When he regained most of his senses, he noticed he was chained to an iron construction in the form of an upsilon and two Redeads stood by his side causing the moaning. They showed no hostility and only watched him with their eye holes. In vain he attempted once again to free himself, but he was solidly attached and the fetters proved to be thick enough to be unbreakable by mere strength alone.

Ganondorf groaned, annoyed to find himself in a situation bound to the will of another without a chance to free himself on his own. Disapproved, he let his view wander around the room lit up by the torches attached to the wall. Due to the instruments of torture and the brown to black stains ranging all over them as well as on the walls and grounds, it must have been one of the many interrogation rooms used in the Great War.

Now the room seemed to be a laboratory, seeing all the benches with apparatuses of glass and metal as well as shelves full of ingredients, bottles filled with different colored liquids and other grotesqueness, of which some probably were once parts of living beings. When he looked at the dead eyes swimming within the liquid and watching him, it sent a shiver down his spine. He had seen many disgusting things once humans were torn apart by beasts or swords in the arena, yet to store remains in such a clean state showed that this madman truly did not know any borders concerning his experiments.

Ganondorf turned his view away to the ground, only to be confronted with the next abnormality: circles emitting a green light consisting of runes and other symbols he never had seen before surrounded him. It eliminated every last hope he was not meant to be a sacrifice.

He felt his inner dread and wrath awaken once more, letting his blood rush faster through his veins. He did not want to die this way. He swore to fall at least with a sword in his hand and not as a prisoner of a lunatic who repeated his nonsense over and over again. Ignoring all his pain, he stretched the chains as far as he could, forcing all his strength and weight into his attempt to break free, releasing a loud scream.

Despite the gritting sounds of the chains, the metal only bit into his flesh and kept him bound to the deformed cross. His efforts did not go unnoticed when the sorcerer entered the room in the company of two Stalfos. “He makes such a noise. He should not. Just should not.”

“Keep your cursed trap shut up and untie me, you brain-dead bastard!” roared Ganondorf when he still jolted on his chains.

“He is far too noisy. Too noisy. He is scaring the spirits. Scaring them,” responded the displeased madman, but the insane smile returned on his lips. “But he is lucky. Very lucky. The time. Now the time has come. He is allowed to be the sacrifice for him. For him, the Shadow Beast.”

“Untie me and then just go die with your cursed Shadow Beast no one gives a damn about!” yelled Ganondorf once more, but at the same moment, the Stalfos stepped towards him, one grabbing his hair, the other his jaw and forcing his head back. Since the construction offered no pole to push it against, it left his throat entirely open.

He struggled to free himself of their grasp, yet with his arms and legs unable to perform any movements and his head held by the two Stalfos, he could do nothing. He only heard the metallic sound when the man grabbed a dagger out of the shelves and moved towards him.

“His blood. His breath. All offered by a king. It shall be for him.” He mumbled other bizarre words, probably ones for the ritual while Ganondorf only felt his doom drawing nearer, starting from his chest and slowly nearing his throat. It was over. It was all over. He closed his eyes, feeling the fear of death arising, the only thing a doomed man dreaded. 

An outcry of pain filled the air, followed by a clashing sound of metal. Even the Stalfos loosened their grasp and with a grunt they let go of him, rushing away, accompanied by the Redeads as their moaning vanished as well.

Ganondorf could get a view on what was going on and stared directly into a ranging battle of knights against undeads while a well-known one hurried mutely towards him. Or at least towards the sorcerer forced down on his knees with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

Before Link could get in the near of him, the lunatic recovered, throwing a magical ball at him. Link jumped aside to avoid the impact and it crashed into the wall, while Link rushed towards the sorcerer again.

To Ganondorf’s chagrin, he had no chance in entering the battle himself to help Link in slaying the madman. He could only be a witness of how the soldiers took down the Stalfos and Redeads while Link tried to get in the range of the sorcerer who tried to smash him down. There was nothing he could do. Just nothing, yet he was thankful for Link making it just in time.

The pain caused by the surprise attack apparently slowed the madman down and reduced his aiming ability which Link used to his advantage. Link landed a skillful strike, slicing through the chest and stomach, leaving the sorcerer to make a painful outcry before falling to the floor in front of Ganondorf’s feet.

He looked down at the man and his twisted face of pain, pressing his unharmed arm against the bleeding wound. Ganondorf grinned maliciously at the man who suffered in his misery. Finally Link had learned how to handle such foes and that these only deserved one thing. Death.

Link pushed the arm away to step on it, preventing the sorcerer from using his magic again and pointed the sword under his chin. Ganondorf saw Link only from the side, but he noticed the fierce expression and the burning anger in his eyes. It was time that the lunatic got his punishment.

To Ganondorf’s surprise, Link commanded his followers, who got rid of the undead creatures in the meantime, with a sign to chain him. A few moments later, they lifted the madman up on his feet again, though due to his wound he remained in a hunched position.

“So, this is what has become of you, Naotz. Never thought you would be the one I find here, but seems I was mistaken,” said Link with a hostility Ganondorf never had heard from him before. Even his expression showed nothing of the kindness he normally carried around. He turned to his two men. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, lieutenant,” they answered.

“And what about you?” He looked at his three other comrades who made sure that the undead had found their true eternal rest.

“Everything is alright.”

He did not turn around to look at Ganondorf. Not even after some seconds had passed by. “I’m fine, too! Thanks for the concern.”

“No problem,” responded Link, still with his back towards him. Although Ganondorf never bothered much about the way people reacted towards him, Link’s behavior struck him as unusual. Very unusual.

Before Ganondorf could answer, Naotz screamed in panic, “He’s the man! The last man of the century!” He struggled to get free, but stopped because of his sealed magic and his injured condition. “Don’t let him be! Don’t! Just don’t! His head, cut it, cut it! Cut it off! Before it’s too late and the blood will be shed! He’s the king! The true king of the black might! Of darkness! Eternal darkness!”

“Make him shut up and take him out of my sight before I lose it!” demanded Link when he glared at Naotz, before turning to his other men. “You three, go with them. I’ll come as soon as I’m finished here.” The knights nodded and left together with their prisoner. Only then Link turned around to Ganondorf with a doubtful expression. “Seems like you left a ‘good’ impression on him. You have a true talent for this. Yet I didn’t understand a word of it. Did you?”

“No. I only understand that his voice was driving me crazy just like he is,” responded Ganondorf.

Link sighed forlornly. “Yes, this is what happens to those who open themselves to the darkness. You must know, Naotz was once a respected priest on our court. Yet about five years ago, he developed an unexplainable affinity towards the black arts, obsessed by experiments better left forgotten. He was exiled because of it and apparently lost his sanity when he lurked too deep into the abyss of darkness. Yet it makes me nervous how he was able to learn such advanced magic. I doubt he could’ve done it on his own.”

Link viewed the undead creatures, now laying motionlessly on the floor before he returned to Ganondorf, gazing fiercely at him. “However, before you get any strange ideas because of your twisted morals, I can tell you that there are only very few who ever mastered the black arts in a way that it wouldn’t destroy themselves. Luckily for us, those grand masters are long since extinguished. I doubt you’d like to become a lunatic yourself, do you? So better keep your hands off.”

“Yeah, fine. I got it. Now, untie me, it’s getting uncomfortable here and your lectures are of no help,” grumbled Ganondorf, not getting why Link reacted that aggressively.

Link raised an eyebrow and he sounded far too serious for Ganondorf’s liking. “I’m not sure if it may be better if I just let you hang there and let time decide over your fate.”

“Oh, come on now,” groaned Ganondorf, pushing annoyed his heels against the iron. “Just what’s wrong with you, comparing me to this pathetic excuse of a megalomaniac? I’m a warrior, not some insane idiot who wants to raise his army of undead minions to conquer kingdoms or whatever.”

“Certain?”

“Of course!”

After Link had loosened the chains by pushing the two joints of each bond simultaneously and turning the lever around, Ganondorf felt relieved to finally move his limbs to his will again. He followed Link out of the room, along the corridor, where he looked down at slain monsters and undead alike. “How did you make it past all those things?”

“By keeping our heads down and attacking them by surprise.” Link stopped in his tracks, looking thoughtfully at him. “I guess you called this tactic a childish play of ‘hide and seek’. A tactic not worthy for men like you because it’s better to just rush in and… get sacrificed. One day, you must explain me how this is method preferable to mine, because I’m afraid I don’t get it.”

Ganondorf released a mere grumble in response, as he himself still had a hard time believing what happened to him in the course of probably a few hours. Just like he still wondered about Link’s unusual behavior as he rarely used sardonic comments and even the threat of letting him hang there, in that serious intonation, did not fit him. Before he could lose more thoughts about it, Link asked him, “Do you have enough strength left to give me a helping hand?”

Ganondorf grinned self-confidently. “You’re asking me if I have strength left? Seriously?”

Link released a desperate sigh as he nodded and opened the door next to him. A cold draft carrying a stench of rotten flesh greeted them. Once Ganondorf’s eyes familiarized themselves with the darkness, he recognized that oubliette. It was the one in which he got incarcerated.

While he still wondered about the reasons for coming here, Link headed straight for the cage in which Esbern’s corpse lay. The lock was broken and Link swung the door open. Inside, he gave Ganondorf a sign to help him getting Esbern up, yet he only raised an eyebrow. “You’re aware that he’s dead, aren’t you?”

“Of course I know! Yet I won’t let him rot here,” responded Link harshly. “So would you at least once in your life be so kind and take your aversion aside to take him along with me?”

Ganondorf fulfilled Link’s request without commenting on it again and followed him into a nearby chamber, even though his harsh demand did not fit his liking. Together, they embedded Esbern’s remains into an empty coffin and hefted it to lay it in its rightful place again. Link remained a few minutes by his side while Ganondorf waited for him at the entrance.

Wordless, Link walked at the front when he led them through the Shadow Temple. Link did not look back to him even one time. Ganondorf had stopped to think about his odd change as he would not figure it out anyway. Then again, he had his own secrets why he himself behaved strange within the last weeks and said nothing as well.

Link stopped. “I’m sorry, Ganondorf.”

“What?” He did not trust his own ears and almost bumped into him.

Link looked up to him and sounded sober, without a touch of causticity. “I’ve said things I shouldn’t have said, in a way and at a time that can only be called insensitive if not downright reprehensible. As well as throwing assumptions at you about contemplating with black magic when exactly this was the reason you almost died. I hope you forgive me my remark about letting you hang there. That one was inacceptable and I was rude. Very rude, considering the situation you had faced.”

Ganondorf stared at him, caught off-guard and to a degree in suspicion. Though Link apologized to him at times and he acknowledged Link’s courage to admit he made faults and tried his best to correct them, he did not get why he suddenly addressed it. His bafflement left him speechless.

Link explained himself further, “One should assume since I’ve been a lieutenant for a long time and have been often enough confronted with death that I’m used to it by now. But every time I have to deal with a fallen comrade, it gets to me. In this regard, you’re hardened way more than I, maybe even to a degree I’ll never reach.” His voice gained a touch of bitterness. “You know, when we found Esbern, I assumed you had already been killed as well. And when we finally reached Naotz, I was caught in my fury over you two being dead that I didn’t even realize that you are still alive. Until now.”

A smile appeared on Link’s lips. “I’m truly glad you’re still with us and haven’t fallen victim to this madman. Truly, even though everything indicated you’re both dead. I truly am. But…” He stopped and only looked at Ganondorf for a few seconds. “No, I’ll save the ‘but’ for now. At the moment, I’m just glad that you made it as my comrade. The superior has to wait until we’re safe at home and you’ve recovered. The last has the highest priority by now, you must have suffered the worst down there.”

Even though Ganondorf felt relieved to have the explanation for Link’s behavior, he felt that his action of rushing ahead together with Esbern would have consequences. He could not estimate how severe or even what they would look like, but at least Link still called him his comrade and after all the things that happened, that felt good. Really good. He even smiled. It had been long since the last time he grinned because of joy without a touch of wickedness or desperation.

That was how it felt if people did not care for the achievements of a person but for the person itself.

 


	21. Resignation

The birds whistled and a gentle wind blew through his hair when Ganondorf sat on the bed at the hospital ward, eating his breakfast. Luckily, he was alone and the whistling not interrupted by someone who tried to involve him in an unwanted conversation.

After he had gotten his first medical treatment back at the village near the Shadow Temple, he headed back to the castle with Link and the rest of the division. There, albeit he deemed it unnecessary, his superior forced him to see a doctor to get fully checked, not allowing any complains.

A few days later, only the bite wound around his shoulder remained from all his injuries. It was deeper than he believed it to be, but because of all the tension and anger, combined with the subliminal fear of death, he did not noticed the whole impact back then. As of now, they had bandaged it to restrict the movement, yet he felt the sharp pain spreading from his shoulder when he acted carelessly.

Back when the town healer inspected the wound, the blood had regained its natural color and showed no other abnormality either. The healer asked him if he came into contact with black magic but before Ganondorf had even a chance to answer, his assistant broke into laughter. Only when he calmed down, did he explain that if Ganondorf had contact, he would not be sitting here but either resting inside the temple or haunting it forever. Although the healer still looked inquisitively at Ganondorf, he claimed nothing had happened. After he had seen what it had done to Esbern and how the assistant reacted, he believed it to be better to not tell anybody that he survived all of Naotz's incantations without lasting damage.

Ganondorf gazed outside the window, eating the last bit of his meal, when the nurse came in. "I've spoken with Doctor Minos. If you're feeling alright, there is no need for you to stay here longer." Satisfied, he grinned when he put the tablet aside as he had only waited for this statement. Ironically, as a gladiator, he could not get enough days where he was allowed to lay around dormant, but it was not his cup of tea anymore once he had become a knight.

He took on the clothing the nurse had brought along. After some effort, he stood up and intended to leave when she said, "Ah, I almost forgot. Lieutenant Link has asked us to tell you to come to his office once you would be released from medical care."

Ganondorf forced a smile, but did not turn around when he answered, "I have my doubts about thanking you for that information," and left the hospital ward.

Link kept his word to not speak about that incident in the Shadow Temple before Ganondorf had not recovered from his injuries, yet he truly wished they could just skip the event forever. Especially since he had not any reasonable explanation for his action. None at all. Being scared because of the knowledge that the Gerudo were buried down there and getting enraged with Esbern into recklessness because he provoked him was everything except reasonable.

The sooner he got over with it, the better. He would see how much time in the stable or behind a sink he had to spend or of which other unpleasant task Link had come up in the last days. At least, he was still breathing and once he served his time, he would grab his sword again. Also, the knowledge that Link cared for him despite his misdemeanors delighted him.

Ganondorf searched his way through the castle's passageways before he reached his destination. A long corridor furnished with a blue carpet and doors on both sides. All the leading members of the army had their offices within this part of the building and if he followed the way further, up the stairs, he would reach the one of the highgeneral.

Ganondorf looked for the nameplate of his superior as he never cared to remember which office belonged to him. Even though he had been taught how to read and write in all those socializing lectures, the symbols of the Hylian language still felt foreign. Seemed he was once able to do both, but the typeface must have had consisted of different letters.

As Ganondorf found the office, he opened the door and stepped in. Link sat behind a staple of papers, yet laid his feather down once he became aware of his guest. "Ah, Ganondorf. Nice to see you in a good shape again," greeted Link him when Ganondorf walked towards his desk to take a seat. "However, it's not good to see that you still haven't learned to knock on a door before entering somebody else's room. Furthermore, you're supposed to wait until you're offered a seat before sitting down." Ganondorf did not react to his lecturing. "It's a pity that the doctor wasn't able to cure your bad habits. But well, I haven't ordered you here to speak about those." Link looked eagerly at him. "You know why you're here?"

"I guess so." Ganondorf made himself feel comfortable on his chair.

"Is that all you have to say towards my question?" Though Link sounded calm, he had a displeased undertone.

"Probably," responded Ganondorf while he let his view wander over Link's desk, filled with papers and some figures. One in particular, which looked like a sandworm, caught his interest.

"Any explanations you want to offer me about that one event?"

"No."

Link sighed annoyed and his expression told the same, yet Ganondorf saw no meaning in explaining his behavior. It would change nothing. Just thinking about a man like him getting feared because of corpses he had not even seen, furthermore of a folk he did not know at all, sounded pathetic and absolutely unbelievable, regardless of the truth behind it.

"You know, Ganondorf, I'm not sure if I should admire your self-esteem or hate it." Link leaned back while he dropped his arms on the chair. "Well, I guess I should better call it self-importance that makes you just defy everybody around you and disrespect any authority wherever those cross your path. A miracle you've survived with such an attitude when you were a slave without rights and still live today when you rush headless in the next battle because of it. But it can't go on like this. And this time, it will not."

Link stood up and turned around to look outside the window. Ganondorf tended himself to the side in order to see what Link was gazing at, yet he saw nothing but a clear sky and the minutes passed by without him saying a word. Bored, Ganondorf grabbed the sandworm and played around with it. He did not want to provoke Link further by asking him if he could go if he had nothing worth to say anymore. He seemed to be irritated enough by now and sometimes it might be better to not stretch the patience of a superior.

After a while, Link said in sorrow, "I always feared that one day, he, Esbern, despite all his talents for the sword falls victim to his hot blood. Similar to another man who is still allowed to live amongst us, he got easily enraged by words alone, leading him into recklessness." He did not look at Ganondorf when he walked to the side of his desk. "I have always warned him to not let his emotions get the better of him and not pick up battles in his wrath. Which actually was the first thing he did when he and the other man met for the first time. Probably it was only a matter of time until they both ran into their ruin. Together."

Ganondorf felt how his throat dried up. He disliked the way Link spoke and the doom that his words contained, while he not even looked at him. This was definitely not one of the common lecturing he knew.

"Yet neither I nor anyone else blames you for what has happened to Esbern. He made the decision of rushing after you despite any warnings himself and he knew that death is an unpleasant companion of all of us who fight outside these walls." Link stepped towards Ganondorf, snatched away the figure and clunked it on the desk.

Only then Link stared at him, making Ganondorf feel even more uncomfortable, before he continued severely, "I can't afford to lose yet another man because of his short temper. And don't fool yourself that I might have forgotten who of you two was the one who rushed ahead headless because of some provocative words." Link's expression showed he had a hard time to remain calm. "Ganondorf, I truly believed you had gotten your temper under control after our last conversation and that you were able to solve your problem as you showed improvement in your training after that. I truly believed it. It pains me to see how much I was mistaken and how much that unspoken problem called 'nothing' is still blinding your mind. Even a man of mine had to pay with his life for my misjudgment."

"That 'nothing' has nothing to do with that!" Ganondorf talked back perplexed as he never thought Link believed that to be the reason. Even though the matter with Zelda bothered him until now, he focused on his training as he could not endure it anymore how pathetic he had become because of that one night.

"What is it then? What?! Tell me!" Ganondorf avoided Link's fierce gaze when he turned his head away and remained quiet. To tell him the truth about his fearful feelings was just as embarrassing as telling him about Zelda's refusal. "Good. If you don't want to tell, you'll have enough time to solve both 'nothings'."

Ganondorf looked at Link, yet none of that one's seriousness had vanished. "What do you mean I have enough time?"

"I've told you I can't afford to lose yet another man because of his uncontrollable short temper. And since I don't know the reasons for your reckless behavior and neither do you want to tell so someone could help you, the only other thing I can do is to give you time until you've solved them on your own." Ganondorf felt his hackles raising. "I have talked with Highgeneral Aldar about the incident and he has agreed to suspend you from any knightly duty as of now, until you can prove to be in the state to fulfill your duty accordantly again."

"I'm suspended?" repeated Ganondorf and looked in disbelief at Link. "What does that mean?"

"Yes, you are and Aldar also stated that you're not permitted to leave this town until your suspension is nullified. All the gatekeepers are already informed about your restrictions, so you shouldn't try to leave if you do not wish to be declared a deserter. I guess you know the harsh consequences those have to suffer," explained Link without even a touch of pity. "As for the suspension itself, it means you're not allowed to either attend training, missions or any other duty of a knight, yet it doesn't exclude you from disciplinary actions if you misbehave. Additionally, your armor and weapons are confiscated until you rise in the rank of a knight again."

Speechless, Ganondorf stared at Link. He did not trust one word he heard and needed a few more seconds before he was able to stumble, "You're kidding me, right? That is a bad joke, isn't it?" He only waited for the moment Link broke out in a laughter. He just could not be serious about that.

Link did not. Not even a grin appeared. "Even though you're not the most empathic person I've met, you should know I don't make jokes of this kind."

"You can't do this!" Ganondorf shouted but Link's expression remained hard.

"You're wrong," he responded, undeterred. "I can and I especially will do it as it has the blessing of the highgeneral himself, which you know has the absolute word in every regard concerning the army of Hyrule."

"Have you all gone crazy?! You just can't do that crap!" yelled Ganondorf while he drilled his fingers in the chairback to keep himself back from strangling Link. "Who came up with all that nonsense?!"

"First, I've told you to speak in a civil manner with me. If you can't, either be quiet or feel the consequences." Link did not step back a bit and just faced him with that well-known determination in his eyes, which he despised to the core in situations like these. "Secondly, if you wish to elaborate the restrictions of your suspension, you are free to speak with our highgeneral about those. He is the one enforcing them."

Ganondorf kept himself back in giving an answer. He only snarled. He felt how the tension dominated his body and slammed his fist on the desk, though he regretted it soon as his shoulder paid the movement with pain, it only increased his anger. He stood up, knocking the chair down and stomped to the door with the wrath pulsating in his veins. That was enough. More than enough.

"One last piece of advice. You should calm down before you pay the highgeneral a visit, assuming you even intend to," said Link once Ganondorf stood at the door. "Don't let yourself get fooled just because of his reserved attitude. Trust me, he can even show you a living hell if he goes serious in battle. Remember, he hasn't earned his rank because of relationships, he worked hard for it. Very hard since his youngest age."

Ganondorf did not answer and just burst the door open, which crashed into the wall, causing a few books and figures falling out of the shelve nearby. One crushed to the floor.

"And that is another evening of floor cleaning for you. I'm eager to know how many you need before you understand that tantrums won't get you anywhere, no matter the situation you're facing."

Ganondorf left without responding and stomped along the corridor. The people who crossed his way instinctively moved aside. He had a bad mood. A very bad one. He had no intentions in visiting Aldar, just as he had no intentions in following his restrictions, and even fewer still of cleaning the floor.

If he had to, he would force his way out of this town and squash the ones trying to hold him back. Nothing kept him to this place anymore as he was neither imprisoned nor chained. But he had lost it all. Zelda and his battles, even Link showed him his cold shoulder and neither had he found anything out about his past. If he stayed, he would only waste time. He needed to go and leave this place behind.


	22. Forbidden Path

The wind blew the rain into Ganondorf's face, hidden under a hood, while clouds coated the stars and the moon was no greater than a crescent. There could not have been any better weather condition for him as it caused the streets of Hyrule Castle Town to be empty. Only patrolling soldiers roamed around, but he avoided them by taking the alleys.

Since they seized his sword and armor and it would have caused a scene if he tried to get them back or broke into one of the armories, he only carried around bread and a canteen as well as a dagger, all swiped from the dining hall this evening. Besides his clothing and a black cloak which kept him warm, he left all his other belongings behind. Even his stallion as he could not figure out how to take him from the stables without raising the suspicion of those responsible for its care. Getting it would only be worth the trouble if he had to escape at high speed with a whole company hunting him.

When Ganondorf walked through the side roads, he did not notice where he went until he crossed the path of a familiar building. At first, he did not pay much attention and moved on until he remembered those magnificent sounds of the organ, powerful on their very own. He stopped when he looked back to the cathedral and rummaged in his trouser pocket to look if he carried the key with him.

His view switched between the ancient walls and the found key, knowing that he should just go on. Though once he left the capital, he would and especially could not return in the near future, if ever. It was unknown if he would find an organ which delivered such an acoustic might ever again.

The night being young, it would not ruin his plans if he stayed a few more minutes, maybe even half an hour, longer. Only once he crossed the borders he would antagonize Aldar and his knights, but inside he was free to go where he wanted to.

Ganondorf opened the door, followed the path through the benches, up the stairs towards the only instrument which ever caught his fascination. Unfortunately, he could not use his left arm as well as he would have wished to, but he played that one melody, the sinister and cheerless one with the urgency of doom drawing near. How well it fit his mood.

The last sound faded away when Ganondorf stared at the keys. From his feeling, more time must have passed then he first intended to spend here, but the music carried him and his thoughts away, making him regret nothing. Because that felt good, so good after all what happened.

Ganondorf intended to go as the dark hours fitted his departure the best when a voice reached his ears. "That melody reminds me of a tale telling about a dark king awaiting the advent of the hero to declare the fate over the kingdom's future." Alarmed, he turned around, his hand sliding down to the dagger fixed on his belt. "Yet if this battle of destiny ended well or in a tragedy depended on the teller and either lead the country to prosperity or drowned it in a living hell."

At first he gazed speechless at the woman, dressed aristocratically and wearing her long hair open. After his bafflement vanished he stumbled, "You? What are you doing here?"

Zelda looked calmly at Ganondorf since they shared about the same height when he sat down. "This evening, a friend of mine visited and revealed his fears to me. His fears of another friend perpetrating insane deeds and his own inability from discouraging him to commit them. I decided to come here to pray for his safety, yet after I had entered this sanctuary, I decide to solely listen to the melody."

Ganondorf released a grumble when he stood up. "Well, have fun with that. I've finished anyway." Without looking, he walked past her. Although he noticed the warm feeling raising inside once again, his mind was made up. There was no return. He would leave, tonight.

"That friend I have mentioned, he was concerned about you, Ganondorf."

"What?" In an instant, he stopped, turning around. Zelda stood with her back towards him. "Are you mocking me? I tell you, even for you that's not a good idea!"

She showed no intimidation or irritation in her voice when she answered, "Let me reassure you, I am not amusing myself at your expense. It is a behavior I do not appreciate whether it is you or any other person."

"Whatever." Ganondorf turned his view away. He felt how his old desires woke up and he did not want them to hinder his plan. "I'm off."

"Do you assume it is a wise decision to tell your own sovereign your intentions about leaving when you are not allowed to step outside the walls protecting us?" Her intonation did not carry a demand or menace and she neither made a movement to stop him.

"And your point?" The best would have been to just be quiet and leave, but despite all the things that happened, she still caused that impression on him. He grinned dismissively when he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I doubt that you can stop me, all alone."

Despite his exception that Zelda would only show him her cold shoulder, she sounded soft when she responded, "There is no way I can convince you to stay?"

Ganondorf tried to understand her reasoning, but he had to give it up. It went beyond his comprehension. He lowered his arms. "Why would you want that?" Suspiciously, he eyed her before he stated self-confidently, "Anyway, there's nothing that keeps me. And if the consequence is that those plate cans called knights claim me to be a deserter, outlaw or whatever, I could care less. I suffered worse, but I don't expect you to understand."

He believed her to ignore him or getting angered by his words, but she just turned around. It felt weird once their eyes met, reminding him of that one night where only the wind broke the silence while they stared speechless at each other. He did not wish to relive that night once again.

Wordless, Ganondorf took his gaze off and walked towards the stairs. He heard her soft voice from behind. "Would you mind to stay at least for a few more minutes?"

He forced his nails into his palm to remain calm and go on, fighting his inner desire to stay with her. He did not look back when he sneered. "So that you can call for your knightly drudges to come and stop that evil gladiator? As if!" He headed down the stairs.

"It saddens me to see you are consumed by a rage this destructive. Yet I do believe that even the fiercest storm can be tamed by the calm breeze."

Ganondorf went on without answering, otherwise Zelda would disturb his feelings once more, making him become a shadow of his former self and crushing his plans. She showed that very well to him the last time.

He walked the way back to the entrance, yet his footsteps echoing from the walls were overshadowed by another melody. A lighthearted and calming one. It slowed him down, he even grinned pleased, though once he noticed the effect, he shook his head and marched towards the door, encompassing its handle.

Ganondorf did not go any further. He did not even push the handle down. He ended up in just gazing at the ornaments engraved in the door and listening to that melody. Lighthearted. Calming. Even charming. He grinned forlornly when he braced his head against the door. Frightening to see what a single woman, and only this one, was able to do to him.

The last sound faded away in the gigantic hall. Ganondorf had returned, looking over Zelda's shoulder and watching how she matched the keys. A lot more elegant and accurate than him, composing a melody he could only envy due to its beauty. "You're playing well."

Zelda put her hands on her lap. "Thank you. My mother often played that lullaby when I could not sleep. It never failed to calm my heart." She looked up to him with a friendly smile on her lips. "And thank you for staying, Ganondorf."

He despised that he had succumbed to his one strange feeling, but it possessed a strength which overpowered a lot if not all of his other desires. He still hesitated in believing that the one woman who denied to see him for weeks sat right in front of him, even asking him to stay.

"You love the timbres of the organ, am I right? I have to admit I prefer instruments of smaller size, yet I cannot deny the fascination of the great ones. If you wish, I can try to coax another melody out of it."

Nervously, Ganondorf fiddled around on his cloak, as with Zelda's arrival, he had overstayed his visit at the cathedral by far. Even though his inner self screamed to stay, he still had to escape the town at night. Tonight. Once he noticed how she offered him a seat next to her, he succumbed, regardless of how insane it was to stay after all that had happened between him and her. As well as his current status at the army.

As he sat down, Zelda pulled his hood off. "Heh!" he burst out, reflexively grabbing for it.

"There is no need to hide your fiery hair. It suits you very well." His annoyance flew away when he looked at her gentle face, carrying a smile. He just began to enjoy the melodies she created, making him forget many concerns plaguing his mind and letting him only care for the here and now.

* * *

"Ganondorf?" After Zelda had ended playing another song she called the 'Song of Time', she turned around to him, but he gazed in enjoyment at the pipes. "Ganondorf?" Brought back to his senses, he turned to her with a surprised grumble. "It might be coming without caution, yet there is a matter concerning me ever since you have returned and Link had told me about the mission at the Shadow Temple. May I ask you about that matter?"

Although he had no idea what could interest her what Link had not told, he responded, "Sure."

For a short moment, he believed her kindness to have changed to dread. "Is it true that the former priest Naotz had called you the 'King of Darkness'?"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, but put her concern off with a wave of his hand. "This lunatic called me many things. Not sure if it was exactly that, but guess there was something along that line."

"You do not have trust in his words?"

"What's that for a question? If I were a king, no matter what kind, I wouldn't have struggled more than thirteen years in death battles or been consider a property." His first suspicion about her question changed for anger. "Besides, this moron is a madman who cries over his lost love, this Shadow God thing. He is unable to say anything worth to save his life and should have been killed." He gritted his teeth and balled his fists by the mere thought of Link letting Naotz stay alive. "Too bad they carried that bastard away before I had the chance to bring his deserved fate over him. I just don't get why they spared that cursed lowlife."

Zelda lowered her head. "You do not carry a grain of pity or mercy in your heart, I fear."

Ganondorf, still caught in his anger, responded roughly, "Guess you've never been out on a battlefield, otherwise you'd known it's power that makes you win and spit in the face of death, not pity or mercy. Enemies who're foolish enough to threaten my life deserve nothing except death as you either kill because you're strong or you get killed because you're weak. It's easy as that. And any sort of sentiments on a battlefield and even outside make you weak." He spit out the last statement, as his former suffering swordsmanship was a first-hand proof of that point.

"You are using harsh words, though I have to approve your assumption. I have never fought for my life, only been told the stories of war and seen the wounded, even the tortured and deceased." Calmly, she looked up to him. "However, I do not see if those harsh words are the truth you believe in from your very own or if it is the truth the men at the arena imposed on a child's mind over the range of years."

In confusion, Ganondorf stared at her. He wished she would spare him the flowery words and just speak clear when she continued, "You are born within the same time as me, yet still up to this day, I am only barely able to imagine, much less to understand, how you must have felt as a child. Alone and unprotected, raised by foreigners and surrounded by blood, a world very different from my own sheltered one. My mind often questioned what becomes of those children not being in the favor of a caring family, but forced to fight on a cruel battlefield." She stopped, putting her hands against her chest to remain calm. "The more my thoughts concerned the vision, the more horrible it became. Even unbearable. Until the day you entered our court."

Ganondorf kept silent. He had no idea what to answer as he never believed Zelda would waste thoughts on a matter like this, still less on him. "You were a child unfavored by fate, yet you showed, besides all those atrocities you must have faced, my horrible vision does not have to be true. Since the first day, I believed in you. I believed that you, despite any origin, deserve to see the light. The more tales my friend shared about you and the more I have met you in person, the more I wished for you to bathe in that light, leaving the darkness behind forever. Yet I fear… no, I dread that once you will leave, all of your light will vanish, leaving behind only the shadows, pushing you back into that darkness. I, as a queen…" She stopped, breathing in. "No, I as myself, do not wish to see you succumbing to that darkness. That is why I came here to pray for your safety, yet it might be destiny's whim that I encounter you within these walls. That is why I do not wish to pray for you anymore but to ask you to stay on our side, by my side."

"By your side?" repeated Ganondorf, overwhelmed by her whole words. Not once, not even for a single second had he believed Zelda would think in such a way about him. After he had sorted his thoughts at least a bit, his defiant grin returned. "Heh, I'm not used to that dramatic stuff, but guess you royals are just that way with words. Better I don't even try to copy that style, it would sound ridiculous. But don't think a few pretty words will change my mind to not leave."

"Your rebellious behavior is truly remarkable." Zelda played a few tones while she added in awe, "I would have never believed to meet a man this overly honest and boastful in the presence of a royal, fearlessly facing any consequences his manners might cause. It fills me with pity to see such a man leaving."

The minutes passed by, the melody filling the cathedral. He should go. He must, now. With Zelda knowing about his attempt to flee, he could not stay another day as he would end up in prison or even worse. Instead of finally getting up, he just sat there, next to her, even feeling her leg touch his own. In all those weeks, it had not died off. He never had lost it. His desire, his deep desire for her that rooted him to the seat. Pathetic. It was truly pathetic what became of him when she was involved.

Zelda took her hands off the keys. "Ganondorf, do you believe in destiny?"

Her question worsened his mood instantly. "Didn't we had such a conversation the last time?"

She looked surprised. "You remember?"

"Of course. As if I would ever forget that," he grumbled, annoyed when he thought about the moment she tossed him away. Ironically, even though he had not suffered from a physical wound, her refusal hurt like a mortal blow to both his feelings and pride. "So, has the time come where you run away with scribbling words normal men are not meant to understand?"

"No, I will stay by your side," responded Zelda firmly. "Just as you stay by my side despite your desire to leave."

In disbelief he stared at her. She did not avoid his gaze, not even for a short moment. She was absolutely serious about what she just said. Carefully, he tended his head towards hers and she did not reject it. "Did you just say you'll stay? Here?" She only responded with a smile, while he gave her an arrogant one in return. "Here, together with me? By your side?"

"I believe it needs no words that the feelings between us have not changed since the last time, yet the circumstances have drastically. At times unknown, destiny opens paths which are branded as forbidden, never meant to be walked by any human. Neither one, nor two." She laid her hand on his upper leg, coming closer to him while he put his arm around her hips. "Ganondorf, you, such as I, carry the knowledge that we both walk along the verge of the forbidden. Do you truly understand the menace for your life if another man ever sift out the secret of our paths crossing each other's?"

He grinned when their noses met. "I'm not skilled with words, never want to be either. But I can tell you: I'm used to that guy called death, so he can keep his threats to himself. They're getting old anyway."

Ganondorf looked Zelda into her eyes, deeply, when he pulled her carefully nearer to him, closing in the distance while her hands ran up from his chest to encompass his neck. Though he shrank when she touched the wound on his shoulder, he did not let go of her. And no words, no words were needed. It was one, if not even the most wonderful moment in his life when their lips met. He had found the place to stay, the place he would call home. Never would he leave it, less her. Never.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to remark that I still not plan to change the genre of this story. So, after this chapter, don't get your hopes (or fears, who knows :P) up that I'll start to focus on that and everything else is forgotten. 'Cause it's not. ;)


	23. Bride Side of Life

Ganondorf leaned against the wall as he gazed at the backs of several books, some of them older than the others, stored in shelves which reached up to the ceiling of a room dimly lit by candles. Though the linen he kept in the castle's archive made it decently comfortable, he would have preferred another location with no questions asked. Unfortunately, meeting Zelda in her personal chambers would put him at great risk; if anyone ever find out how close the two were, he would be a very dead man.

Over the time, he had grown accustomed to this, just as the cramped and sticky circumstances were none of his concerns because now, Zelda was by his side, laying against his chest with the duvet covering both of them.

After a while, Zelda freed herself of his arms and looked at him hopefully. "Ganon, is it true you are going to speak to him as of today?"

He responded to her with a boastful grin. "Of course. It's time to show them what they're missing without me."

Once Zelda got into a sitting position, enveloping herself in the duvet, she sighed, "Despite all the circumstances, you have not lost even a single bit of your confidence. Still, I do hope on the day you return, I will meet you as a virtuous knight, famous for the heroic deeds he accomplished."

Hearing her imagination, Ganondorf's expression darkened and he stared menacingly at her. "Say, do you have a death wish?" The thought alone of him being a heroic knight admired by the masses because of his gentleness rubbed him the wrong way. His foremost interest was still to strengthen himself and fight for a reason he had chosen. And that reason was neither for the entertainment nor the welfare of the people.

"I can assure you, I do not carry a death wish as I value my life deeply. However, I am not certain about you, hearing how you venture to speak out such a menace to your sovereign." Zelda's voice did not carry a touch of fright and even though her intonation remained friendly, it had a forceful undertone.

Ganondorf eyed her fiercely, but she remained strong, not giving in a single bit. As always. She certainly was a person who did not back down, no matter whom she faced, staying her ground and not allowing anybody to deflate her. A trait he held dear as on the other side she also cared deeply for her people and rarely put her own desires above those of others. No denying, she was a strong woman, powerful on her very own. And he liked that. A lot.

After some time, her once stern look changed to a desperate one. "Probably for the best if you are not forced into a role that does not fit your nature. Although I still carry doubts to wish for it, I guess it suits you more if I hope for you to return as a mercenary with an armor stained in blood."

Ganondorf grinned confidently when he nodded in agreement and stood up to put his intentions into action. Before he even got near the door, Zelda mentioned teasingly, "However, has your lieutenant not told you to not rush headless into the next battle, no matter its kind? Although I do not know how the men at the arena handled it, I carry doubts my own soldiers wish to see your manhood in the same way as I do."

Annoyed, Ganondorf hit the shelf next to him and whirled up the dust. "Are you truly thinking I'm going outside like this?"

"I doubt as well you wish to know for which actions I am willing to give you credit for without hesitation."

He only grumbled in response and picked up his clothing from the floor. This woman certainly did not mince matters and he was no exception despite their close relationship. Then again, exactly this might be the reason why she did not spare him, at all.

As Ganondorf meant to pull on his shirt, he heard Zelda nearing from behind. He felt her arms softly encompassing him and she braced her head against his back before she said calmly, "Ganon, now that you intend to visit him, please, do not mind his aversion that might show through his speaking. You must understand, despite everything, Aldar is a soldier at heart, desiring to protect this kingdom from harm by any means necessary. If he develops doubts about its safety he might come across as a rough and cold man. Do not feel offended because of his words and especially, do not begin to act recklessly."

"Don't worry about that," responded Ganondorf when he turned around to look Zelda into her eyes. "As long as Aldar doesn't come up with some pretentious ice magic like that money-hungry office sitter when I talk to him, I'll be fine."

Though she looked mistrusting at him, she answered, "Take care of yourself," before their lips met for the last time. He felt how it spurred him even more to convince Aldar he was meant to fight as a knight again. For his own sake but also to not disappoint Zelda.

* * *

The morning sun shining through the windows turned the corridors into a warm color as Ganondorf walked across them. After he and Zelda had spent that one night together at the cathedral, he entirely scrapped his plan of leaving Hyrule. In no way would he leave such a woman behind, even though they had to keep their relationship a secret as long as he wished to keep his head on his shoulders.

On the other hand, there was no chance he would pass the time by just staying around in the castle and waiting for her. No matter how much Zelda meant to him, he could not imagine a life without fighting and bathing in the blood of his enemies. The heart of a warrior still beat inside him and if he could use his strength to protect Zelda, it might indeed give him a true reason to fight for.

Over a month had passed by since that night before Ganondorf decided to speak with Aldar about his suspension. It would have been unbelievable if he had claimed to have solved his problems in just one night when he had been fed up for weeks. And he wanted to be sure it was not merely a kneejerk reaction of Zelda to make him stay and everything was forgotten on the next day. Or worse, he was delivered to the guards and thrown into prison, though he only realized on the following day how much of a brinkmanship it was to put blind trust into her words.

Ganondorf headed up the staircase leading him to the office of the highgeneral. In front of the door, he took a last deep breath. He intended to push the handle down, but hesitated when he recalled Zelda's and Link's words to knock at a door before entering and wait to be offered a seat before taking it. At least this time he wanted to leave a good impression as it would be wise to not antagonize Aldar right at the start.

Inside, Ganondorf looked at shelves full of books, yet this time he could read their titles. Written texts containing the history about Hylians and other tribes as well as manuscripts about combat and strategies. To his surprise, even works about sorcery were mixed in between. He had never seen Aldar use magic, though it must be necessary to know about those arts to defeat wizards. Something he wished to know one day as well to not lose against those pests ever again.

Unlike Link, Aldar had only his papers and maps on his desk. Despite some ornamented swords hanging on the wall behind him, he had no decorations stored in his room at all.

Aldar still tended over his works and had not reacted since Ganondorf had entered. Though he loathed it to stay around idly, he kept quiet and waited to be addressed. To avoid playing with anything he could get his hands on out of boredom, he stuffed them into his pockets.

After some time which felt like hours, Aldar wrote down his last note and put his sheets of paper aside. "I'm surprised." He looked up to Ganondorf with a fierce gaze, yet quite pleased when he put his elbows on the desk. "Almost impressed to see that you're indeed capable of learning. Maybe you're not the most hopeless case I assumed you to be."

Ganondorf could not say if he would have preferred to hear at least a touch of sarcasm in Aldar's voice, who just sounded deadly serious. It itched strong in his tongue to give him a haughty answer, but he swallowed it up. At last, Aldar made a gesture to allow him to take a seat, though his fierce view remained once he sat down.

"I was already forewarned about your reasons for coming, there's no need to waste time on any formalities." Even though Aldar kept a straight face, he did not hide his unwillingness. "So, since I am a busy man, make it short in telling me what makes you think that someone like you is fit to fight under the banner of the Kingdom of Hyrule."

The gaze frozen, the voice ice-cold, Aldar made no secret out of his displeasure, at all. A shiver ran down Ganondorf's back, caused by that man's presence alone. This moment reminded him far too well of the one when he met him for the first time, where Aldar asked him about his origin, yet something else awoke inside him when he looked into those dull eyes. A strange feeling. A very strange one as if he had encountered that man even before the tournament, even though he had no explanation why it came up, much less any clue when that should have been.

Ganondorf shoved away the thought. No time to think about it now, Aldar had made it clear he did not intend to spend much time with him. "Well, that's easy. I know my swordsmanship, I'm even able to best foes trice my size and I face every enemy that crosses my way without even thinking to succumb. That's what's make me fit to fight."

Aldar's fierce expression remained. "I've never doubted that you are a warrior. You've proved that well enough in your days as a gladiator, otherwise you would be long since dead. However, this doesn't make you a knight and it especially doesn't make you fit to fight as one." Aldar leaned back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You and I, Ganondorf, we both had a talk about that topic once. Can I assume you remember its importance?"

Ganondorf stared at him, trying to hide his confusion while figuring out to which matter he referred, yet the general seemed to get displeased, though he still waited a few seconds before grumbling, "If you can't remember, you can leave this room through the same door you've come in. There is no meaning to bother me any further then."

Great pressure rested on him while Aldar took his view off and wordlessly dedicated himself to his papers again. Being entirely ignored, Ganondorf felt the anger arising inside him. He really wished to just seize Aldar by his collar and force him to let him into the army again, yet the knowledge that this situation was not meant to be solved with brute force and the highgeneral must observe, maybe even test, his reactions carefully, kept him back from doing so.

Aldar began to write down notes again while Ganondorf tried to remember the talk. Nervously, he began to fiddle around on his underarm as he needed to get the answer soon. He even drilled his nails into his skin to not lose his control. A tantrum would not help him. Not at all.

"Loyalty," mumbled Ganondorf first to himself when all of a sudden, this thought hit him like a needle, before he answered determined, "Loyalty makes a knight."

"A mere word doesn't mean much. And a word of an archenemy means even less," responded Aldar, his gaze still on the papers. Though this statement irritated Ganondorf, Aldar just continued. "So, can you explain what loyalty means or is it just one of those words you yell around without knowing its meaning?"

"Well," Ganondorf began to gain time. Words certainly were not his strength as he always preferred to get things done without losing much of them beforehand. Then again, being a big talker never helped in the arena and ended with the babbler being slain first if he could not stay true to his words. Which most, if not all, could not.

"It means to be faithful to something… Or maybe to a person. Ah, well, even to the kingdom itself. Yeah, it means to devote oneself to the kingdom in order to protect it. Or something along those lines."

"Or something along those lines", repeated Aldar with a deep sigh, even letting his shoulders sink. He put his feather down. "But I probably should not expect too much of someone who has spent more time hammering a sword into his opponent's skull instead of speaking with him." Aldar looked at him again, still fierce, yet not as cold as before. "But this is not all to it, is it?" Ganondorf remained quiet. "I'll give you one hint. Can I assume you remember the reason for your suspension?"

Even more confused, he responded, "Because of the incident at the Shadow Temple."

"Be more specific!" demanded Aldar harshly.

Even though Ganondorf liked to get more aggressive himself, he balled his fist under the desk to stay calm. "Because I rushed ahead and got separated from the group."

"Ah, we're nearing the cause." A satisfied smile appeared on Aldar's lips when he leaned back in his chair, though it vanished as fast as it had come. "But that's still not the reason."

Ganondorf would have loved to state that he should either tell what he meant or keep his mouth shut, as it nagged terribly on his patience to just guess haphazardly. "Because I had a quarrel with that other one."

"No, not that!" Displeased, Aldar shook his head. "One last hint for you, otherwise you know the way out. So, what about your superior back then?"

Ganondorf tried to hide his confusion. He could not see what Link had to do with it. "He told us to stop," he answered after some time.

"And what did you do?"

"I rushed ahead."

"Ah, that's it. You've rushed ahead instead of listening to his warnings and especially following his orders. And why did you disobey?" Before Ganondorf had even a chance to answer, Aldar's hands rushed down on the desk and he yelled, "Because you are not loyal!"

Ganondorf recoiled. This harsh behavior from the otherwise reserved highgeneral was unexpected. Even Aldar's expression got twisted by displeasure, but before Ganondorf could justify himself, the highgeneral said coldly, "So, let us come back to my question at the beginning. Since you lack loyalty towards your superior, what makes you think that someone unfaithful as you fits into the rank of a knight?!"

Without thinking, Ganondorf responded, "Because that belongs to the past. I've solved my problems and I have found my place. I won't let myself get affected by them ever again. That is why I know I only wish to become a knight again and to prove myself to be worth to be called one. Which also means I'll follow and have trust into the order of my lieutenant regardless of the situation we're facing." He did not know if he could or even wanted to keep true to his words, but at least he had to show he was willing to improve his behavior.

Aldar eyed him suspiciously. "Such big words from your mouth? Today, you're indeed surprising." He leaned forward again, bracing himself on his elbows. "However, I've told you that words alone don't mean much and to be honest, I don't have trust in yours. At all!" Forlornly, Aldar stroked through his hair. "But then again, for reasons I don't understand and probably never will, you are a man quite favored by a mighty royal, leaving me to no other choice but to grant you yet another chance. I hope you are more than aware you had a lot of them by now, a lot more than many other men ever had in their entire lives and only can dream of. Chances that I believe you do not deserve, seeing how you waste them over and over again and absolutely nothing of worth comes out of it!"

The cold, even averse gaze Ganondorf earned from Aldar burned deep down inside his mind. "I'll let you know later through a man of mine which division you'll take part in for now to prove yourself. And you stay within the town's borders as long as I have not ordered anything else. Be certain that I absolutely do not allow any misdemeanor from you! Not even the most minor complaint of any of my men reaching my ears will be accepted if you truly want to be a knight, understood?!"

"Yes," answered Ganondorf, perplexed to that unexpected answer. He did not even believe his words would get him anywhere, seeing he just made them up on the fly. Once the first confusion had faded away, he felt great. He would get a chance to make up for his failure at the temple and get back into the army, hopefully even into Link's division again.

"Then you can go." Ganondorf only nodded with a joyful grin. He left the room while Aldar scratched himself on his forehead, releasing a desperate sigh.

* * *

Later in the day, Aldar assigned him to a group of raw recruits in order to see if he could keep up with his claims about keeping a calm head and fighting accordingly. Though Ganondorf felt just disgraceful to be treated as one, he agreed, regardless of how much he despised the mere thought of it.

In his training sessions ranging over a course of weeks, even though he controlled his temper, he did not withhold his power. Especially not once one of the recruits made a dismissively comment about his foreign appearance. It was also the last statement of this kind any of them dared to make about him as in a training fight, he made a great fool out of that one and would have continued if the trainer had not intervened.

After that incident, the training became even more of a chore as the instructor commanded him to restrain his power as the trainees first needed to learn the basics. He also started, due to Ganondorf's experience, to use him as the only one with whom he presented maneuvers to reduce the injury risk of the newcomers. Though Ganondorf would have loved to refuse to serve as a mere puppet, he knew that even one misdemeanor would make Aldar decide to extend his suspension period without hesitation.

In the times when he ate together with the recruits in the mess hall, he felt how much he actually missed his old group. Even though he never cared about them, he saw now how much more preferable they were in comparison to those now in his presence. From the way the recruits talked and behaved they all must be wet behind their ears, not having fought one serious fight in their entire life. Something he could not imagine as he fought those battles of life and death since his youth to preserve his own.

Ganondorf met Link on several occasions, but while his former superior showed interest his progress, he could not spend too much time with him as he had his duty and men to deal with. To meet Zelda proved to be impossible because he was instructed to stay at the barracks together with his company. If he left it, he had to answer the questions of his superior about his whereabouts and since he could not tell the truth without being cut a head shorter, he would only raise suspicion about his motivation if he would come up with excuses.

About a month had passed by, which had driven Ganondorf almost to the edge of going on a rampage, when Aldar ordered him into his office and offered him the chance to participate under his command in a duty of diplomatic nature. Ganondorf, who would have agreed to anything if it only meant to get out of the recruit group, attended without hesitation.

Although he was finally outside the capital again, the lack of fights and the constant observation of his behavior proved to be unpleasant. Very unpleasant. And the presence of Aldar made it worse as he still made no secret out of his mistrust, asking him more than once if he truly intended to follow the path of a knight again. Ganondorf never showed a sign of doubt towards him, nor gave him evidence to doubt his loyalty.

After the mission, Ganondorf became a full member of Link's division again, fighting side by side against common foes. Even though they both had frictions due to their differing dispositions and ethics, he kept his rank as a knight and fought many battles with him while he spent the other times with Zelda.

Ganondorf enjoyed his current life deeply. He achieved many things he only dreamt about while he had been imprisoned in the arena. He had a man he trusted and a woman he loved. He could now finally fight for two people he held dear of his own free will as nobody forced him to do it. A pleasure he was never allowed to feel before.

This life, it was truly worth living every day and he hoped it would never end.

* * *

Almost a year had passed by since Ganondorf regained his knightly status when he, as he did often now, visited with Link a tavern in Hyrule's capital after their duty. Sitting at the bar, Ganondorf stared at the empty glass in front of him while Link took a deep gulp of his own. His fingers played around with it when he said thoughtfully, "You know, Ganon, when I think about our first mission, I honestly doubted we would ever get along. But now we're not only fighting side by side, we also sit here together even outside our duty."

"Say, why do you always get this sappy once you've drunken too much?" moaned Ganondorf without looking at him. "Not that you even need much before you get into this annoying state."

"Yet I'm even more surprised I got along with all your personality quirks," responded Link with a mischievous smile. "And trust me, you've collected many of them in your life."

"What's this supposed to mean?" Ganondorf pushed his hands on the table when he looked vigorously at Link, balling a fist. "And I don't like this expression. And you know what I do with things I don't like."

"Oh, I'm certain you're clever enough to figure out the answer yourself." Link did not show even a touch of intimidation. "Also, be aware that I'm neither sorry for my expression nor intend to change it."

"Are you searching for trouble?"

"That's why I've taken you along."

Ganondorf could not say what refrained him from punching Link, who had developed a passion to answer him with snippy and sometimes even subtle provocative statements in the times they had spent together. Then again, even though he would never admit it, he liked it that way as he knew that despite every comment, Link cared for him.

Before he could argue further with him, an outcry disrupted them, "Stop that thief!"

Ganondorf and the other guests, looked outside into the direction of the scream, while Link already leaped to his feet. "Well, Ganon, seems like our leisure is over."

"You're not intending to search for this thief, are you?" Suspiciously, he eyed Link. "It's a waste of time, he's miles away by now."

"Are you saying we shall just sit here and pretend as if we heard nothing? Even though we're knights?" Ganondorf just remained in his seat. "Guess you're only reliable when we're in a battle. I'll go alone then."

"Have fun," responded Ganondorf when he waved with one hand, whole-heartily overhearing Link's disappointment. He preferred to continue fiddling on his glass rather than following a long since gone thief while Link hurried outside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me quite long to finally update again. Life happened and kept me away from writing, yet I hope the next chapter will be done sooner again. Also, no need to worry I might have forgotten what to do with the story in the meantime, I still have my plans. Hope you're looking forward to the next scene. :)


	24. A Fateful Encounter

Bored, with his head braced on his hand, Ganondorf stared at his glass. Sitting alone in the tavern and being forced to listen to the loud chattering of the other guests was everything except amusing. Combined with the suspicious views he earned due to his foreign appearance made it even worse. Luckily, the faces filled with mistrust or even aversion became less and less common over time.

Since Link did not return from hunting down the thief, Ganondorf decided to leave only a few minutes later to wander along on the streets. Outside, the sun tended her face towards the earth and inked the capital in the evening lights. He headed to the alleys as he still loathed the stuffed main areas filled with more people than there was place, who caused such a noise with their never-ending blathering.

Lost in thought, Ganondorf gazed at the sky. Strangely, every time when he was on his own without a duty on his mind, his thoughts wandered to his past, the one before his gladiator life. The only things he remembered from this time were his name and the nightmare, which haunted him from time to time again as if it wanted to tell him to never forget it.

Ganondorf had believed, since he had everything he ever dreamed of in his current life, his desire to seek out his origin would fade away and become unimportant. It never did. Absently, he looked into his palm. Albeit he had met many different cultures and folks, he, on all his missions, never met one looking at least a bit similar to him. It must be jinxed as if he was the last of his folk and therefore doomed to never get to know the culture he truly belonged to.

"Stop that thief!" Ganondorf sighed, annoyed when the distant scream disrupted him. The voice belonged to the same person he heard back in the tavern. The Hylians truly were a persistent lot when it came down to bringing the unlawful, or at least whom they claimed unlawful, to justice, never giving up on their hunt. Hardly surprising that the tension between them and the desert folk they branded as outlaws got out of proportions and ended in a gruesome war with great losses on both sides.

Ganondorf still lacked any motivation to follow the outcry as he never had an interest in thieves, he preferred the fights, the ones of life and death. He shuffled along the empty alley, but once at a corner, he heard footsteps of another one, who bumped into him. He stumbled backwards as he had not expected the impact, yet reflexively grabbed after the individual.

Barely he got hold of his arm, however, he felt an air draft near his shoulder. With his other hand, he blocked the attack, only to see a dagger close his neck. No time remained to feel relieved as a searing pain spread from his upper leg, yet he was lucky for his size to not get kicked just a bit higher.

An agile foe, very agile. Ganondorf, angered by the constant attacks, used his weight when he pressed the attacker against the wall, making his speed useless while he twisted the arm. The dagger fell down. This one would not escape his grasp anymore.

"Let me go, you ugly ruffian!" burst out the attacker while he still struggled to get free, but he had no chance against Ganondorf's raw power.

Ganondorf had to keep himself back to not punch this guy directly into unconsciousness or even death as it would have unpleasant consequences for him and only grumbled, "Don't think you can get away that easily, you fool!"

The rest he wanted to say just faded into silence when he eyed the person in front of him. Not only was he actually a woman, he knew that she was not from here. Like he himself, she looked foreign with her red hair, the darkened skin, yellow eyes, even a long nose as well as rounded ears.

Ganondorf stared speechless at the woman. With her, he had more difficulties to see the differences than their features in common. Unbelievable. Entirely unbelievable.

In the meantime, she had stopped struggling and the disbelief shined through in her eyes. "You… you are alive?! How… this… impossible..." She looked at him overwhelmed. "They burned the hideout when they let thunderbolts rain down on our houses. When I returned no one remained. Everyone was dead. Massacred. Yet… impossible…"

She trembled, he felt it, just as his own hands did. It might be one of the rarest moments in his life where he felt his knees becoming weak without being injured, making it difficult to even stand. And he could not answer. He just could not say a thing anymore. Something in her words, something in her presence affected his memories, making them try to crawl to the surface of his mind to finally reveal themselves after all those years.

"Hey, Ganondorf! Ganondorf!" He recoiled, his breath still being flat when he turned his head to the side, looking down at a Hylian soldier. "You know, you can loosen your grasp. We have everything under control now, thanks for your help in capturing that thief."

Still caught in his astonishment, Ganondorf released his grasp. The guards had surrounded the woman, tying her hands on her back. Once they intended to drag her away, Ganondorf saw the burning fury in her eyes, solely directed at him, and she burst out in the most hateful manner he ever heard, "You faithless traitor! You shall burn for this in hell, you cursed bastard! I hope you meet the most painful death when they backstab you and feed your remains to the pigs to whom you belong!"

Unbelievable what her mere words caused in him, making him feel bad and sick at the same time. He had often been confronted with menacing and insulting things, but hers caused a sharp pain spreading from his chest. Reflexively, he grabbed for it, trying to suppress the reaction to crumble and gasp for air.

He lacked any explanation for this intense reaction to her mere speaking containing words being as painful as if he had to suffer from a lethal blow straight through the chest, spoken by a woman he did not know. Or at least thought he did not.

"Well, well, seems like you've made a new friend, eh, Ganondorf?" The soldier staying by his side grinned, but Ganondorf was unable to counter anything when he first stared at him and afterwards at the guards carrying her away. "But you did a good job, so don't let words of some lowlife get through you." The guard slapped him on his shoulder before he left him alone.

* * *

After that incident, Ganondorf remained rooted in his place, being overwhelmed by his bodily reaction but also by the memories that tried to wake, but still left him in the dark. He felt that this encounter, this woman, it rooted back into his forgotten past, she just must.

Ganondorf returned to the castle, though he felt too distracted to get anything worth doing done. Probably even a new recruit could easily defeat him in this state, being restless and feeling sick, while his lacking memory tortured him. He needed to calm down and gain a clear mind again, which was easier said than done.

He could not sit still, much less rest, and soon he left his room again and roamed the sheer endless corridors of the castle in the hope to find a distraction. Thankfully, it was big enough that he would not look suspicious if he just walked around without any destination in mind.

No matter how hard he tried, today's encounter consumed his entire mind. He wished to crush some skulls or slice up enemies to relieve his desperation, but even if he did, it would only help for a short time, afterwards those forgotten memories would haunt him again.

Ganondorf tore his hair. Gruesome. Just gruesome. His past, it appeared to be within his grasp, yet every time he stretched out his hands for it, it faded away as if it laughed into his face that he would never get to know it. Never. And if it was not for all the people present in the castle, he would relieve his anger in full, but now he had to control his temper and could not snatch away in a tantrum.

Once Ganondorf crossed the great hall for the third time this evening, someone called for him, "Ah, I've finally found you, Ganon. I've searched for you everywhere."

He turned around, though once he got sight of his superior, he let sink his shoulders and did not even bother to give him an answer. Unfortunately, Link never let himself dragged down by the mood of others. "Well, the patrolling officer was right, you're indeed unusually quiet today." He grinned furtively. "Not that you have ever been a big talker, but your tension is visible all over your body. At least for the ones who know you well enough."

"What do you want?!" asked Ganondorf harshly. Despite his liking for Link, he was not in any mood to take up a conversation.

"At first I just wondered about the officer's statement, but seeing and especially hearing you now makes me worried about you," responded Link, ignoring Ganondorf's roughness. "I've known you long enough to see when something is bothering your mind, even though you, of course, would never say it as you're too proud to ever admit anything which could even be considered a weakness. I've learned this over time, therefore I've also learned to look for you when you deny to speak voluntarily about your troubles."

"And you think just because you're talking big I come crawling to you and beg for your help?" Ganondorf had crossed his arms in front of his chest when he looked down at Link. "Besides, it's nothing."

As he spoke it out loud, he already regretted it when he saw the pretended enthusiasm in Link's eyes. "'Nothing'?" he repeated in mock awe. "Ganon, do you know that your 'nothings' belong to the most interesting ones in existence? Just let us think back to which events those led only a year ago." Link clapped eagerly into his hands. "So, what is it this time you don't want to speak about? Some secret affair no one is allowed to know about?"

Ganondorf felt perplexed as he could not tell if Link just guessed haphazardly or had indeed some hints. He shook the feeling off as fast as it came. "I've told you, it's nothing. Therefore there's indeed nothing I have to tell you! And don't give me this old chestnut no one gives a damn about anymore!"

"Ganondorf." Link intonated his full name, which he indeed used rarely nowadays, in a doubtful manner. "Don't you think we're far out of this kind of attitude? You should know that the more you deny there is something bothering you, the more curious I get and the more I start bothering you with it as well. Which means you'll have two things bothering you, a bad deal if you ask me. And before you bring it up, don't even try to intimidate or menace me. You know it doesn't work."

Ganondorf glared piercingly at Link, but this one showed no sign of backing away, nor did he avoid his gaze. The minutes passed by without them either taking any actions or saying a word, but Link showed no intentions in leaving or letting him go.

"It's about earlier, isn't it?" Annoyed, Ganondorf grumbled, but the nonverbal answer seemed to be enough for Link to continue. "The officer told me how the thief looked. Although I haven't seen her myself, I can pretty much guess from the description to which folk she belongs, even though most people don't. On the other side, I also know how much your past bothers you, even though you barely mention it, and you always watch out for people looking like you. She probably showed what the elder told you, that you share many similarities with the Geru-"

"She didn't look similar!" Ganondorf burst out so that even some people walking past them recoiled and looked shocked into their direction. He grinded his teeth once he regained his composure. "She looked exactly the same as me, like a long lost twin of the other gender! But…" He never cared to finish the sentence and just leaped back to silence.

"But…?" Link eyed him curiously.

"I've told you, it's nothing," Ganondorf said to finally end the conversation. He did not want to tell Link about the feelings she caused, the pain, the sickness,the suppressed memories she awoke. As long as he could not explain them himself, there was no need to get Link involved. "By the way, it's getting late and I'm tired. Good night."

Ganondorf turned around. Before he could make one step, Link grabbed his arm. "Forget it, Ganon! You're not getting away with this lamest excuse ever!" He strengthened his grasp, albeit Ganondorf felt few of it. "Come on now. Don't feed things up yourself, again. You should know by now that this can get very dangerous. I don't have to remind you how it ended the last time? In the Shadow Temple?"

Ganondorf avoided his gaze, trying to shake him off. Link remained persistent. "I'm your friend, I know you and I know how much you desire to learn of your origin. There is nothing wrong with that. But I also know you're pig-headed with a stubbornness I've never seen anywhere else. Just so you know, if something is bothering you, you can speak with me. I always have a friendly ear for you, no matter the case. As a friend, we can find a way, together, you don't have to search for it alone."

Ganondorf got more enraged about Link's persistence, but he felt how his words did well to him. "Well, thanks. I'll keep that in mind." He even had to grin without mischievousness. "I'll remember it, but at the moment there is nothing. At least, nothing you can help me with."

Link let go of him, obviously reluctant. "I understand that. However, you must promise me one thing: Don't do anything reckless. There is always another way, even though you might not see it. If things are getting tough, don't try to solve them on your own, come see me." Ganondorf nodded. "Then take care of yourself." With a wave of his hand, Ganondorf said good bye before he walked away while Link still stared troubled after him.

In the end, it was not even a lie that he got tired from the whole event and the impressions which hammered on his mind. Maybe some sleep would indeed give him the rest he needed to calm down and to get his thoughts sorted.


	25. On the Track of Truth

Ganondorf lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Luckily, he did not meet Zelda tonight because she would not have let him get away as easily as Link did. Still he had difficulties to find sleep and even when he did, he woke up only shortly after, bathed in sweat. The nightmare haunted him mercilessly, but even though the faces of the ones who came to care for him remained blank plates, their voices sounded familiar and reminded him of the thief he encountered yesterday.

In all his confusion, one thing became for certain. This nightmare, it did not show him some alternation of an event he might have experienced, it was a remnant of a real one. It must. Considering his young age and the cruelty it offered, his mind must have buried those memories deep within to protect him. Seeing which reactions the mere nightmare caused even up to this day, it proved to be a necessary mechanism to keep his sanity.

From one second to the next, Ganondorf sat wide-awake on his bed. The shelter of his memories had served its time, it must come to an end. He grabbed his clothing, yet laid them back almost immediately. For some reason, he felt more comfortable to take on the armor. Though once he looked at the crest of the Hyrulian dynasty, engraved into the shoulder regions, he felt disgusted. Somehow, just looking at it made him feel sick.

Ganondorf shoved the thought aside as he had no other armor anyway when he put it on, before his view fell on his sheathed sword. After hesitating, he tied it on his armor with determination. Tonight, he felt safer with his steel, a lot safer, even inside these castle walls.

The night still claimed Hyrule its own once Ganondorf headed down to the oubliette. He had not entered that miserable place since the men had shown it to let him see what awaited rebels. When he walked down the old staircase and watched for the treacherous step, the sticky air and moldy smell greeted him. The cold of the walls entered his body as he squeezed himself through the small passageway. Such an unpleasant place, the Hylians made sure no one could ever make himself feel home down here.

However, not one of these miserable matters could hold back Ganondorf to speak with that thief, regardless of which harsh words she would throw at him. He had to seek out the truth and she must be a key figure on that track. He had no doubts about it.

Two men sat around a table in the keeper's room while the rest probably patrolled through the large corridors. One of the two played around with keys, causing clicking sounds while the other turned his head around. "You're here? What brings a knight into this hole, especially so alone?" The surprise vanished for a mischievous smile. "Don't tell me you finally want to test the comfort here."

"No," responded Ganondorf bluntly. "Where is the thief from yesterday? I need to talk with her."

The other guard yawned loudly, but still did not turn around while the man he talked to raised an eyebrow. "That one? Do you actually know whom she is? I've only gotten the news from a lieutenant, but she's a Gerudo. A true Gerudo! Who had thought that some of them are still living? Not that she would've lasted long anyway." He laughed out loud, but Ganondorf fierce glare silenced it quickly. "You still want to see her? Why would someone voluntarily want to meet someone of those brigands?"

"I've asked an easy question, I want a straight answer," demanded Ganondorf, who began to feel his temper fray.

"Calm down, mate. Calm down. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid there is no option." Ganondorf breathed out loud, staying on the edge to beat him up. "Come on, it's really not that I or any other want to keep you off, but it's absolutely impossible, even if you were the king himself. She is no more."

"What do you mean she is no more?" Ganondorf stumbled as his fury vanished for dismay. This could not be true. It could not. It must not! Not this one. Not yet!

"See, mate, she's gone. Dead. And before you ask why, she somehow managed to sneak out of her cell. No clue how she did that, but at least one of the guards saw and tried to stop her. Unfortunately, his sword strike was fatal and she died tonight." The guard shrugged his shoulders when he added without remorse, "But since she was only a Gerudo, there will be no hard consequences for him, except that he let a prisoner escape in the first place."

"You killed her and act like nothing happened?!" yelled Ganondorf, his fist clenched. "And who cares for that cursed guard anyway?!" His only hopes of revealing his past were dashed in a spare handful of seconds. In regard to the war which eliminated the Gerudo tribe and spread the rest all over the kingdom, it was unlikely he would meet any of the tribe soon, if ever. And even if he did, he did not know if she would cause the same reaction this thief did.

"Are you alright?" The guard eyed him with a mixture of worry and suspicion. "Since when do you actually care for someone else than yourself and maybe two or three other people?" He scrunched up his nose. "Listen, if you want to have a change of heart, you could at least have it for someone else besides such a worthless lowlife."

"Well, yes, the way he acts one could believe he belongs to them," intervened the other guard with a sardonic intonation. "Wouldn't it be ironic if a Gerudo would be an officer of our army? A truly interesting case of a traitor. Maybe I would even find that one sympathetic in some ways."

"You and your overactive imagination. But I'm sorry to burst your little dreams because that one wouldn't survive even one second longer once that's revealed. Our high general would make a short shift. Just watch his reaction if you dare to even mention their name in his presence, assuming you survive that foolishness." His laughter fell silent. "Sorry mate, we didn't mean to offend you. We know you aren't one of them, otherwise you wouldn't be standing here, right?"

Not the words stunned Ganondorf, he did not even care for the subtle provocations, but something awoke inside him, like a curtain was lifted from his memory. Because it was so obvious that it pained him, a lot. Even the elderly told him, but due to the gender, he never carried on with that thought. Perhaps he himself did not maybe hail from a tribe related to the Gerudo, but that he was a nothing but a Gerudo by blood himself.

"Hey, mate, you can relax now. Everything's alright, okay?" The guard sounded worried, yet Ganondorf turned mutely around and slowly shuffled outside the oubliette.

Barely, he heard the other man behind saying, "Well, seems like we got him with this one. Didn't know this brute can be so sensitive."

Out again, Ganondorf walked feverishly across the corridors, his hands covered in sweat while his thoughts circled around. The more he thought about it, the better it all matched. It would even make sense that the Gerudo thief called him a traitor for him taking the side of their archenemies. Everything but one fact matched, though this one let his whole theory crumble like a house of cards. There was no way he could be, as a male, a true Gerudo in a tribe that solely consisted of women. It was impossible. Just impossible.

Ganondorf stopped abruptly and another man bumped into him, dropping documents spreading all over the floor. The Hylian moaned some curses, even more when Ganondorf turned around and trampled on them, but he entirely ignored the man.

One thing had bothered him from time to time: The Hylian army itself. It stood in an excellent shape, having many skilled and talented members in its ranks, more than enough to protect the kingdom. There was absolutely no need to rely on a former gladiator and especially not a foreign one, yet Aldar seemed eager that he would join and had spent an immense amount of money for him, enough to feed an entire household or even two for the rest of their lives.

In no way had Aldar done it without an ulterior motive. No, he must have had and still had very good reasons why he wanted him and only him. Just watching a battle or two would not suffice, especially since he had not even won the last. This man was hiding something. Something great. And with the Gerudo gone, Aldar remained as the only one who held a key to his past. No matter if he was the high general or not, in no way would he delay that confrontation any further. He had to do it. He would do it. Now.

Soon Ganondorf reached the corridor of the leaders and headed straight forward for the staircase and up. Without knocking at the door of Aldar's office, he burst it open, letting it crash into the wall. Yet to his chagrin, he looked at an empty chair with no trace of Aldar being around.

"What's wrong with you?" Ganondorf looked to the side, seeing a man cleaning the shelves. "Can't you knock at a door and open it in a civilized manner?"

"Where's Aldar? Tell me!"

"What's that for an attitude? First you come in here unasked and now you're commanding me? Who do you think you-" Ganondorf had already rushed ahead and pushed the man against the shelves, roughly enough that even some books fell down.

"I haven't asked for your worthless opinion! Where the hell is Aldar?!"

The man had stopped struggling and answered fearfully, "He might be training in the leader's hall if he has not set off right now." Ganondorf let go and the man gasped for air. Once he reached the door, he heard the Hylian complaining, "I hope he will teach you some manners, you brute!"

The sun dawned when Ganondorf rushed along the corridors towards the hall. Nearing it, he already heard the sound of metal clashing into wood and bursting it into pieces. Seems like he got lucky and Aldar was for once not roaming around in the kingdom as he often did.

Ganondorf entered the hall without a word, just with his gaze fixated on the high general clad in a light armor made only for training and stomped towards him. Though Aldar must have noticed him, he did not turn around when he struck down the puppet and only wondered, "You're already awake at this early hour? That's very unusual for you."

Ganondorf had to restrain himself from rushing ahead and squeezing out all the information he desired. He had never seen Aldar fighting, but he probably knew his swordsmanship. In comparison to many others, he must have experienced what a battle of life and death meant and seeing he survived the Great War even at the frontline, fighting must be within his blood.

"You being that quiet is not usual either for a big mouth. But if you have nothing to say, you can as well leave. I have enough business for this day, therefore it would be complaisant if you go." Ganondorf remained and Aldar sliced down another puppet. "Go now!"

"This is important."

"I wasn't asking you if you want to stay, I've ordered you to leave. I hope for your sake that you have learned your lessons and don't intend to disobey me."

"I can't go because I must speak with you. Now."

"Do you wish to test my patience?" Aldar cut off the head of yet another puppet. Only then did he turn around and gazed fiercely at him. "If so, I can already tell you that it never lasts long once my men start to act reluctant or even disrespecting towards me."

Though Ganondorf felt a shiver running down his spine when he got that look and that cold voice, he remained steadfast. After a while, Aldar's expression lightened up. "Well, I guess it is truly important to you if you even risk to suffer from severe consequences." He sheathed his sword. "What is it then?"

"What are you hiding from me? What is it that you've never told me?" Aldar raised an eyebrow as Ganondorf had no intentions to beat around the bush. "What is the true reason you bought me free and wanted me to join your army?"

Aldar looked perplexed at him. "Why all of a sudden do you bring up that topic? Have you slept badly? Or are you kidding me?" Yet Ganondorf did not yield and only watched the bewildered Hylian. "You are serious?"

After Aldar had overcome his bafflement, he shook his head in incomprehension. "This is ridiculous and you know that. Still, if you can sleep better, I've told you it's because I was impressed by your fighting skills and thought you deserved a chance on a proper battlefield." His annoyance vanished and he just grinned desperately. "I am still amazed what a great fool I can be at times. But guess I just have to live with the consequences, regardless of how obnoxious these are."

"That's not all of it," Ganondorf retorted, ignoring the insult. "There was another reason!"

"Really? Ah, it's always interesting to hear when others claim to know more about me and my intentions than myself. Can I be certain you will tell me about it? I like to fill in the holes."

Ganondorf did not react to the sarcastic intonation. Although he had no clue how Aldar would react and in regard to him being the high general, it could be very dangerous, lurking around in the shadows of his own past was no solution either.

"I hadn't given much attention to your suspicion when it came to my origin first. I didn't even think much about it when the elder told me how similar I look to that one specific tribe you never want to talk about, because my gender always told me I can't be one of them. But then I encountered her, the thief from yesterday you certainly heard about, and the more I thought about it, the more it tied all together. And that is why I'm certain you know more than you admit. Therefore I've come here to ask you only one thing." Ganondorf pulled himself together. It was all or nothing now.

"I am a Gerudo myself, right?"


	26. The Moment of Truth

Ganondorf had never felt a more tensed silence in his life. He regretted nothing. Aldar still remained his best bet to find out the truth about his origin though the highgeneral obviously had a hard time in keeping his facial expression under control and keep his wrathful temper at bay. He truly hated to speak or even hear about the Gerudo, that much was certain.

After some time had passed, Aldar calmed down, a doubtful smile ranging over his face. "This is an interesting assumption. I should've known you'd come up with this once you would meet one of those pests in person." The smile vanished. "However, Ganondorf, before I might give you a satisfying answer to your question, you have to answer me one first: What would it matter to you if you were indeed descended from those desert bandits?"

"What's that for an idiotic question?!" Ganondorf barely suppressed the urge of punching Aldar straight in his face. "It would change a lot! Even _everything_!"

"Really? And why would it?" Aldar showed no intimidation, neither in body nor in voice, when he continued in the same cold manner, "Then tell me, what do you know about their culture? Wait, let me guess… it's about nothing. How many bonds do you have with them? No, no, you don't have to say a word, I already know the answer. And did you ever care for them even a single second in your life? Did they care in all the years you belonged to Azett? I assume zero is the right answer, isn't it?"

"How could they? How could they care for me?!" Ganondorf burst out. From the way Aldar spoke and behaved, it eliminated a lot of doubts he had about descending from the Gerudo. "You and your men killed them! You murdered them! One after another! Women, children, all of them without remorse!"

"Listen, you fool! It's one thing you go out and murder people just for the sake of murdering. It's a completely different case if those would do the absolute same if you even hesitate for a second. Even someone like you should know this." Even though Aldar was tensed, he kept his voice calm. "We're not talking about some rebellion, we're talking about a full-fledged war, one that had claimed hundreds of thousands of lives of every tribe living within this kingdom and even beyond. The only possible outcome was the extinction of one of the main forces, Gerudo or Hylian. Gladly, we gained the upper hand and put that madness along with the tribe to an end, otherwise who could say what hell this kingdom would have become if that pack of filthy women had won."

Ganondorf just stared at him as he felt his throat drying up. Not only was he still troubled in realizing him being a Gerudo, but Aldar spoke of them as just scum not worth being treated as living beings at all, therefore killing them meant nothing to him. Never had he seen a man carrying that much hate, even despise, against one single tribe.

"As for your question, even you must have figured it out by now, but yes, I knew right from the moment I first saw you in the arena, who you are. I admit, at first I was shocked to see Azett had gotten a hold of a Gerudo, though I don't know if he had known about your origin or not. He's a living mystery to everybody." Aldar looked away and fiddled around with his fingers, seemingly not being pleased by the situation. "I can be certain you know how we sentence those outlaws and I'm certain you are aware of your own condition in comparison. So, do you really think you would've stayed alive until this day if we and especially our queen, hadn't believe in you? You may share their blood, but that's all. Your life is a very different one than theirs, you even became a knight. You won't tell me you're willing to foolishly throw away everything you've achieved, just because of some irrational sentiments you carry for a tribe you don't even know?"

Ganondorf did not look at Aldar. He encompassed his legs with his hands to conceal his trembling. The thoughts just ran wild. One after another hammered on his mind. Gerudo, Hylian. Right, wrong. He had no clue about it anymore. This became too much to handle, way too much.

"You see, Ganondorf, you may be unable to reshape your past, but you're entirely free to shape your future. Since there are only very few people who know your origin, this one won't be a problem as long as you don't boast about it." Aldar turned his back to Ganondorf, but even though he could not see the expression of the Hylian, his reluctance showed through in his voice. "As for me, I've accepted you're staying in the queen's favor for the Goddesses know why, and your lieutenant mysteriously managed to get along with you. I don't understand the two regarding you, and probably never will nor want to, but for their sake I can pretend this conversation never happened and forget about it. That is, if you never bring it up again to bother me and leave immediately!"

Ganondorf could not give him an answer. Nor did he move. He just stood there, gazing at the ground, still captured in his astonishment and by all the information that swirled in his mind. However, one thought pushed the others aside. Slowly he realized he reached a point in life where his next choice would decide his future forever: Either keep on with his life as a Hylian knight of a kingdom he knew very well or follow his roots of the Gerudo he barely knew at all.

The decision seemed so easy. He had no reason to give up his current life. He had everything he had dreamed of. He himself was a free man, he had a lovely woman, a reliable friend and a place he could call home. Nothing would change for him if he just left Aldar alone.

Still struggling, Ganondorf lifted up his head and his view returned to the man in front of him, on the black armor, on the golden symbol of the Hyrulian dynasty shining on it. And on Aldar's despise against the Gerudo when he forcefully hammered the sword into the puppet.

A blood-curdling scream echoed through his head. Piercing. A stench of burnt flesh. Sickening. Blurred memories showed up before his inner eye, each one crueler than the last. The nightmare, that nightmare, now surrounding him by misery and death at day. Contours of humans, one falling after another, melting with the ocean of blood, slain ruthlessly by those death knights. Maimed. Mauled. Massacred.

And then there was him. Surrounded by lightning. Standing atop the corpses. Triumphing mercilessly over his prey. The one who had slain the most, the one of pure hate, the one he always believed to be the leader of the slaughterers. And that vicious smile…

"Now I know who you are… and where I first met you," Ganondorf stumbled over his words, pressing his hand against his chest, trying to relax his heart and fighting back the dread rising inside him. "Because you are the one. You are the one!"

"What are you talking about?" Confused, Aldar turned around.

Fearful, Ganondorf stared at Aldar before he loosened his gaze, trying to calm down. He balled his fists. The fear, it vanished into the destructive force within him. Wrath. And something else awakened as well. Something immensely strong. A powerful and unsatisfiable thirst for revenge he never felt before. Within the split of seconds, he gave in to it, letting it consume his entire being and blinding his mind. He felt it within every part of his body. His every muscle. He would not let go of it. Not until he appeased at least a bit of his vengeful thirst.

Without warning, he unsheathed his sword and let it rush down on Aldar. "You slayed them without mercy! You were the cursed leader of the death knights! You massacred them all and bathed in their blood, laughing!"

Aldar parried the attack without blinking an eye. "Hot-blooded as ever. I don't even know what you're talking about. Not that I care." He grinned ice-cold with a dangerous glare in his eyes. "However, I must thank you. I feared the day where you raised your sword against the kingdom would never come. Be it your last as well, Gerudo."

"Shut your trap and die, bastard!" Ganondorf roared. He recovered his sword to slice it through Aldar's chest. This man had to pay. In blood. With all of his blood. He did not care what would become of him after he had slain the highgeneral himself, but he could not care less. As long as he took that Hylian's life with him to hell, it was more than enough.

No further words spoken. Ganondorf hammered his sword mercilessly into Aldar's armor. He would break it. He must. Seemed the highgeneral had not expected those brutal attacks as he could barely block the sword to protect his vital parts. He had even less room to come up with a counter. Aldar lacked the agility other opponents showed to him and even though he had a well-built body, he lacked brute power as well. Power this arrogant Hylian would have desperately needed to challenge him. And this, it would prove to be his doom, making him pay for all his atrocities against the Gerudo's kind and for fooling him into becoming a high traitor.

From the right. From the left. From above. He slashed the sword down, breaking through Aldar's defense. Though the Hylian recovered and stepped backwards, out of his attacking range, Ganondorf did not let go and rushed after him. This man, he would not get even a single second to prepare for an assault, no matter what.

Aldar showed no fear within his eyes as a man used to death battles, yet he lacked confidence as well. The serious fight tore his armor apart, leaving most of his flesh unprotected. Ganondorf's steel could easily eat through it, and the sweat soon mixed with his blood. Yet he held nothing but hate towards that man and he showed it to him every time when his blade rushed down.

The swords crashed once again into each other. Aldar seemingly prepared for him to next aim at his head. The Hylian took a step to the right to abuse a blind spot of Ganondorf, but he was wrong. The head, he never targeted it. With a loud roar, Ganondorf hammered his sword down on Aldar's right hand, the one holding his blade, breaking his armor and underarm, cutting down to the now broken bone.

A painful scream echoed through the hall, when the general's sword clashed down next to Ganondorf's feet. But this, it was only the beginning. Ganondorf punched Aldar with such a force into his face that he crashed to the floor a few feet away, the sound of a cracking nose accompanying his flight.

Victoriously, Ganondorf stomped on the sword. Aldar would not recover it and without his steel, he could not fight any further. He was finished for good, finally. His bad luck he could never prepare for this fight and wore no metal on his body to protect him, restricting his skillset. More aggressive attacks would have left him open for a mortal blow.

Ganondorf grinned. Aldar could not have avoided his deserved fate anyway and this would come to him in just a few seconds. And he would not show that man any mercy. None at all. He could beg, wail or threaten as much as he wanted to, but he held absolutely no mercy for this Hylian. Just as he had not shown any when he massacred his kin in front of his eyes.

"Not bad. Truly not bad. You've become troublesome in barely two years. I hadn't thought you could reach or even surpass the level of my swordsmanship in such a small amount of time. But seems like they trained their gladiators well and you've used your time here wisely." Aldar knelt on the ground with his elbow braced on one knee, holding his bleeding wounds spread over his face, inking his uninjured hand soon in red. "I have to give you credit for this, even though it pains me. Literally."

Despite the compliment, his fearless talking, enraged Ganondorf even more. Aldar should just shut up. He was sick of his words, of his presence, even of his entire existence. He only deserved death and even though he wished to extend his doom, to increase the pain and humiliation of being slain by his archnemesis, he preferred to end it soon so he could not be miraculously rescued by one of his men.

Blinded by his wrath and thirst for revenge, Ganondorf stormed towards Aldar still kneeing on the ground, aiming for his neck to pierce his blade right through into his heart. With the sword raised, he was ready to deliver the mortal blow and drink from the blood of his enemy, crushing the last remaining highgeneral of the Hylians.

At least, he thought so until a searing pain pierced marrow and bone. He still clutched his sword and kept himself up, yet he soon got hit by another ache, feeling as if he was struck by a thunder bolt, strong enough to push him off his feet. Even while down, he felt another strike trying to burn him from the inside, spreading in the last of his limbs, stunning his muscles and silencing the scream of pain.

Ganondorf lay there, paralyzed, absolutely unaware of what just hit him with such a might. The pain dominated his body, though his hand still grasped his sword. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched how Aldar stood up to get his own blade back.

"But I have to disappoint you, Ganondorf. I never considered myself a swordmaster. Though it proves to be an interesting art, my fascination had long before been caught by another." Ganondorf lifted up his head, agony still befallen him and his view fell on Aldar's left arm, surrounded by lightning sparks. "You can be proud of yourself, I only resort to magic when opponents drive me into a corner. And you can be certain, it has been a very long time since someone pushed me this far. Congratulations."

Caught in disbelief, Ganondorf remained quiet, yet Aldar did not seem to be bothered. "One thing you should do before even thinking about going into a battle is to get to know your enemy. Otherwise you might be in for a surprise. Just like you are now since you only have this worthless sword on your side." He grinned icy. "Too bad that no one ever showed you how to use magic. Or better say luckily, because your bloodline truly is an opponent to be dreaded, even by entire kingdoms."

Ganondorf still denied that he had lost. He just could not have lost. Not here, not yet. And especially not against that arrogant Hylian!

He grinded his teeth, tightening his grip around his sword. It was not worthless. Not even against sorcerers. And he waited. He had only one goal and that was to take Aldar with him to the afterworld. In no way would he fail his own last wish.

Aldar stepped towards him, the sparking slowly vanishing when he pointed the sword at Ganondorf, holding it with his left hand. "A tragedy how easily you were willing to throw your life away, but when this is your decision, I won't question it."

Without wasting power to answer, Ganondorf unleashed the last ounce of strength that kept his body moving. He leaped to his feet, grabbed the sword with his spare hand and lunged at Aldar with a warrior's cry.

At last, he saw the shock lingering in Aldar's eye, yet the Hylian reacted far too late to dodge the full onslaught. The blade cut right through his eye. Ganondorf, now standing next to Aldar, felt his body losing its last strength. His sword slid out of his hands, followed by a paralyzing impact on his back that forced him down on the ground again.

Ganondorf saw the sword laying beside him. Even if he had strength left, Aldar had stepped on his hand. He felt cold steel scratching on his throat.

"I admit that last assault got me. Who would've thought you already possess such power." Ganondorf could not lift his head, Aldar's blade and his exhausted condition forbade it, but he saw how the Hylian pressed his arm against the right side of his blood-smeared face, twisted in rage and pain alike. "But at least, all has an end now. With you gone, the history of the Gerudo finally reaches its deserved end."

"It will not end," Ganondorf talked back, albeit he had difficulties speaking loud enough. "There are still enough of my kind living in this world. Even if they're hiding, I swear to you, one day they'll gather to get their vengeance against you and your cursed kingdom."

Aldar's anger vanished and he broke out in a fit of laughter. "By the Goddesses, yes, in the heat of the battle I've completely forgotten your ignorance. It's so pathetic and ridiculous that words alone cannot express it!"

"What's so funny now, you moron?" Ganondorf muttered, still paying the price of the battle when laying there motionlessly.

"Since you've decided on the side you'll want to fight for and since that side is already utterly defeated, including yourself, it doesn't matter anymore if you know this detail or not. But to be honest, it gives me great pleasure to let you know and see you suffer just a bit longer." Ganondorf had never seen such a sadistic smile on the highgeneral's face. "So, fool, do you have any idea which role you had amongst those desert brigands, for you being quite manly for a tribe of only women?"

Ganondorf stared irritated up to Aldar, feeling so much aggression for his arrogance, but at the same time being unable to do anything against him. "There are indeed male ones born, yet only one every century. Often they did not even reach adult age, being raised in such a hostile environment." Aldar pressed the sword closer to Ganondorf's throat. He felt the cut it caused. "So you probably realized that you must be something special for being such a rarity. And yes, there's an old legend which said that this one would bring them to prosperity while wielding superior powers. He, meaning you, was indeed destined to be their leader, followed until death and worshipped as a savior and god. Yes, Ganondorf, you're a king, a true king by blood and all of these wonders would have become true for you…," Aldar's smile grew vicious, "if you only had been born about ten or twenty years earlier. But now, instead of having being raised as a king, you became a slave who doesn't even know his own people. See how laughably pathetic you are?"

Ganondorf just gave up. What was hammered onto his mind in just one day was way too much to handle. Everything he had believed in, everything he knew, his entire life, it was all turned upside down in just one day. One single day.

"Don't be afraid, all of it won't bother you any longer. And see, you'll meet all of your followers soon and whichever hell you strand, there you can maraud the country as long as you wish."

Aldar raised his sword, preparing for the mortal blow. Ganondorf closed his eyes, nothing left he could do now. It was ironic that now when he finally found out about his past, his origin, he had doomed his future, his life. After all, the one who bestowed him with freedom, a new life, would also be the one who took it away from him again.

Prepared to feel the steel drilling through his body before he would either die from bleeding or being cut through his heart, he waited. And he waited a few moments longer. Despite the remaining pain caused by Aldar's lightning magic, nothing happened. Or perhaps it came so fast that he did not even notice he had already died.

His curiosity overpowered him. When he reopened his eyes, he found himself on the same ground he lay before. If he concentrated, he could hear his breath, meaning he still lived.

Only then did he hear another one shouting, "Sir, the preparations are finished. If you give the order, my highgeneral, we can set off."

Barely, Ganondorf saw soldiers gathering at the entrance who Aldar must have noticed earlier on. "By the Goddesses, you have much more luck than it does good to you. I won't leave a good impression on my men if I kill one in front of their eyes," Aldar grumbled, just loud enough for only the ears of Ganondorf. "But just because it's delayed doesn't mean you can avoid the inevitable!"

The group neared, probably wondering what he and Aldar were doing, until one of them asked surprised, "Sir, what has happened here?" before it turned into horror. "You… you're bleeding!"

"Thanks for the information, otherwise I'd probably never have figured it out myself," responded Aldar harshly.

Confused, the knights looked at each other, not knowing what to do when their views switched between Ganondorf and their highgeneral. "Did he attack you? But for what reasons?"

"Yes, one can say we had a little dispute," responded Aldar, reversing to a calmer manner. He still pressed his arm on the spot which was once meant to be his eye, yet by that time, the blood dripped down from his elbow. "However, we were unable to solve it with mere words alone. But instead of staying around like a bunch of commoners watching a spectacle, you could indeed fulfill your duty and get this one out of my sight before I lose it! And make sure he doesn't sneak out of his cell like the other Gerudo!"

"The 'other' Gerudo?"

"I said 'that' Gerudo!" yelled Aldar in all his wrath. "And now stop asking me things and get them done instead! Or are you starting to disobey my orders as well?! You see how this ends!" He gazed down at Ganondorf, but somehow he did not want to make a fuss about his origin.

"No, Sir, of course not!" said the whole group and approached Ganondorf. Being absolutely unable to make any proper movements, he had no choice but to accept his imprisonment.

Back on his feet, albeit more due to the help of the soldiers than his own power, Aldar did not say one word when their eyes met. Or at least his remaining one. His view said everything on its own, that there was no chance anymore that he would get out of this, alive.

The men dragged Ganondorf along, though they did not need to chain him as they carried him more than he walked on his own. Along the way to the oubliette, Ganondorf noticed the people looking surprised or even confused at them, though one who crossed their way marched towards them. "What's going on here?"

"Lieutenant Link, he's attacked and wounded Highgeneral Aldar severely. He's meant as a prisoner at this state," answered one of the soldiers.

"Are you kidding me?" In disbelief, Link first looked at the soldier, then at Ganondorf.

"I apologize to contradict, Sir, but I didn't make a joke. If you would step aside, the highgeneral himself ordered his imprisonment until his sentence is decided."

Link seized Ganondorf by his shoulders, who moaned. Those wounds! Furiously, Link yelled, "Ganondorf! Tell me that this is a joke! You haven't done this, have you?" He did not react. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Slowly, Ganondorf lifted up his head to see the furious face of Link. He witnessed the worries, even the doubts in his eyes, refusing to believe the soldier's words. Yet he had no intentions to deny it. "He's right. In every regard." The moment he said it, Link's face lost its color.

"But why…?" he stumbled. "Why would you do this? Why haven't you said anything before?" Link could not keep up his gaze and turned his head to the side, pressing his hand against his leg while the other formed a fist. "By the Goddesses, why haven't I noticed it yesterday? I should've been more persistent because I knew to which disasters it leads once you act that stubborn. Yet I failed." With sorrow in his voice, he looked again at Ganondorf. "But why have you attacked Aldar? There's no meaning behind it. At all!"

Ganondorf forced a smile, an ugly one. "At some point in life, the past is rejoining with us. It happened to me and after that there was no turning back. It had to come this way, there was nothing you could've done to prevent it. So don't blame yourself."

"Don't say this. There's always another way. Always," Link answered, determined. "We'll solve this. Somehow. I promise this to you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. You make them lose their value and yours always had a high one. So don't cheapen them." He knew, no matter what Link would come up with, he would not get him out of this misery. "Yet it's interesting to see how much truth your words held when we first met. Never thought they would truly turn out as my kin."

Link, at first perplexed, seemed to realize what he meant, but it did not break his spirit to hear that they were meant to be enemies instead of comrades. "I won't lose faith in you. After all, you're still one of my men and nothing will change that, especially not your origin. I'll see what I can do," he whispered, probably making sure that no one else besides Ganondorf heard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, when I wrote the (quite awful) raw manuscript for this story way back in November 2013, this scene, where Ganondorf confronts Aldar and gets to know the truth, it was one of my favorite parts, if not even the one. I really looked forward to work on it and now it's finally done!
> 
> However, what I had not expected is just how much Aldar would grow on me throughout the story. It's not his first appearance, he made that in my first Zelda fanfic where he was merely cannon fodder for Ganondorf and I only bothered to give him a name when I reworked the chapter he appeared in (though I constantly misspelled his name...). Guess I have hard times coming, now that two character I truly like turned into archenemies who most likely will not settle their differences peacefully whilst a coffee party. Then again, those turnarounds make writing interesting for me, because sometimes, even as an author, I get surprised just what the characters are doing, even to me. ^^
> 
> So, it would be cool to hear what you think about that turn in story. Did you like or not? I would be really curious to know, so don't hesitate if you feel like commenting on it. :)


	27. Scars of War

"Aldar, stop acting like a fool! You must rest! The potions will aid your recovery, but your body is severely injured nonetheless. As a doctor, I order you to not wander around already!" Aldar ignored Minos's demand and tried to grab the mantle laying on the table next to his bed. He only managed to get it after a few attempts. "Look, you can't even see clearly!"

"I'll have enough time to rest once I'm dead. And as long as I can see where I'm walking, I'll find my way." Aldar put off Minos's complaint without looking at him. "There are matters that just can't wait."

"There are always matters that just can't wait every time I have you here in my care. Does this lame excuse never get old for you?" He sighed, obviously annoyed by Aldar's reluctance, yet Minos knew he could not hold him back. He never could. "But mark my words, I will see you back this evening!"

"That isn't necessary, is it?" asked Aldar in discomfort while he pulled on the mantle, watching out that he neither made a false movement of his stabilized arm, nor touched his face. Bandages covered Ganondorf's last slice, which now ranged from his hairline down to his chin, straight through the eye. The price he had to pay for underestimating him and becoming careless just because he believed him out of powers. And he knew: If it was not for his reflexes letting him avoid the biggest impact, he would now rest in earth instead of a bed.

"Aldar!" yelled Minos. "Just how often must I tell you that your wounds need further treatment?! And not only one, but multiple over time if you do not wish for them to cause infections!" Aldar looked bothered at him, though he only earned a desperate sigh. "You truly are one of my worst patients, if not the worst. I still don't get why you can face bravely steel even twice your size, but rather risk to get a gangrene than facing my tiny one. My friend, what have those doctors at war done to you that you still loath them and needles with such a passion? You even start crying like a little child when you just can't avoid them."

"There are things that better remain forgotten," responded Aldar and shivered by the mere thought of that tiny needle, only wishing to be out of here. He stood up and stumbled towards the door for he felt more insecure in the legs than he assumed, partly because of the pain, but also because of his missing right field of vision.

"Guess I can call myself lucky you remained unconscious while I treated your wounds, especially since I had to sew them." Aldar cringed, only to earn yet another sigh. "You're just a hopeless case. Be gone till evening."

Once Aldar reached the end of the hospital ward's corridor, he heard Minos shouting from behind, "But Aldar! Just so you know: If you don't come voluntary here this evening, I'll personally search for you, my friend, even if it means to roam the entire kingdom. I know you well enough, so don't even try to hide from me."

On his walk, Aldar pushed the unpleasant thoughts about today's evening aside, for now he needed to see Zelda. He would not find any rest as long as he knew Ganondorf still breathed. Never had he thought that the desert man had become that powerful and was able to execute a last strike when he already had been struck down with his lightning. Certainly, he was no one to trifle with anymore, because of his power and now because of his knowledge as well.

Truly unfortunate that Ganondorf decided to challenge him when he wore his heavy armor and he himself was left with one offering few protection, especially against such an uncontrollable berserker. Never had he imagined the fight between them would occur under such disadvantageous circumstances. Once the soldiers had taken Ganondorf away, his body paid its toll to the high amount of lost blood and he only regained his consciousness at the hospital ward later on.

Ironic that when he at least somehow began to tolerate Ganondorf within his lines, after he witnessed how he had improved his behavior and attitude, the Gerudo had decided to turn against the kingdom. Though he had always preferred to see him gone for good, he respected Zelda's wish to not act against him. After Ganondorf's attempt of murdering him, he would certainly fall out of her favor. At least so he hoped.

The wounds strained Aldar when he walked along the corridors. More than once he had to brace himself against the wall to wait for the aches to lessen. No denying, he had more than wished for laying longer in the bed without moving a muscle. It would have also spared him those pitiful views of his men and their compassion, sometimes even the fearing words he would resign after that incident. On the other hand, to see them caring for him and wishing he would soon return to his duty, delighted him. It felt good to be respected not only because of a title, but also as a person.

At Zelda's chamber, the guards stepped aside and let him enter. She sat at her desk, reading an old document about the kingdom's history, a habit of hers in the afternoon hours, before she lifted up her head. The moment she saw him, her joy vanished for horror. "Aldar! What has happened to you?!"

"I've become old. Probably even senile." Aldar tried to hide his pain to not make her unnecessarily worried as she hasted towards him. "Otherwise, I can't explain the foolishness that had befallen me and led to such injuries."

"They must be fierce when covered by such bandages. You should not wander around, it must be what the physician had told you, yet it would not be you if you had listened to his advice or dared to stay in his near for too long." Zelda smiled and lay her hands on his chest. "Let me take care of them at least a bit. My magic might not be as great as yours, yet it is not meant to hurt, but to heal."

Aldar, even though carefully, put her arms away. Or at least tried to as his right one proved to be useless. "You shouldn't waste it on me. Those wounds will heal on their own over time. At least most."

"Aldar, I have outgrown the age long since where you or any other supervisor had to take decisions in my favor."

"No, Zelda. It is my duty to protect you and by no means will I break this oath to His Old Majesty. And neither to you, of course," he responded, albeit he disliked to object her. "I can't allow you to share the aches because of my own foolishness. It's the price I have to pay for having become careless, by no means will I lay my burden on you."

"Aldar," she responded gently, yet with a rigorous undertone. "Did we not agree that you would follow your queen's orders, regardless of their matter, as long as she is the one demanding them from you?"

Aldar wanted to refuse her aid again, but her strict intonation and gaze silenced him. The only thing missing was her reaching out for his ear, though she probably refrained from dragging it due to his injuries. There was definitely no meaning in disobeying and even though he highly disliked to share his burden with her, because the healing arts, albeit mighty, proved to be hurtful for the user herself, he gave in.

Zelda forced him to take a seat and kept a straight face the whole time when Aldar felt her magic entering his body. If it would not be for his guilty consciousness, he would have called it a salvation. It lessened the burning, especially the one caused by the great slash through his face.

"Are you feeling better now?" Aldar nodded and seemingly her mood lightened. "Then tell me, what has befallen you and who is the one responsible for this brutality?"

That was the Zelda he knew, the one who cared deeply for the ones surrounding her and never wished to see them suffer. Though this benefit, for one man it must come to an end. Aldar breathed in deeply, knowing it would not be easy for her to accept the truth since it involved the man she had put under her protection to allow him to have a future beyond his origin. A future that man had destroyed so easily on his very own decision.

Zelda's sorrow, intermixed with disbelief showed through on her body when Aldar had finished from retelling the events, beginning from the moment where Ganondorf had shown up in the training hall this morning. She remained strong in her voice. "Maybe it was inevitable he would become aware of his true destiny one day. It was foolish of us to think we could hide it from him forever. Yet, Aldar, there is one thing I must know: Is this the whole truth? Did he truly attack you without you provoking him into it beforehand?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" Though it hurt to hear her mistrust, he could not blame her as he had often, sometimes even strongly, insisted to end that man's life before it might be too late. She knew very well that he, still up to this day, kept back from executing Ganondorf solely in respect to her.

"Of… of course not," stumbled Zelda and even avoided his view. "My apology, it is impertinent to call you even partly a liar when it is you who stayed termless at my side even in the darkest hours. I am dreadfully grieved I have not paid closer attention to my words."

"No harm done." Aldar put her worries off. "However, after his attempted murder of his very own accord against me, what do you intend to do with him?"

Zelda remained quiet and still avoided his view, yet her body language told everything Aldar needed to know. Unbelievable. Just unbelievable. "I'll probably never understand what you see in that man that you even hesitate to oppose him when just about everything stands against him," sighed Aldar and braced his head on his hand. "Surely, I understand that you wish to give everyone a chance, no matter his origin or deeds, and especially favor those who seem to be favored the least by life. But Zelda, he is not just a mere Gerudo, he is their king. A king who has raised his sword against your kingdom. He tramples on your pity for him because he is not any different than any of them. Far too proud and far too few morals and respect for life other than his own and maybe that of some he deems worthy enough."

Aldar tried to not break off, though his voice began to tremble. "Please, Zelda, don't allow any of those outlaws to maraud Hyrule once again. Believe me, the atrocities they have committed even against civilians are beyond words. I never wish to see or even worse, relive those ever again in my life…"

His voice broke and he felt the trembling in every part of his body. He had feared his old memories would crawl up into his mind when he concerned too much about this matter. Memories he had never shared with anyone and only wished to forget, but they clinched to him with an outstanding persistence as if they wanted to never let those old wounds heal. Wounds which reached back to a time where he had barely crossed his twenties, yet already stood on the brink of a promotion to a general and was ordered to scout the enemy's territory in the midst of the Great War. He and his company of about five men set out and even though they gathered value information, they got caught by an ambush of the desert foes. Bravely, his men had fought but the sheer number of their enemies overpowered them, forcing him to see his comrades getting slaughtered before his eyes as he, as their leader, failed miserably to save them.

Utterly defeated, in both body and mind, the Gerudo let him live, for now, since they claimed him to be a handsome Hylian who possessed extraordinary fighting skills. And they liked, even loved that. After they kept him prisoner for days, maybe even weeks or months, he had served his purpose and they abandoned him in the desert to let him either burn to death under the merciless sun or be eaten by its inhabitants. Their tradition forbade to ever lay their own hands on the ones keeping their bloodline alive, yet they would not let an archenemy survive either.

Having lost his consciousness soon, as broken and mauled as he was, it must have been a divine providence that another company of the Hylian's scoured this part of the wasteland and found him on the brink of death. For weeks had he then been tied to the bed as the injuries healed badly and he got plagued by infections, making the medical treatment another torture he had to endure, day in, day out. Yet not only did he survive, he also kept his sanity, a miracle the doctors said, who had given him nothing but a slim chance to ever return on a battlefield. Even back then his fighting spirit proved to be unbreakable, just as his loyalty to his kingdom and His Old Majesty.

After his recovery, he returned to his duty, not wishing to let this incident shatter his devotion. He swore to fight for his homeland and he swore to himself to stay true to this oath until death. Yet the massacring of his men as well as the abuse against him, turned his mere dislike for the Gerudo into a deep despise, even a murderous hate that could rouse by their name's mere mentioning. Despite their human traits, he could not see them as such anymore. Then again, humanity had found no place in this war and both sides tortured the other party's prisoners, the Shadow Temple being the prime example on the Hylian's side.

Over a decade had passed since that incident, the war nearing its end, when he, now a highgeneral, attacked one of the many Gerudo settlements with a whole army in tow. The hunt against the desert tribe continued, because if they lived on, it would only be a question of time before the next madness would shatter the Kingdom of Hyrule or even destroy it.

On that fateful day, he met them again. His tormentors. And at that point, even his own men feared him. His feelings of helplessness from those horrifying days of imprisonment arising, he had gone berserk. For the only time ever, he let himself entirely get consumed by blind rage, tasting the sweetness of vengeance and brutally massacred the Gerudo with sword and magic alike, showing no mercy as they had held none for him either. In their eyes, he was meant to die in the desert years ago and only got spared due to a miracle. But they, he would not allow them to be saved by one.

As Aldar unwillingly was reminded of those events, he remembered something else from that day, something he had forgotten in all those years passing. Back then, one woman escaped and she carried a child in her arms. The remaining survivors of the Gerudo protected her fiercely and once his soldiers could finally chase her, they returned with empty hands. Back then, he had never believed what importance that one child held, but now when he thought of Ganondorf's claims about his so called death knights and stated him to be their leader, it dawned him who this child was and watched him go berserk and slaughter his kin.

That was it. That must it be. Somehow, when he told Ganondorf about his true origin, he must have unknowingly reawakened some of his memories. Memories which caused him to go berserk at him in return, just as he had become when confronted with his tormentors.

However, no matter Ganondorf's motivation or how well he understood those feelings himself, it did not excuse his actions. In the end, there was only one rightful punishment for attempting to murder the leader of the Hylian army.

"Aldar? Aldar?!" Zelda's worries reached his ears. "You are looking horribly pale, yet you are covered with sweat which warmth alone cannot cause. Shall I call on a doctor to look for you?"

"No… no, it's… nothing bad," he stumbled before he found the way back from his terrified memories. "My apologies. I've gotten carried away by my thoughts. Have you decided what to do with that man now?" Aldar offered no further explanation as he had kept that part of his past to himself, always. It would only bother her to know and he wanted to prevent that by any means necessary. He preferred to be laughed at for his aversion of needles and doctors than to ever reveal the truth of his fears. Fears which indeed appeared to be quite embarrassing for a man of his rank.

Zelda looked suspiciously at him. She must have noticed he tried to distract her from his absent behavior, though she did not ask further about and only answered, "Does it truly have to be this way?"

Aldar always had difficulties to reject her when she spoke in such a heartbreaking manner, even though she remained strong on the outside, not even breaking a bit. But knowing her since birth, she could not hide her feelings. They screamed and begged him to find another solution for this misery, one that spared that desert man's life.

This time, he could not give in to her, seeing how determined Ganondorf was to kill him and turning against her kingdom. "I'm afraid that I must tell you that this is the way he has chosen on his very own."

"There is no other way to solve this? None other?"

"None reasonable, I'm afraid."

Zelda remained quiet, only nodded. With that action, she gave him the permission he had asked for since the very first day he had brought Ganondorf to the castle's court. Aldar did not ask for any clarification, her struggle to speak out the execution of that man shined through in every part of her body. He truly regretted to have been unable to put his honor aside to kill Ganondorf immediately when he had a chance before Zelda would be in such misery because of him. It was like as if that desert thief had stolen her heart, a thought which alone made him feel utterly disgusted. Every time it crawled up in his mind, he dragged it away as fast as it came before he would lose himself.

"I will take my leave if you'll excuse me," said Aldar after Zelda had overcome her first grief.

"Yes, of course." He stood up carefully to not get overwhelmed by his aches, yet he felt a lot better thanks to Zelda, who looked up to him. "My apologies I cannot speak loud about it. My mind tells me the right path is to part, yet my heart… I just… I do not… I cannot…"

"It is alright, there is neither need to apologize nor to explain. I understand that this is hard for you to realize and more so to accept these circumstances, seeing what you have done for him. Only to see him fail utterly despite all your generosity," answered Aldar, as he knew how strongly it could affect him to see her, and only her, in such distress. Even strong enough that it could let him cancel his plans and he had to avoid that by any means. "I'll arrange everything necessary. You don't have to take part anywhere if you don't wish to."

"Thank you," she answered, tormented, before she regained a stronger, but also caring voice. "And Aldar, do not overstrain yourself. Rest if your body demands it, you only have this one. I don't want to lose you as well. You should go to see Doctor Minos, I am more than certain he has told you to be back under medical care despite your incredible reluctance."

Aldar wished she would have just spared him her last statement. Besides her friendly smile, he felt her inner grief about letting go of that man, even though she shed no tears. Certainly, a strong woman, yet to see her in such a desperate state because of one single man fed his own aversion against Ganondorf even further. Thankfully, the traitor would not linger in this world much longer to cause harm.

However, one last time, just one last time he had to see him, now that he was at his mercy, before he could finally close the chapter about the desert tribe who marauded the Kingdom of Hyrule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between chapters, my time got sucked by courses and their finals. However, I'll see that the next update will be faster again. I hope you're looking forwards to it. :)


	28. Fallen King

Thick air, polluted with the stench of rotten flesh. The ground just as cold and wet as the walls. The guards carried the only lights, while armor protected them. Their weapons only waited for those foolish enough to stretch out their noses through the bars. The oubliette proved to be as unpleasant for a prisoner as Ganondorf had imagined it. Even worse.

They had left him with nothing but a few rags and solid iron which encompassed wrists and ankles alike, connected to chains attached to the wall. It restricted him enough to not even be able to reach the cell door. They certainly did not want to give him even a slim chance of escape.

As the time passed, he at least had recovered from Aldar's lightning bolts and felt most of his limbs again but his whole power was just as far away as his freedom. Only thanks to great effort did he now lean against the wall. Ganondorf let his shoulders sink and grinned forlornly. His current state of a condemned prisoner was a long drop down from a knight. Even longer for a king.

When he stared in the emptiness, he felt it. The deep regret for giving in to his thirst for revenge and assaulting Aldar. Not because he wounded him severely, even now he desired nothing less than seeing this Hylian dead for good, but because he did so on a ground without escape and without knowing about Aldar's abilities. He should have kept a calm head and walked away to take his preparations before rushing into such a battle, just as his lieutenant so often had told him. He would have been victorious and not as humbled in body and mind as he was now: A high traitor for his own folk at the absolute mercy of his archenemy with no way out.

This cursed archenemy who had robbed him of everything. He could have had such a better life if the Gerudo still lived in the desert as a tribe and not as persecutees shattered all over the kingdom. He would be a royalty, just as Zelda. Nobody would have stood above him, ordered and commanded him around and most importantly, he would have suffered from no punishment or threatened with death if he would have forced his own will through. Such a delightful thought yet only a dreamful wish.

Bitter. Just bitter yet his rising anger mixed with sorrow would get him nowhere. He alone could not find a way out and the ones, the two who always stood by his side, they belonged to the enemy. No matter how much he wished for them to stick by his side, he could not expect it, although he hoped that at least they would not turn against him. A hope of a fool, for him not just being a Gerudo, but their king who raised his sword against their homeland. An unforgivable action though deep inside he still clung to this hope.

Ganondorf stared at the bars with anger and desperation seething inside him though the sound of footsteps interrupted the rattle of his chains. He noticed the flickering of torches drawing nearer, accompanied by a voice, "It is this way, Sir," before he faced, of all people, the man he loathed the most.

Once Ganondorf had observed Aldar, a mischievous smile emerged despite all the circumstances. "Well, you're looking nice. Tell me, how is it going with only one eye? Is it comfortable?" He might have been unable to kill him but seeing Aldar not having gotten away unharmed delighted him. That way, even if he was gone, that Hylian and all the others would remember him very well, every time they looked into his smug face.

Aldar looked down at him with that despised gaze Ganondorf knew very well by now. "Ask again and I'll show you firsthand how it feels."

"Heh, you should be more grateful. You always had an ugly face, a scar can only make it prettier. Though I admit I'm not sure if it's true for scum like you." Since he could not settle that dispute with fists, he at least wanted the Hylian to know that he would not beg for mercy or any leniency. If he had to die, then with his head held high and not as a coward.

"You know, little king, you should spare your last breath for important matters because I've some information. I could not miss the chance to deliver them personally to you, despite it being a waste of my time. Unfortunate, I had to delay your fate but when the sun rises tomorrow, it will be executed." He grinned, pleased. "Just as you will, finally. I've waited long enough for this day."

Though Ganondorf had expected a sentence of such cost for trying to slain Aldar, his throat dried up by hearing about his execution without cushioning words. On the outside, he showed no fear, especially not towards that man, just as he would never kneel down before him to maybe get his life spared. He indeed preferred death over enduring such humiliation.

Aldar by contrast, he seemed to bathe in the pleasure of having the upper hand, not even trying to keep it hidden. "And you know what is the most pleasing in this whole matter? That there won't be anybody to save you. Though I still fail to understand the affection of Her Majesty towards you, this is finally over. If my eyesight was the price for this, I'd gladly paid it."

Just to see Aldar that delighted despite his injuries, and he himself was held in such a hopeless state, enraged Ganondorf. "Just shut your ugly trap! You're an obnoxious bastard! I hope you'll encounter a slow and painful death through one of my people! That would serve you right, you ruthless murderer!"

"Your people? Ha, you're even funny when you don't intend to be," responded Aldar, amused. "And where, you little powerless king, do you intend to find an army to come up against that of the Kingdom of Hyrule? At most, you can consider your remaining pests as a bandit gang who will just get eradicated like the others that pay no respect to the law. But even if all of you last desert rats would gather together, I doubt you're enough to be called a gang."

"Just you wait! We'll find allies, even if they are beasts and monsters. And once we'll have invaded your precious kingdom and hung your corpse at the border of the capital as an example, we'll bring the same fate over the rest of you cursed Hylians!"

"Ah, yeah, nice try to intimidate me, would-be dark lord. But I'm afraid I have to crush your pitiful self-image as you're just a filthy cur without claws. Bark as loud as you want, it doesn't hurt." Aldar retained all of his joy. "I'm just glad I don't have to endure your temper for long anymore. The time your head is rolling on the floor will be a true blessing for all of us. Almost a shame you will be no more to witness your only great moment in your otherwise pathetic life."

Ganondorf, unable to grasp any word, only screamed in rage, accompanied by the rattling of his chains when he had jumped to his feet and strained them to their length. The arrogance of this man, this arrogance was just unbearable! Nothing, he wished for absolutely nothing more than to tear this man apart with his bare hands. Yet he could do nothing but watch Aldar walk away with that satisfying grin of victory on his lips.

Left alone in his cell, Ganondorf's rage vanishing for fear. Fear of death. In his whole life, he had been often confronted with this being, sometimes barely avoided it, sometimes only because another saved him. he execution though, it was an entirely different case because with it, his death was set in stone, on a fixed time and he could only wait for it. Sit here in the oubliette and await his fate. No battle he could fight to determine the true outcome. No chance to escape its claws once again.

The time went by, though in the darkness Ganondorf only noticed it by the sound of dropping water that had found its way through the stones. Hopeless, his head fell against the wall, still trying to keep the fear and the depression from nagging at his sanity by the thoughts of whom he would be today if he had only been born a few years earlier. A king, a true king, not a slave or prisoner.

Thanks to his battle against Aldar, he had no strength left to even attempt to break free. His body felt weak and he slid to the ground, at least as near as his chains let him. Exhausted, that was all he felt by now. Despite his effort to shake off his tiredness, it got worse with every second. It took great effort just to keep his eyes open yet he did not want to waste his last hours with just sleeping. He was stronger than just giving in. He was stronger… he was…

* * *

A scream woke him up. A scream of his own. Sitting upright, he gazed in the dark and turned his head around to find out where he was. As he tried to move in his absent state, the iron bit into his skin and he realized he was still imprisoned. He just had fallen asleep. Furiously, he crashed his fist on the ground for his own inability to stay awake and letting his body overwhelm his will, though he noticed he felt much stronger than before. Odd, what such little sleep had done to him.

His outburst caused an unusual noise as if something clattered on the floor. Wondering, he turned his view to the side but saw nothing except darkness. Still curious, he frisked the ground though he had to stretch his arm to reach farther away, causing the iron to cut into his flesh, before he got hold of a small metallic piece.

Ganondorf examined it with his fingers and the longer he held it, the more he felt to lose control over himself. That thing had to be a key. Nothing else but a key. In utter disbelief, he just sat there before he tried what he believed to be insane. After he had searched for the lock on his handcuffs, the iron fell to the floor. Entirely speechless, he touched his wrist and stroked over it before he pinched himself. No dream, he felt the pain.

He needed a few moments to find the way back from his bafflement and free himself from the other chains. His disbelief remained. In no way, in absolutely no way would the Hylians forget such an important key here in his cell. There had to be more behind it. Or maybe somebody. Thinking about it, the Gerudo thief could also free herself. Maybe his tribe was not solely hated.

Unfortunately, the key did not fit into the door lock. Ganondorf, his hopes returning, banged against it. In the same moment, he reflexively grabbed the bars and hung there, barely avoiding a crash to the floor when the door opened without resistance. It had been open all along, though it only added to the idea that there was a helping hand involved.

No guard patrolled in this part of the oubliette for now, though he had to watch out his step in the dark. Quietly and always perking up his ears for suspicious sounds, he crouched along the wall. He remembered which way the soldiers had taken him along and hoped his memory would serve him well.

At a fork, Ganondorf saw a flickering light and once he neared the edge to look around, one guard slandered along the corridor. He grinned. Though that man was not his size just as no one else in the Hylian's army, some of his armor might be useful. And his sword would be even better.

Ganondorf sneaked up from behind but it never suited him as he preferred to head into battle with full force. The Hylian noticed him halfway, turned around and held the torch in his direction. Without thinking, Ganondorf hasted towards him. He was his only chance, otherwise death awaited him.

The moment the guard went to call for his comrades, Ganondorf had caught his arm and pressed his other hand against the man's mouth. The soldier tried to unsheathe his sword but Ganondorf pushed him against the wall and restricted his movement.

In that position, the Hylian had neither a chance to attack nor to call for assistance. Ganondorf closed his grasp around mouth and nose. If he wanted something from him, the Hylian had to be unconscious or dead.

A searing pain tortured his hand and Ganondorf bit into his own tongue to repress the scream of surprise. "Bastard," he grumbled mutely and pulled more force into his grasp. The Hylian struggled yet Ganondorf ignored the teeth drilling into his hand.

Finally, the arms of the Hylian fell motionlessly from Ganondorf's own. He waited to be sure the man did not only pretend to be unconscious before he let him slide down. He grinned dismissively when he wiped off the blood sticking on his hand, had he suffered worse bites from beasts, and those damned Redeads in the Shadow Temple. The strength of a human jaw was no match against them.

Ganondorf took the sword and armor pieces that could be fixated with leather-straps. To his luck, the helm had an open field of view because otherwise his nose would have caused him problems. No denying, to wear this unfitting armor was unpleasant, very unpleasant, but from a distance he could pass as a Hylian soldier. Though it would be vital to stay in the shadows as one closer look would blow his cover.

Carefully, he continued on his way and even though he would have loved to just slay down anybody who crossed his way, it would be wiser if he caused as little attention as possible, just as in the one night where he tried to leave Hyrule Castle Town. However, he had to go to the stables and get his stallion. On his own feet he would never be fast enough to escape the company which certainly would chase him without mercy as long as he lived and stayed within their kingdom.

 


	29. The Hunt

The wind blew into Ganondorf's face as his stallion dashed over the Fields of Hyrule, the capital growing smaller and smaller behind him. Long had it been since the air of freedom tasted this delicious, though how long it would last he could not say. At least he would give those Hylians a hard time if they wished to get their hands on him again.

While riding, Ganondorf loosened the leather straps and his armor fell down. His cover was blown anyway since he forced his way out of the town and the armor's slim protection was not worth squeezing his skin and limbs for.

The memories of the soldier's faces stationed at the passageways still amused him once he had trampled in there on horseback. They jumped aside to avoid getting stomped down before he smashed the door to get outside the capital. Although the men recovered soon from their bafflement, on foot they were too slow and could only shout after him. Ganondorf only grinned at their pathetic attempts to stop him. He would be a great fool to listen to their demands.

His grin vanished once a calamitous sound echoed over the field. He looked back and his heart missed a beat. The bridge got lowered, followed by noises of hoofs crashing on the ground, disrupting the silence of the night. The company, which the knights at the castle had called for after his blown cover, had already arrived for their hunt, and a merciless one it would be indeed.

After his surprise wore off, Ganondorf grinded his teeth. Never had he believed they would get prepared that soon. Certainly, he had a lead by now, but he must make sure to keep it as the Hylians never rested in their pursuit, they had showed it more than once to him. With their newly-made archenemy on the loose, they would be even more relentless until they had caught him, dead or alive.

His stallion increasing the speed on his command yet it would not be able to keep it up for long. He had to reach a rougher environment in which to hide. On the plains he was an easy prey, especially once the Hylians could come close enough to make use of their archers. They could not only hit him fatal but also cripple his horse and as a lone man, fighting them all on his own would be suicide.

As much as Ganondorf loathed to flee like a coward, he saw his only chance in heading to the nearby forest. The Hylians closed their distance way too fast and he already heard the hissing sound of arrows cutting the air. It was only a matter of time before those would pierce his flesh.

Without further thinking, he rushed into the woods aimlessly, just avoiding the trees on his way while jumping over rifts and streams. His wet rags stuck on his body when he just hasted further and further in, always accompanied by the subtle fear for his life. He never looked back, his view straight-forward the whole time, just deeper into the woods and further away from the threat called Hylians until he and his steed succumbed to exhaustion.

* * *

Alarmed, Ganondorf leaped to his feet and looked around when a whistling called him out of his sleep. Only a displeased nicker greeted him. Wiping the sweat away he looked at his stallion, the only one around. He had pulled its reins with his hectic movement since he had wrapped one loose end around his arm to avoid it running off without him while being asleep.

Ganondorf fell back against the tree in relief. He lay in its shadow and gazed into the sky. By now it had been five days since his escape. Though he had already traveled a long distance, he had still some miles to tackle before he would reach his destination: The desert, known as the Haunted Wasteland. It was the only place he believed safe as he could not imagine the Hylians would follow him into the abandoned area of his homeland.

Ganondorf observed his stallion browsing around while his own stomach grumbled just as he himself. Unbelievable, almost enviable, how it could be satisfied with just that green stuff while he had to be content with the vegetables he found on his way. He mourned after the daily and tasty meals back in the castle but he would never see those again. He had made sure of that very well and it hurt to see how he was denied what he had taken for granted in the last two years.

He balled his fists to curb his desire for a tasty meat. No time for it now, less any chance to get his hands on one, he had never been a hunter. He had to press on. Even though he had not encountered any soldiers the past day, they could very well track him down again if he stayed in one place for too long.

Ganondorf decided against mounting to preserve his stallion for dangerous situations in which he needed its speed. He headed again for the west while he pondered about his journey in the hostile land. No matter his origin and his royal descent, without a proper preparation, the desert would only serve as his grave. Nature had never cared for human titles and he would be no exception either.

As an outlaw, desperately wanted by the kingdom's forces to send to execution, he must be a fool to even set one foot into a town. By now, all men of the army must have been informed about his crime and especially his appearance which nobody could mistake. A Gerudo certainly had unique features and his size would make it even easier to spot him.

The sun turned her face towards the earth as Ganondorf noticed the woods growing thinner. Soon he would be on the open field again, always fearing to be attacked from a distance and be an easy prey. Though before he had time to worry, his eyes caught another thing he had not expected here. Still in the distance, a wall of stones emerged from the ground.

Soon it turned out to be a house which Ganondorf at first intended to just leave alone and continue his way to the west. Something kept him back when he looked again at it, scratching his chin. No denying, he still needed supplies for the desert which the wild alone could not offer him. A town remained out of question, but this here, this house in isolation, it might be the answer to his problem.

Ganondorf's worries vanished for a confident smile. Such a lonely house in the wild, the night was calling and although he wore no protection on his body, the steel in his hands always served as a fine defense. Indeed, it would be all he needed.

Ganondorf bound his stallion to a tree, not too near to avoid being seen but not too far away either so that he could reach it fast. He took a walk around the house to spot his possibilities. As expected, the shutters were closed and the door locked but wood alone would not keep him outside.

Once he made certain no other people were nearby, Ganondorf crushed one of the shutters. With a loud noise, it gave way and left a hole. First he pressed his back against the wall, concentrating on the sounds from within, and waited. Though he had no doubts about his fighting abilities and even take on more than one foe at a time, he preferred to get to know beforehand how many he must handle.

To his surprise, he heard nothing, even after he had let some other minutes slip by. He only hoped it did not mean this house was abandoned and all his joy in vein. Ganondorf grabbed the sill and lifted himself up, pushed the rest of the shutter away and crawled inside. Or at least tried; this here was certainly not his most preferred way to enter a house when he had to squeeze himself through a hole. For the way out, he would definitely use the door.

Ganondorf slid down into the room consumed by the dark except the slim moonlight shining in from behind. After a while, his eyes became familiar with the surroundings and he found himself in only one room as all the walls bore shutters. There was a table in the middle with chairs around it, a hearth to his right, shelves to the other side, all indicating at least one person lived here, yet surprisingly no sight of a bed.

A cupboard grabbed his attention and he headed towards it with high expectations. Once opened, he met disappointment when he only saw clothing and tools for hunting but nothing edible. Annoyed, Ganondorf slammed the door and intended to search further when he caught sight of a piece of metal attached on a rack. It had served its purpose a long time ago, judging from its ragged condition and the cracks spreading all over it. Probably not worth even a single rupee anymore but somehow he could not turn his gaze from it. Carefully he stroked over the leather. Oddly, it felt familiar, very familiar.

"You lot truly don't know where you're welcomed and where not." Ganondorf's hackles rose, he reflexively grabbed for his sword, intending to slice it through the man from behind, before even taking a look at him.

Before he could even draw it, the man had already hasted towards him and blocked his arm. Ganondorf tried to free himself but the man did not seem to engage in a struggle of power. Instead, he used Ganondorf's own against him. As he twisted his arm, a piercing pain spread from it and the more he braced himself against it, the fiercer it became.

Despite Ganondorf's vehemence, the man forced him to follow his movement if he did not wish to get his arm broken. With a loud crash, he slammed into the cupboard which could not withstand the impact and left splinters tearing his skin.

Ganondorf suppressed the scream of pain and tried to kick the man off, struggling as the fear of being caught and being confronted with death sooner or later gripped him. He only hit the air when the man kneed down on his back.

"How long do you intend to keep on struggling before admitting defeat? Trust me, it only hurts you, not me." The man remained unimpressed by his hopeless efforts and only tightened his own grasp. Ganondorf grit his teeth so he would not scream. "Believe me, I've tamed fiercer beasts in my life. Compared to them, your struggling is like that of a toddler."

Ganondorf stopped. That voice, he had not recognized it when he got caught by surprise, nor the armor. To get that easily disarmed by a single weaponless man where otherwise a whole company of men fell into despair… Indeed, there was one and only one who had the ability to pull that off.

Despite the disadvantageous situation he found himself in, Ganondorf grinned haughtily. "Well, I guess even in your retirement the beasts would be wise to stay clear of you, eh, Karlos?"

Although the man grunted in surprise, he did not loosen his grip. "Hm, that's the first time an unwelcomed guest knows my name. But if you wanted to make friends, don't you think you should've used the door and waited to be invited?"

"After all those years I was ordered around under your thumb, to become a friend would have been an improvement, that's for sure."

"Wait, that arrogant attitude…" Though some seconds still slipped by, Ganondorf felt the grasp loosening. "But how on earth is it possible you live? And are free?!"

* * *

Ganondorf did not show any restraint when he feasted on the meal Karlos had given him after hearing his stomach grumble. He had even offered his own once Ganondorf had stuffed up his one and still felt hungry. On some rather rare occasions, he had time in between bites to tell Karlos about his development after losing the tournament and his history as a knight, though he cut off the last day ultimately leading to his execution.

"You're worse than a locust infestation. I had believed the army to be in a better shape than letting its men starve." Karlos sighed as he refilled the lamp standing on the table. "Seems I have to go hunting again earlier than intended."

Ganondorf just nodded, as he was too busy filling the void in his stomach. Karlos looked forlornly at his vanishing food, before his expression became severe. "But honestly, Ganon. If you're a knight, why would you ran around in these rags?" He grinned desperately. "Started playing gladiator out there and the people weren't as excited as you had expected?"

"I merely challenged another man and got banished as a consequence," responded Ganondorf short-spoken. He grasped his knife tighter, struggling to prevent getting enraged by the mere thought of that arrogant Hylian called Aldar.

"And knowing you, that other one was probably your superior." Karlos scratched his forehead. "Still haven't learned your place, have you?"

"No, my superior was actually a pleasant one. Can't deny we had a rough time in the beginning and a dispute here and there afterwards but all in all he is an alright guy." In horror and with his jaw dropped, Karlos stared at him. "What's your problem now?!"

"I… I'm just surprised," stumbled Karlos after a while. "And also wondering if you're an imposter. Because hearing you speaking about someone above you in terms of power in any way positive is… well… quite out of character for you, Ganon."

"Just what is wrong with all of you?! If I say or do anything, you'll always find something to complain about, no matter what!" Angered, Ganondorf hit the table and leaned towards Karlos. "And just so you know, there's nothing, absolute nothing positive to say about that arrogant Hylian whom I challenged. That moron only deserves to burn in hell! I don't care if he's an all high-and-mighty general, who believes himself untouchable, one day I'll make sure he rots in hell forever! And I'll be there to rekindle the flames again and again! That's a promise!"

"You've challenged a general?" Karlos ignored most of his torrent of hate, as he looked apathetically at Ganondorf. "Aren't those the ones in charge of the kingdom's army?"

"Yes and he's their head. Must have been a lunatic who appointed such a moron to such a position. A total waste, even Mikrul would have made a better figure compared to him."

"By the Goddesses, Ganondorf!" Karlos slapped his hands to his face and stroked through his hair. "That is even worse than the time you rebelled against Azett and only thanks to a miracle didn't get thrown to the beasts. You have no idea what a hard time I had to excuse your rebellious phase and talk him out of this idea." Ganondorf remained unimpressed, much to Karlos' chagrin. "Say, do you actually realize what you've done? And what it means for you now? Even in the slightest?!"

"Sure." Ganondorf had no scruples about his actions and would challenge Aldar every time again given the chance. "That Hylian had it coming, just too bad he resorts to the same cheap tricks as Azett when driven into a corner. If it wouldn't have been for his cursed magic, this fool would bear the worms company by now."

Karlos still braced his head on his hand. "You're just as stubborn as you're arrogant. That this obnoxious attitude hasn't killed you by now is a miracle on its very own."

"You would've done the same!"

"No, most certainly not!"

Before Ganondorf could counter, Karlos had already pressed his hand against Ganondorf's mouth and seemed to prick up his ears. Enraged, Ganondorf grabbed Karlos' arm and pushed it aside, yet his wrathful words remained unspoken as he now heard it as well. The sound of hoofs walking over wood and stone. And not only that of one horse, but of many.

"Well, seems like we'll get company soon. Guess I've found the answer to why the soldiers are up in arms for the past few days, though I'd never believed the reason would turn out to be my troublesome trainee. But whatever, best you go downstairs and hide." Ganondorf did not move and just stared at the broken shutter. He felt his blood freezing in an instant as he realized his doom drawing near. "Say, do you prefer to challenge them with your sword alone? If so, I can also just claim you've broken in here to disrupt my midnight meal and you can have your fun with them. The choice is yours."

"No," responded Ganondorf, still in horror. "But my horse is outside. They must know I'm here. Hiding won't help, they'll search as long as it takes."

"Oh, Ganondorf, you're just a big…!" Karlos raised his hands but let them fall down soon. "Forget about it. Just go downstairs and take whatever you need for your escape. The house once belonged to a bandit chief long since sentenced to death. There's a trapdoor under my bed which he often used to escape his pursuers. Use it, I never cared to shut down the tunnel. Would be a way too much work for what my belongings are worth."

Ganondorf still needed a few seconds before understanding Karlos' sayings and stumbled, "Thank you."

"Trust me, men never betray their sons, bound by blood or not, regardless of what idiocy they commit. Though I admit, you make me start to doubt that statement." Karlos put the dishes into the nearby cupboard. "Now go! Hurry! I won't be able to hold them back forever!"

Ganondorf nodded as he headed to the wooden stairs behind him. A small light shined down here, giving him sight on the larder. Though he was more than thankful about Karlos' generosity, he indulged himself and stuffed a bag full of food to last at least a few days.

Once he put it and the water bag over his shoulder, Ganondorf heard men knocking at the door, followed by the yelling. "In the name of the crown, open the door! Immediately!"

No time to waste anymore. Ganondorf pulled the bed aside and looked on the trapdoor overshadowed by dust. He pushed the bolt aside and slid down into the tunnel, already hearing footsteps from above and the treacherous sound of armor. Before following the path, he grabbed for the bed's leg, pulled it back to his old position and closed the trapdoor. This way, they might oversee it and give him more time to escape.

Down here, surrounded by darkness, Ganondorf could only trust his sense of touch. Besides a few steps, the tunnel showed a straight forward way which he crawled along before hitting a dead end. When he touched the ceiling, he felt iron instead of wet earth and wooden balks. He searched a bit longer before he found a lever and pushed the door open.

He lifted it a bit to get an idea of the outside and to hear if someone was near. After he made sure he was alone, he climbed out of the hole and closed the door beneath him, hidden by a good amount of plants and with no lever either to open it from this side.

Ganondorf felt such relief to escape the claws of his doom once again, albeit it was scarce, very scarce. Next time his carelessness would most likely cost him his head. From now on he must make sure to return to his homeland as soon as possible without any detours. Thanks to Karlos' support, those would not be needed anymore. A wonderful feeling to know that he had at least one person still on his side when otherwise the whole kingdom solely desired his death.

He still did not know what would await him in the desert, yet he set off with determination to the west again. It was time that the king returned to his country, even though by now there was nothing but dust left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, part two comes to an end, two years after I've started the story here. And more than half of the story is finished as well. So no worry that I might drag on and on just because I can't bring myself to put it to an end. There is one and I still have enough motivation left to get there.
> 
> I wanted to thank all the ones who stick with this story even after all that time. Even though writing is my passion, it makes me happy you enjoy and support this story. That's really awesome! I hadn't expected it since Ganondorf is definitely not the most liked as a protagonist and the whole storyline is rather uncommon as well. Glad I was proven otherwise.  
> Thanks also to my beta Debo who still sticks around since the first word. :)
> 
> Hope to see you again once the last part starts and see where it takes Ganondorf now.


	30. Twins of Old

**Act III – The Life of a King**

* * *

"You must go… To the west…"

"But you come with me!"

"I can't… Take the rest… of our water…"

"No, mommy, I won't! You come with me!"

"Please, my dear… you must go… You're our last hope… To the west… there you will find… shelter…"

The boy knelt before his mother, the sand blowing into his face. He shook on her shoulders. She did not react. Not anymore. No words either. "Mommy?" he whispered, bending himself further down to her ears. "Mommy?! Mommy!" Tears ran down his cheeks but his cry for his mother remained unheard in the endless ocean of sand.

'Go to the west' she had said. Still sobbing, he took her water bag and clutched it tight to his chest. Slowly he stood up, looking for the sun and the direction to go. On his way, back he looked, but soon only sand remained, sealing the remnants of his mother under it, leaving only a blurred memory behind, meant to be forgotten.

The boy walked under the merciless sun, to the west as his mother had said. To his shelter as she had said, across a never-ending land of sand. He carried her hope, their hope, the hope of an entire tribe. Despite being raised under the sun, he was young and all on his own. He was alone, for even the beasts had abandoned the desert after those death knights had invaded it. No one left. No one, just the sand and him.

Exhausted, the boy fell on his knees, still crying, yet the heat left only dried tears on his cheeks. "A man you are," they had said, "and a man does not cry." It hurt so much. He was not a man. Not their hope. Never would become one either because the sand, it felt so warm, encompassing his body, easing his pain, easing his struggle. He closed his eyes. Easing his memory, leading him to the dark.

A voice from afar pierced through the black void. "You always find the most surprising things in the desert. Even abandoned children."

"Why bother with such a nuisance?" interrupted another, just as blurred. The boy opened his eyes. Only the darkness showed itself. "I thought we were here to see if we get some treasures out of a Gerudo's settlement."

"See, that's the reason why I'm the leader of you two idiots. You're both stupid enough to burn money without even noticing."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, to make it simple enough for dumb people: You find a child in a place where most adults only find death and he still lives. So, take a closer look and you'll see he's a warrior of the future."

The boy lifted up his head in the hope to get a glimpse on the men talking but he saw nothing. Even his voice got eaten by the emptiness.

"And why should I care? The army has enough men and they don't take youngsters anyway. Not to mention we'll get cut a head shorter if we ever dare to show up there again after our sudden disappearance."

"You're a great idiot! A great one, I say! The army means only trouble, especially for us now, but there are other places who look for… new recruits. And they're paying well for good ones. Can you imagine what they can get out of someone this young and well-conditioned?"

"I don't get it."

The same the boy felt about the strange voices. Every effort to get up on his feet or at least his knees, they remained in vein. His body denied its work, forcing him to be a silent witness about the things to come.

"By the Goddesses, dumbass! He's talking about arena fights and this child is a perfect gladiator. Homeless, no parents and in a good condition. You'll get money for him, probably much more than for some abandoned treasures."

"Ah, at least one intelligent person here. Well then, let's see if we find any Gerudo settlements on the way back before we find this one a new 'home'. I already have an idea of someone who would be interested and willing to spend a lot of money if he thinks it's profitable. And I'm certain he will."

Fear rose inside the boy as the men begin to laugh. One fiercer than the other, full of spite. But his body, his body just refused to move and his screams just faded into emptiness. He felt hands grabbing him. Not gentle or kind. Rough, lifting him up, pushing him nearer to the laughter. There was no way back. Just no way back…

* * *

Ganondorf screamed when he felt cold on his stomach. He grabbed the slick thing as he lifted up his body and tossed it away. A hissing sound echoed through the vault and, still half-asleep, he saw a snake wriggling away.

He calmed down once he realized he had fallen into a slumber. Dreaming of something he never had before and could not remember. However, that knowledge itself, it remained inside him. Ever since he had touched the desert, he felt, he even knew that his destination waited in its far west.

Long had he lost track of time when he marched through the hot sand during the day, only to be greeted by the cold winds at night. With every step he felt the power passing from his body. Only when he found himself at the end of his limits, did he see a gigantic monument rising into the sky. With his last breath he reached it and beheld of an oasis that allowed him to forget about everything around.

Once refreshed, he looked up to a great statue, a colossus amidst the desert, which guarded the entrance to a sanctuary. A monument in the form of a woman carved into the mountain and untouched by the war. Probably even the last remnant of the Gerudo's culture.

He had entered the temple in search of a place to rest, the same spot in which he sat now. He looked up at the wall to his side, one ornamented with symbols and depictions. Carefully he stroked over it. They felt so similar, yet foreign at the same time. He was certain: Once in his life he understood the meaning behind those letters, all of them.

Ganondorf crouched outside the niche while his thoughts still lingered on the dream. For long he had wondered why his family had abandoned him. How he ultimately ended up as a slave condemned to fight for his life for enjoyment of others every time his master demanded it. Never had he imagined his mother died within his arms after she had protected him from those death knights. The ones that had so often haunted his dreams and on whose side he fought for over two years.

True, he shared no bonds with her due to his lacking memory yet he felt sorrow for never being able to reunite with the one who shared his blood. It would have been something special, at least somehow. What concerned him even more though, that was he finally understood how he ended up in the claws of Azett. To know that he owed his life to his mongers for picking him up half-dead in the desert enraged him. Out of all people, those men had to be Hylians, especially ones who had once served the arrogant Hylian Aldar that had bought him free later. To think he had been 'saved' twice by such scum. His stomach churned.

With an outcry he rammed his fist into the wall, sending bits of dust and small rocks to the floor. Ganondorf felt the pain the rough wall caused on his skin. His rage overshadowed it. Indeed, there was nothing worse than to know he only lived today thanks to his archenemies.

As Ganondorf gnashed his teeth, his rage began to turn into a mischievous smile. Their scornful generosity, he would make sure they would regret it, deeply, without even the smallest chance to make up for it. No, not them, they had toyed around with him long enough and he would make sure they would pay a very high price for their mockery. He would make doubly sure Aldar would suffer for all he did to him and his folk. He had to suffer, really suffer in a way that only death was his salvation. Yet he had no intentions on being so merciful as to grant death to that wretch.

The problem remained just how he should get revenge against a whole and especially well-trained army. Maybe this temple could give him a starting point. Unfortunately, monsters filled the corridors after all those years of absence. Most of them went into hiding when they heard his footsteps but the other more foolish ones that attacked him ended up as a meal. He could not be too picky and they would serve well enough as nourishment.

As he walked along the corridor, it surprised him that despite the extinction of the Gerudo and abundance of the temple, the torches still burned bright. They gave him a fine view of the ornamented walls, though it still filled him with sorrow that he did not understand their meaning. Ganondorf reached a doorway. And what he saw beyond, it stole his breath.

A large hall, the ceiling far out of his reach with corners that got lost in the dark. Perplexed, he took a look around. Never had he expected to find such an impressive view in here, though it soon got topped as he reached the middle of this place. He looked upon a gigantic statue, a woman about five-times his size, cross-legged and a snake of stone embracing her. He might not have seen her before but he had no doubts he stood before an edifice of the Goddess of the Gerudo.

Amazed, Ganondorf wanted to get a closer look when he heard a whizzing sound from behind. He sighed while his hand slipped down towards his sword to face yet another monster foolishly thinking he was walking food. Once turned around, he raised an eyebrow. Nothing to be seen but he felt a presence lingering in this room, one which let him feel cold and hot at the same time. Unpleasant, almost frightening, yet he repressed his upcoming shudder.

"Can you believe this? After all these years of solitude, we have an intruder again. Wasn't it getting boring without those fools? Hee hee hee."

"Some are just stupid. Don't understand that there are places that best be left alone. Ho ho ho."

"Who are you?!" Ganondorf yelled into the dark, upset by the giggling of the female voices. "And where the hell are you?!"

"Did you hear? Looks like we've gotten a courageous specimen here. Or maybe just an extremely foolish one, acting so bold in front of two ladies. Perhaps we should cool him down?"

"That is a brilliant idea!"

A hissing sound pierced the air. Ganondorf dove to the ground. He felt the cold draft over his head, before the hall brightened up. He had to protect his eyes first before he was able to look back at the statue. He wished he never had. Ice covered the stones. Ice conjured by one of the women. Horror slowly crawled back into his mind as he realized he was up against the species he despised the uttermost.

Sorcerers. Despicable sorcerers.

"Did you see that, Kotake? He avoided your spell. Maybe he isn't as stupid as we thought," said one of them, the surprise overshadowing her giggling.

"Well, Koume, he doesn't even look like the generic fool that else tries to infiltrate our temple. More like a lost beggar."

Ganondorf stared up to the two elderly women, probably twins by their similar appearances. He could not even tell what bothered him more: Their eyes and nose which were far too big for their small bodies or that they rode on brooms midair with hair consisting of flames and ice spikes. All he knew for certain was that he was in trouble. Big trouble.

"I don't think you should wield this in front of us. Has your mother failed to teach you manners?" Koume spit out her words as Ganondorf got back on his feet. "And especially how to behave in front of ladies?"

Ganondorf did not understand her since they did not move, until a prickling feeling bloomed in his right hand, soon getting uncomfortable. With a silent groan, he let his sword fall, as it had grown hotter and hotter up to the point where it would have burnt his flesh. He still shook his hand when he witnessed the glowing steel melt into a shapeless chunk.

"This is better. Now, might the outrageous invader tell us what the other fools call him?" asked Kotake.

"I'm not an invader!" Ganondorf talked back to overshadow his fear. His head was spinning for he had no clue how to fight them. All encounters, just all up to today with skilled magicians ended in a disaster and these two fit that description, seeing how easily they commanded fire and ice.

"You're not? Oh, too bad we think otherwise, fool. Hee hee hee," responded Koume, a vicious smile spreading all over her face.

"And too bad we can't allow fools to pollute this place either. Ho ho ho."

Ganondorf stepped back, wiping sweat on his trousers. Panicking would not help him, he had to remain clam to get out of here. Once again he heard the suspicious sound, the same when Kotake had released her ice spell last time. Tensed, he tried to locate her attack but as he felt the cold under his feet, it was too late to escape her incantation. Within a split-second, a block of ice grew out the ground and up to his groin, closing him solidly inside.

Terrified, Ganondorf attempted to smash the ice with his bare fist, but it only grew higher, encasing his whole arm. It reminded him far too well of what Azett had done to him once he got displeased.

The giggling he heard in his struggle to break free was scornful and cruel. "The only entertaining thing about you fools is the time your gaze flits around like a caught filthy rat. Hee hee hee." Koume did not give Ganondorf any time to think, much less answer, when she conjured a fire pillar and aimed it at him.


	31. Call of Darkness

Ganondorf wallowed around, tortured by the prickling all over his body. When he scratched himself to relieve the prickling, it soon turned into a burning, far worse to endure than before. He hissed as it spread down to his last fiber without mercy.

From one second to another, Ganondorf sat upright, noisily breathing in and drilling his fingers into the quilt that lay upon him. Still tormented, he looked around, only to be left in confusion when he found himself in a small room and sitting on a coat. As he pressed his hand against his chest to calm down. He struggled to realize if his encounter with the hags had just been a nightmare but when he looked at his arms he noticed blisters, few and small as they were.

"Ah, thanks to the Goddess of Sand, you've woken up. We feared we had to endure your moaning the whole night. Would've been your sweet vengeance on us, wouldn't it? Pah!" Ganondorf turned his head around, only to see the witches standing at the entrance. He attempted to ask them about the ongoing but he muttered meaningless blurbs.

"You could've at least told us who you are. But no, you rather let us waste our magic!" Koume raised her arms and sighed upset. "You lot are all the same! Amuse yourself on the behalf of others and laugh at their incompetence. You truly share their blood!"

Ganondorf mumbled other cloudy words before he rammed his fist into the ground. "Just who the hell are you?! And what are you even talking about?!"

"Oh my, you even share their boastful attitude." Koume looked at her sister with a pitying expression.

"Our Goddess does not want to spare us, I fear. They're just all the same, no matter the century. Almost like a curse, isn't it? Ho ho ho."

"Can you at least try to make your babbling into something meaningful?! And answer my questions!"

"Look, Koume, we were right when we thought he wasn't taught any manners in the presence of ladies. Just like none of the former kings were. A true shame." A smile grew over Kotake's face.

"Wait," mumbled Ganondorf, as he never believed anybody but him and that accursed Hylian knew about him being the Gerudo King. "You… you know?"

"Of course we do. Indeed not when we first saw you because with those rags you looked like everything but an aristocrat." The hags joined in laughter, much to his annoyance. He wondered if they were even able to avoid giggling after a sentence.

"Only the ones descending from the bloodline of the Gerudo males are able to resist our magic by nature and that is because we're meant to be their guardians. Though, to spare you some trouble, you're not saved from other's magic, theirs can still easily burn you to ashes if you're careless. Hee hee hee." A statement to which Ganondorf responded with mere grumble. If he ever dared to forget that, his scars and the memories of the aches when he got struck down by an incantation would remind him.

The witches seemed eager to have him around, staring at him with those big eyes, while he was still trying to make any sense out of this situation. It did not seem to bother them at all. Probably they even enjoyed his confusion. "We should stop wasting time with talking, too many wasted years lay already behind us and we shouldn't allow your potential to shrink any further. We'll meet you in the hall, my king."

"Wait!" yelled Ganondorf. He had so many questions hammering on his mind, he wanted answers. And he wanted them now. When he intended to rush towards them, he stopped in his movement after noticing his clothing had not survived the flames and only the quilt covered him.

"Ah, yes, you can have this armor, it should suit you. It belonged to the last grandmaster, your ancestor of two-hundred years ago. A fine man but unfortunately a bit too arrogant for his own good." Koume waved with her hand.

"Except of course, you like to stay naked. It's not like you're the first we've seen like this. Hee hee hee."

"What?!" Enraged by their mischievous smiles, Ganondorf jumped to his feet, not caring for his missing clothes. Before he got even near, they vanished in a cloud of magic and left only an armor behind.

Ganondorf gazed absently down at it, a fine one indeed: Black at its core with leather parts on the chest and limbs with a pauldron that covered even the collar bones and the top of his back. Jewelry, mostly orange to golden, decorated the armor, as well as strips of white cloth with red and blue stripes. Probably a symbol of the Gerudo as he had seen the same ones on the robes of the hags. That piece had the presence of royalty and authority and with the metal components it would also provide good protection.

While still clueless about the things to come, he claimed this piece his own. He would not get another one anyway and it appeared to be his size. Once he managed to get into it, it proved to be comfortable as well. Whoever the man was the two had talked about, he must have had a similar build.

For now, he had to find the witches again, else he would never get the answers for his questions that nagged on his patience. Though he had no trust in them for they had tried to murder him, they seemed to know things he did not. And he wanted to get his hands on that knowledge.

Once stepped outside, Ganondorf looked along one of the many corridors of the temple and viewed both sides only to find out he had no idea where the hall was. He grumbled when he pushed his hand against the wall and just picked one way to go. It could not be much more difficult to orientate himself here than back at the castle, though the fact that there were no people to ask proved to be a disadvantage. Soon he heard the hags' annoying giggling, making it easy to find his destination, where he looked at the two flying midair in front of the great statue. This time, a purple ball floated between them, emitting dark particles.

Amazed, Koume looked down at him. "Oh, very formidable. Now you're looking like a true king and heir of the Gerudo bloodline."

"Wonderful that we're allowed to witness such might again after most of our tribe joined our Goddess," added Kotake.

"What is this thing?" Ganondorf pointed at the magical ball. Somehow, he felt extremely uncomfortable in its presence. He even needed to fight back the urge to just turn around and leave, forever.

"Ah, getting straight to business. You are in no way inferior to our former lord." Koume smiled at him. "And to answer your question, this, my king, is your gate to true greatness."

"It looks more like a gate to my doom." Mistrust crawled up inside him. No one could say if they still desired his death or whatever other cruelty they had in mind with their witchcraft.

The hags giggled and Ganondorf only hoped he would get numb to this soon to preserve his sanity. "They all felt fear the first time they heard the call of darkness. A natural reaction because the dark awakens such feelings even in the strongest of hearts." Kotake flew down to Ganondorf, descending from her broom. Not even reaching his belly, she looked up to him. "Why do you think Gerudo kings gained such a reputation that even history books deny their existence out of fear? Because they were great swordmasters? Because they were wise sorcerers?" She grinned sinisterly, her eyes narrowing. "No, my king, they possessed powers far beyond that. They directed the scenes from behind by controlling beasts, raising the undead and calling upon the demons themselves. Yet the most feared amongst their powers were their manipulations, twisting the enemy's mind to turn him against his own and destroy his foes from within. That, my king, that is true power. And it all will be yours if you just reach out your hands and allow the black might to become one with you."

Kotake had a knack for appealing to his lust for powers. While listening, Ganondorf felt his palms growing wet and he licked his lips. He yearned for such power, always had, so that one day he would not need to subjugate himself to another one or feel the consequences if he dared to oppose. Now, when he needed every bit of power he could get to let Aldar and his knights feel the burn of his vengeance, just the thought of this might filled him with pleasure. The temptation and the desire to gain it, he felt both within every muscle of his being to claim it.

No matter the risk.

Ganondorf snapped back just before he touched the darkness. "Nice try, but you're not fooling me. No way." What she said about the dark magic sounded too good to be true and more importantly, he knew it was too good. No matter the temptation, he had seen with his very own eyes what became of those toying with the black arts. Nothing, just nothing was worth it to become a madman unable to speak even one single meaningful sentence. With that crippled state of mind, vengeance would be even farther away than it was already.

"Had an unpleasant encounter, did we, my king?" Koume circled around Ganondorf's head. "Or what else would be strong enough to let you turn down such might when your desire to gain it almost tears you apart?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"That makes me wonder because nobody should be alive who uses these profound arts…" Koume stared back at her sister, a nod between the two, before she returned to Ganondorf again. "Unless you've met that Hylian priest. Ah, what was he called again?" Ganondorf's hackles rose. Now that was disturbing, more than disturbing.

"Noatz was it, my dear Koume. A fascinating man, albeit a bit too obsessive. Hee hee hee." Joyful, Kotake jumped on her broom and flew up to look Ganondorf straight into his eyes. "Forced us to show him the black might and who would we have be if we denied a curious scholar our knowledge. Too bad he was never meant to master the dark arts and they mastered him instead. He was such a fool, thinking he might be a true king of darkness, but there is only one destined for such an honor. And that is you, and only you, my lord."

"You're not intending to degrade yourself to such a fool, do you, my king?" At first troubled, Koume's sinister smile returned. "He wanted to be someone he could never be, but you are the one the darkness will bow down to. It will serve you well as it always had to your ancestors. Never would it even dare to disappoint you."

Both witches flew back to the floating magic, stretching out their arms, beckoning him to do the same and step up to the legacy of the Gerudo kings. Ganondorf was torn apart. His desire for such power almost blinded him to any peril the path of darkness might offer. At the same time, that peril kept him back, reminding him of the events of the Shadow Temple, the insane Naotz and his abhorrent undead followers. And then there were them, Link and Zelda as well as all the others, who warned about the black power's destructive nature for both, victim and wielder.

Ganondorf walked up to the dark ball and he felt its energy emerging, very similar to the one when Naotz had released his incantations on him. Maybe not as strong or painful, yet nonetheless oppressive. Carefully, he stretched out his hand, overcoming the urge to crumble or run away from that dreadful might.

Koume and Kotake watched him, waiting for the moment he would accept his destiny. His hand trembled, feeling the power. Power which he had desired since his youngest days. Power which would place him at the top, making him a master, never a slave again. Power which rested within his grasp, he only had to accept it.

Ganondorf hesitated. Back in his days as a gladiator, he would have taken the chance without thinking twice, giving himself to the dark in the promise of power. He feared no cost … but he was not that man anymore. He had been changed, slowly, without his notice. First Link, then Zelda, two Hylians he besides the events still held both dear. For the first time in his life, he learned to care for someone other than himself. And he knew, both of them would do everything to prevent him from lurking into this darkness. Not because they feared it but because they wanted to protect him. They always had.

As Ganondorf lowered his hand he smirked spitefully. His lust for power and revenge would not lure him into this abysmal chasm of magic, regardless of the great power that beseeched him. No mortal was meant to wield a power that came with risks that great that not even the most desperate should venture. He had seen it and he still remembered it well. He would find another way, even if it would be a forlorn one.

Wordless, Ganondorf turned around and did not even look for the two witches anymore. He did not care for their words or if they even tried to attack him. As had been proven, their magic did not work well on him and his physical strength compared to theirs was not even worth mentioning.

"Who would have thought you would turn out to be such a coward. Maybe a little more convincing will set your head right," he heard Koume shouting from behind. He ignored her. A mistake, because he saw too late that her sister was already at his side and without warning shoved him. Ganondorf grabbed after her broom but missed when he stumbled backwards. Out of the corners of his eyes, he noticed in horror the magical ball drawing closer.

His elbow touched it.

His mind failed him in mere moments. A mighty force entered his body, burning through his flesh and making him feel as if it wanted to tear him apart from the inside. His mind went blank, just the horrible pain everywhere. To the ground he crumbled but even then it showed no mercy. His scream echoed all over the temple when the magic rushed through his veins.

The darkness, it had chosen him despite his reluctance.


	32. Beginning of a Journey

Recruits had gathered in the castle's inner courtyard, trying to defeat their assigned opponent in a sword fight — one of the many trials they had to undergo before gaining knighthood. Zelda looked down at them as she sat at her desk with many scrolls piling up on it and demanding her decisions. Yet neither they nor the ambitious men could gain her attention. Her thoughts, they still resided at the meeting an hour ago.

Many people of the court had brought up proposals, from adjusting taxes to plans of building a fortress in the east. Even though those discussions themselves had no unpleasant tidings, it was but the presence of one man troubling her ever since she noticed him, Aldar. The last time she saw him, it had been over six months ago.

Ever since his wounds from the battle with Ganondorf had healed up enough for him to take up a sword again, he had been confronted with the restrictions of his eyesight and his weakened hand. Though Aldar never talked about it, she felt how disgusted he was about his disabilities despite no one degrading him. Only shortly after, he had told her he would move to the furthest border of Hyrule to undergo training there. Though his reasons fell short, she believed it was because the men here knew him too well and he would feel miserable if they witnessed him be beaten by a recruit. Retirement was not an option, he made that very clear, yet he would feel uncomfortable to keep his rank, reached through the accomplishments of his past but unable to be sustained by his present self.

Zelda would have never declined his request. It was the least she could do for him after what happened, no matter how sad she felt to let go of another beloved man for a time unknown. Her own part in his suffering burdened her even though he had never complained that his misery was the result of her preserving Ganondorf's life against his advice.

It was surreal when Aldar stood in front of her on the day of his departure, she barely recognized him. His hair longer, his beard shaved-off, yet his wound still covered in bandages. His bright colored armor surprised her the most, for she had always see him in black. With this appearance, those who did not know him well enough would easily mistake him for another man. Even the testimonial letter for the fortress's headman written by one of his generals called him a different name.

Aldar had sent her a few letters over the months at her request yet he had never mentioned his return. Only when she had taken her place in the conference hall did she see him between all the other people. As a queen, she could not afford to get distracted when her folk addressed her but before she felt any happiness about his presence, the sight of Ganondorf's wrath on his face burned deep inside her mind. It nagged on her ever since then, even now this horrible sight would not leave her alone. And it would never again.

After the conference, Zelda had only shortly spoken with Aldar before she excused herself for feeling ill and needing time to rest at her chamber. As always, he did not object her, yet he must have noticed it was a shabby excuse. She felt even worse to have abandoned him without an explanation, for she at other times eagerly awaited his return even after shorter absences.

She just could not endure to look at him, even less to dare to be near him. Because that scar, that one scar running from hairline to chin, it was also the mark of her betrayal. And it would always remain there, visible to all, reminding her of her treason until the end of his days. Perhaps even hers.

Forlornly, Zelda rubbed her forehead as she pulled herself back to the present and shoved the papers aside. For today, she would not find peace for her uneasy mind and thus her paperwork was to be abandoned. How was she to treat Aldar – if she even could – after supporting Ganondorf? In all the months passing she cut it out of her mind yet it was foolish to think it would not catch up with her once Aldar returned.

Zelda did not know how much he knew about her and Ganondorf since he had an outstanding ability to keep his concerns to himself. He would rather die before he would open his mouth. Probably a necessary trait for a man of his responsibilities but it made it difficult for her to estimate his true emotions and thoughts. It always became the most obvious whenever the topic switched to the Gerudo. Even though she knew just how much he desired to extinguish their entire existence and neither made a secret out of his despise, she had never been able to tease out the origin of his extreme, almost obsessive wrath.

Of course the Gerudo had a very bad reputation, especially amongst men and many tales about their thievery and atrocities traveled around. Even being familiar with those stories since her childhood, she never believed the war between the Gerudo and the Hylians was the right course of action. This war had almost laid the kingdom in ruins. And to see all those wounded, those tortured and tormented, even those fallen of Hylian and Gerudo alike, it only strengthened her wish to one day bring peace between the two tribes. Peace that would not rely on the destruction and oppression but on compassion and understanding.

No matter the tales, it was wrong to solely blame the Gerudo for this madness and call their sentences of death the rightful consequence for their behavior. Though she never denied that the Gerudo were a tribe of fierce warriors that overstepped the laws of others, to blame them alone for their lifestyle was short sighted. The harsh sun had claimed many of their lives and they could never have chosen such a brutal environment on their own volition. Yet by the time passing, no one remembered the circumstances for their banishment to the desert but took it for granted the Gerudo would resign there forever without envying and desiring the prosperity of the others.

Today, only about two decades after the war ended, many people had lost the knowledge about the Gerudo and would not even notice if one appeared in front of them. Even so, the wounds of the war were very raw indeed and it only took one word claiming a woman as a Gerudo for the people to start crying for her blood. Intentions or deeds did not matter, they only quieted once they bathed in her blood. Cruel and blind they followed their old wounds, never questioned any of their actions, just claimed it justice.

Despite all, Zelda had never given up her dream of one day purging that brutal mindset out of her people's head. One day, she had indeed found a glimmer of hope to unite Gerudo and Hylian. He had entered her court after years of slavery and fought his way up into the ranks of knighthood despite the resistance he met due to his past and his arrogant attitude. At first, she had hoped that one day she could fight alongside him for a reunion and end the raging battle between their folks. With the time spent together, she soon saw Ganondorf not only as the Gerudo King… but also as a man stealing her heart.

She denied her feelings, for they were never meant to walk the way of life together, but after seeing how determined he was to leave for good after losing his status as a knight, she could not let him go. If he had left, all would have been lost and if the only way to make him stay was to take all her inner quarrels aside, it had to be so, even as it put her against a man loyal to her from the day of her birth. The decision weighed heavily on her heart, more than one sleepless night it caused her, yet it felt to be the right one.

Until one day all turned into a nightmare. Ganondorf learned the truth about his origin and folk, only to attack Aldar out of revenge. There was not any day which tore her more apart than witnessing two men dear to her turning into archenemies, desiring nothing but the death of the other. No mercy, they held no mercy for each other. If Ganondorf would have been executed on that following day, so too would have her hopes, her dreams for a united kingdom.

Forevermore.

"Zelda?" She started up from her thoughts, her arms hitting the desk.

"Ah… i-it is you," stumbled Zelda after she saw Link at the door, relieved it was not Aldar. "What brings you here?" She needed no answer when she looked at his green tunic and hat. Although she had seen it coming, she still could not hide her sorrow. "Then you have decided?"

"Yes, I have. I've spoken with Aldar and I have no doubts he'll resume his duty. The men truly brought him back to his old strength. But I've told you I'm going on my journey when I'm certain he'll be back." The determination shining in his eyes, swinging in his voice, they told her no one would discourage him from his decision. Not even her.

Despite her grief, she smiled. "Of course I remember. And of course I know no one is be able to keep you once you have declared your decision. It is the way I have come to know you and it is the way I admire. I will never forget our first encounter when you, despite all resistance from the forest's inhabitants to help a stranger, stood by my side in the Lost Woods." Zelda stood up and walked towards him. "Ganondorf is truly lucky to have gained your friendship that even cannot be shattered by your opposing bloodlines. I truly wish one day all others would follow your example."

"Thanks for the flattering words. If only he would see it like this as well." Link sighed forlornly. "Unfortunately, I haven't seen him ever since he escaped. On all my missions I've asked around if anybody had seen that hot-blooded red-hair, yet without success. He certainly isn't someone to just overlook and I'm not solely talking about his appearance." Zelda could not hide her smile. She understood too well Ganondorf's rather unique personality. "There's also something I have to give him back because it just doesn't feel right to steal from the King of Thieves. But if I want to find him, I have to go on a journey where I must not worry about my duties. And if I would decide to not go, only the Goddesses know what foolishness he's set into his mind this time. He truly has a knack for getting into trouble, I have more evidence for this than I ever have wished for."

Though the grief to let him go still claimed her mind, Zelda was relieved Link decided on his own to search for Ganondorf. "Link, you have my thanks. All of them. I will pray to the Goddesses your journey will be greeted with success. However…" She turned her view to the ground. The thought alone had always tortured her, more than once she pushed it away before it fully revealed itself and the inevitable consequences it meant. "However… I am afraid that it might be too late for him to return on our path. He gained knowledge in a way and from a man that could not have been more inconvenient. Even for him it might have been too much to still be able to stay at our side. I fear he already has chosen a destiny very different, maybe even against ours."

"Don't say that. Don't even think that!" She recoiled when Link laid his hand on her shoulder, rarely did he touch her once she had been crowned. His gaze was as solid and true as his heart, he had no doubts. "It is never too late to choose a different path. Never. I know it will not be easy to convince such a stubborn brute as him to come back, but I won't give up until I have, even when it means to throw my morals away and fool him." Link grinned yet his smile soon disappeared. "But one problem remains. And even after all this time I still don't know how to solve it. After what he has done, he can't just walk in here as if nothing had happened. Though I know Aldar as a calm and controllable man, I'm quite convinced by now even the mere sight of Ganondorf will turn him into a ruthless slayer and worse, I would wholeheartedly understand this. Not to mention the people here know who is responsible for his misery and we both know very well which side they'll be on."

Zelda kept silent. To this problem she had found no solution either. At least, not now. Ganondorf's action had shocked the whole court and more than once had she heard their curses about him being able to flee his death. For redeeming his deeds, her royal status alone would not suffice and could even shatter her people's trust by the mere attempt. Something she could not afford, not even for him.

"Well, Zelda, this will be goodbye then." Link brought her back from her thoughts. "I probably won't return anytime soon but don't worry. I'll keep you up to date with anything I learn."

"Yes, I will eagerly await it."

Link was on the verge of going. "Ah, Zelda, there is something else I'd like to tell you and as I won't be coming back anytime soon I should say so now. Only if I may of course."

Surprised, she looked at him, blind to what was on his mind. Of course he was allowed to speak, he had he been a dear friend ever since they met. "You know, Zelda, I will miss your sleeping spells, even though very few know of them. They're truly convenient, letting guardian and prisoner fall asleep alike to sneak through unnoticed by both. That way you can even preserve a life that all others have doomed. Not an easy choice to make since taking one side turns your back to the other. I honestly can't say if I would have had the courage back then to take action, especially as time was running out and called for a quick decision. You have my admiration because you had the courage to make that choice and carry around the burden for so many months, alone. So, it's only fair that it's now my turn to take off and get that doomed prisoner back here."

Zelda stared at him, feeling her hands trembling, yet she controlled her face. Not once, not even once had she spoken with Link or any other how it had been possible for Ganondorf to escape his prison and never had he asked any questions about the incident either. She never dared to entrust him with it, too great was the shame about the betrayal towards her own people. Too great the fear of the reaction she would earn by confessing her crime.

For the first time in many months, she felt a load taken off her heart for not keeping this secret alone anymore and to see Link still stood by her side. The relief soon vanished as she thought about another man. "Link, do you think Aldar carries this knowledge as well?"

At first surprised, probably Link had not thought she would confess her doings so soon after she had kept mute about it for months, he scratched his chin. He muttered under his breath before he returned to her. "Well, I wish I could just say 'no' but to be honest, I don't know. If he wants to, he can hide his emotions very well that even the ones closest to him can't tell what's going on in his mind. But I think that his trust in you denies him to even think about the possibility you lend Ganondorf a helping hand in the dungeon. He doesn't even want to see your closer liking on him. One day he probably should get to know the truth but at the moment it's the best if he doesn't. The situation is complicated enough already, letting him know now will only make things worse, assuming that is even possible."

She merely nodded. "Zelda, even though I'm in no position to make demands of you, I would really beg you to speak with him. I can understand how hard it might be for you to face him after all what happened but I fear even a man like him can break if he believes himself to be the reason for your rejection. In the end, he's still a soldier who swore to serve and protect his queen, don't take this away from him by avoiding him like the plague. That probably hurts him a lot more than every injury he caught in his life. And he has caught a lot."

"I probably should," whispered Zelda to herself. She already felt the tension arising by the mere thought of approaching him. Link only gave her a sign of goodbye and she still remained at the door when she watched him walk away.

Forlornly, she sighed. How much she wished he was right. That there was still an opportunity to bring Ganondorf back. A chance to convince the court to cancel his execution. That the soldiers would regain their trust in a fellow knight. A possibility to reason with Aldar to not slay him on first sight.

Zelda closed the door. It all felt like a dream of a fool who awaited his harsh awakening. She still hoped Link would be fast enough before the last light vanished, leaving Ganondorf to nothing but the darkness. That he would be fast enough so that Ganondorf would not rise to the King of Darkness the legends told about, the destiny of all the Gerudo men before him. He had proved so well he could walk on another path.

She could only pray it was not too late to save him. Only pray.


	33. Legacy of the Gerudo King

"You're back!" Ganondorf had barely set foot in the Spirit Temple as Koume appeared out from a dark vortex, followed by her sister. "And it seems your hunt has been successful."

"Yes, indeed," Ganondorf answered, accompanied by an eerie moaning behind him. Full of distrust, he watched the two hags. Their eyes leered at the bags his two conjured Redeads carried on his command. He did not like that glimmer in their eyes. Not at all. He grabbed his pickings and pressed them near his body. "And these are mine. Mine alone!"

Fake tears built up in Koume's eyes. "Ah, come now, Ganny. You aren't so selfish that you could let two poor old women starve, can you?"

"Yes I can! And now stop calling me stupid names! If mine is too long for your ancient minds to remember, then at least shorten it to a reasonable one!" The two undead crumpled to the ground, releasing their last moans. Ganondorf walked by without giving the hags further attention. If they wanted something tasty, they had to get it themselves. One of the bags got heavier. A look to the side revealed that Kotake tried to pull it off from him. He grumbled and abruptly lifted it up, making her fall down.

Koume crossed her arms in front of her chest and released an insulted sigh. "They have really forgotten to teach you any manners, Dorfy." Ganondorf felt the urge to punch into her face. Barely he refrained from it and just drilled his fingers deeper into the leather of the bag. Not courtesy stayed his hand but because he remembered, last time they pushed him over his limit and he was unable to control his anger, they ignored him for days.

Not that he minded at first, he had enjoyed that silence and not being bothered by their giggling. Though they refused to teach him further. Soon he had to admit that without their help, he could not improve but to beg forgiveness would be an insult to everything he was. He tried again and again to advance on his own. Only dismal failure greeted him. How much he loathed it, just how much when he was down there on his knees in front of them. Hopefully his memory and especially theirs would erase that most pathetic and embarrassing moment sooner than later.

For now he just searched for peace in a chamber. Torches illuminated the grave, held by snakes carved in stone, while he sat on a wooden chair, using the sarcophagus as a table. Absently, he gazed at the golden shield attached to the wall, telling the legend of a fierce Gerudo who now lay here.

The blue flame he emitted from his hand heated up his food. Though he had almost spent almost a year under the care of the two witches, such magic still fascinated him. How it would glow on his skin without harming. A true shame that he lived for so long without these powers and almost wasted the opportunity to gain them when he turned his back on the witches.

How delightful to think what he could do when he discovered all the secrets of the dark arts. If he could one day revive all the buried here, raised as warriors since childhood, he would have a great army under his command. With that he would even feel bold enough to take the war to the Hylians.

Ganondorf's grin vanished. Reality spoke another language than his foolish dreams. By now, he could call himself lucky if he was able to reanimate two corpses at once and make them follow his orders. Commanding even such few drained his energy fast. And still, he preferred to not use such abysmal magic on his own kin. Despite the powers, deep inside it felt wrong to him to turn them into such mindless creatures like Redeads.

Truly fortunate that the desert gave him a solution to this misery. Even decades after the war, the desert lured enough treasure hunters and outlaws in and from time to time he ran into one. Since they had no chance to survive an encounter after being weakened by the harsh sun, they were perfect subjects for him. Nobody would miss them and no one would ever hear of the dark magician who bewitched them.

Ganondorf braced his head on one hand while chewing a bit of his meat. A delicious taste it had but he noticed little of it when he still brooded about how far away he was to become a true master of the dark arts. It would take him years, more likely even decades before he would come anywhere close to having an army of undead, if ever. Especially that 'if' left a very bad taste in his mouth.

"My, my, Ganny. What's bothering you?" Ignoring that despicable nickname, Ganondorf turned around, looking down at Koume and her icy hair.

He merely grumbled before he made the effort to put his frustration into words, "It's all so damn annoying. I finally want to slay that cursed Hylian and his bastard soldiers but it's a lost fight right at the start. I lack the power in men and… hey!" Ganondorf felt a draft of heated air and turned his view back on the table in front of him. Too late. His dish, gone.

"Now I understand very well why you would journey through the desert despite the troubles. Ho ho ho." Kotake floated on her broom, taking a big chew of her stolen food.

"You…" Ganondorf formed a magical ball in his fist but Koume took his hand, making it vanish.

"You truly have to learn a lot if you want to be the King of Thieves. You can't let yourself get robbed, especially not so easily," lectured Koume him. Ganondorf just let his other hand slam down on the table. The chair crashed against the wall when he jumped on his feet and marched outside. "And you have to learn to get your fits under control." He never bothered to give an answer.

At times he wondered if they were as old as they claimed to be, about four hundred years. They behaved more like toddlers imprisoned in a granny's body. That became especially apparent when they started quarrelling about their exact age in those shrill voices. Gruesome, just gruesome, as if a century or two even mattered for old fossils like them. A shame, really a shame he needed them, otherwise he would have long since gone to spare himself this annoyance.

Ganondorf returned to the great hall that gave him enough room to practice. His hunger had gone anyway thanks to those old hags and their silliness. He breathed life into a skull, now floating midair with batwings keeping it up. Eagerly it rattled with its teeth. A blue mist surrounded it as it flew aimlessly in circles. Even though cast by his own magic, he struggled to think of any uses for this creature. It was aimless and fragile, like a bubble, and so he dubbed it as such.

"That's nicely done." Koume appeared behind him while her sister, still on her broom, enjoyed his her ill-gotten meat. Ganondorf just tried to stay calm even as he desired to grab her broom and smash her into the floor. In her old age, she may just turn to dust by such harsh behavior. Not that he would mind.

"Well, it's still meaningless." He tried to ignore the tasty smell while he turned the bubble into a motionless skull again. "Unless my foes die of laughter, then it has indeed fulfilled its purpose. But I could as well spare me that embarrassment and just offer myself for execution. It would have the same result."

"There is still the possibility to forget about your revenge and just cause a bit of havoc here and there. It's a pleasant lifestyle after all." Though Koume had offered it as a suggestion, Ganondorf believed he saw a sinister glimmer in her eyes.

"Not in a lifetime!" Just the thought of giving up without a fight awoke his fury. "But it pisses me off that I lack the power to scrub the floor with that bastard of a Hylian because that high and mighty rat hides himself behind an army! And what am I? A single man! If I could take them one by one or lead an army of my own, then he would be in for a surprise. I would make sure never forgets it, not even when he burns in hell for all eternity!"

"You believe that more power could make your plans of invasion successful?" Kotake landed next to her sister but only after she had finished eating.

"Of course! In the arena, the only thing that mattered was power. But it's different to face one or a few enemies at a time compared to hundreds of thousands. Even the most powerful warrior can't stand up to such a force. It's inhuman, you have to be blessed by a god to even dream about surviving, let alone victory." Ganondorf looked back at the skull laying on the floor. He could not fool himself. Deep inside he knew he would never be able to pay Aldar back his atrocities. Even after years of training, no matter the powers he gained, they would not suffice to take the war to the court of the Hylians. He was still a mere mortal and a lone one as well, Gerudo King or not. He had no kin to watch his back; the Hylians themselves made sure that he never would.

"Truly astonishing how much you both have in common despite living two centuries apart. Your motivation might vary but your goal is the same." Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, not understanding the sudden switch in topic. "That raises the question if you can finish where he had failed."

Still caught in disbelief, he replied, "Have you just started to talk about my precursor out of nowhere?" Ganondorf did not know much about the former king. He never bothered either, history and past events never belonged to his interests. In their teaching though, the witches could not miss the chance to feed him at least a bit about his ancestor no matter his reluctance.

The last king died young at the hands of a disease, thinning out the knowledge about the male Gerudo line even further. The one ruling two centuries ago, he was an outstanding one. A great king the witches called him with even greater ambitions to rule not only over his own people but to spread his dominion far beyond the desert's border. He advanced quickly in the dark arts, always driven by his desire to gain more power, even going so far as to call upon demons. Creatures that could be mighty allies but they also proved to be fickle with a mindset so very different from that of humans. Trying to understand their ways, it was set up for failure right at the start.

All of the Gerudo King's might ended when he faced a band of mercenaries, stating they wanted nothing less than his head. Too renowned the Gerudo King had become for his powers and ruthlessness, making him too great of a fear for all people. Those hired warriors were trained in fighting sorcerers and in the arts of reflecting magic back on its wielder. The Gerudo never bothered to hone his swordsmanship beyond the basics, pulling him into a long prolonging battle. Merciless he fought them back with monsters and undead at his command but even though he slew a great many of them, they proved to be his doom. Running out of powers, he was an easy prey for the survivors, setting an end to his ambitions of absolute domination.

"I believe the time has come for him." Kotake brought Ganondorf back from his thoughts.

"I agree. He might be fit to follow his legacy."

They knew how to make him curious without giving away the details. He also knew that if they wanted to keep something secret, they would keep it secret, especially when this rare serious gleam twinkled in their eyes. Only with a wave of their hands they showed him to follow.

Mutely, he walked deeper into the Spirit Temple. And deeper still. On the edge of asking them what idiocy they had on their minds this time, they shoved him into a room.

Dust greeted him. Sticky air. He suppressed the urge to cough when he looked into the room barely lit by magic-fueled torches. Book shelves lined the walls, most of them telling the history of the Kingdom of Hyrule or retold the legends roaming around. One even devoted itself about theories from the world's creation. Though they, just as the ones laying on the desk, were all covered beneath a layer of dust. They had not been touched for ages.

Still wondering about the hags' intentions, Ganondorf's view fell on a portrait hanging over the desk. He only trusted his sight after a second gaze. The surprise claimed him. The man depicted there, around his mid-twenties to thirties with fiery red hair, glanced piercingly back at him with those yellow eyes. If he would not have known better, it could have been indeed a picture of himself.

No denying they shared the same bloodline, though he never expected to see a portrait of someone this similar. Ganondorf stepped towards it and inspected the plate fixed beneath. He never got past the name engraved there: Garland. For a reason unknown, he felt a sting inside his chest. This name sounded familiar, very familiar. But why?

"May I ask you a question, Ganondorf?" He turned around yet received no time to give an answer. "Have you ever heard the legend of a divine relic, said to possess a fragment of the power of the world's creators themselves?"

In disbelief he stared at the sisters, waiting for their grim façade to turn into a laughter he despised ever since. They remained serious. Unnaturally serious for them that is. "You're talking about the legend of the Golden Power?" he asked after he had overcome his disbelief. It was the only tale he heard about in his days in Hyrule that could match theirs.

"Ah." A pleased smile appeared on Koume's face. "You know about it. That makes things easier."

"Are you mocking me?!" Ganondorf yelled without letting her finish. "You dragged me here with all that secret-mongering, only to spit this bed-time story into my face?!" The two remained unconcerned by his fit. Not even the corners of their mouths raised to give a laughter. Ganondorf crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You two don't want to tell me that this Garland here actually believed in this fairy-tale?"

"Oh, no, Ganondorf, no. He didn't believe in it." Koume and Kotake both gave him that mischievous smile. "He knew it is true."

At first baffled, Ganondorf let his arms sink. "Then he is even more pathetic than I thought." Disgusted, he shook his head. "It's embarrassing that I must call such a fool my ancestor."

"At least you aren't gullible. A characteristic that comes in handy often times but now there is no need for distrust." Kotake walked past Ganondorf towards one of the shelves, letting her fingers run over the book's backs. "Garland has spent many days within these walls and he could throw fits just as good as you if someone dared to disrupt him. He came far with his work, farther than anybody before him, but there is only so much a king of a warrior's tribe can do." Kotake turned her gaze back on Ganondorf. He remained quiet. The things she told, they sounded interesting and the way she spoke, he doubted it was just another cruel joke.

"He wasn't a scholar, he was a sorcerer, skillful indeed, but it did only that much for his research. He needed another one." Koume walked towards her sister. "One of his own folk would have been of no help and he could not trust another human. Too fragile the bond, it breaks so easily when power is involved. Make it an almighty one and the temptation even breaks those most loyal to you. No, he needed someone, something else and he sought that in a demon. He needed one not lusting for power but still exceeding in studying myths. That was when, after a long search, he conjured Agahnim into our world. That demon has long since found his pleasures in watching humans massacring each other and all shiny things crossing his way. However, power, he desired no more than he already possessed. To be blunt, he couldn't care less about it."

Both sisters made a pause but Ganondorf did not answer. He just wanted them to continue, this time they might indeed have something worthwhile to say, as seldom as it was. "Garland promised Agahnim every treasure they would find on their journey, because what are treasures compared to an almighty relic? They entered a pact that would only end on Garland's success." Kotake walked over to the scripts laying on the desk, brushing the dust away with her gnarling fingers. "A perfect team, the demon delved into the myths and snatched every shiny thing he got his hands on, while Garland got rid of their enemies with his monstrous followers and lead him to other ruins. And he got close, very close to his goal of pursuing the Golden Power."

Koume shrugged with her shoulders, interrupting her sister, "But you know his journey ended at the hands of the mercenaries. If he wouldn't have been too arrogant to only rely on his magic, he could still live today. As the ruler of all that is."

Ganondorf felt his palms getting sweaty by the thoughts of such a source of power. A godlike one… yet his excitement soon vanished. "Why are you telling me this? If you have all the notes and journals of Garland here, why would you not go and find it for yourselves?"

"Ah, Ganny, we could not use such a relic to its full potential." His mood worsened instantly by hearing that despicable nickname again. Foolish he was to think they got over it. "Kings shall rule, not their guardians. But unfortunate that is not the only reason. Even if we wanted to, we could not get it. What you see here is what Garland had researched but what his companion had done, we never had access to. Garland found that if Agahnim takes care of it, no other mortal will snatch the relic away before him. In that regard, it was a clever choice but with his death, only the demon possesses the missing pieces that can bring you closer to the divine relic."

Ganondorf observed the two quietly. What they talked about, it might indeed be the one thing he needed to fulfill his dream. A relic granting him godlike powers… however, there was one thing that pushed it far out of his reach. "And how the hell should I find that missing piece? I can't conjure a demon, at least not now, and I know nothing about this Agahnim. So even if I could call on any demons, I doubt I can get my hands on that very specific one."

"No, you don't need to." Ganondorf leaned against the bookshelf nearby, still struggling to see how all these things they told him should get him anywhere. "It might be true that Garland had died but their pact would only end when he would have achieved his goal. Since he had not, Agahnim was and still is bound to this world. Well, not that it bothered him, he enjoyed watching mortals suffering by their own kin too much and never showed any interest in returning to his world. Most likely, he is doing that at this very moment and hording riches while he's at it."

Ganondorf felt that sting as if he remembered something. He looked back to the portrait of his ancestor. Garland. Yes, Garland, he remembered, he remembered very well now why it felt that familiar. He had heard that name, many times because he himself was the one being called it. By only one man ever and during all the years Ganondorf had known him, he always wondered if that man was even a human.

The hags looked bewildered at Ganondorf. "Is something bothering you?"

He lowered his gaze, though he still could not believe. It could not be true, it just could not. "What did he look like?" Sweat broke out on his neck as he tried to stay calm. It could not be true. "Agahnim! What did he look like?!"

"Oh, that's a long time ago." Kotake fiddled around her chin. "And we had not seen him even that often. He shared quite the proportions of a tall man, though his skin was rough and had a blue tone. His nails always reminded us more of black claws. But most of the time he wore robes that hid his face and let only his hands be seen."

Utterly caught in disbelief, Ganondorf had to brace himself at the desk, taking a seat on the chair.

It fit. It all fit together. Their description of his outer appearance, his uttermost interest in riches. And even though Ganondorf never had believed watching humans fighting and suffering at their own hands would be that much of a pleasure to him, it made sense now. Adding in the fact that he and only he called him Garland, it left him doubtless that Agahnim had become Azett once that one's master had died.

What a sick pleasure it must have been for him that he got his master's descendant in his claws, commanding that boy around every single day, sending him into battles to the death, watching him suffer to survive for years.

"Damn it," grumbled Ganondorf after he had digested his realization. Grand he knew now where to get the missing piece of Garland's research but the fight against Agahnim, or Azett, or however he called himself now, would be lost before it even began. That demon knew him well for had he been enslaved by him for over a decade. Strengths, his weaknesses, even his origin and the powers it granted, he knew them all while Ganondorf knew nothing besides the fact he could easily fall to the demon's magic. He would not be so foolish to think his own powers were even near Azett's level.

"What is the matter? Have you encounter Agahnim before?" Ganondorf noticed the excitement in Kotake's voice.

"The leader of the arena," muttered Ganondorf.

Kotake crossed her arms. "Why all of a sudden do you bring that guy up? You never wanted to talk about him."

"He is Agahnim!" Ganondorf burst out, forcefully enough that the two hags recoiled. "And that bastard is an absolute monster to fight! He never cared to have guards around, except he wanted his peace. I have felt his powers on my own body, they are devastating." Ganondorf grinded his teeth. It certainly would have been easier to search for that demon, even if it would have taken years, instead of knowing it was Azett. Because decades of training would be needed before he could even think about surviving a fight with that demon and centuries to start thinking about victory.

Koume and Kotake did not seem to be bothered and out of the corners of his eyes, Ganondorf could see their sinister smiles. "Since when have you become an honorable man?" Before he could react to such an insulting statement, Kotake already continued, "Why fight him fair? You have everything you need, you only lack the knowledge to use it to your advantage. Let us show you how you can put that little demon in his place. Then go and fulfill the legacy of the old Gerudo King."


	34. Old Friends

Ganondorf drank some ale. Such a good feeling to take a rest from his journey across the desert in this small village. With that magical robe disguising his origin and armor, he did not need fear to stumble into trouble, at least not any time soon. Though he had no doubts he could take down a few Hylian soldiers or other foes at once, he had no desire to test it. If that rat Aldar had taught him anything it was that he should wait and take proper preparations before rushing into battle.

He put down the jar and flipped upon the diary that once belonged to Garland. Ganondorf groaned at such a hard read. Thanks to the hags, he knew that Garland had put down a lot of his research in this little book. The former king had also made sure no one besides him could decipher it. For anybody without the proper knowledge, it just read like a drama of a woman desiring an unreachable man, written so poor, no one could endure to go farther than the first few pages.

Annoyed, Ganondorf leaned back and looked at the jewel laying beside the book. He had read about it in the diary and Garland claimed it was the key leading to the Sacred Realm, the home of the Golden Power. When he searched for the jewel in Garland's room, it felt like ages before he finally found it stuffed behind all those books and documents. Now that he held it, he had no idea what to do with it.

One last gulp and Ganondorf emptied his jar. Time to go, he had rested enough. Even now it was not wise to stay in one place for too long. He doubted that he could venture around without trouble, not after only a year of his attempted slaughter. He left the pub silently, after he had made sure his disguise still worked.

Outside, he felt the wind nagging on his hood and the troubles on his mind. Three days had passed since he had settled off from the desert and with every other passing, he felt more disturbed by the thought of returning to the arena. Such a disgusting place.

As Ganondorf walked along the path he could not shake off the feeling of being watched. Carefully he looked around, no need to make any follower aware he noticed them. He found none, even after he had taken a detour into a smaller passage. With a laughter, he shrugged it off. His imagination truly had become a tricky one ever since he had become a deadly wanted man.

Finally the air of the wild greeted him. Only a few people walked around and they did not even pay attention to him. Perfect. A black vortex rose up from the ground, a neigh pierced the air before a stallion emerged from the darkness. Satisfied, Ganondorf looked at his incantation. It had taken him long to make it pass as a living one. He grabbed the reins and prepared to hoist himself onto the saddle.

"Can this truly be?" Ganondorf's hackles rose. That voice, familiar. Very familiar.

Ganondorf never bothered to turn his head. He would not look, not even once he was on his steed. "You must be mistaken." He commanded his stallion to gallop.

"I don't think… No! Please, wait!" Ganondorf ignored the man. The greater the distance, the better. He had no time and was not in the mood to talk, especially when he was not even sure if that man was alone or had unpleasant company.

Soon the trouble vanished from his mind, now that the fields of Hyrule offered their beauty to him. The refreshing wind. The whistling of birds. Full of life, very different from his own homeland full of death. That desire to claim these lands his own, it burned strong inside him. Very strong.

Ganondorf's pleasure vanished as he looked back. On the horizon, he still saw a cloud of dust. He thought it was just another adventurer, or at least, he had hoped that, yet even after miles the rider was still there. That was no coincidence.

Foolish to try to get away. It would be better to get rid of that nuisance right away, seeing the rider closed the distance way faster than Ganondorf had thought. At least, he could be sure now his follower was alone so there would be no witnesses for his murder. A smile formed on Ganondorf's lips when he slowed down his horse and balled a fist, focusing his magic within.

The man drew nearer on a brown mare with a white mane. Pointy ears, a green hat covering his hair. So Ganondorf had an old friend here after all, Link, but not even the chainmail under his tunic would save him. It was so simple; unleash his magic, pierce it through the heart, done. No mercy for any Hylian, not even the one he considered the least worthless.

Ganondorf clenched his fingers tighter. The bolt had formed in his hand, ready to be unleashed upon his enemy. One wave, only one wave of his hand and that man's life would end in the blink of an eye.

Link came into earshot. If he just released the bolt, he would smite down his former friend. Just as he had smitten down any other foe. Just one shot … Damn it!

"Thanks the Goddesses, I was afraid I would never catch you up." Relief filled Link's voice and not even a touch of fear or fury accompanied it as he stroked the mane of his steed.

"What do you want?!" Ganondorf's spell vanished within his hand. That he was unable to fire it churned his stomach. Disgusting. "Make it short or you're dead!"

Link remained calm and did not appear to be intimidated or even bothered by his harsh welcome. "Well, you haven't changed, though I'm too not sure if that's a good thing or not." To Ganondorf's irritation, Link had that pleased smile as he dismounted from his horse.

"I am not joking!" Ganondorf unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Link. He should kill him. He should just kill him!

Link stood there, returning that fierce gaze. "To be honest, I would've been shocked if you had a knack for sentimental reunions. It just proves you aren't an imposter." Confident he was, far too confident for Ganondorf's liking, though he could not tell if it was because of courage or foolishness. "And for my reasoning, a friend just doesn't sit back at a campfire when his comrade is about to fall inside some dark abyss." Ganondorf still pointed his sword at him. He felt the trembling in his arm. It would be so simple to attack. Just one attack. "And you know, there is someone else who worries even more about you. One who has found more than a friend in you. You haven't forgotten her, have you? Because she certainly hasn't forgotten you."

Ganondorf remained quiet, staring at Link with his sword still ready to spill his blood. Even though it would have been easy to cut through his throat, making an end to his life, he could not do it. He just could not. He lowered his steel, falling into a bitter laughter. "You haven't changed a bit. Still trying to be the bold one, eh?" His laughter fell silent as he added disdainfully, "Has so much time passed that your little mind doesn't remember what has happened? You still call me a friend after that? Are you trying to seduce me into surrendering my head to you?"

Link just watched him. Such strong determination. Even that pleased smile stayed right where it was. "Of course I remember, you've left quite the impression at the court with your battle against Aldar and your escape. It only strengthens my will to show you that there is another way besides seeking revenge. If you would let me help you, we can make it. With the aid of Zelda, we will find a way around your execution, I promise. We haven't let you down, not even when you were incarcerated and doomed by all others."

Ganondorf hesitated. Certainly, he had received aid down there in the dungeon though he had not thought that those two close to him could have been behind it. He shook his head. It was over, no need to delve into the past. "I admit, in some way I acknowledge your efforts to seek me out despite all our differences and besides the fact that we are archenemies that should slay each other on sight. But you better leave now. You are a Hylian I loathe the least, it would be a shame if I have to kill you as the first."

Ganondorf turned away, sheathing his sword. All there was to say had been said, no point in staying longer. "Do you really think that just because you're a Gerudo and I'm a Hylian we can't lay our differences aside? We don't have to walk the same path as our ancestors, we are not bound to carry on their grudges. We should rather strive for a kingdom where both become equal and can live together in peace rather than seeking out revenge that will only bring more destruction."

Ganondorf jumped off his stallion. That was too much, way too much. He grabbed Link by his throat and held him up. Link grasped at his arms, enough to make sure he was not strangled. "Maybe for you it's just a 'just', but not for me! Because you are not the one whose people got hunted down and slaughtered! Because you are not the one who had to fight every day for his life because of that! Because you never had to fear death when you were left alone in a cell in the dark! And because you were not betrayed for your whole life and were tricked into taking the enemy's side!" He threw Link to the ground. "This, Link, this is the reason why we're as different as light and shadow. We are not meant to stay together, we are meant to fight each other until one prevails and the other vanishes forever!"

Link remained quiet and as Ganondorf wanted to turn his back on him, he noticed an instrument which had fallen out of Link's pocket. He knew it well, because that ocarina, it belonged to him. Ganondorf walked towards it yet had no chance to grab it as Link got back on his feet, having taken it.

"This ocarina is mine." Ganondorf glared at Link. He did not care for it himself but he loathed it when others took his belongings. Link was no exception.

"I know." Link brushed off the dirt but even despite Ganondorf's harsh behavior, he remained calm. "I took it because you have kept it like you had promised me. I didn't want others to take it after you had gone."

"Give it to me!"

Demanding, Ganondorf raised his hand. Link stepped back and his voice revealed a tinge of doubt. "That was my intention when we would meet but I don't like this imperious demeanor." He stuffed the ocarina into his pocket. "What's with you?"

"I command you to return it! Now!" That reluctance, how he despised it. He did not need any further answer, he just unsheathed his sword and rushed towards Link. Briefly, he saw fear in the Hylian's eyes though he was well-trained enough to draw his own blade to parry the assault.

"What's gotten into you?! Calm down! I don't want to fight, I have no reason to!"

"Then die without one!" If that Hylian dared to oppose him, he should feel the consequences. Ganondorf swung his sword at Link again. Slicing his chest would be a good beginning. Link avoided his attack with ease yet did not try to fight back.

Ganondorf grumbled annoyed as another of his attacks missed. Those agile fighters always proved to be a pest. They made all of his strength so useless. Knowing Link well, this dodging could go on forever. He would sooner lose his last nerve than Link would lose his advantage.

Ganondorf lowered his sword. He troubled to hide his grin as he saw the wheels turn in Link's head. Yes, let him convince himself that he was safe. Such a mistake. Link never saw it coming. A magical ball, maybe not powerful but fast and still strong enough to knock Link off his feet.

Ganondorf stomped on Link's arm and sent his sword flying with another magical wave. "What…" Link stumbled but Ganondorf prevented him from speaking further when he pressed his blade against Link's throat.

"Choose. My ocarina or your head." Ganondorf's blood boiled. He could not tell why he did not just take both. The man was at his mercy. He could not fight back. He could not even free himself. And for the first time, he saw it in his eyes. Fear, nothing but fear. Not even Link's bravery could hide it.

Mutely, Link used his free hand to get the instrument. Ganondorf snatched it. A short look: This was indeed the one that mysterious man had given him.

Still observing it, he heard Link muttering, "Why, Ganon?" Surprised that Link dared to speak despite having a blade poking at his throat, Ganondorf looked down on him. "Why have you learned black magic? Why not any other kind of sorcery? You have seen for yourself the darkness it leads! Don't you notice how it corrupts you, how much it already has?!"

"Shut your trap or I silence you myself!" Ganondorf pressed the sword tighter at Link. "I'm not corrupted by anything. Blame your own folk for the things to come and not something you obviously don't understand."

One cut. Only one cut to get rid of him, forever. He would spare himself so much trouble if he just put an end to Link's life. Link knew too much about him and unfortunately Link was just as stubborn as he himself. Link would try to reason with him again and again before one day he would raise his sword and defy him. That was how Link was. To kill him now and prevent any further interruptions or spare him and risk greater conflicts later on? He should kill him. He just should.

The wind weaved through Ganondorf's hair. He had not moved. The sword still waited to drink from the Hylian's blood. This could not be, it was impossible for him to be so foolish! Displeased, he realized he still had not cut all bonds to his past. He had killed so many men in the arena and on the battlefield yet he failed to end the life of only one man. No amount of displeasure, disgust, or even wrath could push Ganondorf over his border to do it. Unbelievable, just unbelievable.

"This time, you get away." Ganondorf glared down at Link while he sheathed his sword. "But next time we meet, if you get in my way you will be dead."

Link remained silent on the ground as Ganondorf stepped off his arm. He marched back to his stallion, not looking back even once. He had to get things done. Azett and his secrets to the Sacred Realm were waiting. With this delay, there was no time to rest until he stained what he wished, lest the Goddess of Sand send more soldiers to test him.

On horseback, Ganondorf resumed his trek over the field. The meeting with Link nagged at him. Never had he believed he would spare the life of an enemy. Never. He had become weak, a despicable weakling, because he let happen what he swore never should: Letting his feelings overcome his mind amidst a battle. A deadly sin. He could only hope that the consequences of his sentiments would not be severe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to leave a quick note that my beta is taking a break right now, so unfortunate the next update of this story won't be any faster than this one. I hope we'll get the next one ready in April, but please, don't nail me down on this one.  
> Otherwise I'm getting along just fine with the story, so hope you're looking forwards where it leads. :)


	35. Return

A weird feeling, very weird. The view of the arena, so oppressive. The memories, such cruel ones. Blood. Screams. Death. Day in, day out. Never changing, never ending. Ganondorf pressed his arms further on his body to shake off this nightmare. He had so many reasons to never return here, and even more to leave. Though that sole reason of gaining knowledge about the Golden Power kept him.

Ganondorf breathed in as he intermixed with the crowd. There were always fights going on people loved to watch, to gain entry would be easy. To get to Azett and more importantly, to remain calm and keep his focus would be the real challenge. He could not, at any point, allow the depression, even the fear to overwhelm him. Else he would once again succumb to the demon, his last time also. Azett would never allow him to see another day after today's encounter.

Walking with the crowd, he landed in the entrance hall. He slowed down and separated from the people as he searched his way past the pillars. On his way, he looked at the paintings decorating the walls. All pictured battles of death, inspired of the real ones in this arena. Disgusting. Even more so when he looked around and saw these enthusiastic faces of the visitors. A shame they would never have to fight down there, it would have put an end to their laughing. And their lives.

When Ganondorf strolled through the hall, he came across the counter, a woman sitting behind it. As he tended his view to the side, his hackles rose after he caught side of a guard. Ganondorf's hand slight down to his sword though he refrained from drawing it. The man would not harm him, he told himself, because he was not their property anymore.

Ganondorf approached the woman. She was absorbed in her papers. He coughed to gain her attention though his eyes still observed the guard. Unpleasant, very unpleasant but he had to get used to it soon, on his way to Azett he would meet dozens of them.

Surprised, the woman loosened her gaze from the papers. A smile formed on her lips. "Good day, sir. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here for a meeting with Azett for some important business." The woman eyed him. No wonder wore he still that robe and hood hiding his face with no intentions to take them off. Chances were high he could stumble into somebody knowing him that would put him under great pressure for an explanation as long as he had not achieved for what he had come here.

"Can I see your invitation, please?"

"I have none."

A fake sigh slipped her mouth as she looked put-on sad at him. "I apologize to decline your query, sir, but our rules say the master may only be visited by former request."

"Well, now that's easy to solve. See this here as my request and hand me over an invitation." Ganondorf noticed how the woman intended to disagree but he already cut her short. "Oh, I understand. You rather obey the rules mindlessly and let slip away profitable business to a rival. I'm certain the master will understand and be very forgiving about this. I'll take my leave then."

The woman fiddled on her papers but did not say a word. Ganondorf made a gesture to leave. "Please wait, sir!" He turned around and saw her starting to write down on a note she handed over to him. "I don't know if he is in his office right now. If not, you have to wait for him, sir." He nodded, glad that the hood covered his grin. "I will call on a guide."

Ganondorf took a glance on the scribbled invitation. It looked legit. A call let him look up to another man who gave him a hand sign to follow. Though the guard first mustered him mistrusting due to the disguise, he said no word. One thing were the reputation of Azett came in handy. That demon was renowned for his undeniable powers and handling unpleasant people himself. No one needed to fear for his safety, only their own. How well he could use that reputation for his own deeds now.

With every step he took, he felt worse. All those well-known corridors, those guards, like a living nightmare. Three years had passed and he had not missed that place even on one single day. What delight it would be to burn down this horror to the grounds, leaving only ruins as a memory.

From afar Ganondorf saw the two men crossing their halberds before Azett's office as the guard drew nearer and spoke with them. "The invitation, sir." The warden at the door stretched his hand towards Ganondorf who handed it over. After inspecting it, he lowered his weapon. "I'll ask if he has time and the mood. Please wait here."

Ganondorf nodded, though he hated every second of waiting. He constantly had to tell himself to stay calm. Those old memories, they kindled his anger. His wrath. His fears. He wanted to be out of this miserable place, and he wanted soon. He drilled his fingers deeper into his flesh to keep control over himself. He needed to focus once he stood face to face with Azett. It would all be over otherwise.

That relief once the man returned. "You may enter." Not a moment Ganondorf wasted when he walked past the man and closed the door behind.

Ganondorf breathed in, deeply. Now he was here. In the office of Azett. A red wallet with golden signs. Portraits of treasures and other riches cluttering the wall. Furnishes with a gold layer or purely made of that metal. A chandelier overwhelmed with jewelry. Indeed, nothing had changed since the day he was granted to take part in the Great Tournament. One of the pictures caught his view: The one of three connected triangles. He never thought much of it but Garland had drawn a similar picture in his documents, naming it the Golden Power, more commonly referred to as the Triforce.

"I do hope you have important issues to dare to interrupt my work, stranger." Such a cold voice. Ganondorf loosened his gaze, looking at the shady creature sitting behind the desk.

A shiver ran down his back. His hands, trembling. His old master, here he was and certainly had not lost any of his intimidation. He would not show any fear towards him. No, not today. He was not the young one anymore. Today, he would not be the inferior, he would not be today.

"You wound me," Ganondorf responded, trying to keep his voice strong. "Why call me a stranger when we're old acquaintances?"

He could not see Azett's face, but could imagine his puzzled expression. The more when Ganondorf put his own robe off, showing the armor of the Gerudo King.

"Garland?! But this is impossible!"

"Almost Agahnim, almost. But wrong nonetheless." Ganondorf felt the tension all over his body yet he would not give in to his fears. No, just no. The day, it had come where he would triumph over his former master.

After his astonishment, Azett leaned back, putting his hands on his desk. "Ah, yes, I see," he spoke in his frozen voice. "You're that lowlife. I hope you are not even thinking that this armor puts you anywhere close to your ancestor. What was your name again?"

"If you can't remember, I won't bother to refresh you slippery mind." Strong, he had to stay strong. No need to succumb to that demon. He was the superior. He was.

"That is too bad. How shall I introduce you then in the arena? You were a great warrior back in your days even though your temper was an annoyance." Ganondorf felt the cold smile emerging under Azett's hood. "So, you're here to earn some money on the battleground again? For me, that is."

"Never in a lifetime!" Ganondorf spit out, feeling his fear turning into wrath. "I'm here to reclaim documents. The ones you have gathered for your master centuries ago."

"Ah, so you got to know you origin. Good for you. But do you really think you can just march in here and command me around? Fool." Ganondorf heard a silent laughter, cold and mischievous. "Well, you deserve death for such defiance but since you've amused me, I'll be grateful to spare your life. Now leave and bother someone else, little fool."

Azett waved with his hands, ignoring Ganondorf afterwards as he fiddled around his documents. That demon was a fool himself to think he would just leave. Today, he would be the one triumphing. No old fears would deny him victory. "I've told you, I'm here for the documents and I will not leave without them. If you don't give them voluntary to me, I'll take them with force."

"Are you trying to threaten me, little mortal?" Cold, his voice turned ice-cold. Not even a little chuckle slipped through. "One last warning. You are nothing, absolutely nothing compared to Garland and the powers he wielded. Don't think you can defy me and expect anything else but a painful death."

"What a trouble. Seems I have to search for them myself then." Ganondorf shrugged his shoulders, knowing the confrontation was at hand. He would not back down. No way. "But only after I've put you out of my way, of course."

"Die then." No emotions swung in his voice as Azett lifted his hand. Cold. Freezing cold. From feet to head, it encompassed Ganondorf once the air had frozen. Even if he had wanted to scream, the ice had muted him faster than any reflexes.

A nightmare. A nightmare of his youth had come true, being enclosed in a cage of ice. Die either from cold or suffocation. Fear he should feel. Dread. None of it claimed his mind. No, it was the sweet joy of victory instead. Now the time had come to put into action the plan the witches had told him.

The ice broke off his body. Ganondorf rushed towards and seized the demon by his robe. "Scream, and I send you right back to the hell you came from," he growled in victory.

"How… Just how did you…?"

Dark particles emitted from Ganondorf's hands, leaping onto Azett. That demon knew very well what was onto him and it was such a pleasure. A true pleasure to have Azett at his mercy. How many years, just how many years had he dreamed of what he believed impossible. And now, now it was true. He held the power, he just held the power over Azett. That demon was bound to his will just as he had been for countless years before.

"You've broken the pact, Agahnim. The pact that you should not - under any circumstances - harm your master." Ganondorf spit it into Azett's face, savoring in pleasure. "Garland might be no more, but as his legitimate successor of our royal bloodline, I inherited his place between the two of us. It's just too bad I have never known about it and could never claim his legacy. To bind you to my will."

"How can you know that incantation? That sacred spell? With Garland dead, there is no one left who could…" Azett leaped to silence though Ganondorf heard the torment in his voice. "Twinrova."

"They lived longer than you had expected, eh?" Ganondorf's grin vanished when he pressed Azett against the wall, causing him more pain as he empowered his magic. "Now tell me, where do you have the documents? And do not try to trick me, you should know very well I can make your life a very miserable one. Not even my death could beware you of this if you try anything foolish!"

Certainly, a very dirty way to force Azett to follow his bidding, especially since he would have never defeated him in a battle of power. Then again, he was not a just knight and could not care less about honor and grace. He still had to be careful though, one mistake and it could easily be his last. He had to keep that in mind for all the time.

"They are not here." Azett must be in agony but nothing of his pain showed through in his voice nor on his body. "They are down in the archive."

"Then bring me there!" Ganondorf loosened his grasp but channeled the magic to keep Azett under his control. "And don't try any tricks on me. I wasn't kidding when I said I will sent you back to hell if you try to betray me." Azett nodded and even under his control, he still had that icy and intimidating presence. Ganondorf put on the robe again. No need any of the guards recognized him on mere sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. It has been quite some time since the last chapter got published. As you might have guessed, things have changed since I've started the story.  
> First of all, if you felt that this chapter had a more "creative" use of words and sentence structure... you're right. Unfortunate, my trusted beta retired. I'm thankful for all his time and work he put into the story because he really had helped it and me to improve. Sadly, he lacked the time to go on with it.
> 
> I was unsure how to continue. That I started to write my own fantasy stories certainly did not help this story in going on either.  
> After finishing this years NaNoWriMo, I glanced at the first chapter of this work. And it drew me in again. Seems the premise of this story is truly one that fascinates me. I struggled with myself how to go on with it, but in the end I decided that I will finish this fanfiction for what it is. Everything else like letting it unfinished, adding an extra chapter with an outline how I wanted to finish or pulling it down doesn't feel right for me.  
> Fortunate, I still have the raw manuscript so I'm positive I can keep the tone of this story albeit a lot of time has passed since I've worked on it. I also hope my English improved enough that some weirdness in it doesn't take away from the story itself. I want to publish a chapter every 2-3 weeks, so that I really get it done and not delay it till the end of time.
> 
> Many thanks to those that still read it even though I've put it aside for months. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story if you're still interested. I've appreciate your feedback, many thanks to the ones who left a review even though I wasn't here and read some of it only recently. :)


	36. Fragile Bonds

“And where have you put my stuff?” Ganondorf looked up at the shelves filled with books. He never expected to find an archive in this arena, it just did not want to fit into the cruelty all around. This vault held true to its eeriness. Small lights lit the room that did not even reach the corners. No holes that would let the sunshine in. The air felt to stand still and dust had whirled up when he had entered it with Azett.

“Should be somewhere there.” The demon waved his hand but refused to take any step. “You have to look for yourself, it has been long since I have touched it. I never cared for your mortals’ desires,” he explained with his icy voice once Ganondorf had gazed angered at him.

Bothersome, truly bothersome. Then again, he never expected further help of him. He was glad enough Azett kept his word of bringing him to the documents. He had noticed the way they had gone was to the gladiator’s quarter though the demon had reassured him they had to pass it.

“Well, if you won’t help me, you can stay rooted there.” Ganondorf struck him down with a blast of magic. Azett released a silent moan when he braced himself on his knees. Ganondorf grinned satisfied. In no way he could turn down the pleasure to show this creature his place between the two of them. He went to the shelf and observed the demon out of the corner of his eyes when he took manuscripts and other scrolls out to skim them for the information he wanted.

Researching would never become one of his favorite doings. He rather felt like turning those papers ablaze once he read about the tastes of stones written by a Goron. At least he did not need to hurry as long as Azett was under his control. He already enjoyed it to wander past those corridors without being slaughtered and made sure that Azett instructed the guards to not disturb them under any circumstances. With that demon bond to him he could be sure no one would dare to disrespect his wishes.

As Ganondorf held another weird book in his hands, telling about breeding of Goblins, and wondered what disturbed mind would write such nonsense, he tossed it onto the pile that grew higher on the ground. The moment he felt losing his temper and letting it out on Azett, he got behold of a handwritten manuscript. The grin returned on his lips when his eyes slid over it. Hectically, he took out the papers laying nearby and even though he would still need some time before he would gain their knowledge, he felt they were the final key he missed to reach the almighty power.

A searing pain pierced through his shoulder. His joy turned into agony. He suppressed the scream when he crashed into the shelf. Barely he managed to stay on his feet and pressed his left hand on his injury. His hand only grew cold. A quick glance showed him the point of an ice block drilling through his flesh.

“You bloody mortal! Never dared any of your kind to humiliate me!” In pain, Ganondorf turned his head to the side and got behold of Azett, the ice still surrounding his hand. In his euphoria, he had become careless, losing his focus. A great mistake that Azett would of course exploit the moment he noticed. For that demon, it was so easy to spot when he was distracted, be it even less than a second.

Ganondorf leaped to the floor, just in moment when another incantation meant to freeze him. He had to grit his teeth to not snatch away into screaming. Though the icy block prevented his injury from bleeding, it pained and when he looked up, Azett prepared to engage. He would get no time to wait for an ease.

Ganondorf’s dark vortex crashed into the ice bold. The splitters tore his unprotected skin. At least it did not spear his heart. As much as he loathed to admit it, he was in the inferior position now. Azett had been a master sorcerer long before he himself was even born. Only a fool would think he could match him in a fair fight after he had delved into magic for only about a year. He had to get him under control again otherwise he would die here miserably.

“Spare your breath, little mortal, it worked once, but it will not work twice. I won’t play into your hands again.” Azett reached the spot Ganondorf stood. Before he knew what happened the demon had seized him by his neck. He grabbed Azett’s arms with his uninjured hand. He could not free himself. “I’ve told you, you’re a nobody compared to Garland. You’re just a mere slave foiled by his own arrogance. You will pay for it, mortal, you will pay. No one humiliates me without suffering for such blasphemy.”

A pain spread through his body. A pain so fierce he screamed. He could not fight it, not the scream, not the pain, he only felt his surroundings getting colder and colder. He looked inward. No, it was not his surroundings. It was he himself. Azett turned his body to ice from within. Slowly stiffening his muscles, causing those cracking sounds and rendering him unmovable. The worst proved to be his blood, it would not remain liquid much longer by such cold.

The pain blinded his mind. Finding a focus proved to be impossible. But he had to concentrate. He had to! Just a little. Just a little more. He must! He just must! Else he would fail. Fail to reach almighty power. Fail like his ancestor!

“Still struggling? Can’t your little mind comprehend you’re defeated?” Ganondorf glanced at his hand, still encompassing Azett. He felt it no more but noticed how the air surrounding it turned solid.

Ganondorf’s scream had been silenced by the coldness. He would not get Azett under his control again. No need to even try and waste his strength. There remained one last hope in a race of time to finish his plan before losing his consciousness.

“Tell me: How do you intend on fighting further as a statue of ice?” Azett laughed, such creepiness. “Oh, what a pity, you can’t speak anymore. Well, then take your answer into your grave.” His laughter died off. “What?!” The demon turned his head down. Dark blurs grew up his body. “Oh no, you won’t!” he screamed full of wrath

Azett grabbed him tighter. Ganondorf only grinned or at least tried, had he no control over his muscles anymore. Never had he intended to fight that demon further, had he shown to well who was the superior in terms of power. Still, it was he who carried the legacy of Garland and he had no scruples in abusing it. Just send him back to the underworld, the only way to get out of this confrontation alive.

Only Azett’s scream remained when the blurs rose higher and pulled him into the vortex. Once it had swallowed him, it vanished as if nothing had ever happened, leaving Azett’s robe as his sole remain behind.

With no one keeping him up, Ganondorf fell down. Still stiff, he gasped for air, tried to free himself of the layer of ice covering his limbs. It proved to be a difficult task but at least his muscles started trembling. It still would take time before he would regain full control over his body. He survived though. For now, he would just lay there longer, waiting for the aches to lessen. His shoulder, it got hit the worst, with that injury he would not swing a sword anytime soon.

“Excuse me for interrupting, my master, but I heard screaming. Is everything alright?” Desperation or horror, Ganondorf was not sure what claimed his mind as he got behold of that guard. He was the last thing he needed, now Azett was gone. The guard’s view must have fell on the robe, then him, covered in ice. Only a fool would not realize what had happened.

A magical blast was the only answer the guard got which slammed the unprepared into the bookshelf. Crumbling to the ground, he must have lost his consciousness. Ganondorf moaned. Forcing his body to use magic in such a disastrous condition, horrible. He must spare his powers, otherwise he would never get out of here alive. “Damn it!” he cursed. Hopefully, no other would storm in.

Minutes passed Ganondorf needed to catch his breath and regain the ability to use his muscles. He still felt the stiffness in his joints as he attempted to get into a sitting position. He let his head fall against the shelf, pressing his hand against the wound on his shoulder. How to get out of here, alive, the one question that plagued his mind. He needed an idea and he needed it soon.

His view fell on the robe. That could be a plan. A bold one indeed, a very bold one but since he his choices were slim and time running out he could not wait for a better. Still struggling to get and remain on his feet, he stumbled towards the robe. Picking it up without falling down proved to be even more difficult, not to mention to get it on. Unfortunate that Azett did not match his statue. The robe was short of his hands and shin though at least he could hide his face under it. His height could indeed give away the truth but maybe he could fool the men long enough for being their master until he got support.

Ganondorf stumbled towards the guard still being out of consciousness. To make him silent forever, he drew his sword with the left arm and cut through the man’s throat. Still, before leaving, he had to feel more secure on his legs, otherwise his cover would blow in an instant.

Ganondorf pricked his ears, though luckily, no one else seemed to bother to storm in. By now, enough time had been wasted and he should have recovered enough to at least be able to walk. Once outside, a guard passed by and looked wondering at him. “Is the visitor not with you anymore, master?” Ganondorf dismissed him with a grumble and walked past. The guard nodded, though Ganondorf noticed his suspicious glare before he got back to his duty. A fortune Azett’s respect mostly build up on fear and people started not to chatter with him if they could avoid it.

Ganondorf followed the path, knowing very well where it leads: to the gladiator’s wards. He had do go there, to the most miserable place in the arena. Alone he could never fight his way out, too many men and the exit too far away, he needed help. The more, the better. As he stood in the entrance of the ward’s fore room, he saw three man, two sitting around a table and one to his right who prepared a meal.

The man put his knife down as he took notice of Ganondorf. “Master, what brings you…” He had barely turned around when Ganondorf had walked up to him and used his spell to pierce a crystal fragment through the guard’s heart. Only chucking sounds he released when his body crumbled against Ganondorf’s chest.

The two others looked wondering at him. Seemed they did not realize what just happened. His chance as long as he was fast. Ganondorf tossed the body away and hasted towards them. He called on the darkness, forming it within his hand. Strenuous, truly strenuous, he felt it in every muscle. This was his limit, his last incantation, only one more and he would collapse or even die.

“Master, what is the matter?” The man slid on his chair, wanted to get on his feet, but Ganondorf struck him down and pinned him on the ground. The other switched panicking views between his fallen comrade and Ganondorf. He was too overwhelmed, not knowing how to act. Ganondorf grinned. Fear could be such a dangerous advisor.

Before the man could regain his speech, Ganondorf held his sword on the man’s throat. “The key,” he growled, giving a nod towards the cell ward.

“It… it hangs there, master.” His voice was thin but he pointed with his hand on the rack next to gate.

“Good,” acknowledged Ganondorf when he noticed the bundle of keys. “Your service is not needed anymore.” He saw the dread lingering in the man’s eyes before he rammed his steel through his neck. He could not deny, those murders filled him with pleasure. Deep sick pleasure. Because those men deserved no mercy. They did not care about their slaves either.

Ganondorf wanted to go, grab the key but his legs trembled. Too exhausted. He kicked the dead body off the chair to take place himself. A little rest. Just a little rest to collect his few remaining strength. He leaned back. A searing pain spread through his right arm as he tried to take his sword with that hand. No chance, he would get anything done with that one, Azett had rendered it completely useless.

Once he felt a bit better, he walked up to the key. Two gates he had to cross before he arrived in a long corridor. Some torches lit this miserable place where one cell door connected to the next. Rattling of chains and moaning from the imprisoned broke through the silence. At least no other guard around.

Ganondorf pressed his arms further to himself. Despite the years passed and the powers he had gained, his memories still reminded him of this horrifying days. Chained here himself. Locked in the darkness. Never ending.

He glanced inside one cell. A man sat on a duvet with only a bucket and chains as company. Ganondorf moved towards the bars. “Do you want to get out?” The prisoner looked up to him. Worry. Ganondorf sighed, had he forgotten about his appearance and the bad lightning. He put off his hood. “Is it a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’?”

The man relaxed as he realized he was not Azett. “Who are you?”

“If you prefer to die in the arena instead of trying to regain freedom, I’ll ask another one. I’m certain here are less troublesome.” Ganondorf took his view off and walked away from the cell.

“Yes! Yes! I want out!” The man leaped on his feet, rushing towards the bars and slashing against them.

How easy men could be convinced when it was about their freedom. “Good.” Ganondorf returned and fiddled at the lock. “In the guard’s room are a few weapons and armor. Their former owners don’t need them anymore. Bring them here, we can stuff out two others before we fight our way to the armory. Then we can take the war to these tormentors.”

A smugly smile appeared on the man’s lips when he walked past Ganondorf. “I don’t know who you are or how you got that robe but you have my thanks. I’m tired of those rats treating us like scum.”

The other prisoners must have overheard their conversation for they raised their voices to join his cause. Even though only a few could equip a weapon until they had made it to the preparation room of the gladiators, their sheer number combined with surprise should cause the guards enough trouble for now. With Azett’s banishment, the greatest of all threats had been eliminated anyway.

* * *

"Down with them! Kill them!" yelled a guard through the hallway, waving his hand as he called for reinforcement. Two of his comrades watched his back as a pack of rebels stormed towards them. With a warrior's cry one of the gladiators raised his sword. He got silenced in the middle of the attack. Stunned by the guard's magic, only gurgling left his mouth as a spear pierced his chest. The guard pulled his weapon out again and the body fell to the floor.

"You'll pay for that!" A rebel attempted to slash his steel through the guard. Instead he jumped aside since the guard channeled his magic again. Barely he avoided the spell yet another former prisoner used his chance and cut his blade through the guard's face. A scream. The man stumble backwards before the gladiator delivered him the mortal blow.

"You worthless scum! Die!" Another guard jumped on the rebel, pushing his sword through his rips. Coughing. Panicking. He struggled for air as he slowly suffocated.

Ganondorf watched the scene from behind. A pleasure. A true pleasure to witness the slaughter of his former tormentors. How they suffered in their attempts to fight against the rebellion. Finally they experienced themselves how it felt to fight for one's life, trying to escape the claws of death in vein. Unfortunate they did not seem to enjoy fighting those battles themselves even though they always were so eagerly to see their slaves doing it over and over again. A shame, a true shame that he could not take part in this massacre. He would have enjoyed every slash. Every kill. Every single one.

"Azett! Where is Azett?! We need him! We need him here now!" A scream in despair. All the men looked clueless at each other, panic filling their eyes and hearts. The man yelling had to parry the attack of a gladiator. "Go and find him! He has to put this to an end!"

"Ha! Ha!" laughed a rebel in euphoria and sent the guard's sword flying. "He's dead, man! Dead! Just as dead as you, scum!"

Metal bit into each other. Men cried of pain, of misery, of joy. Blood covered wall and ground alike. The prisoners thirsted for freedom and vengeance while the guards tried to regain control. A merciless fight, even a forlorn one, a massacre. More deaths lingered here within these corridors than in an arena fight Ganondorf had ever fought. And the end, it was not in sight.

Ganondorf's pleasure vanished as the block of ice piercing his shoulder began to melt. It would not bind off his wound for much longer, nor stopping the bleeding and especially not the pain if he left it untreated. What to do though?

He stopped on his track. A fool he was for not remembering the place he could get his injury treated. He could have thought about it earlier because even though the wound would not fully heal since he lacked the time to rest, the potions would make his misery endurable. For that he was even willing to stay in this accursed place for longer.

Ganondorf took advantage of the gladiator's euphoria. They seemed to be in no need of a break, no surprise regarding the award of freedom if they made it outside. Eagerly they slashed their way through their lines, not caring for any death on their side, while the moral of the guards lowered with any other fallen.

Ganondorf avoided fighting when he pressed on to reach the infirmary. He never believed he would ever feel joy when he saw its door and entered. Inside he was greeted by the same view like those past years. Beds rowed to both sides and even now those injured lied here. As he walked by, he saw their grins. They must be very well aware of the rebellion going on with all those noises and screams. Their joy even overshadowed their pain and the knowledge they most likely would not survive to see the sun.

"No! Let got!" A female voice of wrath and fear alike yelled from the backroom.

"Don't be so shy." A laughter, a mischievous one. "But when I think about it, it gives me even more pleasure. So, go on, go on!"

Ganondorf walked in and looked at the back of a rebel. He had packed Dina, who struggled to get free. As the man got beware of Ganondorf, his lust vanished for anger. "Hey, mate, wait until…" Coughing. Shucking. Ganondorf had drilled his steel through the man's back. His last breath. Ganondorf pushed him off his sword. Disgusting, he needed her.

Dina pressed herself to the wall as he looked up to him. Weird, had he never seen fear on a woman behaving so cold and emotionless. "You…?"

"Treat that!" Ganondorf took his robe off.

Dina mustered his shoulders, worry still claiming her. "I… I can't with your armor on."

Ganondorf glared at her. He did not like the idea to take his protection off amidst this madness. Dina pressed herself further against the wall before he grunted, "Then take it off." Albeit still disliking the idea, he had to agree with her. "But don't you dare to try anything foolish! You will end just like him!" With his sword he pointed on the rebel's corpse.

Sweat build up on her face as Dina showed him to take a seat. Tension dominated her body, her breath flat yet her hands remained calm. She loosened the armor around his shoulder and chest to examine his wound. Ganondorf shrunk. Pain spread through his body as she had touched it. Feared, Dina put her hands off though he only give her a grumble to continue her work.

"What caused this?" Dina looked on the wound. Not once up to him though, seemed she hoped to find distraction. "The form does not fit any weapon or claw."

"An ice bold." Ganondorf grinned despite his misery. "It's from the same one who gave me his robe. Of course only after he left this world for good."

Dina did not answer yet he could see her skin growing paler by realizing he fought Azett. Luckily, she did not know it was a cheap victory. "It has destroyed some of your muscles and bone," she responded after a while. "I can stop it from bleeding and clean the wound that it won't get infections."

"How long does it take to heal?"

"With treatment you'll be able to use your arm again in a few days but not painless. To be fully healed it will take longer." Ganondorf glared at her. That was nothing he wanted to hear. Dina took a glimpse. "It is a severe wound, even we healers can't perform wonders. owevI need some salves and bandages from the storeroom to treat it."

"Then get them! But don't try anything funny, you'll regret it!" Dina nodded before she walked away. "And bring a red potion with you!"

He deemed it not necessary to follow Dina. She would be a crazy one to even attempt to go outside and try to escape. Though he had no doubts about her abilities as a medic, she was no fighter. A shame would it be to see her miserable or even dead because her abilities, they were extraordinary.

Dina returned and handed him over a bottle. Ganondorf put his sword aside and inspected it while she threatened his wounds further. When he nipped on it, that obnoxious taste told him it was the right elixir. He shivered. In all its years, it smelled and tasted as gruesome as he remembered it. Strong he had to be, drink it despite its ridiculous flavor, nothing came close to its healing capabilities.

Dina continued her work, wrapped bandages around his shoulder and stabilized his arm so he would not move it unnecessarily. "That should do it. There is nothing more I can do for you, the rest is up for time. After all it is the best healer."

"Fine. Now help me to get the armor on again." No need to threaten her, he felt the pain already lessening. A relief. Dina finished fixating his armor as he grabbed his sword again. No need for the robe, it got shredded anyway. "Then let's go. I've been long enough in this place. I'm getting sick of it." Dina stared bewildered at him as he stood up. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you prefer to wait for the next man to hit on you, stay here." Without a further word he walked outside. He could not hide his grin when he noticed Dina, despite her distrust, followed him.

Screams echoed all over the corridors. Guards and gladiators still rammed their steel into each other. Ganondorf stayed back, when he searched for ways to pass by the fights and reach the entrance hall. Better to not strain his strength, his body had showed him it could not take much anymore. Not that he needed to worry, his allies took good care of his enemies.

From time to time he looked inconspicuous over his shoulder, seeing if Dina still followed him closely. Feared she was, horrified by the slaughter. Nothing he could spare her. Even though he felt no desire to tell her, he did not want to get her hurt here. She had been one of the most cold persons he ever had met but her work was flawless. More importantly, he had to thank her for setting his head right after he had lost his will for life on the day he lost the tournament. If it was not for her, he would have given up back then. Yes, without her giving back his willpower he would have been just another gladiator that had died within the arena.

"Storm the gate! The gate!" rebels yelled as Ganondorf neared the entrance hall. Arriving in there, Ganondorf watched a few trying to fight off the guards. The only ones left separating them from their freedom.

Remaining in the background, he tried to figure out the best escape route until another man came running in. "Reinforcement! Reinforcement is finally coming!" The tension of the guards who had gathered here to protect their last stand, it vanished and confidence replaced their desperation.

Bad, bad. Truly bad. Ganondorf gritted his teeth. Whoever that reinforcement was, he certainly was not keen to get to know them. Seemed as he had to fight if he wanted to make it in time.

The moment he tried to focus, he let go when his body began trembling. Even with the treatment, he could not use magic in this condition. Though fighting left-handed with his sword and an injured shoulder against that horde of guards versed in stunning spells could easily end in a disaster. He shook his head. No, it would end in a disaster.

"Come this way." Ganondorf looked surprised at Dina. She pointed towards the counter at the side. Guards stood there, many of them. Only a moron would try to get through them. "They won't attack, I promise," Dina stumbled feared as he glared at her.

No denying, Ganondorf disliked the fact to just go there when he crawled along the walls, closely following Dina. The guards noticed them, Ganondorf encompassed his sword tighter, he would never die without a fight. "Dina, you are still here?! With a visitor?" The man sounded worried and only took a short glance at Ganondorf before telling them both, "Get out of here, fast!"

The surprise got Ganondorf as the guards just let him pass. Seems like it was a good idea to watch out for Dina. Luckily, their faces did not look familiar to him and they did not know he was the initiator of that slaughter.

The wind blew through his hair. A long time had it been since he enjoyed it to such a degree. He followed the path on which only few souls remained, fighting those not meant to breathe the air of freedom. He just made sure that he increased the distance between himself and the arena as far and fast as he could.

"Thank you, Ganon." As Ganondorf had reached the fields, he turned around to Dina, surprised that she remembered his name besides the thousands she must have cared for in her life. "I wouldn't have made it without you." He grinned. Looking at her, it would have been a shame if she had died. A real shame.

Ganondorf noticed worry in her eyes, one that even overshadowed her fear. There must be questions burning in her mind about the incident at the arena. About him. He turned her back on her, leaving her alone wordless. Out of the corners of his eyes, he noticed how Dina first intended to keep him back, reaching out her hand but let it sink.

Deep inside, Ganondorf sighed. He could not deny, even though he never appreciated it back in his days at the arena, he was grateful for what she did. Because without her, he would have never made it to whom he was now.

An eerie whicker greeted him when he conjured his horse. He took a deep breath, pushing his thoughts aside. He got what he needed from Azett, no time to waste for sentiments. He must not forget: he was still a man sentenced to death within this kingdom. He must take heed now to reach his destination before the Hylians would find him.


	37. Heart of the Forest

Four days had passed. Four days Ganondorf had spent on horseback, only taking the nights to rest. Ever since he had escaped the arena, he had not set one foot into town. Too dangerous. First his encounter with Link, then the massacre at the arena, the Hylians must know their declared archenemy roamed again in their kingdom.

The documents he had slipped from Azett had guided him to his destination: A forest to the east of Hyrule. Though he failed to see what he should expect there, the writings left no doubts that the entrance to the Sacred Realm should be there. Somewhere, to which the jewel Ganondorf had claimed from Garland would guide him.

A grin formed on his lips when treetops emerged on the horizon. Ganondorf pulled the reign of his stallion. He had arrived, finally. With a wave of his hand, his stallion vanished. No need to waste his magical powers.

Ganondorf picked up the jewel from his pocket. Nothing happened. He held it towards the trees. No reaction. He scratched his chin. Unfortunate he lacked any insight just how this jewel was meant to guide him, yet he had followed Garland’s and Azett’s notes closely. No doubts he had arrived at the right place. Seems he had to ventures inside and see where it would take him.

Merely a few steps inside, the whistling of birds fell silent. Not even rustling of leaves reached his ears anymore. His sight, in moments the forest had turned as dark as the night. Ganondorf felt his breath taken a faster tact. Unease claimed his mind.

These woods, silence, pure silence and darkness.

He could not tell why he wanted to get out, even less he cared. He just wanted to get out. The sooner, the better. Gather a plan in the light of day how to conquer this forest.

Ganondorf turned around, back to the field. He stared at trees. His heart missed a beat. The field, once in his back, was no more. He shook his head, closing his eyes, opening them again. Nothing but trees. This could not be. This just could not!

One step. Ten steps. Hundred steps. A thousand. Still, surrounded by silence. Engulfed by darkness. No field. No sun. No life. Unease nagged deeper into his mind. He breathed in. Calm down. Nothing of harm was here, just a mere forest, trying to play tricks on his mind. He laughed. How could he allow stiff woods to make a fool out of him?

“You are not welcomed here!”

Ganondorf’s hand slid to his sword. A searing pain in his injured shoulder. He suppressed the moan. Reflexes proved to be unpleasant at times. Though the spell formed within his other hand would slay down the fool approaching him. He turned around, ready to unleash it.

No one was there.

Startled, he looked around, pricked up his ears. He could swear he had heard someone speaking. Maybe that coward was hiding in the bushes.

Time passed. His incantation still glowed in his hand. Silence. Ganondorf’s spell vanished. Odd, truly odd, but maybe his imagination ran wild due to the strenuous days. He picked up Azett’s notes. Maybe he could find a hint there about the mystery of the woods.

“Turn back!”

This voice… cold. Emotionless. Eerie. He unsheathed his sword with his uninjured arm. Azett’s writings slipped through his fingers but he did not care. He would pick them up later once he had beheaded this fool.

“Where the hell are you?” Ganondorf cut through the bushes nearby to no avail. “If you want something from me show your face, coward!”

Branches covered the ground when he rampaged through the undergrowth, always paying attention to sounds that would reveal the coward. Nothing. Just nothing. He grunted. Annoying. He neither had the mood nor the time to search for some phantom.

Ganondorf walked back to the spot he had let his documents fallen. Easy, he just had to follow the trace of cut bushes. However, as he reached the place, he could not find them anymore.

A startled moan left his mouth. What was this place? He turned back, feeling how his features slipped from him. He looked at bushes without the slightest of harm. He stepped towards them, taking a closer look. No, those were not the ones he had cut, yet they stood at the same spot. Disturbing, truly disturbing. The woods seemed to change its shape at will, like it wanted to trap all those that entered in a giant maze.

Ganondorf breathed in, denying dread to take over his mind. He had come too far to lose his head over an enchanted forest. His time was far better spent to reveal its secret, especially if that secret was worth even the greatest of trouble. A grin formed on his lips. A year ago he might have lost his head over such witchcraft but now that had become a part of him. No need to fear it, he would just beat it with his own.

“This is your last warning. Turn back! You are not welcomed here!”

Ganondorf let his hands clap against his legs. That coward, how he could have forgotten him. “Listen, you fool for I’ll only tell you once. Whoever you are and wherever you are, I don’t care. I go where I want and when I want.” He smirked. “And let me assure you: cowards don’t hurt me. Never have.”

“Then the forest shall consume you for your ignorance.”

Silence again, yet something else claimed the forest. Ganondorf’s grin vanished. His hackles raised. He tightened the grasp around his sword. Something was coming. No, something was here.

Howling. Sinister howling pierced the silence. Near, very near. Ganondorf noticed motion in the bushes. He slashed his sword. He hit. A howl of pain. He only saw a shade jumping back, before he gained a glimpse on his opponent. The creature left him in disbelief.

He had seen many beasts in the arena and in his service as a knight but such a thing, never. A wolf. White fur and sharp claws yet it stood on two feet, using its forelegs like arms as if it was a human. Fangs lurked out from its jaws. Those eyes though, they glowed yellow, dispelling the darkness around.

The beast gaped, showing its teeth rowed next to each other like daggers. A howl. It jumped at Ganondorf, ready to drill its claws into his flesh. Still troubled by its appearance, he needed to remain calm. He had fought enough beasts to not let fear overcome his mind. It would go down like all the other creatures foolish enough to engage him.

The claws had come near, scratching at his armor when Ganondorf parried the onslaught and sliced his sword through the beast’s chest. It stumbled back, landing on all four. Not once did it lose sight of its prey. A strong instinct indeed but also its bad luck he had no intentions on becoming food for such a foul creature.

The beast leaped on its feet again. Ganondorf rushed towards it. He noticed how it raised its claws to drill them through his armor yet he rammed his steel through its chest. Its howl faded into a cry of agony, slowly leaping into silence. The glowing in its eye, it faded away.

Ganondorf pushed the beast from his sword. He shook his head when he looked dismissively down at his slaughtered foe. What a weakling. If such creatures where meant to protect the forest, there could as well be none at all. “Fool to think that could stop me,” he spit out even though he still could not see that self-proclaimed guardian.

His grin vanished as he took a view on the corpse. Once covered in a white fur, only naked skin remained. Bewildered, he took one foot under the corpse to turn it around to see for its face.

Ganondorf wished he never had. He looked down at a man’s face, a human one. Nothing of the beast he had fought remained.

He stumbled backwards. Cold sweat building on his back. Now that was disturbing. What ill witch power was that even? First that forest keeping changing its places, then this bodiless voice and now that enchanted man.

A deep breath. No need to lose his head, it would make things only worse. Though the longer he thought about it, he remembered something. Zelda and Link, they had told him about such a place. The Lost Woods where they had first meet. The woods that were also said to keep everyone inside who entered it. For some reason or another though, the spirit preferred him dead instead of making him follow his call. Somehow he must have truly upset him.

A howl pierced the air, pulling Ganondorf out of his thoughts. He grasped his sword tighter, turning around. Between the bushes he saw a glowing pair of eyes. As he got ready to smash in another skull, an eerie howling reached his ear from the side. Two other pairs of eyes watched him.

Ganondorf sighed. Seems he had work at hand before he could focus on his journey again. Not that it mattered, they would only join their fallen comrade.

* * *

Blood. Of his foes. Of his own. His armor, torn by those hundreds of claws and teeth. Weak on his own, but strong in number, that was the beasts' true strength. One defeated meant only three more to appear to hunt him down. Relentless. Merciless. Endless. If it continued like this, it would only be a matter of time till they succeeded to kill him.

At least for now Ganondorf had time to catch his breath. Lying against a tree, he tried to lessen the aches of his shoulder. Though he wielded his sword with his unharmed one, the release of his spells had to be done with the injured. Gruesome, just gruesome. And he knew he could not go on like this much longer, his body was still a mortal one.

"There is no escape for you!"

A silent moan left his mouth. This coward again. He let his head fall back against the tree. He had no choice but to get on his feet again if he did not wish to get mauled.

Howling. Eerie. Sinister. Louder than before yet still in a distance. Ganondorf gulped. Those were not only three or four. Must be a whole pack.

Ganondorf balled his fist. He loathed running away from a fight but in this condition his pride would get him killed. There was no end them, none at all.

Ganondorf got back up on his feet to flee his hunters. He stopped as he watched the trees. He shook his head. No meaning to blindfolded run further. Sooner or later they would get him. He had to find some kind of a pattern in this maze, else he was doomed. A characteristic, maybe a mark. Or leave behind some himself.

Ganondorf took a look around, catching sight of a tree sturdier than the others around. A good beginning. He had difficulties to see a cut with his sword in the darkness but a magical mark would do the work fine. He lifted up his hand and pushed it against the bark to infuse it with his magic.

It never came to be.

An uncomfortable prickling. Bewildered, Ganondorf let his hand rest on the bark until it grew painful. Like lightning that whizzed through his muscles. He pulled off his hand, shaking it as he watched the bark starting to glow. Small sparkles spread from it. As he turned his head around, he saw the same sparkling on other trees as if they showed a path.

"That bastard of a Hylian," Ganondorf mumbled as he watched the lights. Aldar's handwriting, no doubt. It felt so familiar even though the memories of his magic were painful beyond words. Yes, that Hylian had been here. Zelda and Link had talked about it, how they meet and how it was Aldar who searched the forest for her. How he marked the path to find his way in the maze.

Ganondorf grinned. Now that was something coming in handy. His good mood vanished as soon as it had come. The howling drew nearer. Ganondorf turned around, imagining he saw movement in the bushes. No time to think about it. He had to move. The secret of the woods were his goal and his archnemesis' legacy would bring him there.

Run. Fast. And faster. Haunted by the howls in his back. No stopping. He must not. Something jumped upon him. In his fall, Ganondorf rushed down the sword on the foe. Just in time. The beast intended to drill its teeth through his armor. He had hit its throat, cutting through to rob its breath.

Strenuous to get up on his feet again. That fall has not done his shoulder a favor. Worse, the other beast had caught up with him. Ganondorf lost count just how many yellow eyes watched. Bad, very bad.

Howling. Deafening howling. Ganondorf had to suppress the urge to shield his ears against it was he in dire need of his hands. The first ones jumped out from their cover, laying eyes upon his flesh. He stepped backwards while he wielded his sword in front of him. They were many, maybe too many but giving up without a fight was never an option. He stepped back fruther. He tightened his grasp around his sword. He waited longer. Stepping back. The beast still did not assault him.

Ganondorf believed they played a trick and waited for the moment he would turn around to see what irritated them. They still lingered there, though they made not even an attempt to attack him. As the distance proved great enough, he turned his head around to see what discouraged them.

The darkness began to lift behind the trees which grew thinner. Sunlight found its way through the leaves. Out of the corners of his eyes, he observed the beasts as he walked towards the sunlight. He was not keen about a surprise attack. Even though they gathered, none followed him.

Even as Ganondorf had walked towards the glade, those beasts remained within the woods. Looking back, he only saw small glowing lights and a fading howling reached his ear. No idea what kept them back. Maybe they feared the sun?

Not that he cared. Relief. Only relief filled his heart. Sliding down on a tree, the sun shining down on him, his tension left his limbs. Rest. Just rest. His body was just as torn as his armor. Debatable why he even kept it on, it did offer slim protection an anymore.

His view wandered over the glade, getting stuck on the strange looking trunks. Big ones, bigger than any he had seen before. From the gaping holes they appeared to be hollow inside. Interesting indeed but even if he wanted to, his body denied to go back to work. Ganondorf closed his eyes. No hurry. He would take his time. Who knew which other surprises the Lost Woods held for him? Better be rested before facing the next challenge.

Dawn called as Ganondorf walked towards those dead trees, driven by upcoming hunger and thirst. As he passed by, he noticed something scurrying around. His hand slipped towards his sword. How foolish to think he would be in peace here.

Ganondorf took a glimpse at a trunk. Someone lurked at him, though the moment their eyes met, the one retrieved inside again. A small one with green clothing. Ganondorf let it pass, no meaning to go after that one. No threat at all. However, that one was not the only one of small stature.

Ganondorf wondered why children lived in such a hostile forest. He remembered. Link had told him about this on occasion. The village deep within the woods, the place he had been raised. The inhabitants that never grew out of their childhood. He grinned, had he never believed he meant it that literally. However, then it was time to find that guardian Link had spoken about as well.

Whispers filled the air. “It is the evil man from the desert.” Ganondorf wondered if he should take that for an amusement or an insult. He had not even spoken with any of the inhabitants yet got already called names. Once he had settled his score with that self-proclaimed guardian though that title would be more than fitting.

A crag garnered his attention, seeing that only a narrow path had carved its way through it. Some bushes grew in front of it though as he drew nearer he noticed that two of them were those children, wearing jacket and hat in the same color. Not that it mattered, they were just as unimpressive as this green stuff.

As Ganondorf neared, one of them raised up his dagger, encompassing it with both hands. “You… you can’t go there!” The child’s voice trembled.

“Otherwise you’re going to prick me with this needle, eh?” Ganondorf laughed. How pathetic, that child did not even reach his hip. “Now, that’s enough, child. Go play elsewhere if you don’t want to get hurt.”

Both boys trembled, yet neither stepped aside. “No… no, we can’t. You are not allowed to enter. We can’t let you in.”

Ganondorf’s laughter fell silent. He could not tell if he should find it amusing or just plain stupid how these pipsqueaks even thought about defying him. “You’re courageous, I give you that.” Ganondorf lifted his hand. “But courage can be painful. Very painful.” His incantation crashed into the one holding the dagger. A scream echoed over the glade, falling silent as the boy bashed into the wall behind.

Horrified, the other looked up to Ganondorf before he ran to his friend. Ganondorf passed by without giving them another view. His fault if he thought that defying him would gain him anything but pain. He would recover though, no need to waste his powers to kill such a weakling. That way, he learnt why he should fear him.

He followed the narrow path until he arrived at its ends, making way to a glade. In the twilight, glowing particles floated midair though they seemed to avoid him when he stepped over the plain. Ganondorf snatched one of them. A silent squeaking. Surprised, Ganondorf opened his hand again. It flew away with great speed. In insect maybe though he could not remember any that glowed like this.

The tree though, high and sturdy growing amidst the glade with its branches reaching far, offered the most impressive view. Ganondorf walked closer. Must be an old one, seeing how rough its bark appeared. Funnily, his textures looked like face.

Ganondorf troubled to understand why the children had been that eager to keep him away from this place. Here was nothing. Just the tree and the weird insects.

A deep grumble resonated over the glade. “Why art thou invading this place?”

"What?!" The bark, it was moving. Moving! Ganondorf stumbled backwards, barely keeping himself on his feet. He grabbed his chest, calming down his breath. Sure, by now he should have expected strange things within this forest but this was going too far. A speaking tree! That was stuff for fairy-tales!

Overcoming his astonishment, he recollected his thoughts. Ganondorf observed the tree. He felt it. Even though their voices differed that tree had a connection to the forest's guardian. He must. "Listen, old woodpile. I don't know what you are and I don't care either." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But you have something that I want. The secret that will lead me to the Sacred Realm. I know it's here, so tell me." He paused, watching carefully if he saw any movement on the wood. Nothing. "You shouldn't act like you're ignorant, it can become unpleasant. For you, that is."

"I do no support thine evil that is settling down in thine heart."

Ganondorf sighed annoyed. Where did this 'evil' stuff even come from? "Well, just too bad that we have a different understanding of 'good' and 'evil'. Maybe you should watch your own forest more carefully, because your inhabitants are one of the most disturbing creatures I've ever come across. Men turned into wolfbeasts? What's with that children never growing up? And don't even get me started on that maze." He lowered his voice, getting demanding. "Now answer my question!"

A grumble. A deep one. Silence. Ganondorf let his hands slap against his legs. Those forest inhabitants were nuisances. True nuisances. Now he only looked at stiff wood. Not even unsheathing his sword and scratching its bark provoked any reaction.

Ganondorf lowered his sword. No use. He let his view wander around. Seems he needed to be rougher. Easier said than done. He had never come across a foe that was a tree. Turning him ablaze did not seem like it would get him anywhere. He lacked a way to kill the flames once the tree would bow down to him. It would just burn to ashes.

With his hand he stroke over leaves of a bush, trying to figure out a solution. A small spider used its chance and crawled onto his hand. Ganondorf wanted to shake it off though he realized just in time that this might be his solution. He grinned and stunned the spider roaming with magic.

"If you want it the hard way, be my guest." Ganondorf kneed down and with his finger, he carved runes in the ground. Rather scratchy ones. Amidst a battle, such magic was useless, seeing it needed time to prepare. Now though he had as much as he wanted. The runes began to glow once he put the dazed spider in the middle of the circle. "Well, woodpile, I'll be generous. If you tell me now about the Sacred Realm, I'll spare your life. Otherwise, you'll feel my wrath for opposing me."

The tree remained silent. Its fault. Light emitted from the runes, he even had to protect his eyes. As the light faded, one gigantic eye watched him. The spider, it reached up to his belly and its legs had grown fangs. Satisfied, Ganondorf looked at his conjuration. "Still a bit small, eh? You don't mind to help it grow, old woodpile, do you?" He laughed as he pointed the spider monster towards the tree. If that tree would not give away its knowledge voluntary, then he would squeeze it out with force.


End file.
